Ambitious Love
by otpexperience98
Summary: [CHAP 9,UPDATE]Luhan si 'sempurna' berparas feminim dengan kepribadian bak ice princess,. Alur datar hidup dan tekanan berbagai pihak untuk terus belajar membuatnya jenuh. hingga saat memasuki usia ke-17 ia berkeinginan merasakan bagaimana sensasi malu,berdebar,dan lepas. Seseorang itupun datang. HUNHAN/YAOI/SCHOOL LIFE/ROMANCE
1. PROLOG

**Tittle : "Ambisious Love"**

 **Chapter : (still opening)**

 **Author : otpexperience98**

 **Genre : YAOI,Boys Love,romance,school life**

 **Rate : M (sesuai alur/plot)**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun,Byun Baekhyun,dll**

 **Pair : HUNHAN,etc.**

 **Disclaimer : plot,setting,dan hal lainnya dalam fanfiction ini murni hasil imajinasi saya cast tentunya milik tuhan,bangsa,negara,dan para fansnya(?).**

 **enjoy,**

otpexperience98

.

.

.

"prodak yang akan kami buat berlatar belakang dari persoalan kebersihan,kami akan coba membuat sebuah alat yang fungsinya mempermudah pekerjaan manusia dalam menciptakan kebersihan lingkungan dengan berprinsip kerja sederhana kami yakin manfaat yang dihasilkan sangat presentasi yang saya sampaikan,terimakasih"luhanpun menutup sesi presentasi dengan membungkukan badannya.

PROK PROK PROK

"baik,aku akan membantu dalam perakitan mesin penunjang alat yang kalian buat. kurasa cukup untuk kelas hari ini,jangan menunda tugas yang aku berikan atau daftar nilai kukosongkan,mengerti?"

"baiklah" ke 35 siswa dalam kelas menjawab serempak disertai dengan yang meninggalkan kelas. Kelaspun kembali ramai.

"hei!betapa beruntungnya mereka mendapatkanmu dalam kelompoknya,ck" byun baekhyun namja berperawakan mungil mendumal dengan raut wajah khasnya

"kau bercanda?mereka bahkan tidak sedikitpun menyampaikan pendapatnya dalam diskusi"luhan menjawab sarkastik.

"maksudmu kau yang merancang ide secara keseluruhan?hah aku yang berotak standar merasa lebih beruntung kkk"

"standar?ayolah..,hei bagaimana dengan les matematika hari ini?bukankah jadwalnya dipercepat?"tanya luhan

"ah benar,cepatlah bersiap"

Mereka pun mengakhiri obrolan mereka dan beranjak pergi ke tempat les.

Xi luhan dan byun baekhyun,siapa yang tak kenal mereka? Kerupawanan –dalam hal ini mungkin kecantikan-mereka bukanlah satu-satunya poin yang membuat mereka populer. Selain itu prestasi,kemampuan akademik di atas rata-rata,perwakilan sekolah dalam olimpiade antar sekolah menengah atas bergengsi, itulah poin utamanya. Sebenarnya mereka bukanlah seseorang yang pantas dijuluki anti sosial,namun sifat dingin keduanya membuat sebagian besar siswa sekolah menengah chungju mempertimbangkan kembali niat mereka untuk dapat menjlin pertemanan.

.

.

.

"persiapkan diri kalian untuk seleksi olimpiade matematika tahun ini,maksudku kimia untuk byun baekhyun. Ah sekedar informasi,sekolah menengah Gyeongsan mengganti perwakilannya kim min seok untuk seleksi matematika tahun ini,lelah akan kekalahan kurasa alasan yang tepat. Mr xi mr byun,aku percaya pada kalian." tersenyum lembut penuh ambisi.

"baekhyun,tidakkah kau merasa sedikit khawatir mengenai seleksi tahun ini?" luhan bertanya tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"em..tidak,bukankah pembekalan materi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk persiapan?"baekhyun sedikit bingung atas pertanyataan luhan yang terdengar sedikit pesimis itu.

"..." luhan diam tak menjawab.

Other side

"ta tapi..saya tidak yakin saya mampu " pria berkult pucat menjawab dengan terbata.

"ayolah sehun,kurasa korea bertaraf sedikit lebih rendah dibandingkan irlandia,kau tak perlu khawatir sistem seperti apa yang di terapkan dalam seleksi kali ini." meyakinkan.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam, "baiklah..saya bersedia."

tersenyum penuh arti setelah mendengar ucapan sehun.

Waktu seleksi berbagai oimpiade yang telah dijadwalkanpun tiba, para perwakilan sekolah yang kan mengikuti seleksipun sudah menempati ruangannya masing – masing. Luhan,baekhyun dan 2 siswa lainnya pun sudah berpisah karena ruangan yang berbeda.

LUHAN POV

Selama 16 tahun hidup,belum pernah sekalipun aku merasa gugup ataupun kecewa terhadap apapun yang kujalani. Membosankan. Itulah yang aku rasakan. Setinggi apapun penghargaan yang kudapat,sebanyak apapun pujian yang aku dengar,semakin banyak pula porsiku dalam belajar. Orang tuaku sangat menuntutku dalam berpendidikan,aku tau ini untuk kebaikanku akan tetapi mereka tak pernah sekalipun memberi toleransi akan apapun alasan yang kuberikan. 'Kekalahan' terdengar tabu dimata keluarga kami.

Ayahku seorang dosen fisika murni di salah satu perguruan tinggi terkemuka,ibuku profesor matematika yang hampir ¾ jam dalam sehari ia gunakan untuk mengembangkan dimensi matematikanya. Berlatar belakang keluarga yang berkecimpung di bidang eksak mebuatku mau tak mau harus terampil dalam berhitung. Tak ada hobi berarti yang kumiliki, ah..apa mengerjakan soal termasuk hobi? Intinya,ada hal yang kurasakan sensasinya. Yaitu..malu,berdebar,dan lepas.

LUHAN POV END

"hallo?kau mendengarku?"

'a-ah?iya?"luhan tergagap sadar dari lamunannya

"kau..xi..xi..ah bagaimana cara membacanya"pria tadi menggaruk rambutnya frustasi

" _apa apaan dia ini?bukankah menghitung juga perlu membaca?hm..kulit itu..ras kaukasoid?berwarna putih biasa menetap di eropa,afrika utara,timur tengah,yang keturunannya ada juga yang menetap di australia,amerika utara?ah..bukankah seorang pakar dari australia menyebutkan bahwa ras tidak berarti lagi karna fenotipe seseorang ditentukan oleh sejumlah kecil gen?"_ luhan mulai mengamati objek di depannya sambil mengakurkannya dengan teori yang ia ketahui.

"ah..xi..lu..han?"pria tadi akhirnya menyelesaikan ejaannya.

"..."luhan hanya diam dengan wajah dingin berkarismanya.

"i-itu..apa kau membawa rautan di kotak pensilmu?kau tahu..ahahaha aku tak ingat jadwal seleksi ternyata hari ini,juga kurasa aku kurang mempersiapkan dan berantisipasi jika hal hal mendadak seperti ya-"ia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Sementara luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali serta hanya diam menatap dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"pensilku patah..ya..ahahaha"ia tertawa canggung.

" _mengapa ia banyak sekali memakai kata yang kurang efektif?bukankah keefektifan kalimat sangat penting dalam tatanan bahasa korea?"_ luhan masih menyesuaikan hasil amatannya dengan teori.

"emm..jadi?apa kau membawanya?maksudku rautan,nona?"pria tadi mulai bngung dengan reaksi yang luhan berikan.

"nona?"luhan akhirnya menjawab.

"ya.. xi?"pria tadi bertanya seakan-akan bermakna 'apa aku salah?'

"tidakkah antara pria dan wanita terdapat perbedaan yang sangat signifikan?"luhan kembali bertanya dengan nada teoristisnya.

Pria yang di ajak bicarapun bangkit dari bangkunya. "sebent..apa?" terkejut.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"luhan sempat terkejut namun tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

Ternyata setelah bangkit dari kursi,pria tadi membungkukan badannya untuk melihat kartu peserta luhan. Jarak mereka sangat dekat,hidung keduanya mungkin berdempet jika pria tersebut menegakkan kepalanya.

"wah..jadi seperti ini ya 'flower boy' itu,mata bening,bulu mata lentik,hidung bangir,wajah mungil,dan..bibir...merah merekah"pandangannya jatuh pada bibir pria yang diamati.

DEG DEG DEG

Luhan mengerejap bingung,ada sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan saat ini. Saat pria itu menatap satu persatu objek di wajahnya,apalagi saat sampai di bibirnya.

" _aku tahu bagaimana rasanya bangga,tersanjung,dan ..kemana rasa ini harus kukategorikan?"_

"luhan..bagaimana bisa pria sepertimu secantik ini?" pria tadi menatap lurus kedalam mata bening luhan dengan bisikan.

"..."luhan diam dengan mata yang juga menatap dalam sang penanya. Cukup lama sampai-

"xi luhan"suara wanita paruh baya terdengar sangat dingin dan tegas.

Luhanpun memutuskan pandangannya dengan cepat dan sedikit tersentak. Sementara pria lainnya kembali duduk di kursinya sambil mencari tahu siapan yang memanggil pria cant-maksudnya memanggil luhan. Rasa kecewa sedikit ia rasakan karna momen saling mentapnya terganggu.

"ya,ibu?"suara luhan menjawab lembut namun tetap terdengar dingin.

"bagaimana persiapanmu?sudah matang?kau ingat bentuk dan cara penyelesaian soal matematika yang hanya dapat dikerjakan oleh george danzig itu kan?"ibu bertanya seolah ia akan menelan luhan jika saja ia menjawab 'tidak'.

"ya, saja aku ingat"luhan menjawab penuh beban.

"bagus,aku tahu kau bisa. Ingat,soal dengan bentuk seperti itu diberi poin sangat tinggi dalam olimpiade seperti ini,kuharap kau bisa menjawabnya dengan benar,xi luhan."ibunya menepuk bahu si pria cantik sambil berlalu.

"..."luhan hanya diam dengan ekspresi lelahnya.

Sementara pria yang tadi sempat saling bertatapan dengan luhan hanya memperhatikan interaksi anak dan –ia yakin yang tadi itu- ibunya dengan bingung. " _bahkan ibunya tidak memberinya semangat"_ dalam hati,ia merasa sedikit prihatin dengan si pria cantik.

TEEETTTTT

Akhirnya bel tanda dimulainya seleksipun berbunyi. Seluruh peserta dalam ruangan mempersiapkan alat tulis yang diperlukan,ada juga diantara mereka yang terlihat serius berdo'a demi kelancaran kegiatan ini. Begitupun dengan luhan,sepasang tangan halus ia kepalkan didepan dada,disertai dengan terpejamnya indra penglihatan berbulu mata lentik. Tepat di sebelah bangku yang ia duduki seseorang telah kembali mebuka kelopak mata tanda ia telah selesai berdo'a lalu tak sengaja matanya menangkap luhan yang sedang serius berdo'a.

" _yatuhan,bahkan saat sedang memohon berkatmu saja ia terlihat sangat cantik dan selama hampir setengah jam disini,belum pernah sekalipun aku melihat raut wajah tersenyumnya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pendam dalam hati?"_

 _._

 _._

Tak terasa waktu yang tersisa tinggal 10 menit lagi. Pria berkulit pucat meregangkan kedua tangannya menghilangkan rasa tegang lalu pandangannya ia alihkan kepada rivalnya(ia bahkan tak sanggup menyadari hal ini)disebelah. Ia menyerengit bingung melihat ekspresi luhan yang terlihat sangat tegang dan syarat akan beban." _apa ada soal yang tidak bisa ia kerjakan?"_ tanyanya dalam hati. Karena penasaran iapun memutuskan untuk memanggil luhan dengan suara yang amat pelan.

"ssttt..xi luhan!" ia mencoba agar suaranya tak terdengar orang lain apalai pengawas.

Dan berhasil,luhan pun mendengarnya lalu berbalik menghadap si pemanggil dengan raut wajah lelah. "apa kau sakit?atau..sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"pria pemanggil bertanya khawatir.

"..."luhan menggeleng lalu kembali menunduk menatap lembar jawabannya.

"luhanah.."

DEG

" _a-apa yang terhjadi dengan detak jantungku?ini asing sekali"_ luhan semakin menunduk dengan pandangan tak fokus.

"pelajar oh sehun,haruskah aku membacakan poin tentang dilarangnya mengajak peserta lain mengobrol saat waktu seleksi berlangsung?" pengawas ruangan bertanya dengan senyum paksaan.

"ah..tidak,maafkan saya"pria yang ternyata bernama oh sehun itu akhirnya kembali fokus dengan lembar jawaban yang sebenernya ia yakin tak akan ada yang salah.

Tanpa sehun sadari ternyata luhan memandang sehun yang sedang menundukan wajahnya sekilas. " _andaikan aku menyahut saja saat ia memanggilku,pasti ia tak akan dipermalukan pengawas ruangan karna mengajakku mengobrol,oh sehun..kau tahu?hari ini aku merasakan dua sekaligus persaaan asing yang berbeda."_ Kedua pipinyapun perlahan terangkat samar.

Waktu seleksipun selesai,semua peserta mulai meninggalkan tempat berlangsungnya test,adapun pengumuman hasil diinformasikan 3 hari setelah seleksi berlangsung. Luhan berjalan dilorong gedung dengan tak bersemangat,sungguh terlalu banyak persoalan yang sering ia pikirkan selama ini tanpa berkeluh kesah pada siapapun bahan baekhyun sekalipun. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

Luhan pov

' _bukankah dia pria yang tadi...membuatku merasakan perasaan asing itu..oh sehun?"_ luhan bergumam dalam hati tanpa meneruskan langkah kakinya. Tanpa luhan sadari ternyata sehun sudah ada dihadapannya,lalu.. "luhan?hai..kau belum pulang?" sehun bertanya dengan antusias. Lagi-lagi luhan belum tersadar dari lamunannya,sehun mengerenyitkan keningnya bingung karna luhan tak kunjung menjawab.

"oh sehun?"luhan malah menyebut nama sehun dengan volume suara kelewat kecil sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan imut hingga membuat sehun terkikik dibuatnya. "kkk luhanah..apa rumus pengerjaan soal-soal test tadi masih hilir mudik dalam pikiranmu?kkk". luhanpun tersadar dari lamunannya, "ti-tidak..tentu saja tidak..oh sehun-ssi" luhan mengelak dengan suara yang pelahan semakin kecil volumenya. "hahaha baiklah baiklah..itu hanya lelucon,hm.."sehun yang tadinya akan melanjutkan ucapannya terpaksa berhenti karena melihat sesuatu yang ganjal pada wajah cantik luhan. Tanpa berkata sehun langsung menarik tangan luhan dan berjalan dengan sedikit cepat.

"ya-yahh sehun-ssi apa yang kau lakukan?lepaskan tanganku"luhan bingung karena tindakan sehun yang tiba-tiba menariknya seperti ini. "diamlah luhan..ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan. Ah dan satu lagi,bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel ssi?itu terdengar seperti aku sudah berumur 30 tahun-nan"sehun berbicara tanpa melepaskan genggamannya di tangan luhan dan terus berjalan entah kemana tujuan sebenarnya sampai- ia membuka pintu bertuliskan 'toilet pria'.

" _toilet pria?apa maksud sehun membawaku kesini?tu-tunggu..apa jangan-jangan..."_ luhan kembali berintuisi dengan mengaitkannya dengan teori-teori dan studi kasus mendetail,sampai ia membelalak " _ini...mirip salah satu motif para tersangka pemerkosaan saat—"_ intuisi luhan terpotong saat sehun mebalikan tubuhnya mendadak. "xi luhan..kau tau?walupun wajahmu cantik,akan tetap terlihat aneh jika ada noda bekas pena seperti ini ckck" ucap sehun dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan di lengan atas hanya menatap sehun tak mengerti,sehun mulai mengerti kebiasaan luhan yang satu ini. untuk memperjelas maksud ucapannya tadi,iapun membalikan tubuh luhan agar menghadap ke kanan dimana ada cermin besar di dindingnya. Tidak hanya itu,sehun juga turut merubah posisinya ke belakang tubuh luhan.

DEG

Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas sedekat apa ia dengan sehun dari bayangan yang terpantul di kaca. Perbedaan tinggi badan yang membuat keduanya terlihat selaras berestetik kembali membuat luhan merasakan perasaan yang perasaan ini disebut asing jika sudah berkali-kali luhan merasakannya?. "kau lihat?disini terdapat noda hitam bekas pena" tangan kanan sehun-entah ia sadar atau tidak-menyentuh pipi luhan dimana terdapat noda yang ia maksud. Ibu jarinya perlahan mengusap lembut pipi luhan dengan tujuan noda itu menghilang,sementara tangannya yang lain tetap pada posisi semula yaitu memegang lengan atas luhan. luhan terdiam dengan tetap memandang bayangannya dan sehun di jantungnya?berpacu semakin cepat. " _sekarang aku menyadari bahwa tak semua hal membosankan,sehun."_ gumaman itu diiringi tertutupnya penglihatan luhan.

Sehun masih dengan kegiatanya mengusap lembut pipi luhan untuk menghilangkan noda tadi,ia tampak sangat fokus dengan apa yang a kerjakan sampai perlahan-lahan noda itu menghilang. Ia tersenyum puas,ia mengentikan usapannya lalu memutarkan keran air dan sedikit membasuh telapak tangan kanannya. Setelah dirasa cukup basah ia kembali mengusap lembut pipi luhan agar noda tadi menghilang dengan sempurna. Namun usapan itu tanpa sengaja sampai di atas bibir ranum luhan,sehun sempat terkejut karna hampir saja bersikap lancang namun saat ia melihat lagi objek itu,bibir tidak terlalu tipis berwarna merah muda alami tak terlalu perintah dari otaknya ibu jarinya bergerak lagi mengusap bibir ranum itu dengan dibarengi terbukanya kelopak mata luhan. pandangan luhan lurus menatap ibu jari sehun. Pandangan mereka terangkat menuju mata masing masing pemiliknya bersamaan. Tatapan keduanya pun bertemu,menyelami masing masing keinginan yang tak tersampaikan sampai penglihatan keduanya mulai menyayu,sehun memajukan kepalanya agar bibirnya sampai pada bibir luhan yang sejak tadi menjadi objek pengganggu konsentrasinya.

DEG DEG DEG

Luhan pov

Rasa menggelitik mulai merayapi tubuhku,lalu ada perasaan seperti senang yang membucah ketika sehun mulai mendekati bibirku. Aku awam menyangkut perasaan seperti ini,16 tahun aku memijaki dunia ini, baru sekarang 17 april tahun 2015 seseorang yang baru setengah hari kukenal bernama Oh sehun memunculkan sensasi seperti ini dalam perasaanku. Selain itu,ini juga pertama kalinya aku merespon suatu hal tanpa memikirkannya dengan teori ataupun rumus seperti yang selalu aku lakukan selama ini,dengan kata lain..aku hanya mengikutiku naluriku,sebagai manusia. . .

 **ToBeContinue**

 **hallo!saya author baru di ffn ini,kkk. dan tentunya juga ini fanfiction pertama saya. untuk itu,saya harap teman-teman semua dapat memberikan saran ataupun kritik(tentunya yang membangun) jikalau ada kekeliruan yang saya buat. oh iya,ini juga hanya sebagai pembukaan dari cerita,jadi saya mohon maaf jika bagian awal ini kurang panjang atau apapun . review eman-teman semua sangat berarti bagi saya,jika sempat tolong di review ya teman-teman :)**

 **terakhir,sampai bertemu di chapter 1!~**


	2. Chapter 1 Mari Kita Menjadi Dekat

**Tittle : "Ambisious Love"**

 **Chapter : 1/? "mari kita menjadi dekat"**

 **Author : otpexperience98**

 **Genre : YAOI,Boys Love,romance,school life**

 **Rate : M (sesuai alur/plot)**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun,Byun Baekhyun,etc.**

 **Pair : HUNHAN,etc.**

 **Disclaimer : plot,setting dan hal lainnya dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi saya. Cast tentunya milik tuhan,bangsa,negara,dan para fansnya(?)**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Otpexperience98**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Previous chapter_**

 _Rasa menggelitik mulai merayapi tubuhku,lalu ada perasaan seperti senang yang membuncah ketika sehun mulai mendekati bibirku. Aku awam menyangkut perasaan seperti ini,16 tahun aku memijaki dunia ini, baru sekarang 17 april tahun 2015 seseorang yang baru setengah hari kukenal bernama Oh sehun memunculkan sensasi seperti ini dalam perasaanku._

 _Selain itu,ini juga pertama kalinya aku merespon suatu hal tanpa memikirkannya dengan teori ataupun rumus seperti yang selalu aku lakukan selama ini,dengan kata lain..aku hanya mengikutiku naluriku,sebagai manusia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan pov end

Luhan mulai memejamkan kembali matanya menunggu bibir pria lainnya sampai di bibir miliknya,begitupun dengan sehun. Belum sempat bibir keduanya bersentuhan,

KRINGGGGGGG

Luhan dengan cepat membuka kedua matanya panik,seolah suara itu alarm berakhirnya kehidupan. Tak hanya itu,luhan juga sedikit mendorong wajah sehun dengan lembut lalu dengan terburu-buru menundukan wajahnya.

Tak sampai dua detik tertunuduk ia kembali mengingat alasannya membuka mata,dering ponselnya. Ia mengambil poonselnya disaku dan langsung menggeser ke ikon telefon berwarna hijau.

"ya,ibu?maaf aku terlambat mengangkat panggilanmu." Kata luhan syarat akan penyesalan. Sehun yang masih berdiri disampingnya sedikit merasa kecewa karena niatnya urung ,ketika kata 'ibu' luhan ucapkan rasa toleransinya muncul.

"iya ibu,aku akan segera kesana. Ya,baiklah ibu" luhan kembali terdengar menjawab panggilan itu dengan patuh. Luhan mematikan ponselnya menandakan panggilan telah sempat menarik nafas lega sampai ia kembali teringat peristiwa yang belum genap lima menit lalu membelalakan matanya perlahan namun pasti wajahnya mulai berubah warna.

Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik si sempurna mengerti alasan dibalik perubahan sikapnya yang sedikit menjadi canggung. Namun dengan sigap ia mencairkannya dengan kekehan singkat.

"kkk kau kenapa luhan?"sehun bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar menggoda-sebenarnya itu memang menggoda-.

Luhan gelagapan memikirkan apa jawaban yang tepat. "a-aku..k-kau..ponsel..." sehun semakin tergelitik dibuatnya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya akan luhan sampikan,satu hal yang penting yaitu akhirnya sehun melihat bagaimana luhan saat gugup.

"a-aku harus pergi,ini sudah sangat terlambat." Luhan akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat yang sebenarnya bukan sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan yang barusan sehun tanyakan. Luhan membalikan badannya ke arah pintu toilet,tangannya memutar kenop hingga terbukalah satu-satunya pintu masuk sekaligus keluar toilet ini.

Ia sedikit berlari meninggalkan toilet sampai suara sehun terdengar.

"luhanah!" luhanpun spontan berehenti berlari namun tak membalikan badannya ke sumber suara.

"mari bertemu lagi saat pengumuman hasil test,ok?"sehun sedikit berteriak karna jaraknya dan luhan sudah lumayan jauh. "jika kau bersedia,temui aku ditoilet ini lagi,kau mendengarku?"sehun kembali mengucapkan kalimat ajakan.

Luhan hanya diam tak tahu harus dalam hati terdalamnya ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan sehun lagi,sangat.

"luhanah,terimakasih untuk hari ini,aku tahu toilet bukanlah tempat yang umum untuk menjadi titik bertemu,namun.." _disinilah pertama kalinya aku mengenal satu dari sekian banyak kebiasaanmu,luhan._ sehun menahan perkatannya.

"pulanglah,hati-hati di jalan."kalimat final sehun terdengar,luhanpun melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju sang ibu yang mungkin akan sedikit mengomel karena menunggu luhan terlalu lama.

Disetiap langkahnya,luhan mencoba mengingat apa saja hal yang hari ini ia lakukan dengan sehun,apa saja hal-hal unik yang sehun lakukan,kalimat apa saja yang sehun ucapkan,dan baimana detail paras sehun lalu menyimpannya dalam memori otak yang selama hampir 16 tahun ia hidup hanya diiisi oleh teori-teori dan rumus-rumus.

.

.

.

Hari berganti,pagi ini sehun terlihat sangat sangat lebih bersemangat dari hari sebelumnya. Karena memang pemuda itu selalu bersemangat setiap harinya. Ia teringat ajakannya kepada pemuda mungil berparas cantik kemarin,yaitu untuk betemu kembali pada hari pengumuman hasil seleksi dijadwalkan.

"pelajar Oh,bagaimana harimu kemarin?" suara pria dewasa terdengar,dan ternyata lah pemiliknya.

"selamat pagi !kemarin..hm,kurasa benar apa yang kau katakan."sehun menjawab dengan bersemangat.

"perkataanku?" ayolah sehun, bukan lagi seorang guru muda honorer walaupun kenyataannya masih banyak siswi di smu gyeongsan yang menggandrunginya. Maksudku,ia mungkin lupa perkataan mana yang kau maksud itu.

"tentang..seleksi olimpiade di korea bertaraf sedikit lebih rendah daripada di irlandia?"sehun mengingat-ngingat.

"ahh..aku sudah menduga itu,lalu?apa kau bertemu siswa asal smu chungju?" sampai pada inti pertanyaanya.

"smu chungju? hanya berkenalan dengan satu peserta saat itu, saat itu pula aku mengerti apa filosofi dari 'flower boy' di korea kkk"sehun malah kembali mengingat si pria mungil. (bahkan semalaman ia coba untuk hafal gerak geriknya), lagi jika bukan xi luhan.

"pelajar oh,jika saat itu kau mengerti filosofi dari 'flower boy' di korea,berbeda denganku. saat inilah aku mengerti filosofi dari 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama' di korea" berkata sambil tersenyum hangat khas seorang bapak. Setelah itu ia berlalu menuju tempat tujuannya-entah kemana sebenarnya-.

"jatuh cinta?ditempat seleksi olimpiade matematika?dengan seseorang yang bisa saja menjadi rivalku di tahap selanjutnya?"sehun bermonolog sambil turut meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Sementara sehun dengan perasaan berbunga-bunganya,berbeda dengan seseorang yang sehun pikirkan,luhan sedang mendapat nasihat sinis kedua orang tuanya.

"luhan,kami membesarkanmu bukan untuk menjadi seseorang yang tidak memiliki rasa disiplin terhadap waktu,kau ingat?" berkata sinis dengan nada yang teramat dingin. Sementara luhan hanya menundukan wajahnya.

"ibumu benar xi luhan,pekerjaan kami bukanlah hanya menjemputmu untuk sampai di rumah dengan dengar ayah?" menambahkan dengan cara yang tak jauh berbeda dari istrinya.

Ternyata masalah keterlambatan luhan menemui sang ibu saat menjemputnya menjadi masalah yang cukup kompleks di pagi hari ini.

"walaupun hanya 5 menit,itu tidak dapat dilewatkan dari kategori keterlambatan luhan!kali ini kami memaafkanmu,tapi tidak untuk kedua kali dan seterusnya,kau mengerti?" mrs xi yang posisinya tepat disebelah kembali mena-ah tidak,ini cocok disebut membentak-.

Sementara objek kemarahan sepasang suami istri itu sedari tadi hanya menundukan wajahnya tak sekalipun menjawab ataupun mengiyakan karena ia tahu hal tersebut akan berakibat sangat fatal apabila ia lakukan.

Beberapa menit terlewati sampai mobil yang keluarga itu tumpangipun akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang smu chungju,tempat luhan bersekolah.

"cepat turun. Jangan lewatkan les matematika dari pukul 4 sore dan pukul 7 malam dari " memerintah tak terbantahkan. Luhanpun mengambil tas disamping dan membuka pintu mobil.

Saat sampai diluar mobil ia melangkah kedepan untuk sampai di samping kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat orangtuanya(luhan) duduk,lalu membungkukan badannya 90 derajat tanda hormat. Kaca mobil bahkan tak sedikitpun terbuka.

Tak ada istilah dimana orangtuanya mengucapkan "semoga harimu menyenangkan,nak." Atau "jangan lupakan makan siangmu,nak." Seperti umumnya orang tua dan anak.

.

.

.

Tatapan kagum jelas terlihat di sepanjang lorong sekolah yang luhan lewati. Tak sedikit pria-pria yang dicap sebagai 'pangeran sekolah' smu chungju menyapa luhan seperti "pagi cantik,kau semakin sempurna saja" atau "senior,apa kriteria pria idamanmu?"

Ya itu sudah biasa luhan dengar setiap harinya. Sementara luhan hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi ice princessnya,tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Jam pelajaranpun dimulai,seperti biasa si sempurna luhan melewatinya tanpa halangan yang berarti,sesungguhnya luhan tak terlalu mendengarkan materi yang gurunya jelaskan hari ingat sikap kedua orang tuaya pagi tadi bukan?itu salah satu penyebab luhan sedikit malas mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya.

Akan tetapi hal tersebut sama sekali menimbulkan masalah baginya. Luhan bahkan sudah menguasai materi yang hari ini gurunya berikan dari jauh-jauh hari.

.

.

.

Hingga tibalah waktu berakhirnya jam belajar pada hari ini,pukul 3 lebih 30 menit sore hari. Luhanpun mulai membereskan semua alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Namun saat tengah menjalankan kegiatannya memasukan alat tulis itu,selembar kertas berukuran 20 x 10 cm jatuh dari selipan salah satu buku miliknya.

Luhan dengan sigap mengambilnya dari permukaan lantai. Ia langsung membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kertas tersebut.

" _oh?kartu peserta saat seleksi olimpiade kemarin?"_ luhan bergumam dalam hati. Melihat kartu peserta itu membuat luhan tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

 ** _"mari bertemu lagi saat pengumuman hasil test,ok?"_**

Oh sehun. . .

 ** _"apa kau sakit?atau..sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"_**

DEG

Tiba-tiba luhan merasakan kembali sensasi aneh seperti yang kemarin ia rasakan saat seleksi. Spesifiknya saat bersama pria asing yang sempat ia anggap salah satu pemilik ras kaukasoid,oh sehun.

Tangan lentiknya ia tempatkan di dada sebelah kiri,simbol tempat munculnya sensasi aneh yang beberapa detik ia rasakan tadi. " _aku bahkan menghentikan kegiatanku memasukan alat tulis ke dalam tas hanya karna sensasi ini,oh tidak. Aku mengulur waktuku."_

Luhan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Terus memasukan dan merapihkan alat-alat tulisnya dalam tas hingga-.

 ** _"kau..xi..xi..ah bagaimana cara membacanya"_**

luhan terseyum tanpa sadar mengingat sehun mengeja namanya saat pertama kali kemarin.

" _apa-apaan dia itu?mengeja namaku saja terbata,ah..apa dia bukan berasal dari korea?"_ wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi kebingungan yang lucu.

" _tunggu..mengapa tiba-tiba aku penasaran akan asal-usul seseorang yang bahkan belum genap 2 hari kukenal?"_ luhan bertambah bingung sampai akhirnya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan 'memasukan alat tulis kedalam tas' yang sempat beberapa kali terhenti.

.

.

.

Akhirnya alat tulis yang tadi terletak tak beraturan di bangku kembali tertata di dalam tas sekolah milik luhan. dengan itupun ia beranjak meninggalkan kelas untuk langsung menuju tempat les

Sebenarnya jarak dari smu chungju tempat luhn menuntut ilmu ke lokasi berlangsungnya les tidak terlalu jauh,orag-orangpun akan beranggapan 'kau akan sampai disana dalam waku setengah jam".Namun hal ini tidak berlaku dalam hidup luhan.

" _dalam waktu 1 jam kurang 2 menit 37 detik yang akan datang akan memulai les hari ini. Dan aku bahkan masih berada di depan gerbang ini?"_ luhan berintuisi dalam hari sambil memperhitungkannya dengan beberapa teori.

"b _agaimana jika aku terlambat?jarak dari gerbang smu chungju ke tempat les mr kang 150 meter,jika kemampuanku dalam berjalan hanya 30 langkah setiap 5 menitnya aku tak akan sampai setidaknya 20 menit sebelum les dimulai."_ luhan terus berjalan dengan pikirannya yang kalut.

Begitulah kira-kira kehidupan pernah terlepas dari teori maupun perhitungan-perhitungan. Sebuah kebohogan besar jika luhan tak mau terlepas dari itu semua,namun apalah daya teryata sangat sulit baginya.

Luhan terus berintuisi sambil melangkahnkan kaki menuju tempat lesnya bersama mr kang nanti sampai-,

 ** _"ssttt..xi luhan!"_**

Os sehun yang memanggilnya saat waktu test berlangsung kemarin muncul di ingatannya.

DEG DEG

Luhan tak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan,namun,

 ** _"luhanah.."_**

 ** _"luhanah,terimakasih untuk hari ini,aku tahu toilet bukanlah tempat yang umum untuk menjadi titik bertemu,namun.."_**

Kali ini luhan mengehentikan langkahnya saat sensai aneh pada jantungnya kembali muncul dengan kadar yang tak bisa dikatakan 'sedikit' lagi. Tangannya meremas dadanya.

' _ini menyusahkan,tapi..menyenangkan"_ luhan tersenyum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan perasaan yang lebih tenang dibanding saat berintuisi tentang jarak,waktu,dan vektor antara smu chugju dan lokasi tempatnya les bersama

.

.

.

Les telah dimulai sejak 3 menit yang lalu. Luhan mengambil kelas privat agar lebih fokus dengan materi tanpa ada gangguan eksternal yang biasa terjadi di kelas regular.

"seorang pembuat jalan harus memasang tegel yang panjangnya 5 dm dan lebarnya 50. Ia membutuhkan 400 buah tegel. Berapa meter persegi luas jalan tersebut?silahkan jawab di bor." Mr kang berkata sambil memberikan markernya kepada luhan.

Penting untuk diketahui bahwa 'les' si cantik-maksudku si sempurna-luhan tidaklah seperti les yang umumnya para pelajar lakukan. Disini,mr kang selaku guru hanya perlu membacakan soal dan luhan akan mengerjakannya di bor.

Apa yang membuat 'les' dan 'latihan soal' sama?entahlah,biarkan si sempurna luhan yang menjalankan.

Dalam mengerjakan soal yang telah dibacakan ,apabila luhan mendapatkan jawaban yang sesuai maka mr kang akan membacakan soal selanjutnya untuk luhan kerjakan. Dan seterusnya.

Namun sebaliknya,jika jawaban yang luhan hasilkan tidak sesuai atau dengan kata lainnya 'salah' mr kang akan tetap diam,tidak membacakan soal selanjutnya sampai luhan mendapat jawaban yang sesuai. Ingat,mr kang tidak memberi tahu luhan dimana letak kesalahannya. luhan yang harus mencarinya sendiri.

Luhan mulai menuliskan jawaban dari soal yang tadi mr kang berikan,di bor besar berwarna putih itu ia menulis,

 _Panjang = 5 dm = 0,5 m_

 _Lebar = 50 cm = 0,5 m_

 _Luas tegel = 0,5 x 0,5 =_ _0,25 m_ _2_

Tampaknya luhan telah selesai mengerjakan langkah pertama untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang kembali menulis,

 _Luas jalan = 400 x_ _0,25_ _*luas tegel_

 _= 400 x 25/100_

 _100 m_ _2_

Luhan akhirnya selesai,dan mendapatkan 100 meter persegi sebagai jawaban soal yang tadi mr kang berikan.

Mr kang kembali memberikan soal selanjutnya yang harus luhan kerjakan. Tak ada apresiasikah untuk luhan yang menjawab dengan sempurna? .

Terhitung sudah hampir 78 soal yang berikan dan tentunya terjawab dengan tepat oleh luhan. tepat saat luhan menyelesaikan soal ke 78 akhirnya waktu menandakan peretemuan hari ini selesai,yaitu pukul 6 lebih 30 menit petang hari.

"tingkatkan kemampuanmu luhan. di pertemuan selanjutnya aku memberi patokan minimal 100 soal yang harus kau selesaikan selama 3 ½ jam." Mr kang berkata tegas dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara luhan hanya mengangguk patuh.

Poin utama kali ini, dalam kehidupan luhan ternyata bukan hanya orang tua luhan saja yang bersikap kaku. kalian mengerti maksudku,bukan?

.

.

.

Salah besar jika kalian beranggapan setelah les dari selesai luhan akan pulang kerumah,lalu mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Karna masih ada jadwal les dari yang belum luhan tuntaskan.

Karena tempat les milik dan sangat jauh,luhan tidak mungkin menempuh perjalan dengan hanya mengandalkan kaki mungilnya. Luhan berjalan 20 meter menuju halte pemberhentian bus umum.

Tak lama menunggu,akhirnya bus dengan tujuan distrik _Nowon_ [*]-pun tiba. Saat pintu bus terbuka luhan langsung bergegas masuk kedalam bus dan mendekatkan dompetnya (terdapat kartu pelajar di dalamnya)ke mesin scanner sebagai transaksi menaiki bus umum tersebut.

Luhan memilih duduk di deretan tempat duduk penumpang belakang tepat di samping pintu keluar bagian belakang bus. Bus-pun mulai melaju melewati jalanan yang sudah mulai padat karena jam-jam ini biasanya waktunya untuk pulang bagi para pegawai kantoran.

Luhan mngambil earphone dari dalam tas,lalu memasangkannya ke telinga. Namun tak sampai 5 detik benda itu bertengger di telinganya,luhan kembali melepas benda itu dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas.

" _apa musik yang harus kudengarkan?bahkan hanya terdapat audio pembelajaran dalam playlist ku, bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali lagu apa yang saat ini sedang digandrungi anak seusiaku."_ luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri hingga tak sadar memajukan bibir merah mudanya imut.

Luhan memang tak peka terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya. Bahkan saat seseorang memperhatikannya dari bangku yang bersebrangan dari tempatnya duduk saja tak sadar.

Dengan gerakan seperti mengendap-endap orang itu pindah dan menempati bangku di samping luhan yang memang sedari tadi kosong.

"luhanah.." orang itu mencoba menyadarkan luhan dari kegiatan 'bagaimana cara memajukan bibirmu agar terlihat lucu dimata orang lain'nya.

Luhan perlahan sadar dan menghadapkan wajahnya kesamping untuk melihat siapa orang asing yang memanggil namanya itu. Namun belum sampai menghadap ke samping,luhan kembali menimbang apakah keputusannya untuk meghadapkan kepalanya adalah tindakan yang tepat.

" _si-siapa orang disampingku ini?bagaimana jika dia seorang penjahat yang berkedok sama seperti para penjahat di new delhi india?memanggil korbannya seolah ia mengenalnya,dan ketika sang korban menghadapkan wajahnya penjahat itu langsung mencekiknya?"_ luhan memejamkan matanya rapat ketakutan.

Sementara luhan sibuk dengan segala pemikiran negatifnya,seseorang yang tadi memanggil namanya hanya menutup rapat mulutnya rapat agar suara tertawanya tak terdengar.

Luhan masih memejamkan matanya histeris,tangannya menggenggam erat tasnya,wajahnya sudah mulai memerah menahan tangis. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung memberhentikan tertawa tak bersuaranya.

"luhanah.." ia kembali memanggil.

 ** _"luhanah..."_**

Tiba-tiba luhan terpaku. " _aku tidak asing mendengar suara itu.."_ ekspresi luhan perlahan kembali tenang saat mendengar suara itu.

"luhanah...kau kenapa?"kembali pria disamping luhan mengeluarkan suaranya.

 ** _"apa kau sakit?atau..sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"_**

" _suara ini...oh sehun?"_ luhan bergumam dalam hatinya diiringi dengan terbukanya kelopak obsidian berbulu mata lentik miliknya. Ia menghadapkan wajahnya ke samping.

"luhan?kau baik-baik saja?"pria itu,ternyata benar sehun.

"sehunah?"luhan bertanya dan entah sadar atau tidak ia mengeluarkan air matanya saat melihat sehun yang ternyata sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"he-hei...mengapa kau menangis,hm?apa aku menakutimu?kalau begitu maafkan aku,ya?"sehun khawatir,sempat ia hendak memeluk luhan karna luhat saat ini terlihat sangat ketakutan. Namun,ia hentikan. Ia hanya takut luhan salah paham terhadapnya.

"sehun-ssi..k-kau...hiks,penjahat..aku kira..ka-kau hiks hiks"luhan belum menghentikan tangisannya.

Sehun tak kuat karna merasa sangat bersalah,akhirnya,dengan segala keyakinannya,-

GREP

Tangan dengan jari-jarinya yang berukuran besar itu ia gunakan untuk membawa bahu dan bagian belakang kepala luhan untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"jangan aku,luhan" sehun membujuk luhan seraya mengecilkan volumenya seperti berbisik. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai hitam luhan.

"kumohon..maafkan aku.."sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya.

.

.

Sementara sehun dengan segala kekhawatirannya,si sempurna luhan yang beberapa detik yang lalu menangis tersedu-sedu karna terkejut hanya membelalakan matanya dan berhenti menangis. Seumur hidupnya,16 tahun ia hidup,belum pernah seorangpun memeluknya dengan khawatir seperti sekarang.

Tangan mungilnya masih berada di samping tubuhnnya. Matanya masih membelalak terkejut. Sampai ia mendengar suara dari orang yang sama,oh sehun.

"apa aku membuatmu sangat terganggu?luhanah?sampai kau menangis seperti ini?"sehun berujar lirih.

DEG DEG DEG

Mendengar sehun berkata demikian lirih,mata luhan yang tadinya membelalak perlahan melembut,lalu menyayu. Dalam lubuk hati ia merasa sangat bersalah pada lelaki yang saat ini tengah memeluknya posesif untuk yang keduakalinya. Setelah mengacuhkan pria ini saat bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin sampai pengawas ruanganpun menegur. Dan sekarang,mengacuhkannya bahkan menuduhnya seorang penjahat.

"hiks..hiks..hhh,hiks"luhan kembali menangis,volumenya lebih besar sekarang. Kedua tangan yang tadinya berada disamping kini membalas pelukan pria yang ia kenal bernama oh sehun.

"kau tak pernah menggangguku,sehun."luhan berkata lebih lirih dari sehun. Tangannya memeluk sehun di bagian lehernya. Sementara kepalanya ia tennggelamkan di perpotongan leher sehun.

"bisakah aku mendekatimu,bila bahkan dua hari kita saling mengenal aku sudah berulang kali aku mengganggumu?"sehun tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi terpendam dalam hatinya.

"aku..aku bahagia,sehun. Bahkan hanya dalam kurun waktu 2 hari kita mengenal,kau berhasil membuatu merasakan perasaan asing,yang selama 16 tahun hidup tak pernah kurasakan. Aku..aku bahagia,hiks..hiks..hahaha..hiks" mungkin ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah luhan katakan pada orang orang itu adalah pria yang baru dikenalnya 2 hari.

"..." sehun hanya diam,terpaku. Disatu sisi,ia senang ia menjadi seseorang pertama membuat luhan merasakan perasaan aneh. Perasaan yang selama 16 tahun hidup tak pernah luhannya rasakan. Namun di satu sisi,ia juga merasa prihatin. Dengan otaknya yang cerdas sehun bisa membaca bagaimana kehidupan luhan selama ini.

Dari cara ibunya berbicara,dari cara ibunya menelponnya,dan sekarang..dari cara luhan menceritakan sesuatu yang mungkin selama 16 tahun ia pendam. Sehun bisa membayangkan.

"begitukah?kalau begitu,mari menjadi lebih dekat. Agar kau bisa merasakan perasaan lainnya,selain perasaan yang kau ceritakan,luhanah. Bagaimana?kau setuju?"sehun bertanya dengan nada cerianya, namun sebenarnya ia menahan tangisnya. Ia bertekad, ia akan membuat lelaki mungil yang ia yakini sebagai seseorang yang berhasil mengambil hatinya ini bahagia.

Sehun akhirnya melepaskan pelukanya dengan sangat lembut,luhan perlahan mulai kembali duduk dengan normal namun wajahnya tampak berantakan,ekspresi antara lelah,sedih,dan bahagia tercampur begitu saja di paras manisnya.

"sekarang,beri aku ponselmu."sehun menyodorkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah lelaki yang lebih mungil. Dengan senyum menenangkannya.

"u-untuk apa?"luhan bertanya dengan terbata.

"berikan saja dulu,kau akan tahu kau sampai di rumah." Sehun meyakinkan.

Luhanpun meraba saku seragamnya,dan mengeluarkan ponsel dengan merk terkenal saat itu. Dan menyerahkannya kepada sehun.

Sehun dengan cepat mengambilnya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu. Dan,

 _Only my shadow knows,how i feel about you. Only my shadow goes where i dream of you and me.._

Dering ponsel lainnya terdengar. Luhan hanya memperhatikan tingkah laku sehun dengan bingung.

"ini,ponselmu aku kembalikan."sehun mengembalikannya dengan wajah cerianya.

"..."luhan mengambilnya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam saku seragamnya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa,30 menit sudah terlewati dan akhirnya sampailah bus di halte distrik Nowon. Pintu buspun terbuka.

"sehun-ssi,a-aku harus turun."luhan yang melihat pintu bus terbuka pun dengan berat hati berpamita pada sehun karena sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"o-oh?kau turun disini?ahahah..kalau begitu,kita sama luhan,ahahaha"sehun entah kenapa tertawa canggung.

"o-oh?"luhan sedikit heran melihat cara berbicara sehun. Tapi ia tak terlalu memikirkannya,dan segera memakai tasnya karena takut terlambat mengikuti les dari mr Lee.

"kalau begitu,tunggu apa lagi?ayo kita turun!"sehun dengan semangat mengajak luhan turun dari bus. Bahkan sangking semangatnya ia secara tidak sadar menggenggam tangan kanan luhan dan menuntunnya turun dari bus.

.

.

.

Pintu bus-pun kembali tertutup,dan bus tersebut kembali melaju menelusuri jalan-jalan seoul. Suasana di daerah itu memang sedang sepi sekarang ini. Luhan hendak berjalan menuju tempat lesnya bersama mr Lee sampai ia menyadari tangan kirinya tengah sehun genggam.

DEG DEG DEG

"Sehun-ssi.." luhan ingin meminta pada sehun melepaskan tangannya karena takut terlambat sampai di tempat les. Namun..ya,begitulah.

Sehun yang merasa terpanggil akhirnya menghadapkan pandangannya kepada si mungil yang barusa memanggilnya.

"oh?ada apa luhan?" sehun bingung.

"ta-tanganku.." volume suara luhan semakin mengecil,mungkin ia gugup.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada objek yang luhan lihat. Dan,

"o-oh..ahahah maaf,ahahah" sehun akhirnya mengerti apa yang luhan maksud, ia pribadi jujur merasa malu dan canggung. Tangannya menggaruk surainya,padahal kalian pun tentu tahu. gatal sama sekali.

"..." luhan hanya menunduk. Tak dipungkiri ia ingin sekali tertawa melihat reaksi sehun barusan. Tapi,ia terlalu malu. Ia tersadar dan langsung melihat arloji berwarna biru muda di pergelangan tangannya. Ia pun terkejut.

"a-aku harus pergi."luhan pun berlari seperti terburu-buru.

Sehun yag melihat itu terkejut," _memangnya mau kemana dia?malam-malam seperti ini?"_ sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Ia pun memanggil luhan dan mengerjarnya.

"Xi luhan!" sehun memanggil dengan sedikit keras,dan mengahampirinya.

Luhan yang mendengarnya-pun berhenti dan mebalikkan badannya dengan nafas dengan sehun.

"kau mau kemana?"sehun bertahan diiringi nafasnya yang belum beraturan.

'oh?aku akan mengikuti les matematika 15 menit lagi,hosh..hoshh..hosh.."luhan menjawab dengan nafas yang tak kalah tak beraturannya dengan sehun.

"sampai jam berapa?"sehun bertanya dengan nafas yang mulai kembali normal.

"9 malam nanti. Sudah ya,aku harus pergi." Luhan berbalik dan hendak berlari lagi,namun..

"luhan! xi luhan!tunggu..." sehun akan menyampaikan sesuatu.

"..." luhan kembali berhenti,dan membalikkan badannya.

"saat ponselmu berdering pukul 10 nanti,kau harus mengangkatnya. Oke?" sehun berkata dengan nada berharapnya.

"..." luhan yang masih belum mengerti tidak berkata apa-apa. Namun sehun yang melihat ekspresi luhan mengerti.

"pokoknya, kau harus mengangkat telfon saat jam 10 nanti. Berjanjilah padaku.." sehun menempelkan sepasang tangannya khas seseorang yang sedang memohon kepada orang lain.

"..." luhan mengangguk dan kembali melihat arlojinya. "sehun,aku harus pergi." Lalu melanjutkan larinya.

Sehun sebenarnya masih ingin berlama-lama bersama si sempurna luhan,namun..apalah daya.

"luhan!" sehun memanggil,namun luhan terus berlari.

"xi luhan!" sehun kembali memanggil dengan sedikit perubahan volumenya.

"..." luhan semakin jauh berlari.

Sehun tak tahan ingin melihat luhan sekali lagi,ia pun memanggil untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia berjanji setelah ini takkan memanggil luhan dan membiarkannya benar-bnar pergi ke tempat les.

"luhanah!hosh..hosh..hosh.." sehun memanggil dengan suara yang lebih kecil dar yag sebelumnya,ia pun berlari menyusul luhan.

luhan sebenarnya ingin berhenti,dan kembali apa yang ingin sehun katakan. Namun,waktu sudah tak memungkinkan. Namun saat ia mendengar sehun memanggil untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan memanggilnya " _luhanah.."_ luhanpun berhenti,namun kali ini ia tak membalikan badannya.

Sehunpun sampai di depannya degan nafas yang semakin tak beraturan,kemudia ia berkata,

"semangat untuk les matematika-mu malam ini,jangan lupa janjimu. Kau akan mengangkat telfon pada jam 10 malam nanti. Oke?"sehun menatap mata dengan luhan.

Luhan mengangguk,dan tersenyum tipis. Ia berjalan ke arah pinggir untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.(karna sehun ada di depannya,ia tak mungkin menabrak sehun,bukan?) namun saat 3 3 langkah ia berjalan,tangan kanannnya terasa digenggam oleh seseorang yang ia yakini sehun,dan ia mendengar sehun memanggilnya " _luhanah.."_

luhan berbalik,namun belum sampai 180 derajat ia berputar,sehun menariknya secepat kilat,memegang kedua pelipisnya,lalu,

CHU~

Luhan membelalak terkejut. Sehun mencium keningnya.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung keduanya semakin berpacu dengan cepat,sehun mencium kening luhan sambil memejamkan matanya. Selama hampir 15 detik lamanya ia mempertahankan posisinya itu. Sementara luhan yang tadi terbelalak dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Ada perasaan seperti meledak dalam diri luhan,rasa letihnya hari ini terasa berkurang dan perasaanya menjadi tenang,dan nyaman. Kesepuluh jarinyapun secara natural meremas ujug pakaian yang sehun kenakan.

Entah sampai kapan ciuman sehun dikening luhan akan berhenti. Biarlah tumbuh benih-benih cinta di dalam hati keduanya. Biarlah si sempurna mewujudkan mimpi yang selama ini ia inginkan, _mali,berdebar,dan lepas._

Dan biarkanlah pula si ceria sehun mewujudkan mimpinya, _membuat luhan merasakan 3 sensasi perasaan itu,dan perasaan lainnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Beberapa detik sebelum peristiwa sehun mencium kening luhan_**

 _Entah ini kebetulan atau tidak,aku yakin luhan mendengar saat aku memanggilnya 'luhan' dan 'xi luhan' namun,mengapa ia akan langsung berbalik saat aku memanggilnya 'luhanah. . .'? sebenarnya bukan kalimat itu yang ingin aku katakan pada luhan,aish. Bukan perkataan,namun ada 'perbuatan' yang ingin aku lakukan terhadapnya. Biarkanlah kali ini aku nekat melakukan hal yang bisa dikatakan lancang ini,sungguh rasa ini sangat menggebu-gebu._

 _Jika saat ku panggil 'luhanah..'ia tak berbalik,aku akan benar-benar membiarkannyapergi ke tempat les yang ia tuju. Namun,jika ia akan benar-benar pula melakukan perbuatan yang kummaksud tadi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"luhanah..."_

 **ToBeContinue**

 **Selamat malam! Akhirnya kita berjumpa kembali di chapter 1 ini,kkk. Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih yang tak terkira untuk teman-teman semua yang sudah mem-follow,mem-favorite,dan tentunya yang me-review fanfic saya ini. Saya benar-benar termotivasi untuk menulis dengan lebih baik lagi. Untuk semua yang sudah membaca prolog,saya juga ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Akan tetapi,mohon maaf untuk saat ini saya belum sempat membalas review teman-teman satu persatu TT./deep bow/**

 **Oiya,saya akan curhat sedikit,ketika saya masih dalam proses me** **ngetik chapter ini,ada peristiwa yang sangat menusuk di hati saya/dramatis/ huhu. Kebetulan laptop saya tidak lagi memakai baterai karna memang baterainya bocorTT/nangis duit/(?) jadi jika ingin menggunakan laptop ini,laptop harus sambil di charge. Ketika hampir selesai saya mengetik. BANG! Mati lampu. . . huhuhuhu disitu saya merasa ingin meninggalkan dunia ini/g. Dan terpaksalah saya menulis dari awal. Hm. Haha,tapi itu tidak masalah,karena semangat saya masih banyak stoknya(?). kkk. Lalu adakah diantara teman-teman yang pernah memiliki pengalaman pahit seperti saya tadi?kkk.**

 **dan untuk distrik nowon yang saya beri tanda bintang itu,memang benar. maksud saya,memang benar di seoul itu ada distrik bernama nowon dimana disanalah terdapat lembaga-lembaga pendidikan, seperti salah satu contohnya universitas wanita,tekhnik seoul, -teman bisa mencari tahu informasi lebih lengkapnya di google. kkk**

 **Terakhir,saya harap chapter ini memuaskan untuk teman teman semua,jika terdapat typo atau kesalahan penulisan mohon dimaklumi ya teman-teman. Dan seperti biasa,silahkan review jika teman-teman sempat,beri saya saran dan kritik yang tentunya membangun lagi,kkk.**

 **Ah,dan jika teman-teman ingin bertanya tentang apapun tentang saya,silahkan PM, akan saya usahakan balas,god will.**

 **Sampai bertemu di chapter 2!~**


	3. Chapter 2 Shadow,Only My Shadow Knows

**Tittle : "Ambisious Love"**

 **Chapter : 2/? "Shadow,only my shadow knows"**

 **Author : otpexperience98**

 **Genre : YAOI,Boys Love,romance,school life**

 **Rate : M (sesuai alur/plot)**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun,Byun Baekhyun,etc.**

 **Pair : HUNHAN,etc.**

 **Disclaimer : plot,setting dan hal lainnya dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi saya. Cast tentunya milik tuhan,bangsa,negara,dan para fansnya(?)**

 **Maaf untuk typo.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Otpexperience98**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Previous chapter_**

"semangat untuk les matematika-mu malam ini,dan jangan lupa janjimu. Kau akan mengangkat telfon pada jam 10 malam nanti. Oke?"Sehun menatap mata Luhan. Begitupun dengan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk,dan tersenyum tipis. Ia berjalan ke arah pinggir untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.(karna sehun ada di depannya,ia tak mungkin menabrak sehun,bukan?) namun saat 3 langkah ia berjalan,tangan kanannnya terasa digenggam oleh seseorang yang ia yakini Sehun,sebelum Sehun memanggilnya " _luhanah.."_

Luhan berbalik,namun belum sampai 180 derajat ia berputar,Sehun menariknya secepat kilat,memegang kedua pelipisnya,lalu..,

CHU~

Luhan membelalak terkejut. Sehun mencium keningnya.

.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung keduanya semakin berpacu dengan cepat,Sehun mencium kening Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya. Selama hampir 15 detik lamanya ia mempertahankan posisinya itu. Sementara Luhan yang tadi terbelalak dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Ada perasaan seperti meledak dalam diri Luhan,rasa letihnya hari ini terasa berkurang dan perasaanya menjadi tenang,dan nyaman. Kesepuluh jarinyapun secara natural meremas ujung pakaian yang Sehun kenakan.

Entah sampai kapan ciuman Sehun dikening Luhan akan berhenti. Biarlah tumbuh benih-benih cinta di dalam hati keduanya. Biarlah si sempurna mewujudkan mimpi yang selama ini ia inginkan, _malu,berdebar,dan lepas._

Dan biarkanlah pula si ceria Sehun mewujudkan mimpinya, _membuat luhan merasakan 3 sensasi perasaan itu,dan perasaan lainnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Beberapa detik sebelum peristiwa Sehun mencium kening Luhan_**

 _Entah ini kebetulan atau tidak,aku yakin Luhan mendengar saat aku memanggilnya 'Luhan' dan 'Xi luhan' namun,mengapa ia hanya akan langsung berbalik saat aku memanggilnya 'luhanah. . .'? sebenarnya bukan kalimat itu yang ingin aku katakan pada luhan,aish. Bukan perkataan,namun ada 'perbuatan' yang ingin aku lakukan terhadapnya. Biarkanlah kali ini aku nekat melakukan hal yang bisa dikatakan lancang ini,sungguh rasa ini sangat menggebu-gebu._

 _Jika saat ku panggil 'luhanah..'ia tak berbalik,aku akan benar-benar membiarkannyapergi ke tempat les yang ia tuju. Namun,jika ia akan benar-benar pula melakukan perbuatan yang kumaksud tadi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"luhanah..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Otpexperience98**

"hosh..hosh..hosh" nafas tak beraturan terdengar dari seorang pemuda berkulit pucat. Menembus dinginnya malam,mengabaikan umpatan sejumlah orang yang entah sengaja atau tidak ia senggol. Tak peduli lampu lalulintas berganti warna dari hijau menjadi merah menyala tanda pengguna kendaraan legal untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, Ia terus,

Terus berlari.

objek pembicaraan tadi,bahkan tidak mengetahui apa alasan mengapa ia harus berlari seperti sekarang. Bukan sedih,bukan pula frustasi. Bahagia?ku rasa.

Aksi nekatnya terhadap si mungil berparas cantik tadi merupakan pemicu tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini.

 ** _Kejadian setelah Sehun mencium kening Luhan_**

 _Setelah hampir 20 detik Sehun mencium kening Luhan, Sehunpun seketika sadar dari kesenangannya tersebut. Ia tidak melupakan Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa 15 menit lagi waktu les matematikanya akan segera dimulai. Entah sudah watak Sehun yang memang sejak dahulu tak bisa mementingkan kebutuhannya sendiri atau apa,yang jelas ia tak mau bersikap egois apalagi pada Luhan,si sempurna._

 _Ia menjauhkan kedua belah bibir yang sebelumnya berada pada kening Luhan dengan lembut. Sementara tangannya masih ia letakkan di samping wajah Luhan,sedikit menurunkannya, hingga sekarang bagian telapak tangan itu berada tepat di bagian pipi Luhan yang tidak cabi dan tidak pula tirus. Jangan lupakan ke lima jari di setiap tangannya terletak di telinga si sempurna,sedikit menutupinya._

 _Pandangannya ia bawa menyelami sepasang mata bening berbulu mata lentik Luhan yang saat ini masih terpejam._

 _"Luhanah.." lagi-lagi ia memanggil Luhan seperti itu. Kurasa Luhan senang dipanggil seperti itu._

 _Seperti biasa,Luhan langsung membuka matanya perlahan dan mulai menegakkan pandangannya,membalas pandangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu._

 _"jangan lewatkan makan malam mu,sampailah di rumah dengan selamat dan tepat waktu." Sehun berpesan pada Luhan seraya tersenyum lembut._

 _"..." Luhan hanya diam. Namun senyum tipis cantiknya sedikit terlihat. Ia-pun mengangguk._

 _"mmm..kalau begitu,aku harus pergi." Sehun berkata sedikit ragu._

 _"..." Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum tipis. Dan kembali menggenggam selempang pada ranselnya,lalu berbalik untuk meneruskan perjalanannya._

 _Sehun yang melihat itu segera bergegas kembali menuju halte. Hal penting,rumah sehun ternyata di distrik gangnam,letaknya kurang lebih setengah Kilo Meter dari distrik nowon ini. Anak muda rela melakukan apapun saat dirinya tengah jatuh cinta,benar?_

 _Dilangkah ke-sepuluh Sehun berjalan,terdengar suara lembut berbunyi,_

 _"O-oh Sehun!a-aku akan menepati janjiku untuk..mengangkat telfon saat jam 10 malam,nanti." Luhan sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya walau ia tahu tak akan terdengar sekeras suara sehun._

 _Sehun sempat berhenti melangkah,dan tersenyum bahagia. Namun,ia tidak berusaha berbalik untuk melihat si sempurna lag. Karena khawatir kembali menunda perjalanan Luhan ketempat lesnya. Ia mengangkat tangan dan ibu jarinya, 'ok.' Kemudian berlari ke halte,tujuannya tadi dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Luhan,aku ingin mengetahui seberapa kuat ingatanmu terhadap materi yang 8 tahun kebelakang aku ajarkan." Mr Lee berkata pada luhan yang sedang mengerjakan soal-soal di sebuah kertas kecil berukuran 10 cm x 10 cm.

Berbeda dengan metode les bersama Mr Kang, Mr Lee menerapkan metode 'menemukan jawaban dari sebuah soal tanpa membiasakan menghitungnya di kertas." Atau dengan kalimat simplenya, Luhan harus menghitung di dalam imajinasi otaknya.

Sejumlah 50 soal hampir Luhan selesaikan saat Mr Lee berkata demikian. Saat ke-50 soal terselesaikan dengan sempurna,Luhan memberikan lembar jawaban kecil tadi kepada Mr Lee untuk dikoreksi.

Mr Lee lagi-lagi tak mengatakan apapun,sisi baik hal tersebut adalah Luhan berhasil menjawab dengan benar semua soal yag Mr Lee berikan. Sisi buruknya,bertambah lagi seseorang bewatak kaku disekitar Luhan setelah orang tua dan Mr Kang.

"tolong kau jawab pertanyaanku kali ini dengan cepat dan cermat." Ia memerintah Luhan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Luhan mengangguk.

"apa artinya jika grafik eksponen naik ke atas?" soal pertama Mr Lee sebutkan.

"penyebabnya adalah fungsi Y atau Fungsi X sama dengan 2X adalah fungsi muatan naik." Luhan menjawab dengan lancar.

"berapa himpunan penyelesaian dari 9 pangkat X negatif satu lalu ditambah dengan 8 dikali 3 pangkat X lebih kecil dari 1?" Mr Lee menyebutkan soal keduanya.

Tak sampai 10 detik soal tersebut Mr Lee sebutkan,Luhan langsung menjawab dengan singkat,

"himpunan penyelesaiannya yaitu X sedemikian X lebih kecil daripada -2,dan X merupakan anggota bilangan real." Luhan lagi-lagi membuat Mr Lee dia-diam kagum dengan kesempurnaanya dalam mengingat materi dan menerjemahkan soal matematika berbentuk lisan ini.

"lalu apa syarat dari soal yang aku berikan tadi?" Mr Lee kembali menguji Luhan.

"jika 3 pangat X di misalkan menjadi A,maka A harus lebih besar daripada 0." Setelah detik mencapai kelipatan 5,Luhan berhasil menjawab kembali.

"baiklah,memorimu untuk 8 tahun yag lalu ternyata masih sangat baik." Mr Lee memuji Luhan. Memuji untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak 10 tahun Luhan mulai mengikuti lesnya.

 _pertama kalinya sejak 10 tahun._

"lalu berapa nilai jual sebuah barang 4 dan 6 tahun kemudian jika saat ini penjualan barang tersebut bernilai 15 juta won dan mengalami penyusutan 10 persen setiap tahunnya?" Mr Lee dengan spontan mengucapkan kembali soal yang berasal dari otaknya.

Sepasang bola mata coklat Luhan bergerak ke bawah,mungkin mencoba menghitung penyelesaian dari soal yang barusan Mr Lee berikan. Akhirnya,dalam waktu kurang lebih 13 detik Luhan kembali bersuara.

"9 juta 841 ribu 500 won." Luhan menjawab dengan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan 'tak adakah soal yang sedikit lebih memeras kemampuan otakku?' namun sebenarnya tidak. Kesimpulannya, Luhan-tak-merasa-kesulitan.

Mr Lee menaikkan satu alisnya,lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada jam dinding yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini. Selamat malam,Luhan." Mr Lee mengucapkan kalimat tanda pertemuan hari ini selesai.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul sembilan lewat 13 menit saat Luhan berjalan menuju halte. Luhan berjalan sedikit lebih lambat dari biasanya kali ini,entah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai ingin berlama – lama di sepanjang jalan distrik Nowon ini.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, lagi-lagi telapak tangan kirinya perlahan bergerak menuju dada. Seiring berjalannya waktu ia mulai terbiasa dengan sensasi aneh seperti yang akhir-akhir ini ia sering rasakan. Ia terbiasa,tidak lagi merasa asing. Ia mulai bisa mengingat sensasinya. Namun,sampai sekarang ia masih merasa bingung disebut apa perasaan yang memiliki sensasi seperti ini.

Jika biasanya ia selalu berintuisi dengan mengaitkan segala sesuatu dengan teori dan pengetahuan yang ia ketahui bahkan saat dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah,tempat les,maupun rumah,maka kali ini berbeda,ia merasa lebih santai. Yang terpenting dalam pikiran si sempurna ini sekarang hanyalah,

 _Ia harus megangkat telfon saat pukul 10 tepat nanti._

Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu alasan mengapa Sehun menyuruhnya seperti itu. Mungkin remaja pada umumnya akan langsung mengetahui apa maksud seorang pria jika berbuat seperti halnya Sehun pada Luhan. menyuruhmu mengangkat telfon saat ia sudah mengetahui nomor pnselmu,bisakah kau menebak apa tujuan seorang pria tersebut? Ayolah, Luhan yang notabene hampir 24 jam setiap harinya hanya ia gunakan untuk belajar,belajar,dan belajar sungguh mustahil paham apa yang dimaksud 'modus terselubung'.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari, ternyata hanya perlu menunggu 10 menit dari sekarang untuk Luhan agar sampai di rumahnya. Waktu menunjukan pukul sembilan lebih 40 menit sekarang,tidak seterlambat yang luhan pikirkan selama ini, sedikit lebih santai ternyata bukan berati mengulur waktu.

Bus akhirnya berhenti di halte tujuan Luhan. Ia dengan gesit bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk segera turun dari bus. Karna memang saat ini hanya ada beberapa penumpang saja dalam bus,jadi Luhan tidak perlu berdesakan turun.

Luhan melihat arlojinya,10 menit lagi meuju pukul 10 tepat. Ia tersenyum tipis,dan sedikit berlari menyusuri jalan yang dipenuhi pohon persik di kanan dan kirinya. Udara malam ini terasa sangat sejuk,begitu pula dengan pikirannya. Rasa letihnya tidak terlalu terasa. Mungkin suasana hati yang baik sangat berpengaruh pada kondisi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di rumah,seperti biasa lampu di beberapa ruangan rumahnya telah padam. Sama halnya lampu di kamar orang tuanya,pertanda penghuni rumah sudah terlelap. Tak ada ucapan 'selamat datang' 'bagaimana harimu?' ataupun 'kau terlihat lelah'. Luhan sudah biasa seperti ini sejak kecil.

Ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka diiringi menyalanya lampu secara otomatis di ruangan yang kita tahu kamar tidur dari si sempurna berparas manis,Luhan.

Kamarnya tidak terlalu mewah,tak juga sederhana. Kau hanya dapat melihat rak-rak buku di sekeliling ruangan. Single bad dengan sprai putih polos,meja belajar dengan alat tulis lengkap,lemari pakaian,meja rias dengan cermin lumayan besar,dan kamar kecil di sudut ruangan.

Ah,dan jangan berharap kalian akan melihat pas foto di meja samping single badnya,karna memang keluarga Luhan tak pernah berfoto. Baik keluarga ataupun perorangan. Mereka lebih memilih memotret tempat tempat study banding yang mereka ikuti daripada memotret Luhan,buah hati mereka yang berparas lucu saat balita.

.

Luhan menyimpan tasnya di kursi meja belajar,dan langsung menuju kamar kecil untuk membersihkan tubuh mungilnya. Ia sedikit terburu-buru karna waktu telah menunjukan pukul 9 lebih 53 menit. Ya,7 menit menuju pukul 10 tepat.

Setelah selesai,ia langsung menduduki kursi rias dan bercermin. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan luhan setiap harinya,ia tak akan langsung mengenakan pakaian sebelum bercermin dan merias wajahnya walaupun hanya sekedar memoleskan cream wajah,dan menyemprotkan sedikit parfum beraroma feminim.

Luhan tak menyadari bahwa saat ia sedang melihat bayagannya wajahnya di cermin jarum jam tepat berada di angka 10.

KRINGGGGG

Luhan mendengar ponselnya berderig,dan terpampang nomor tanpa nama menghubunginya. Ia terdiam sampai teringat perkataan Sehun,

 _"kau harus mengangkat telfonmu pukul 10,berjanjilah padaku"_

Luhan langsung menggeser ikon telefon ke ikon berwarna hijau. Dan menenpelkan ponselnya di telinga sebelah kanannya.

"halo?..." Luhan menjawab dengan volume suara yag terbilang kecil.

 ** _"ah?halo? luhan?...hhh,kukira kau melupakan janjimu."_** Terdengar suara baritone khas remaja 17 tahun yang tengah mengalami perubahan sekunder saat pubertas. Ia juga sempat terkekeh lega.

DEG DEG DEG

Detak jantung luhan beraksi cepat saat suara disebrang sana terdengar. Dengan hanya mendenar suaranya saja,Luhan sudah yakin bahwa yang menelfonnya sekarang ini adalah Oh Sehun. Jemari lentik juga mungilnya meremas bathrobe yang saat ini ia kenakan.

"...tentu saja,aku ingat...sehun." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 ** _"hahaha..benarkah?baiklah,terimakasih telah menepati janjimu,luhan_**." Suara sehun terdengar lembut walau berat di telinga Luhan.

"um..." Luhan hanya menggumam.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam,canggung. Mungkin yang saat ini tengah berdebar mendengar suara satu sama lain di telfon bukan hanya luhan. Mungkin saja.

 ** _"emm..apa yang sedang kau lakukan,luhan?"_** Sehun bertanya.

"a-aku..baru saja mandi,dan saat ini sedang bercermin sambil bertelfon denganmu." Luhan akhirnya menjawab sedikit lebih panjang.

 ** _"ah...,begitu rupanya. Luhanah..mengapa kau tidak bertanya balik apa yang sedang kulaukan?"_** Sehun mencairkan suasana agar tak terlalu canggung.

"a-apa?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung.

 ** _"hahaha,tidak...harusnya kau bertanya seperti aku bertanya padamu juga luhanah.."_** Sehun terhibur dengan nada bingung Luhan.

"mmm..apa..yang sedang kau lakukan Sehun?" Luhan akhirnya bertanya.

 ** _"aku? Bertelfon denganmu? Kkk."_** Sehun menjawab singkat.

"o-oh...begitu." ternyata Luhan masih dalam gaya kakunya.

 ** _"luhan,mmm..kau bersekolah dimana?aku baru bersekolah di seoul,jadi..ya..aku belum terlalu tahu banyak mengenai smu di kota ini."_**

"smu chungju." Luhan menjawab seperlunya.

 ** _"ah..baiklah,kalau begitu..besok..maukah kau pulang bersamaku?"_** nampaknya sehun telah sampai di inti percakaannya.

"..."

Sebenarnya luhan sangat senang dengan ajakan sehun. Namun,ia ingat bahwa jadwalnya sedikit berbeda dari pelajar pada umumnya. Ia akan sampai di rumah jam 10 setiap harinya. Mungkin hari minggu-lah hari terluang bagi luhan. Karna ia hanya perlu mengikuti les aritmatikanya, dari pukul 6 pagi sampai 10 siang.

 ** _"luhan?"_** disebrang sana Sehun kembali memanggil Luhan.

"..." Luhan masih terus memikirkan jawaban dari ajakan Sehun.

 ** _"kau...tak bisa?"_** volume suara sehun berkurang dari sebelumnya.

 ** _"ah...tak-apa,luhan. Aku mengerti. Ahaha..ah, Lalu..apa kau sudah makan malam?"_** suara Sehun kembali ceria.

"a-aku mau.." Luhan akhirnya menjawab.

 ** _"apa?aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu,luhan."_** suara luhan yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan ternyata kurang jelas di telinga Sehun.

"a-aku mau,pu-pulang bersamamu besok." Luhan bersuara lebih kencang.

 ** _"ah.. baiklah,terimakasih atas kesediaanmu,luhan_**. ** _Dan tungu aku di depan gerbang smu chugju_** " Sehun berucap lega. Ia berdiri dari keadaan berbaringnya,dan langsung tersenyum bahagia. Tangannya mengepal khas kemenangan. Ia sungguh senang. Tak hanya itu,sehun juga sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan teriakan kemengangan.

"..." Luhan terdiam. Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit kalut dengan pilihannya menyetujui ajakan Sehun karena jadwal padatnya. Namun,ia sungguh tak mau menolak ajakan seseorang yag entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini membuatnya sedikit aneh,dan merasakan perasaan asing terus menerus. Perasaan asinng yang menyenangkan.

 ** _"luhan, pukul berapa kau biasa pergi tidur?"_**

"mmm,pukul 10 lebih 15."

 ** _"ah...ternyata 3 men-"_**

"bagaimana denganmu?" Belum selesai Sehun bertanya,Luhan bertanya balik.

Sehun heran pada awalnya. Namun,ia akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya. Lagi-lagi. Ia teringat ucapannya sendiri tadi. Ternyata luhan sangat patuh,padahal ia hanya bergurau.

 ** _"kkk,aku sungguh senang kau bertanya balik padaku, ...tak tentu,aku tak memiliki jadwal khusus untuk pergi tidur,ahaha."_** Sehun menggaruk rambutnya,malu.

"..." luhan diam-diam tersenyum. Sebenarnya hal yang jenaka munurutnya adalah ketika Sehun mulai tertawa canggung seperti itu.

 ** _"3 menit berlalu,sudah waktumu untuk tidur. Terimakasih telah menjawab panggilanku, aku sunnguh merasa senang. Selamat malam,Luhan."_** Sehun berbicara dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"mmm...baiklah. Selamat malam,Sehun." Dengan berat hati luhan pun mengucapkan selamat malam. Bukan apa-apa,hanya saja ia masih ingin berbincang dengan Sehun.

 ** _"luhan,bisakah sebelum kau menutup panggilanku...kau letakkan layar ponsel itu di dahimu?"_**

"..." Luhan menyerngit bingung. Namun,ia tetap mengikuti permintaan si penelfon.

 ** _"sudahkah?"_** sehun bertanya ragu.

"hm.." luhan menjawab.

Tanpa kuasa Luhan lihat,di sebrang sana Sehun menraik nafas lalu membuangnya. Ia mulai mengarahkan layar ponselnya di bibir. Kemudian mengecup pelan layar ponsel tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya,chu~

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Sehun bergemuruh. Untuk kedua kalinya,hari ini sehun mengecup dahi luhan si sempurna walaupun tidak secara langsung. Ia menyadari betapa kekanak-kanakannya hal ini,namun biarkanlah selagi ini menyenangkan. Baik untuk sehun,maupun untuk Luhan walau disebrang sana ia tak mengetahui apa yang tengah dilakukan sehun.

 ** _"mimpi indah,luhan."_** _kurasa,aku mulai jatuh dalam pesonamu semakin dalam._ Sehun berkata untuk yang teakhir kalinya sebelum menutup telfonnya. Belum sempat ia menutup telfonnya,luhan kembali bertanya.

"sehun...a-apa judul lagu yang kau jadikan sebagai nada dering ponselmu?" Luhan bertanya dengan tempo cepat.

 ** _"iya?..."_** Sehun masih dalam keadaan terkejut atas pertanyaan Luhan yag tiba-tiba barusan.

 ** _"ah...itu, berjudul 'Shadow' dinyanyikan oleh Austin_**?" Sehun menjawab sekaligus bertanya.

"mm,baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok saat pulang sekolah,Sehunah." Luhan akhirnya menutup panggilan dari Sehun.

Sehun sungguh bahagia saat mendengar Luhan mengucapkan ' _sampai bertemu besok saat pulang sekolah'._ Bukankah itu berati nahwa Luhan-pun menantikanya?menantikan mereka pulang bersama?.

Bukan hanya itu,luhan yang memanggilnya _'sehunah'_ -pun sugguh membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Seingatnya,Luhan biasanya memanggilnya ' _sehun'._ Mungkin orang lain menganggap itu hal bisa. Namun,entahlah sehun merasa itu sangat berkesan.

.

.

.

Disisi lain setelah berpakaian,Luhan sedang mencoba memanfaatkan jaringan internet yang sebenarnya tak pernah ia gunakan sejak ibu membeli ponsel tersebut untuk luhan. Ia mulai mengetikan di kolom pencarian salah satu situs engine terkenal. 'shadow by austin mahone'.

Ternyata ia sangat ingin mendengarkan lagu yang tadi sempat ia dengar saat ponsel Sehun berdering. Entah karna ia terpesona akan harmoni yang dihasilkan oleh lagu itu,entah karna sehun menjadikan lagu itu sebagai nada derinng ponselnya.

Tak sampai 10 detik hasil temuan terkait di ditus tersebut sudah muncul. Ada berbagai pilihan disana, pupil coklat luhan menangkap sesuatu yang menarik, ' _download shadow by austin mahone'._ Tanpa ragu Luhan mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke link tersebut,hingga akhirnya shadow by austin mahone-pun tersimpan di galeri musiknya.

Luhan teringat earphone dalam tasnya,sungguh kebetulan. Ia mengambil dalam tas lalu mengenakannya di telinga.

 _'shadow by austin mahon,play.'_

 _You walk into the room_

 _So perfect but unware_

 _Making u stop and stare_

 _Everytime i heard he broke your heart_

 _Can i just fix you girl_

 _Show u a different world_

 _I take u anywhere_

 _I push you on a throne_

 _I lay down my heart i swear_

 _And i'll make sure that you'll never be alone_

 _Only my shadow knows_

 _How i feel about you_

 _Only my shadow goes_

 _Where i dream of you and me_

 _Should i go or wait_

 _Is it too soon too late_

 _Only my shadow knows_

 _..._

Tak perlu menunggu lagu tersebut sampai pada lirik terakhir,sepasang mata dengan bulu mata lentik Luhan-pun perlahan mulai tertutup untuk menyelami mimpi-mimpi indah yang selalu ia harapkan saat berdoa sebelum tidur,dan mungkin saja ia juga berharap,

 _Oh Sehun ada dalam mimpi indahnya._

.

.

Pukul 6:45 Luhan sudah sampai di halaman sekolah setelah hampir setengah jam perjalanan ia berdiam diri di mobil bersama kedua orangtuanya tanpa percakapan sedikitpun.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat baekhyun yang sedang tertawa bersama seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi. Ah,ia baru melihat bahwa tangan keduanya saling bertautan.

Di sepanjang lorong sekolah yang Luhan lewati pemandangan masih seperti biasa, pujian dari kanan dan kiri terdengar. Ajakan berkencan,pertanyaan bagaimana tipe ideal si sempurna,yah..dan sebagiannya.

Baekhyun sampai di kelas tak lama setelah luhan menduduki bangkunya. Ternyata tak hanya baekhyun saja,pemuda tinggi tadi-pun ikut dengannya.

"pagi,Luhan." Baekhyun menyapanya dengan nada ceria.

"..." Luhan hanya diam,dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu." Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya. Sungguh,baekhyun itu selain teman satu-satunya yang luhan miliki,ia juga teman terimut yang luhan miliki.

Ah,aku hampir lupa. Sebenarnya sekarang teman Luhan bertambah satu. Kalian tidak melupakan Oh Sehun si ceria itu,kan?

"..." Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"baekhyuna, aku kembali ke kelasku dulu ya?" si pria tinggi yang tadi bersama Baekhyun meminta izin dengan lembut. Tangan besarnya mengusap sekilas rambut Baekhyun.

"baiklah. Terimakasih telah mengantarku ke kelas,Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengamini izin Chanyeol dan melambaikan tangan. Mata bula sabitnya terlihat.

"Aku akan menemuimu jam istirahat nanti. Selamat belajar!" pemuda tinggi yang Baekhyun Panggil Chanyeol itu akhirnya meninggalkan kelas 2-1. Kelas Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"wah..Chanyeol-ku sangat perhatian.." Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu.

"mmm,Baekhyun..yang tadi itu,siapa?" Luhan bertanya.

"ah,hampir saja lupa. Dia Chanyeol,kekasihku." Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah berseri-serinya.

"..." Luhan hanya menampilkan wajah bingungnya,

"kekasih...?maksud mu?"

"a-ah, aku lupa kau mungkin tak mengerti apa itu kekasih,hahaha." Bakehyun merutuki dirinya.

"hm..kekasih itu seseorang yang memiliki perasaan seperti kita. Misalkan, Chanyeol mencintaiku,akupun sebaliknya. Saat Chayeol menyatakan perasaan cintanya padaku dan bertanya maukah aku menjadi kekasihnya,aku menjawab mau. Dan..Bang!jadilah sepasang kekasih!" Baekhyu menceritakan dengan semangat.

"..." Luhan hanya diam.

"Kau mengerti kan?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya

"ah..iya aku mengerti. Selamat untuk kalian." Luhan tersenyum.

"terimakasih teman cantik dan pintarku!" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah jam terakhir berlangsung. Dimana Mrs Bae sedang menerangkan beberapa materi fisika untuk tugas merakit alat yang ia perintahkan tempo hari.

Luhan sibuk mencatat sambil mendengarkan penjelasan. Saat materi telah selesai,biasanya Mrs Bae akan mengadakan kuis tanya jawab berhadiah nilai. Luhan membaca kembali beberapa rumus yang tadi ia tulis agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan Mrs Bae dan mendapatkan nilai.

Luhan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan penanya. Ia mengambil tepat dibawah bangku,dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun sedang memainkan ponsel di bawahmejanya.

"Baekhyun,simpan ponsel mu atau Mrs Bae akan menghukum-mu." Luhan memberi tahu Baekhyun karna khawatir.

"hehe,aku terbawa suasana. Terimakasih telah mengingatkanku." Baekhyun akhirnya menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

.

.

Kuis tanya jawab selesai diiringi bel tanda pulang sekolahpun berbunyi. Luhan dengan segera keluar kelas menuju gerbang, mengenai janjinya bertemu dengan Sehun,Luhan sangat menantikannya sejak semalam.

Ia tak tahu kenapa demi pulang bersama Sehun ia rela tak mengikuti les matematika Mr Kang dan Mr Lee. Ia telah meyakinkan dirinya.

Ia telah befikir matang-matang,oarang tuanya sampai di rumah pukul 9 dan biasanya telah makan malam di tempat mereka berkerja masing-masing. Setidaknya mereka tak akan mengetahui Luhan mangkir dari Les matematikanya untuk yang pertama kalinya selama 17 tahun Luhan hidup.

"hosh..hosh..hosh.." Luhan berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

Rambut kecoklatannya tertiup angin, wajahnyanya semakin bersinar saat terkena sinar matahari sore. Siswa SMU Chungju yang melihat hal itu terpana. Baik pria maupun wanita,masing-masing dari mereka terkagum-kagum dengan Luhan.

Luhan berhenti berlari saat sesampainya di gerbang smu chungju. Nafasnya masih belum stabil,pandangannya ia alihkan ke berbagai arah,mencari Sehun. Ia tak menemukan pria itu dimana-pun.

Luhan menepi ke pinggir gerbang megah itu karna banyak siswa yang hendak pulang,gerbang terasa sedikit padat.

Luhan menarik nafas lalu mengehembuskannya sampai kembali stabil. Sambil menunggu Sehun Luhan merapihkan rambut,pakaian,dan sepatunya. Ia mengelap keringat di dahinya. Setidaknya ia tak ingin terlihat berantakan saat bertemu Sehun, _Temannya._

Sudah 30 menit Luhan berdiri di pinggir smua chungju,namun Sehun sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Luhan melirik arlojinya, 3 menit lagi waktu lesnya bersama Mr kang akan dimulai. Namun ia kembali meluruskan pandangannya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak mengikuti les apapun hari ini.

45 menit

57 menit

Genap 1 jam Luhan menunggu. Kakinya terasa sangat pegal karna terus berdiri. Belum lagi perut kosongnya yang semakin meronta minta diisi. Ia menunduk memperhatikan sepasang sepatu di kaki mungilnya. Taganya ia letakkan pada tali-temali ranselnya.

" _sampai kapan aku harus menunggu. . .sungguh rasanya sakit sekali perutku."_ Luhan berkata dalam hati.

.

.

.

Disisi lain pria yang Luhan tunggu kehadirannya sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"hosh..hosh..hosh.."

Menembus jalanan yang ramai. Tujuannya hanya satu,menemui Luhan secepat mungkin.

Bimbingan peserta olimpiade oleh Mr Choi yang seharusnya berlangsung pada hari senin terpaksa harus dipindahkan darurat. Hari ini yang seharusnya sehun langsung ia pulang jadi terhambat karna perubahan jadwal mendadak.

Didepannya sudah tampak gerbang smu chungju, ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri untuk menemukan Luhan. Saat ia menghadap tepat ke balik bangunan gerbang tampak Luhan yang sedang berjongkok.

Tanpa babibu Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan.

.

.

.

"Luhan...hosh.. " Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan Ceria walaupun nafasnya masih terasa sangat berat akibat berlari tadi.

"..." Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya,berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung.

"a-aku kira..kau tak akan datang" Luhan terbata,bibir merah mudanya kini berubah warna. Mata yang selalu bersinar itu kini sedikit meredup.

"ma-maafkan aku Luhan,sungguh aku tak tahu hari ini akan ada pergantian jadwal mendadak, aku ben-" Ucapan sehun terpotong saat Luhan tiba-tiba memeluknya.

DEG DEG DEG

"aku menunggumu sangat lama,sehun.." suara Luhan bergetar.

"a-aku kira kau takkan datang.."

"a-aku takut kau tak menepati janjimu.."

'aku..aku...aku sungguh.."

Mendengar Luhan berkata demikian mebuat Sehun kembali dilanda rasa bersalahnya.

"ssstt..sshh,ssstt.." Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan,mengusap punggung sempitnya lembut.

"aku disini...maafkan aku..maafkan aku..." Sehun ikut bergetar.

"sungguh, aku minta maaf Luhan.." tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambut Luhan. sesekali ia mencium rambutnya.

Saat dirasa Luhan sudah tenang,Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan. Ia memegang kedua tangan Luhan. Luhan masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Luhanah.." sehun memanggil Luhan.

Luhan-pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"sebagai permintaan maafku,maukah kau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat?" Sehun bertanya.

"hm.." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"ayok..ikuti aku."

Merekapun berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang terpaut satu sama lain. Jika malam kemarin Luhan langsung mengingatkan Sehun untuk segera melepaskan genggamannya,lain halnya denga sore ini.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 5 menit mereka berjalan,akhirnya sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan yang Sehun maksud.

"Se-sehun..tempat apa ini?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada ketakutan.

"ini?tentu saja ini gelanggang renang,Luhan." Sehun menjawab dengan heran.

"Se-sebaiknya kita pulang saja,A-ayok." Luhan hendak meninggalkan gelanggang.

"Luhan,tunggu!" Sehu dengan cepat menahan tangan Luhan. "aku ada disamping mu,tenanglah..aku akan menjagamu." Sehun meyakinkan.

"ta-tapi..aku tak bisa berenang,bagaimana jika aku tenggelam." Luhan menundukkan kembali wajahnya.

'oleh karena itu,aku mengajakmu kesini untuk mengajarkanmu." Sehun berkata dengan ceria.

"bagaimana?"

"...baiklah." Luhanpun lagi-lagi mengiyakan ajakan Sehun.

.

.

Mereka sampai di area kolam renang gelanggang. Luhan memakai celana pendek selutut dan kaus hijau muda yang sedikit kebesaran milik Sehun. (Luhan tak mau bertelanjang dada. Maka sehun meminjamkan kausnya ).

Sementara itu Sehun hanya mengenakan celana pendek sedikit di atas lulut tanpa kaus seperti halnya Luhan.

"a-aku takut..." Luhan mencicit

"hey..aku ada disampingmu,ayo turun." Sehun melompat terlebih dahulu ke dalam kolam setinggi kurang lebih 2 meter. Namun,Luhan masih menggeleng tak mau.

"ayolah,aku akan menangkapmu." Sehun kembali meyakinkan Luhan.

Dengan penuh keberanian untuk melawan takutnya akhirnya Luhan masuk kedalam Kolam. Matanya terpejam erat. Sehun yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa.

"hahaha..luhanah,buka matamu,kau baik-baik saja." Sehun mengusap kelopak mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

Luhan menurut. Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah Sehun yang sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan ia baru menyadari mengapa isa mengapung di air adalah karena kedua lengan berisi Sehun memeluk bahunya dari belakang,persis saat Sehun membersihkan noda pena di pipi Luhan di toilet tempat seleksi olimpiade.

Posisi mereka saling berhadapan,mata mereka salinng mentap satu sama lain.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung keduanyapun berdetak semakin kencang.

"ehem. A-aku akan mengajarkanmu beberapa tekhnik dasar saat berenang. Ayo kita daerah yang lebih dangkal." Sehun mencairkan suasana. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya tanpa sadar.

"ya..yah uhuk..uhuk..se-seh- un" Luhan yang tak bisa berenang hampir saja tenggelam.

"yaampun,aku lupa. Maafkan aku Luhan. hahahaha" Sehun kembali menangkap Luhan kedalam pelukannya sambil tertawa lepas.

"yah!kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Luhan bertanya dengan nafas tersenggal.

"kau itu lucu sekali,apa kau sama sekali tak bisa berenang?" sehun berhenti tertawa.

"kau!kau jahat sekali,kau bilang akan mengajarkanku tapi malah mentertawakanku." Luhan tapa sadar memajukan Bibirnya.

"hey, hanya "

"kau menyebalkan" Luhan mencipratkan air ke wajah sehun

"ah,mataku! Awas kau ya,akan kubalas"

"hahahaha" mereka tertawa dengan riang.

.

.

.

Saat waktu telah menunjukan pukul 5:30 lebih mereka-pun memutuskan menyudahi kegiatan renang yang malah menjadi kegiatan perang air ini.

Mereka memasuki kamar ganti. Karna kamar ganti perorangan penuh,mereka terpaksa berganti pakaian di ruangan bersama.

Luhan sebenarnya merasa keberatan harus berganti pakaian di tempat ini. Namun ia sedikit lega saat melihat hanya ada satu orang pria yang sepertinya berumur sama dengannya dan Sehun berganti baju.

Sehun yang mengerti keadaan seperti ini mulai membalikkan tubuhnya kebeakang agar tak melihat luhan berganti baju. Begitupun dengan Luhan. ia dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya dan selesai,saat ia berbalik ke belakang,ia membelalak terkejut.

Pria asing yang tadi sedang berganti pakaian tadi saat ini tengah mencoba menarik handuk yang tengah luhan pakai untuk menutupi bahu telanjangnya.

Saat handuk itu hampir saja merosot kebawah dan bahkan punggung mulus Luhan sudah hampir terlihat setengah,Sehun dengan cepat mendorong pria tadi ke dinding dan kembali menarik handuk Luhan ke atas agar puggungnya tak terlihat.

Luhan yang sejak awal tak menyadari apa yang tadi terjadi hanya terkejut saat kedua lengan Sehun mengurungnya dari belakang.

"keluar kau keparat!" sehun membentak pria asing tadi dengan berapi-api. Pria asing itupun keluar dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati,Luhan." Sehun berbisik dengan suara beratnya tepat disebelah telinga kanan luhan.

"..." Luhan masih bergetar. "a-apa yang terjadi?Se-sehun?" ia mencicit pelan.

"tidak penting sekarang. Cepatlah berpakaian." Sehun hendak membalikkan tubuhnya sampai Luhan yang tadinya menghadap tembok membelakangi Sehun terlebih dulu menghadapkan badannya ke belakang agar bisa melihat Sehun.

Pandangan keduanya-pun kembali bertemu. Kedua tangan sehun masih mengurung Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan saling berdiam denga mata yang tetap berpandangan.

"a-apapun yang terjadi barusan" Luhan menjededa, "te-terimakasih,Sehun." Luhan berbisik.

Tangan kiri sehun berpindah posisi,ibu jari Sehun perlahan mengusap bibir merah luhan yang sejak dulu slalu menghipnotisnya.

Luhan tetap di posisi seperti tadi. Tidak berubah sama sekali.

Sehun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria dalam kurungannya. Tangan kirinya ia tempatkan di pipi Luhan,lalu memiringkan wajahnya sedikit.

Luhan yang mulai terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti ini hanya menutup kedua matanya yang sudah mulai sayu itu menunggu yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Semakin dekat,dan..

CHU~

Bibir keduanya-pun menempel. 3 detik menempel sampai Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan yang sungguh manis terasa itu. Dengan natural,kedua tangan kurus Luhan perlahan memeluk leher sehun. Masing-masing mata terpejam,menikmati masing- masing ciuman pertamanya.

Ciuman pertama di sebuah ruang ganti gelanggang renang.

 **ToBeContinue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat malam, pertama saya ingin meminta maaf yang se—besar-besarnya karna telah cukup lama tidak meng-update ff ini. Target saya sebenarnya maksmial 3 hari update,akan tetapi jadwal saya yang sangat padat membuat rencana hancur berantakan(?).**

 **Di chapter ini saya sengaja membuat tulisan yang lumayan panjang untuk menebus kesalahan saya.(?) kkk.**

 **Dan tak lupa saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua pihak yang telah me-review,mem-follow,dan mem-favorit fanfic saya ini. Kalian luar biasa!**

 **Oh,dan saya juga ingin meluruskan beberapa kesalahan saya di chap sebelumnya, seperti ejaan,dan kata yang kurang sesuai. Jujur, sebenarnya saya sudah merombak chapter 1 itu sampai 2 kali berturut-turut karna banyak kata-kata yang hilang,namun tetap saja seperti itu.**

 **Dan untuk yang kurang mengerti ejaan dan cara menulis yang saya gunakan,saya yakin setiap penulis memiliki gayanya masing-masing dalam menulis sebuah cerita,dan beginilah gaya saya menulis. Untuk masalah mengerti atau tidaknya pada jalan cerita,menurut saya tergantung pemahaman masing-masing pembaca.**

 **Saya memang baru di ffn,namun bukan berarti juga saya baru dalam menulis sebuah cerita.**

 **Cukup sekian cuap-cuap saya kali ini,terakhir..mohon review untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang membangun semangat saya untuk menulis lebih baik lagi.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 3!~**


	4. Chapter 3 Pejamkan Matamu,Istirahatlah

**Tittle : "Ambisious Love"**

 **Chapter : 3/? "pejamkan matamu,beristirahatlah"**

 **Author : otpexperience98**

 **Genre : YAOI,Boys Love,romance,school life**

 **Rate : M (sesuai alur/plot)**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun,Byun Baekhyun,etc.**

 **Pair : HUNHAN,etc.**

 **Backsound :Huh Gak - One Person**

 **Disclaimer : plot,setting dan hal lainnya dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi saya. Cast tentunya milik tuhan,bangsa,negara,dan para fansnya(?)**

 **Maaf untuk typo.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Otpexperience98**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Previous chapter_**

 _"jangan lewatkan makan malam mu,sampailah di rumah dengan selamat dan tepat waktu."_

 _._

 _"O-oh Sehun!a-aku akan menepati janjiku untuk..mengangkat telfon saat jam 10 malam,nanti."_

 _._

 _._

 _"berapa himpunan penyelesaian dari 9 pangkat X negatif satu lalu ditambah dengan 8 dikali 3 pangkat X lebih kecil dari 1?"_

 _"himpunan penyelesaiannya yaitu X sedemikian X lebih kecil daripada -2,dan X merupakan anggota bilangan real."_

 _._

 _._

 _KRINGGGGG_

 _._

 _"ah?halo? luhan?...hhh,kukira kau melupakan janjimu."_

 _._

 _"ah..baiklah,kalau begitu..besok..maukah kau pulang bersamaku?"_

 _"a-aku mau.."_

 _._

 _._

 _"sehun...a-apa judul lagu yang kau jadikan sebagai nada dering ponselmu?"_

 _._

 _._

 _'shadow by austin mahon,play.'_

 _._

 _._

 _"mmm,Baekhyun..yang tadi itu,siapa?"_

 _"ah,hampir saja lupa. Dia Chanyeol,kekasihku."_

 _._

 _._

 _"hosh..hosh..hosh.."_

 _._

" _sampai kapan aku harus menunggu. . .sungguh rasanya sakit sekali perutku"_

 _._

 _._

 _"ma-maafkan aku Luhan,sungguh aku tak tahu hari ini akan ada pergantian jadwal mendadak, aku ben-"_

 _GREP_

 _"aku menunggumu sangat lama,sehun.."_

 _"a-aku kira kau takkan datang.."_

 _"a-aku takut kau tak menepati janjimu.."_

 _'aku..aku...aku sungguh.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"sebagai permintaan maaf,maukah kau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Se-sehun..tempat apa ini?"_

 _"ini?tentu saja ini gelanggang renang,Luhan."_

 _._

 _"aku ada disamping mu,tenanglah..aku akan menjagamu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"a-aku takut..."_

 _"hey..aku ada disampingmu,ayo turun."_

 _._

 _"kau!kau jahat sekali,kau bilang akan mengajarkanku tapi malah mentertawakanku."_

 _"hey, hanya "_

 _"kau menyebalkan"_

 _"ah,mataku! Awas kau ya,akan kubalas"_

 _"hahahaha"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"keluar kau keparat!"_

 _._

 _"lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati,Luhan."_

 _"a-apa yang terjadi?Se-sehun?"_

 _"tidak penting sekarang. Cepatlah berpakaian."_

 _._

 _._

 _"a-apapun yang terjadi barusan,...te-terimakasih,Sehun."_

 _._

 _CHU~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Otpexperience9**

Pelukan Luhan pada leher jenjang Sehun semakin mengerat seiring dengan lumatan lembut sang dominan. Matanya terpejam rapat,detak jantungnya tak terkontrol. Ada perasaan seperti lega,senang,dan...satu lagi perasaan yang terasa asing bagi Luhan.

Sepasang telapak tangan Sehun masih terletak di pipi pemuda yang lebih mungil di antara keduanya. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut pipi yang tak tirus namun tak juga cabi tersebut. Kedua obsidian tajamnya perlahan terbuka,menatap raut wajah Luhan.

Pipi yang menjadi objek usapan lembut ibu jarinya samar terlihat berwarna merah muda dimata Sehun. Seperti saat musim dingin datang,orang-orang lajim mengalami hal tersebut.

Ekspresi si sempurna merupakan pemandangan yang sangat menarik bagi Sehun. Mereka sama-sama remaja 17 tahun dimana hormon testoteron dan hormon seksual lainnya yang mereka miliki sedang dalam masa aktif bekerja menstimulasi perkembangan dan pertumbuhan.

.

.

Saat dirasa cukup walau pada kenyataannya masih ada rasa untuk meneruskan,Sehun mulai menjauhkan bibir tipisnya dari bibir manis Luhan.

Dahi dan tulang hidung keduanya masih menempel sangking dekatnya. Perlahan kedua alat penglihatan Luhan terbuka. Pandangan sayu masih terdapat di bola matanya. Pipi merona dan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

"aku tahu yang barusan itu sangat lancang..-" Sehun berkata dengan lirih.

"namun bolehkah..bila kali ini,aku tak meminta maaf?" Ia melanjutkan.

Sehun bukan hanya berbicara,ia menyadari saat ia membuka kedua mata tadi Luhan belum menyelesaikan kegiatan berpakiannya. Oleh karena itu tangan kanannya mengambil kemeja sekolah Luhan yang tersampir tak jauh pada gantungan dinding.

Saat kemeja putih itu sudah berada di tangannya,ia membebaskan Luhan dari kurungannya. Saat tangan kiri Sehun tak lagi menekan dinding maka otomatis handuk Luhan-pun ikut terlepas dan mendarat ke tanah.

"se-sehun.." Luhan sedikit tersentak saat handuk tadi tak lagi menghalangi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"..." Sehun hanya terdiam dengan pandangan yang masih mengunci kedua obsidian si mungil Luhan. tanpa memandang tubuh bagian atas Luhan yang polos tak terhalangi apapun,ia memasangkan kemeja itu.

Kedua lengan Luhan sudah berhasil memasuki lengan kemeja. Sehun mulai mengancingkan bagian depan kemeja,dan akhirnya selesai. ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah.

"aku..akan menunggu di luar." Sehun-pun dengan cepat keluar dari ruang ganti setelahnya berkata demikian.

"..." Luhan hanya mengangguk samar. Kepalanya seperti biasa,menunduk.

.

.

.

Sehun menutup pintu ruang ganti bersama lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding terdekat.

DEG DEG,DEG DEG

"fiuh..." ia mengeluarkan nafasnya lega.

"yang tadi itu...apa..?" tangannya mengusap dadanya.

.

.

.

"pukul be-berapa sekarang,sehun?" Luhan bertanya.

"oh?" Sehun sedikit tersadar dari lamunannya.

"pukul enam tiga puluh." Sehun melanjutkan saat mengetahui pukul berapa sekarang dari arlojinya.

Mereka akhirnya meneruskan perjalanan setelah Luhan selesai berpakaian dengan rapih. Suasana canggung menghinggapi keduanya. Mungkin karena peristiwa di ruang ganti tadi.

"..."

"..." keduanya masih dalam mode bungkamnya.

"sehun..kudengar gelanggang renang tadi tidak diperuntukkan untuk umum?" Luhan memberanikan bertanya.

"oh,benar." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada si penanya.

"lalu...mengapa kita bisa masuk?" Luhan tampak masih bingung.

'itu..karena aku salah satu anggota club renang di gelanggang tadi." Sehun menjelaskan.

"benarkah?" tampak ekspresi Luhan berubah.

"tentu saja,kau kira aku berbohong?hm jahat sekali." Sehun mendahului Luhan bercanda.

"e-eh?"

"sehun tunggu!" Luhan mengerjar Sehun.

"tentu saja aku percaya,jangan merajuk sehun" Luhan tanpa sadar menggenggam lengan Sehun. Nada bicara dan ekspresi 'sanngat-bersalah'-nya sangat kentara terdengar.

"ppfffttt..hahahaha" Sehun yang sedari awal memang bergurau tak mampu menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi bersalah Luhan.

"..." Luhan hanya diam dengan ekspresinya yang telah berubah. Dari ekspresi bersalah menjadi ekspresi bingung.

"aku hanya bergurau Luhanah..kau ini mudah sekali ." Sehun menutup Mulutnya agar tak terlalu keras tertawa.

"hm..ku kira ka-kau benar-benar merajuk." Luhan pout tanda ia tersadar.

"baiklah,maafkan aku. Ah apa kau lapar?ayo kita cari tempat makan terdekat." Sehun langsung menarik tangan si sempurna.

Tubuh Luhan-pun tertarik. Ia tersenyum samar melihat tangan yang digenggam Sehun entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini.

 _"perasaan saat seperti ini sangat berbeda dari perasaan yang selalu kurasakan selama ini."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"ayo duduk di sebelah sana Lu." Sehun mengajak Luhan duduk di bagian sudut kedai dekat jendela.

Pelayan kedai langsung menyerahkan daftar menu tak lama mereka duduk.

"kau ingin memesan apa Luhanah?" sehun bertanya sambil memilih menu dengan semangat.

"sehun..aku tak punya uang untuk membayar. Lebih baik aku menunggumu saja." Luhan menjawab dengan volume yang seperti biasa,kecil.

"kalau begitu aku yang akan membayarnya. Ayo,kau mau pesan apa?" Sehun berkata dengan santai.

"tidak perlu,terimakasih." Luhan menolak dengan lembut.

"luhanah,aku mohon." Sehun akhirnya berucap dengan tegas sambil menatap Luhan dengan mata tajam namun lembutnya itu.

"..." Luhan hanya pasrah.

"diam berarti iya, baru Luhan-ku."

DEG

 _"luhan-ku..."_

 _" . lalu bukankah Luhan-ku merupakan kata benda yang ditambahkan oposisi kata ganti kepunyaan atau milik?"_ Luhan dengan otomatis berintuisi dan mengaitkannya dengan teori dan pengetahuan saat mendengar Sehun meyebutkan kata bersubjek dirinya.

"Luhan..kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan menggerakkan tanganya kekanan dan kekiri bergantian saat melihat Luhan melamun.

"y-ya..aku baik-baik saja,Sehun." Luhan beruntung tak berintuisi terlalu lama.

"selamat makan,Luhan" lalu Sehun mengangkat sumpitnya.

"..." Luhan mengangguk.

Sebenarnya Luhan merasa bingung menggapa hidangan matang dengan sangat cepat. Apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya tadi itu ia berintuisi sangat lama?

Bahkan kata 'Luhan-ku' yang diucapkan entah sadar atau tidak oleh Sehun tadi membuat si sempurna menguras otak jeniusnya.

.

.

.

 ** _Other side_**

"Chanyeol,bisakah kau mengantarku ke toko buku sebentar?" Baekhyun bertanya pada pemuda yang berjalan beriringan disampingnya.

"tentu saja. Memangnya buku apa yang akan kau beli Baek?" Chanyeol yang merupakan lawan yang diajak bicara oleh Baekhyun tadi bertanya.

"hm..entahlah,mungkin buku resep-resep hidangan?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan bingung.

"resep?tumben sekali. Biasanya kau akan membeli buku-buku bank soal kimia." Chanyeol dengan nada menggodanya.

"ck. Aku ingin belajar memasak agar kau tidak lagi meminta dibuatkan makanan oleh Kyungsoo. Jika kau memang ingin masakan kyungsoo,yasudah!" Baekhyun kesal dengan godaan kekasih tingginya-pun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dengan langkah yang dihentakkan tanda ia sedang merajuk.

"hh..aku kan hanya bergurau. Baekhyun!tunggu." Chanyeol yang mengetahui kekasih bersenyum bulan sabitnya mulai merajuk langsung bergegas mengejarnya.

"baek...kau tidak biasanya sensitiv seperti ini. Maafkan aku okay?" Chanyeol berhasil menyamai langkah Baekhyun dan memegang pergelangannya tak terlalu kencang. Saat sedang meminta maaf penglihatannya tak sengaja menangkap dua objek yang terasa familiar.

"Baek?bukankah itu...Luhan?" Chanyeol bertanya karena tak yakin.

Baekhyun yang sedang menekuk wajahnya-pun langsung melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang barusan Chanyeol tanyakan.

"oh?Luhan?" Baekhyun berniat menyebrang sampai akhirnya niat itu urung saat melihat di sebrang sana Luhan ternyata tak sendiri.

"Luhan bersama siapa itu?" Baekhyun melupakan mode merajuknya dan bertanya pada Chanyeol.

" pria disamping Luhan itu mirip sekali dengan Oh sehun siswa smu gyeongsan"

"Oh Sehun? Siapa dia?" Baekhyun merasa asing dengan nama itu.

"Oh Sehun, siswa smu Gyeongsan. Ia baru saja pindah ke Korea sebulan yang lalu setelah menamatkan sekolah menengahnya di Irlandia." Chanyeol mendeskripsikan.

"woah,aku cukup terkesan." Baekhyun berekspresi terkagum.

"dia juga sangat pintar,ku dengar ia mengikuti seleksi olimpiade matematika menggantikan Kim Minseok tahun ini. Selain itu juga ia aktif di beberapa club olahraga."

"oh?jadi dia yang dimaksud oleh Mr Choi? Kalau begitu dia..saingan Luhan?lalu..dia.."

"Baekhyun,apa kau...berpikir sama denganku?"

"ini gawat Yeol."

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam tadi,kini Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena waktu ternyata berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Sehun tentu saja bersikap gentle dengan mengantarkan Luhan terlebih dahulu ke rumahnya.

Jarak antara kedai dan rumah Luhan tak terlalu jauh. Cukup berjalan beberapa menit saja.

"terimakasih untuk hari ini,Sehun." Pemuda yang lebih mungil tersenyum setelahnya.

"kurasa aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih,kkk." Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"kau tahu?hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat berbeda."

"berbeda?maksudmu?" Sehun menatap Luhan disampingnya.

"entahlah,ada perasaan lain yang aku alami hari ini. Aku sungguh berterimakasih padamu,Sehun."

"kkk,kalau begitu..kita harus sering-sering berken-"

"maksudku,ehm maksudku pulang bersama ahaha." Sehun hampir salah berkata,ia tertawa canggung.

"..." Luhan hanya tersenyum manis.

Bulan september hingga november biasanya negri ginseng sedang diselimuti daun-daun berguguran. Musim gugur memang cocok dikatakan masa paling romantis. Dedaunan berubah warna menjadi kuning atau jingga selama musim ini. Sebelum musim romantis ini berganti menjadi musim penuh salju,biarkanlah dua jenius berbeda kepribadian itu merasakan perasaan yang menyenangkan.

Hiruk pikuk Seoul,materi sekolah yang menguras otak,tekanan berbagai pihak,berlalulah untuk sementara waktu dari kehidupan si sempurna Luhan. dengan hadirnya seseorang yang meninggalkan kesan pertama kikuk dan jenaka nyatanya mampu membuat impian Luhan sedikit demi sedikit terkabul.

.

.

.

"sudah sampai,terimakasih untuk hari ini,Sehun."

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kediaman Luhan. Gerbang megah yang bahkan tingginya mencapai 2 kali lipat tinggi badan orang dewasa itu ternyata rumah si mata lentik Luhan.

"hm,kau bahkan dua kali berterimakasih. Kkk,masuklah."

"..." Luhan mengangguk. Dan membuka gerbang untuk dapat masuk kedalam rumah.

Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan sampai akhirnya gerbang itu tertutup,lalu membalikan tubuhnya untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Pengalaman hari ini terlalu menyenangkan hingga tubuhnya terasa lemas.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Pintu masuk utama rumah terbuka,namun ada hal yang aneh Luhan jumpai. Penerangan yang biasanya redup saat jam-jam seperti ini masih menyala dengan terang benderang.

"darimana kau?" terdengar suara menusuk dari sofa ruangan itu.

"ku dengar kau tak datang ke tempat les Mr kang dan Mr Lee." Wanita paruh baya itu akhirnya bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri objek yang diajak bicara.

"..." Luhan anaknya hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah datarnya. Jujur ia sangat merasa takut.

"tatap mataku,Luhan."

"..."

"kemana saja kau?"

"..." Luhan tetap menunduk tak menuruti perintah ibunya.

"cukup Luhan! berapa tahun kau?tak kusangka kau berani mangkir dari kewajibanmu selama ini. Aku dan ayahmu sama sekali tak pernah mendidikmu untuk menjadi seperti ini. Sekali lagi,tatap wajahku,Luhan!" Ibunya berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"..." wajah Luhan mulai memerah. Entahlah perkataan ibunya tadi sangat berpengaruh pada perasaannya. Ia menghiraukan perasaan ini,namun sensor motoriknya memerintahkan agar air itu mengumpul di sepasang matanya.

Ibu Luhan terlihat sangat marah. Ia muak dengan Luhan yang tak kunjung menatap matanya. Akhirnya tangan kanannya ia alihkan ke dagu sang anak dengan kasar dan mengangkatnya ke atas,lalu

PLAK

Suara kulit beradu terdengar. Ibunya menampar Luhan dengan keras. Pipi Kiri Luhan terlihat berubah warna.

"i-ibu.." air dipelupuk matanya tak lagi kuasa untuk Luhan tahan. Sakit tak lagi hanya terasa di hatinya,namun juga di fisiknya.

"kau!beraninya kau seperti ini. Apa kekurangan yang aku dan ayahmu berikan selama ini?! Kami memilihkanmu pendidikan terbaik dan memfasilitasi berbagai keperluan dalam belajar agar masa depanmu cerah. Tapi apa?inikah balasanmu?!"

"i-ibu..."

"kau tak tahu diri,tak tahu berterimakasih!"

"ibu..." Luhan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang selama ini ia pendam namun tak diberi kesempatan sedikit-pun. Tubuhnya bergetar. Rasa sakit itu perlahan kembali muncul ke permukaan.

"tak tahu malu,apa gunanya aku melahirkanmu kedunia ini jika perilaku-mu seperti huh?!"

"i-ibu...aku..."

"diam!"

"aku lelah ibu,aku lelah.."

"aku bahkan buta akan perasaan apa yang kupunya,yang kurasakan,yang kualami. Aku...lelah ibu,hidupku...semua materi,teori,pengetahuan,hitungan,rumus ini."

"aku yang bahkan harus menghitung lama perjalanan,jarak yang kutempuh,bahkan warna kulit sesorang"

"aku..lelah,ibu."

"aku..yang bahkan tak tahu apa arti kata 'kekasih',aku yang bahkan tak dibiarkan mendengarkan musik selama 17 tahun aku membuka mata didunia ini,aku..yang bahkan membiarkan hari ulang tahunku berlalu begitu saja.."

"kalian...yang bahkan tak pernah membuka kaca mobil dan melontarkan do'a agar hariku menyenangkan..."

"aku tak tahu.."

"untuk apa,aku hidup di dunia ini."

"apa yang kucari selama ini.."

TES TES TES

Luhan bahkan tak tahu apa yang ia bicaran sepanjang ini,apa yang mengalir dan membasahi pipinya. Semua meluap begitu saja,terasa amat lelah, tanpa Luhan sadari kakinya mulai melangkah keluar dari rumah besar bernuansa dingin mati itu. Ia hanya merasa membutuhkan udara segar pembawa ketenangan jiwanya,bukan udara panas mencekam namun terasa dingin seperti dirumahnya.

Ibunya hanya diam. Tak bereaksi maupun mengejar Luhan,anaknya yang terlihat semakin jauh melangkah keluar sana.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan suasana mencekam di kediaman Luhan, suasana hangat sangat terasa di kediaman Sehun. Saat ia sampai,bahkan belum sempat ia selesai memutar knop,pintu telah dibuka dengan lembut dari arah dalam.

Candaan ringan,godaan yang dilontarkan kedua orang tuanya saat melihat mimik berseri-seri si ceria Sehun,sangat menenangkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"jadi kau sudah berhasil mengajaknya berkencan?" suara pria tertua di ruangan itu terdengar.

"begitulah,dia sangat mengesankan,ayah." Sehun yang sedang mengambil camilan di meja makan itu menjawab.

"suamiku,aku semakin percaya dia remaja 17 tahun-kita." Wanita disamping ayahnya menambahkan.

"hahaha,masa muda-mu sama persis seperti kami Sehun. Nikmatilah,namun jangan sampai melupakan kewajibanmu sebagai pelajar" Ayah Sehun kembali berkata sambil mengistirahatkan lengan kirinya di bahu istrinya.

"tentu saja. Baiklah,aku mengantuk. Izinkan aku ke kamar ayah,ibu." Sehun mohon untuk meninggalkan forum keluarga tersebut saat rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

"tidurlah,dan jangan bermimpi aneh-aneh bersama Luhan-mu itu. Hahahaha." Mereka tertawa. Sehun hanya mendelik dengan wajah menahan malunya.

.

.

.

Handuk kecil membalut surai hitam Sehun. Ia baru saja membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi yag ada di kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka lemari untuk memakai pakaian dan tidur.

 _Drrttt drrtt only my shadow know,how i feel about you. Only-_

Ponselnya berdering tanda adanya panggilan masuk. Sehun yang sudah selesai memakai kaos berwarna hitamnya segera mengambil dan mengangkat panggilan itu,ia bahkan tak melihat ID sang penelfon.

"hal-"

"se-sehun..hiks hiks"

Terdengar seseorang yang memanggilanya disebrang panggilan,suaranya amat familiar.

"Luhan?"

"Sehun...aku,tolong aku..hiks" suara isakan yang ternyata milik Luhan semakin terdengar memilukan. Sehun panik.

"Luhanah?apa yag terjadi hm?kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Seun lontarkan.

"hiks..hiks..aku tak tahu mengapa rasanya sesakit ini,sehun.."

"apa yang terjadi?jelaskan padaku..jangan menangis.."

"..."

Sehun mendengar Suara-suara seperti lalu lalang kendaraan di jalan raya saat Luhan tak berbicara. Hal itu semakin membuat hipotesis Sehun melayang-layang akan hal berbau negatif.

"Luhan!luhan,kau dimana?tunggulah disana,aku akan menjemputmu." Panggilan-pun berakhir.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari dengan kencang,setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi secara singkat pada kedua orang tuanya,ia langsung keluar rumah dan menembus jalan raya yang belum terlihat sepi.

Aneh memang,Luhan bahkan tak menyebutkan dimana ia saat ini,namun insting meyakinkannya bahwa Luhan masih berada tak jauh dari Rumah dan kedai yang mereka kunjungi tadi.

"hosh..hosh..hosh"

Tak mempedulikan nafasnya yang mulai menipis,Sehun terus berlari.

 _"aku tak mengerti,mengapa perkataan ibu tadi sangat menusuk. Umpatan tadi...biasanya aku dapat menghiraukan ..kali ini..aku sungguh tak kuat lagi."_

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah yang terlihat lelah. Tasnya masih tersampir dibahu. Matanya memerah dan berair. Kepalanya tertunduk melihat jalan yang dipijaknya.

"..."

"hiks..hikss...hhh,hiks..hhh" kedua tangannya terus mengusap kasar matanya yang sedari tadi terus mengeluarkan air.

"hiks..hhh" suaranya semakin keras terdengar. Padahal sudah sekuat tenaga ia menahan.

Ia terlalu sibuk menahan tangisnya yang semakin keras hingga tak menyadari sebuah bola berwarna oranye menggelinding dan berhenti dibawah kakinya.

Tak lama setelah itu,terdengar langkah sepatu seseorang terdengar.

"permisi..aku mau mengambil bola basket ini. Oh?Luhan sunbae?"

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya saat mendengar suara orang itu. Ia sedikit menajamkan matanya memperhatikan siapa orang itu.

"mengapa malam-malam begini kau keluar rumah?" seseorang yang sepertinya junior Luhan itu bertanya dengan nada tak menyenangkan.

"ck,kau tidak belajar?tumben sekali,sunbae."

Luhan yang suasana hatinya sedang kacau hanya mencoba meinggalkan juniornya itu. Namun tampaknya ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan Luhan,si sempurna.

"hey..kau mau kemana sunbae?kau tahu?ini sangat kesempatan menarik,malam-malam bertemu dengan anak emas smu chungju yang cantik dan menawan seperti-mu." Dengan tidak sopannya junior Luhan itu menggenggam pergelangan kecil Luhan.

"ice princess,beri aku alasan..mengapa kau selalu menghiraukan pujian yang setiap pagi ramai terdengar,bahkan dariku ?" genggamannya semakin mengerat.

Luhan lemas karena peristiwa tadi tak kuasa mengelakan genggaman pria itu.

"lepaskan aku.." ia memohon dengan lirih.

"mengapa harus,aku?"

"ku-kumohon..biarkan aku pergi.." tangisan yang belum sempat terhenti tadi semakin menjadi-jadi,dan luhan sekuat tenaga menahannya.

"tanganmu..halus sekali,sunbae" seringaian tak menyenangkan tampak di wajah pria asing junior Luhan tadi.

"Luhan!" Seseorang yag datang sedikit terlambat memanggil Luhan.

Luhan yang kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin lemas menengok ke belakang,begitupun dengan pria tadi.

"hosh..jangan sentuh dia." Tangan Luhan terhempas saat Sehun dengan paksa melepaskan genggaman pria asing di pergelangan tangannya.

Tanpa memperpanjang masalah,Sehun langsung menarik Luhan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

.

.

.

"apa yang terjadi denganmu,hm?" di jalan,Sehun mencoba menanyakan penyebab si sempurna ini menangis.

"..." Luhan hanya menunduk enggan menjawab. Sehun mencoba mengerti keadaan Luhan saat akhirnya tak berniat kembali bertanya. Mungkin Luhan akan bercerita saat suasana hatinya sudah tenang,batin Sehun.

"apa kau mau aku antarkan pulang kembali ke rumahmu?"

"..." gelengan terlihat samar saat Sehun menyebut kata 'rumah'

Sehun tahu benar saat ini Luhan pasti sedang tidak ingin pulang kerumahnya. Namun,ia juga ragu mebawa Luhan ke rumahnya. Bukan,bukan karena Luhan..tapi lebih takut Luhan keberatan. Saat tak terpikir alternatif lain,ia akhirnya megusulkan agar Luhan menginap di rumahnya.

"apa...tak keberatan,kau menginap di rumahku untuk malam ini?" nada yang terdengar ragu jelas terngiang di telinga.

"a-ayo. Untuk malam ini...bolehkah aku?" Luhan langsung menyetujui tawaran yang sehun berikan.

"tentu saja,malam ini..tenangkanlah dulu hatimu dirumahku."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke kediaman Sehun. Satu fakta yang keduanya lupakan,

 _Tak perlu menaiki bus dengan tujuan distrik Nowon untuk sampai ke rumah Sehun._

.

.

.

.

Saat gerbang rumah Sehun terbuka, kedua orang tua Sehun yang sebelumnya sedang duduk di kursi teras rumah itu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri anaknya yang ternyata tak pulang seorang diri.

"Sehun..bagaimana?apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan?lalu siapa pemuda manis ini?" Ibu Sehun bertanya dengan nada khawatirnya.

Luhan tetap menunduk dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh besar Sehun. Entah mengapa ia sangat malu jika harus berhadapan dengan pria dan wanita yang ia yakini adalah orang tua Sehun.

"ini Luhan,bolekah malam ini ia menginap disini?"

"ah..jadi ini Luhan yang selalu kau ceritakan itu...tentu saja boleh,masuklah. Malam semakin larut." Ayah Sehun mengizinkan.

"kalu begitu,kami masuk dulu. Terimakasih ayah,ibu."

Sehun segera memasuki rumahnya dan menuju ke kamar. Kediaman Sehun memang tak seluas kediaman Luhan. hanya ada 4 kamar tidur disini. Kamar tidur orang tuanya,kamar tidurnya,dan 2 kamar tidur penjaga rumah dan pesuruh. Mau tak mau Luhan ia tampung di kamar tidurnya.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka. Sehun menggiring Luhan masuk kedalamnya dan kembali menutup pintu. Kamarnya sangat sederhana. Hanya ada satu buah single bad,meja belajar,lemari pakaian,dan satu lemari sedang entah berisi apa didalamnya.

Dan jangan lupakan pintu yang sepetinya pintu kamar mandi di sudut ruangan. Terdapat beberapa foto keluarga dan foto Sehun bersama dengan anak berseragam sekolah serupa lainnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dinding Kamar Luhan

"cuci mukalah dahulu,aku akan menyiapkan baju dan tempat tidur untukmu." Sehun berkata dengan lembut.

Luhan hanya menuruti dan langsung melaksanakan perintah Sehun dengan memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

.

TOK TOK

"bagaimana?apa cukup?" Sehun bertanya di depan pintu kamar mandi. Didalam,Luhan sedang mencoba piama yang Sehun pinjamkan.

Pintu akhirnya terbuka dan Luhan keluar dengan piama yang sudah melekat ditubuhnya.

Sedikit longgar,namun tak sampai menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Luhan. itu piama Sehun saat ia berumur 14 tahun. Ia bahkan harus menanyakan dimana ibunya menyimpan piama tersebut.

"..." Luhan tersenyum kecil. Bentuk terimakasihnya.

Sehun akui Luhan menjadi berkali-kali lebih manis saat memakai piama bermotif tokoh cartoon _Mc queen_ itu. Seingat Sehun piama tersebut terlihat biasa saja saat dikenakan olehnya.

"tidurlah disitu,aku akan tidur dibawah."

"apa tak mengapa?"

"maksudmu"

"lebih baik aku tidur dibawah saja,Sehun." Luhan membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di kasur lipat milik sehun yang sudah tertata di lantai.

"luhan,kau bisa sakit. Lantai itu sangat dingin. Bangunlah dan pindah ke ranjang." Sehun berkata dengan tegas.

"..." Luhan tetap diam dengan posisi berbaringnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Luhanah..." Sehun memanggil dengan kalimat yang biasanya Luhan akan segera berbalik saat dipanggil seperti itu.

Namun,Luhan tetap diam. Sehun mulai tak sabar dan,

GREP

Dengan segala kegugupannya Sehun nekat memangku Luhan agar pindah ke ranjang. Luhan hanya membelalakan matanya terkejut

DEG DEG

Terdengar debaran dari keduanya.

Luhan sudah berhasil Sehun pindahlan ke ranjang. Sekarang ia yang akan tidur di kasur lantai. Saat ia akan melapaskan tangan yang ada di bahu dan bagian belakang tempurung lutut pria yang lebih mungil, matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata luhan yang kali ini sedikit redup.

Keduanya terus berpandangan,Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengurungkan nilainya turun kebawah untuk tidur di kasur lantai.

Sehun membuka lipatan selimut dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang sama dengan Luhan. tak ada pergerakan yang menolak kehadiran Sehun saat itu. Mata Luhan masih menatap mata lawannya. Kedipan lemah dan lelah itu,masih Luhan pertahankan.

Merekapun akhirnya berbaring dengan saling berhadapan. Didalam selimut yang sama. Sejuknya udara di musin semi ini...penerangan yang samar,detakan jantung keduanya,sangat menyenangkan,Mengesampngkan masalah Luhan.

"tidurlah..."

"pejamkan matamu,beristirahatlah.."

'semua,.."

"akan baik-baik saja."

CHU~

Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan mencium kening luhan yang berada tapat di depan bibir tipisnya.

Pandangan Luhan perlahan mulai tertutup. Nafasnya mulai stabil dan tenang,dengan Sehun yang masih mencium dan merapihkan surai halus luhan yang sudah menutupi dahinya itu.

.

.

.

Hi! Pertama,saya ingin meminta maaf yang...sebesar-besarnya karna keterlambatan saya mengupdate ff ini./deep bow/TT kegiatan diluar perencanaan kerap kali terjadi di minggu kemarin sehingga rencana yang sudah saya susun matang-matang terpaksa berubah total. Sekali lagi,maafkan saya ya teman-teman.

Hm..tak lupa juga terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan kepada semua pihak yang sudah bersedia mereview,mem-follow,mem-favorite ff saya ini. Saya sungguh terharu,kkk.

Saya ingin bercerita sedikit. Saya mendapat nilai yang cukup jelek saat test mengenai bab majas. Hm..sungguh kecewa,saya jadi merasa kalut kalau-kalau ada majas yang kurang sesuai di ff ini..huhu. untuk itu,saran dan kritik teman-teman semua di kolom review sangat amat berharga bagi saya.

Dan..maaf juga untuk kali ini saya tidak sempat membalas review dari teman-teman berbagai alasan..mohon dimaklumi ya. Tapi jangan khawatr..rencananya saya akan membalas review dari teman-teman semua di akhir chapter will.

Sedikit bocoran,saat ini saya sedang mengerjakan project ff terbaru saya,namun...ff baru saya ini tak akan saya publish sampai ambisious love tamat. Jadi..tolong tetap buat saya semakin bersemangat ya teman-teman,saya akan bekerja lebih keras lagi. Kkk

Oiya,saya ingin menjelaskan mengapa saya memilih tema seperti,jadi jawabannya adalah..karena saya suka berteori(?) menggabungkan unsur ilmiah,teori,dengan sebuah cerita semacam hobi bagi saya(?) entahlah...intinya,ada sebuah ketertarikan saja yang saya rasakan dengan hal-hal seperti tadi.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 4!~


	5. Chapter 4 Kedatangan Siswa Pindahan Itu

**Tittle : "Ambisious Love"**

 **Chapter : 4/? "Datangnya Siswa Pindahan Itu"**

 **Author : otpexperience98**

 **Genre : YAOI,Boys Love,romance,school life**

 **Rate : M (sesuai alur/plot)**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun,Byun Baekhyun,etc.**

 **Pair : HUNHAN,etc.**

 **Backsound : El Dorado by EXO, A Day Without You by SM the Ballad.**

 **Disclaimer : plot,setting dan hal lainnya dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi saya. Cast tentunya milik tuhan,bangsa,negara,dan para fansnya(?)**

 **Maaf untuk typo.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Otpexperience98**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Previous chapter_**

 _"aku tahu yang barusan itu sangat lancang..-"_

 _"namun bolehkah..bila kali ini,aku tak meminta maaf?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"itu..karena aku salah satu anggota club renang di gelanggang tadi."_

 _"benarkah?"_

 _"tentu saja,kau kira aku berbohong?hm jahat sekali."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"kau ingin memesan apa Luhanah?"_

 _._

 _"tidak perlu,terimakasih."_

 _"luhanah,aku mohon."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"resep?tumben sekali. Biasanya kau akan membeli buku-buku bank soal kimia."_

 _"ck. Aku ingin belajar memasak agar kau tidak lagi meminta dibuatkan makanan oleh Kyungsoo. Jika kau memang ingin masakan kyungsoo,yasudah!"_

 _._

 _"Baek?bukankah itu...Luhan?"_

 _._

 _"Luhan bersama siapa itu?"_

 _._

 _"Oh Sehun, siswa smu Gyeongsan. Ia baru saja pindah ke Korea sebulan yang lalu setelah menamatkan tahun pertama sekolah menengahnya di Irlandia."_

 _"dia juga sangat pintar,ku dengar ia mengikuti seleksi olimpiade matematika menggantikan Kim Minseok tahun ini. Selain itu juga ia aktif di beberapa club olahraga."_

 _._

 _"Baekhyun,apa kau...berpikir sama denganku?"_

 _"ini gawat Yeol."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"terimakasih untuk hari ini,Sehun."_

 _._

 _"kau tahu?hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat berbeda."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"darimana kau?"_

 _"ku dengar kau tak datang ke tempat les Mr kang dan Mr Lee."_

 _._

 _"cukup Luhan! berapa tahun kau?tak kusangka kau berani mangkir dari kewajibanmu selama ini. Aku dan ayahmu sama sekali tak pernah mendidikmu untuk menjadi seperti ini. Sekali lagi,tatap wajahku,Luhan!"_

 _._

 _PLAK_

 _._

 _"kau tak tahu diri,tak tahu berterimakasih!"_

 _"tak tahu malu,apa gunanya aku melahirkanmu kedunia ini jika perilaku-mu seperti huh?!"_

 _._

 _"aku lelah ibu,aku lelah.."_

 _"aku bahkan buta akan perasaan apa yang kupunya,yang kurasakan,yang kualami. Aku...lelah ibu,hidupku...semua materi,teori,pengetahuan,hitungan,rumus ini."_

 _TES_

 _"aku yang bahkan harus menghitung lama perjalanan,jarak yang kutempuh,bahkan warna kulit sesorang"_

 _"aku..lelah,ibu."_

 _"aku..yang bahkan tak tahu apa arti kata 'kekasih',aku yang bahkan tak dibiarkan mendengarkan musik selama 17 tahun aku membuka mata didunia ini,aku..yang bahkan membiarkan hari ulang tahunku berlalu begitu saja.."_

 _TES TES TES_

 _"kalian...yang bahkan tak pernah membuka kaca mobil dan melontarkan do'a agar hariku menyenangkan..."_

 _"aku tak tahu.."_

 _"untuk apa,aku hidup di dunia ini."_

 _"apa yang kucari selama ini.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"jadi kau sudah berhasil mengajaknya berkencan?"_

 _._

 _"suamiku,aku semakin percaya dia remaja 17 tahun-kita."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Drrttt drrtt only my shadow know,how i feel about you. Only-_

 _"hal-"_

 _"se-sehun..hiks hiks"_

 _._

 _"Sehun...aku,tolong aku..hiks"_

 _"Luhanah?apa yaNg terjadi hm?kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _._

 _"..."_

 _"Luhan!luhan,kau dimana?tunggulah disana,aku akan menjemputmu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"hiks..hikss...hhh,hiks..hhh"_

 _"permisi..aku mau mengambil bola basket ini. Oh?Luhan sunbae?"_

 _._

 _"hey..kau mau kemana sunbae?kau tahu?ini sangat kesempatan menarik,malam-malam bertemu dengan anak emas smu Chungju yang cantik dan menawan seperti-mu."_

 _"ice princess,beri aku alasan..mengapa kau selalu menghiraukan pujian yang setiap pagi ramai terdengar,bahkan dariku ?"_

 _._

 _"lepaskan aku.."_

 _"mengapa harus,aku?"_

 _"ku-kumohon..biarkan aku pergi.."_

 _._

 _"tanganmu..halus sekali,sunbae"_

 _._

 _._

 _"jangan sentuh dia."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"apa yang terjadi denganmu,hm?"_

 _"..."_

 _._

 _"apa kau mau aku antarkan pulang kembali ke rumahmu?"_

 _"..."_

 _._

 _"apa...tak keberatan,kau menginap di rumahku untuk malam ini?"_

 _"a-ayo. Untuk malam ini...bolehkah aku?"_

 _"tentu saja,malam ini..tenangkanlah dulu hatimu dirumahku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"ini Luhan,bolehkah malam ini ia menginap disini?"_

 _._

 _"cuci mukalah dahulu,aku akan menyiapkan baju dan tempat tidur untukmu."_

 _._

 _._

 _"lebih baik aku tidur dibawah saja,Sehun."_

 _._

 _"lebih baik aku tidur dibawah saja,Sehun."_

 _._

 _GREP_

 _DEG DEG_

 _._

 _._

 _"tidurlah..."_

 _"pejamkan matamu,beristirahatlah.."_

 _'semua,.."_

 _"akan baik-baik saja."_

 _CHU~_

.

.

.

 **Otpexperience98**

Luhan terbangun saat terdengar deringan ponsel berbunyi. Ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan mulai beradaptasi dengan hari yang mulai kembali terang ini.

Pukul 5.00 pagi

Luhan berniat segera bangkit,namun satu hal yang ia lupakan sejak terbangun dari tidurnya,ada sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

Tangannya mulai bergerak ragu menyentuh wajah pemuda yang masih terpejam dihadapannya itu.

"Oh Sehun,ada sebuah literatur menuliskan bahwa sedikitnya diperlukan waktu 5 tahun bagi seseorang untuk benar-benar memahami bagaimana kepribadian seseorang yang ia kenal."

"benarkah..itu?"

Luhan berbicara dengan suara yang amat kecil dan hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Ia ragu meneruskan kalimatnya.

"karena..aku rasa..terdapat perbedaan antara teori itu dengan..."

Suaranya semakin mengecil. Sepertinya ia tak berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya,entahlah..ia hanya merasa ada sedikit perbedaan antara teori dan apa yang ia rasakan itu. Logikanya terus memerintahkan agar ia tetap teguh memegang teori dan pengetahuan seperti biasanya. Namun,hati kecilnya tidak.

Tangan Luhan terus mengusap halus wajah pria lainnya yang masih terlelap itu. Dahi,alis tebal,kelopak mata,pelipis,hidung,pipinya,hingga bibir tipis pemuda itu terus Luhan sentuh perlahan. Ada perasaan menyenangkan saat ia melakukan itu.

Dirasa sudah cukup,Luhan menjauhkan kembali tangannya. 10 senti meter tangan itu menjauh,ada tangan lain yang menggenggamnya. Luhan terkejut saat kelopak mata seseorang dihadapannya itu terbuka. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam itu dengan refleks.

"..." Sehun,pemuda yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya ternyata sudah terbangun 20 menit lebih awal dibanding Si sempurna Luhan.

Luhan terus menarik tangannya panik. Ia berfirasat Sehun mendengar dan mengetahui apa saja yang ia lakukan tadi. Ada perasaan sedikit malu ia rasakan saat ini. Sehun terus menggenggam tangan kurus Luhan tanpa berniat melepaskannya.

Sehun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Pandangannya terlihat sangat tajam dibanding Luhan yang lebih terlihat panik. Sehun menempelkan tangan yang ia genggam itu di samping wajah pemiliknya. Tak sampai 10 detik Luhan berhenti memberontak. Pandangannya mulai tenang,begitupula dengan tubuhnya.

"..."

"..."

Tangan yang terbebas dari genggaman Sehun meremas seprai dengan erat. Sensasi genderang dalam jantungnya kembali terasa saat bibir Sehun menempel dengan pas di bibirnya. Mata dengan pandangan sayu itu memejam erat.

Menyenangkan,sungguh menyenangkan Luhan rasakan saat ini. Bibir Sehun semakin bergerak dinamis,bunyi kecipak perlahan mulai samar terdengar.

Sesak terasa seiring lumatan sang dominan terjadi. Tangan Luhan secara naluriah menepuk pelan bahu Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti membuka matanya dan melepaskan tautan manis di pagi harinya.

Genggaman pada tangan Luhan ia lepas,dan berganti menjadi mengusap surai sang pihak pasif. masih dengan posisi Luhan yang berbaring di bawah dan Sehun diatas dengan menopang tubuh tingginya dengan tangan kanan agar tak sepenuhnya menindih tubuh mungil si sempurna.

Luhan yang tak lagi terpejam menggigit bibirnya samar. Nafasnya sedikit terengah dan tak beraturan.

Tak perlu berbicara-pun mereka mampu memahami isi hati masing-masing pihak dari sorot mata tersebut. Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan namun tak menuju bibir merah mudanya.

CHUP

Sehun mengecup lembut bahu Luhan yang terlihat karna tersingkap pakaian yang dikenakannya. Luhan tak bereaksi panik seperti sebelumnya,kali ini ia lebih tenang dan mulai bisa menikmati tindakan apa yag ia dapatkan dari sang dominan Sehun.

DEG DEG DEG

Mereka sama-sama mengabaikan detak jantung itu. Kecupan Sehun merambat menuju Leher putih Luhan. hanya mengecup,tak lebih. Sementara telapak tangan halus milik Luhan bergerak ragu-ragu menyentuh rambut Coklat Sehun.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya memudahkan aktivitas pemuda diatasnya. Sangat menyenangkan perasaan menggelitik yang Luhan rasakan saat ini. Otaknya kosong dan terasa ringan tanpa ada teori,rumus,hitugan,bahkan masalah dengan ibunya semalam.

Tangan besar Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut seraya akivitasnya yang terus berjalan. Ia mengecup bahu hingga sampai di perpotongan leher lawannya. Tercium aroma feminim alami menyejukkan hati hngga membuatnya semakin bersemangat melanjutkan aktivitasnya ini.

"se-sehun..." Suara itu terdengar lirih dan gemetar. Bukan takut namun,entahlah. Sehun mungkin mengetahuinya.

Sang dominan masih mengecup perpotongan leher Luhan,sesekali ia juga menempelkan batang hidungnya untuk menghirup aroma feminim Luhan yang alami menyejukkan pikarannya. Aktivitas manis ini mungkin akan berlanjut jika saja Sehun,si pemuda berkulit putih pucat tersadar.

Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari perpotongan leher Luhan dengan cepat. Ia dengan terburu-buru mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang tempatnya tidur bersama Luhan semalam.

"maafkan aku..maaf atas kelancanganku barusan,Lu." Sehun berkata tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Sementara yang diajak bicara masih dalam posisi berbaringnya. Tak dipugkiri detak jantung yang belum stabil masih keduanya rasakan. Walau ini ciuman ke 2 yang Sehun dan Luhan lakukan,entah mengapa tak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadap sensasi-detak-jantung-tak-beraturan yang kerap kali mereka rasakan.

"kalau begitu..aku akan ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu u-untuk meyiapkan makanan." Sehun mencoba berkata dengan nada tenang. Menyembunyikan kegugpannya.

"..." Luhan yang masih belum merubah posisi tubuhnya hanya menyerengit bingung.

"maksudku ke bawah,untuk mandi."

"untuk menyiapkan sarapan juga."

"sebaiknya aku keluar,bye(?)" Sehun terlihat sangat kikuk. Luhan yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum maklum. Jujur,Oh Sehun saat gugup setelah menciumnya adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ada.

"hm..jangan terlalu gugup sepeti itu,Sehunah." Luhan menenangkan diiringi senyum manis menyilaukannya.

"a-aku tidak gugup,ahahaha." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya seraya membuka pintu kamarnya lalu turun kelantai bawah.

Pintu tertutup setelahnya Sehun meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri. Luhan bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya. Jemari lentiknya perlahan menyentuh bibir merah muda yang tadi Sehun cium. Luhan tersenyum mengingat peristiwa yang belum genap terjadi 10 menit yang lalu itu.

CKLEK

Terdengar pintu terbuka. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke kamar Sehun.

"selamat pagi,Luhan. apa tidurmu nyenyak?" wanita paruh baya yang masih telihat segar itu mengahmpiri Luhan dan ikut terduduk di tepi single bad Sehun.

"Selamat pagi,nyonya Oh." Luhan berdiri dan langsung membugkuk hormat,ia sangat gugup berbicara langsung dengan Ibu dari Sehun saat ini.

Nyonya Oh tersenyum lembut keibuan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan lembut lalu membawanya duduk tepat disamping ia duduk.

"apa Sehun memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tangan nyonya oh mengusap surai halus Luhan setelahnya.

"y-ya...nyo-"

"ibu..panggil aku ibu,Luhan." nyonya Oh mengoreksi sebelum Luhan sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"baiklah,Ibu." Luhan dengan nada ragunya.

"Kau sungguh manis,Sehun sering menceritakanmu akhir-akhir ini."

"..." Luhan hanya tersenyum. Ibu sehun terlihat penuh perhatian.

"apa kau sedang ada masalah?kulihat semalam kau sungguh terlihat tidak baik-baik saja." Nyonya Oh bertanya dengan khawatir.

"i-itu...sebenarnya aku.." Luhan terlihat enggan menceritanakan masalah perihal ibunya semalam.

"baiklah..ceritakan kapanpun kau mau saja,Ibu siap mendengarkan." Nyonya Oh yang mengetahui suasana hati Luhan yang belum begitu membaik mencoba mengerti.

"ah..ngomong-ngomong,sudah sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun,Luhan?" Nyonya Oh jahil.

"o-oh?..." Luhan terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Nyonya Oh. Sebenarnya juga ia tak terlalu mengerti makna sebenarnya dari pertanyaan 'sejauh mana'.

 _"sejauh mana?setahuku jika berbicara mengenai 'sejauh' maka erat kaitannya dengan misalnya berapa jarak.. akan sama dengan berapa jauh... lalu bagaimana jawaban untuk pertanyaan seperti ini?hm..jarak adalah angka yang menunjukkan seberapa jauh benda berubah posisi melalui suatu lintasan tertentu..jadi.."_ Luhan masih disibukkan dengan -lagi.

"ahahaha aku hanya bergurau,Luhan." Nyonya Oh yang sedari tadi melihat ekspresi berfikir Luhan terkikik geli.

"dari ekspresimu saja Ibu sudah mengetahui Sehun yang nakal itu belum berani bertindak apa-apa." Nyonya Oh berdecak.

"kalau begitu,mandilah lalu setelah itu sarapan bersama kami dibawah,Luhan."

"baiklah,Ibu."

"sungguh manis..ibu tunggu dibawah,okay?" Nyonya Oh mengusap kembali surai halus Luhan lalu keluar menuju lantai bawah.

.

.

di ruang makan,keluarga Oh sudah menempati kursi pada meja makannya masing-masing. Tak lama setelah itu terlihat Luhan yang turun dari tangga lantai 2. Nyonya Oh yang melihat Luhan datang tersenyum cerah begitupun dengan Tuan Oh.

Lain halnya dengan Tuan dan nyoya Oh,Sehun putra keduanya terlihat canggung dan gugup bersamaan.

"selamat pagi." Luhan menyapa keluarga tersebut sambil membungkukan badannya hormat.

"pagi, Luhan. silahkan nikmati sarapan bersama keluarga kami." Tuan Oh membalas sapaan Luhan.

Setelah berdo'a memohon keberkahan atas apa yang mereka santap,keluarga Oh tak terkecuali Luhan langsung menyantap menu-menu yang sudah disediakan. Sehun yang sedari tadi diam membuat si sempurna sedikit heran. Luhan diam-diam memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang terburu-buru menghabiskan sarapannya. Terkadang ia juga sempat tersedak ringan hingga membuat Luhan tersenyum tipis.

Saat jam sarapan selesai,nyonya Oh segera membereskan peralatan makan dan memindahkannya ke tempat pencucian piring. Luhan yang melihat hal tersebut tanpa sungkan turut membantu nyonya Oh.

"Luhanie,tak usahlah repot-repot,tamu mana boleh membantu?" Nyonya Oh berkata lembut.

"tak apa Nyo- maksudku umma,aku tak keberatan sama sekali."

"kau sungguh manis. Baiklah jika itu maumu,terimakasih ya.."

.

.

Minggu pagi ini udara sangat segar terasa. Luhan yang sudah selesai membantu Nyonya Oh membereskan peralatan makan berniat mencari Sehun yang sejak selesainya sarapan bersama tadi langsung menghilang begitu saja.

Luhan berkeliling di halaman belakang kediaman Sehun. Saat ia masuk ke kamar Sehun tadi ia sama sekali tak menemukan Sehun di dalamnya. Ternyata benar dugaan Luhan, irisan beningnya menangkap objek yang sedari tadi dicarinya sedang duduk di kursi taman dan menghadap ke arah kolam ikan mini.

"sehun.." Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan lembut dan duduk disamping pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Sehun yang mendengar Luhan memanggil langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"o-oh..lunahah." ia terbata.

"..." Luhan tersenyum simpul dan menghadapkan kepalanya ke samping,ke arah Sehun.

"terimakasih telah mengizinkanku menginap tadi malam."

"hm..tak masalah."

"..." keduanya kembali diam.

"keluargamu..sangat menyenangkan,Sehun." Luhan akhirnya bersuara memecah keheningan.

"ya?oh..beginilah .." Sehun tertawa samar.

"sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan keluargaku." Luhan melanjutkan.

"..." Sehun diam mendengarkan.

"pada awalnya aku merasa baik-baik saja. Ibu si ahli matematika yang sibuk,ayahku sang dosen fisika dengan tumpukan literaturnya..awalnya terasa baik-baik saja." Luhan berbicara dengan pandangan yang lurus kedepan.

"orang tuaku yang mendaftarkan ku berrbagai les,aku..aku yang setiap hari mengikuti les dengan jadwal padat..semua terasa baik-baik saja. Aku selalu mengatakan 'baiklah..' menjalankan hidupku sehari-hari..awalnya biasa saja."

"namun..ketika aku beranjak remaja,aku melihat kehidupaku sedikit berbeda dari kehidupan orang-orang disekitarku."

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam,menghadapkan kepalanya untuk memperhatikan Luhan dari sisi kanannya.

"aku yang mulai berfikir,untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini...mengapa orang-orang selalu terlihat bahagia dengan tertawa bersama teman-temannya,sementara aku...aku hanya menggenggam pena dan mengisi essay-ku."

"aku mulai buta,akan sensasi yang aku rasakan. saat orang lain memujiku,saat aku menjuarai olimpiade matematika pasiat,saat senior,junior,dan semua siswa SMU Chungju mengelu-elukan nama-ku,aku mulai bingung..."

"sejak saat itulah,aku ingin merasakan 3 sensasi dari sebuah perasaan yang kudengar umum orang lain rasakan, yaitu..malu,berdebar,dan lepas."

"saat itu pula,aku bertemu dengan seseorang..seseorang yang meberikan kesan pertama kikuk dan jenaka. Ia sangat baik,kuat,dan menyenangkan. Tak kusangka kami tak hanya sekali bertemu..kami bertemu di saat-saat tak terduga." Luhan tersenyum dengan pandangan yang masih lurus kedepan.

"ia mengajakku untuk pulang bersama. Aku ragu..melewatkan jadwalku,apa boleh?aku tak kuasa menolaknya dan menyetujui ajakannya. Aku mengira 'semua akan baik-baik saja.'."

"hari itu sangat berbeda,berkali-kali aku merasakan sesuatu yang asing..namun menyenangkan."

Sehun ikut tersenyum. Ia tak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari apa dan siapa yang Luhan ceritakan.

"namun..semuanya pula ternyata berbeda. Orang tuaku sangat marah mengetahui aku melewatkan jadwalku." Air muka Luhan berubah.

"ia..mulai berkata-kata entah apa itu namun menusuk saat aku mendengarnya. Aku ingin memberi alasan atas apa yang kuperbuat,namun..ia tak memberiku kesempatan sedikitpun." Luhan mulai menitikkan air mata.

"ia berkata,aku tak tahu berterimakasih..tak tahu diuntung,ia juga..hikss hhhh hiks hh." Luhan yang mungkin tak sanggung menahan akhirnya mulai menumpahkan air matanya deras.

Sehun yang melihat itu mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi pada pemuda mungil yang sejauh ini sungguh berpengaruh banyak dalam hidupnya. Sehun memegang tangan halus Luhan menenangkan.

"jangan diteruskan.." Sehun berkata.

"ia..ia berkata seolah ia menyesal telah melahirkanku. Lalu..bagaimana dengan aku,yang selama ini buta..yang selama ini merasa dingin yang amat menusuk bukan hanya kulit namun terasa membekukan perasaku? Shhh hhh hikss."

"sudah,Luhan. jangan diteruskan." Sehun masih mencoba membuat Luhan lebih tenang.

"sampai akhirnya..ia,ia men-"

CHU~

Sehun yang kesal melihat Luhan tersedu-sedu akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir sosok mungil disampingnya itu.

Luhan terpaku diiringi air matanya yang menetes. Pandangannya terlihat amat lelah. Lalu terpejamlah sepasang matanya.

Sehun mengusap pipi merah Luhan dengan gerakan menenangkan setelah ciumannya terlepas. Ia berpindah posisi dari duduk disamping Luhan menjadi turun dan berlutut tepat dihadapan Luhan yang masih dalam posisi duduk.

"ya..seperti itu..tetaplah seperti itu. Ceritakan semuanya..lepaskan semuanya bila memang kau sudah tak sanggup. Jangan terus menyimpannya ?kau mengerti?" Sehun memandang mata Luhan yang berwarna kemerahan akibat menangis dan menghapus air mata yang masih nampak di pipi Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk cepat dalam dekapannya. Tangan kanannya meremas lengan pakaian Sehun erat.

"Sehun..tetaplah disampingku. Bisakah kau?" Luhan berujar lirih.

Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan terkejut. Tak dipungkiri ia sungguh bahagia dengan kalimat yang Luhan sebutkan tadi. Setidaknya Ia yakin Luhan mulai bergantung padanya. Tangannya mendekap Luhan semakin erat.

"oh...aku disini,selalu." Sehun tersenyum tulus.

"aku..kurasa aku harus pulang." Sehun yang sedang tersenyum melepaskan pelukannya dan menampakan ekspresi tak yakin.

"emm..kau yakin?"

"iya,ada jadwal les yang tetap harus kuikuti hari ini. Aku,tak ingin ibu memarahiku seperti tadi malam." Luhan memandang Sehun meyakinkan. Jangankan meyakinkan Sehun karena sebenarnyapun ia sendiri masih sedikit merasa takut.

"baiklah..aku akan mengantarmu." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia meraih uluran tangan Sehun dan keduanya berjalan berdampingan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menembus jalanan Seoul yang terasa amat padat-mungkin karena akhir pekan-, Sehun dan yang lebih mungil akhirnyapun sampai.

"masuklah,Besok aku akan menjemput dan mengantarkanmu ke tempat les." Sehun mengacak surai Luhan yang kini mulai menutupi Alisnya.

"hm.." Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan membuka gerbang rumahnya sementara Sehun melambaikan Tangannya.

.

.

Di hari minggu pasca peristiwa Nyonya Xi dan Luhan itu tak ada perubahan yang signifikan. Semua berjalan seperti biasa seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Nyonya Xi dengan hitungannya,Tuan Xi dengan tugas dan makalah-makalah ilmiah mahasiswanya,dan Luhan dengan Bank soalnya.

 _Drrtt_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Luhan menghentikan kegiatan mengisi soalnya dan langsung membuka pesan masuk itu.

 **Sehun :** _selamat sore,Luhan._

Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan singkat Sehun tersebut dan mengetikkan kalimat balasan.

 _Selamat sore._

Tak sampai 2 menit,ponsel Luhan kembali bergetar.

 **Sehun :** _kau..baik?apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_

 _Hm,aku sedang berlatih soal._

 **Sehun :** _waaa..Luhan sungguh rajin dan bersemangat^o^_

Luhan tersenyum geli membaca pesan Sehun. Imut sekali pikirnya. Ia tak membalas dan kembali mengisi soal matematikanya. Hampir 10 menit Luhan bergelut dengan Soal dan hitugannya,ponsel berwarna putihnya kembali bergetar.

 **Sehun :** _kau disana?_

 _Hm..memangnya kenapa?_

 **Sehun :** _tidak,kukira kau ._

 _Aku tidak._

 **Sehun :** _besok aku akan mengantarmu. Kupastikan kali ini takkan membuatmu menunggu lama seperti kemarin._

 _Hm,baiklah._

 **Sehun :** _bagus. Aku akan berangkat ke gelanggang renang untuk berlatih sore ini. Sampai jumpa~_

 _Sampai jumpa._

Luhan menyimpan kembali ponsel setelah percakapan melalui pesan singkat selesai. Namun,ia kembali mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikka sesuatu disana.

 _Semangat,ya._ _J_

Send.

Namun tak ayal,pesan itu sampai sesudahnya Sehun menonaktifkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Minggu berganti Senin. Saatnya bangun pagi dan menjalankan aktivitas melelahkan untuk 5 hari kedepan. Tak terkecuali dengan Si anggun Luhan.

Membungkukan badannya hormat namun kaca masih saja tertutup,berjaqlan di lorong sekolah yang ramai,mendengarkan pujian dan ajakan berkencan dari sisi kanan maupun kiri,dan akhirnya sampai di kelas.

"Luhanieee..." Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan duduk disisi kirinya langsung menyapa dengan semangat.

"pagi,baekhyun." Luhan memabalas sapaan baekhyun.

"ah..aku hampir saja Lupa." Baekhyun merubah mimik wajahnya.

"..." Luhan menyerngit bingung.

"apa..kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang?" Baekhyun bertanya serius.

"dekat?"

"iya..apa kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang?seperti wanita atau pria atau Oh sehun. Ups." Baekhyun menutup kedua mulutnya terburu-buru.

"Oh sehun..kau mengenalnya?" Luhan mulai tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan baekhyun.

"emm..y-ya,apa kau dekat dengan Oh Sehun dari smu Gyeongsan?"

"iya..aku akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya." Luhan menjawab yang sebanrnya.

"em..Luhan behati-hatilah dengannya.." Baekhyun dengan nada seriusnya.

"maksudmu?"

"tidakah kau merasa?mungkin saja ia mendekatimu karena ingin menyingkirkanmu dalam olimpiade maematika nanti?"

"a-aku..tak mengerti..maksudmu." Luhan belum sepenuhnya mencerna kata demi kata yang Bakehyun sebutkan.

"maksudku..smu Gyeongsan selalu saja kalah dalam persaingan olimpiade dengan smu Chungju. lalu mereka mengganti wakilnya untuk kali ini dari Kim Minseok menjadi Oh Sehun seperti yang dikatakan Mrs shin tempo hari."

"ti-tidak begitu Baekhyun,ia tidak mungkin seperti itu. Kau tak mengerti." Luhan mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini dan mengelak.

"hm,terserah. Yang penting kau harus tetap waspada." Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam.

Setelah Baekhyun menasihati Luhan,siswa kelas 3-A terlihat memasuki kelas dengan berbondong-bondong dan terburu-buru menduduki bangkunya masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi. Hari ini aku tak ada dijadwal kalian,benar?" Mrs Shin memasuki kelas dengan gaya karismatiknya.

"ya,tidak ada." Siswa kelas 3-A menjawab dengan serentak.

"baiklah hari ini kau hanya mengantar siswa pindahan."

"wooaa.." kelas kembali bersuara.

"namun bukan pindahan pindahan tingkatan kelas. Prestasinya yang selalu meningkat membuatnya layak menempati kelas 3 khususnya kelas 3-A ini . Untuk itulah mengapa ia dipindahkan." Mrs Shin menjelaskan.

"siapa dia?"

"ia,siapa sebenarnya?" siswi di kelas itu tampak penasaran.

"Kim Jongin,silahkan masuk." Setelah dipersilahkan tampaklah seorang siswa berseragam rapih berkulit sedikit tan berjalan ke depan kelas.

"astaga..dia Jongin." Semua tampak terkejut.

"selamat pagi semua,Kim jongin dari kelas 2-A. Mohon bantuannya senior." Jongin membungkukan badannya 90 derajat.

"wohoo...yeayy Salam kenal Junior." Kelas mulai ricuh. Terkecuali si anggun Luhan yang hanya memandangnya biasa.

"Jongin silahkan duduk di sana bersama Nam Yugeum. Baiklah selamat belajar." Mrs Shin meninggalkan Kelas 3-A.

Sepeninggalnya Mrs Shin seluruh siswa kelas 3-A meninggalkan kursinya dan langsung mengerumuni bangku Nam Yugeum dan siswa pindah kelas,Kin Jongin. Mereka mulai bertanya berapa usia Jongin,dimana alamat rumah Jongin,ada pula ang menanyakan apakah Jogin sudah berkencan apa belum. Semua sangat antusias menyambut keatangan Jongin.

"oh..kau berusia 17 tahun,sama seperti Xi Luhan." Nam yugeum,tema sebangku Jogin memberi tahu.

"Xi Luhan?Luhan yang jenius itu?" Join meyakinkan.

"ya. Dia siswa termuda dikelas ini,17 tahun." Yang lain menjelaskan.

"ah..aku mengerti. Aku sungguh merasa bangga bisa berada dalam satu kelas dengannya." Jogin tanpa sadar mengatakan kalimat yang membuat seisi kelas heboh.

"woaa...maknae jatuh cinta."

"tentu saja ia jatuh cinta pada Luhan. siapa yang mampu menolak pesona si ice princess itu." Kelas ramai. Sementara Luhan,si objek pembicaraan hanya diam tak bereaksi apapun saat mendengarnya.

.

.

Jam sekolah berakhir ditandai dengan terdengarnya suara bel yang sangat panjang. Luhan bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat lesnya hari ini. Saat hendak meninggalkan kelas Ponsel disakunya berdering.

 _Ibu memanggil_

Tanpa menunda Luhan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya,bu?"

 _"Luhan. temui Kim Jongin di perpustakaan dan bawa ia pulang bersamamu."_

"Kim Jogin?"

 _" pindahan dikelasmu. Bawa ia kerumah secepatnya,hari ini tak usah pergi les."_

TUTT TUTT

Panggilan terputus di detik ke 20 panggilan berlangsung. Luhan merasa tak enak kali ini, kalau ia tak usah mengikuti les ia tak akan emiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pemuda yang telah berjanji mengantarnya kemarin.

Namun ia juga tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia kembali tak mematuhi kemauan Ibunya. Akhirnya ia meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Satu lagi hal yang membuatnya sedikit bimbang. Ucapan baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk waspada terhadap Sehun tak Ia punkiri sungguh membingungkan. Ia menolak sepenuh hati akan apa yang Baekhyun curigai akan pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya.

Namun,ia juga berfikir tentang 'bagaimana jika itu benar'.

.

.

.

"permisi,Kim Jongin?" Luhan memanggil pemuda tan yang terlihat sedang membaca buku sambil memakan roti isinya.

"Oh?senior?selamat sore." Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan buru-buru berdiri.

"Ibuku menyuruhmu untuk ikut pulang denganku." Luhan menjelaskan dengan nada yang seperti biasa,datar.

"apa maksudmu Bibi Xi?"

"ya,dia ibuku, ayo." Luhan mengiyakan dan membawa langkahnya untuk pulang.

 _"a-apa? Ja-jadi..aku akan tinggal serumah dengan Luhan?hidupku..mengapa indah sekali.."_

"Jongin-ssi?" Luhan memecah imajinasi Jongin.

"ya Senior." Jogin yang tersadar berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pemuda seukuran bahunya itu,Luhan.

Mereka berjalan dengan tempo yang tak terlalu cepat namun tak juga lambat. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing dimana Luhan memikirkan janjinya dengan Sehun dan nasihat tean dekatnya pagi tadi,sementara Jongin dengan pikiran penuh syukurnya.

Luhan masih menunduk ke bawah seraya berjalan hingga tak memperhatikan objek yang hampir 20 menit menunggunya di gerbang.

.

.

"Luhanah..hhh,hosh.." Luhan yang merasa dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya. Sehun,pemuda itu kini di hadapannya sungguh bersinar.

"Se-sehun.." Luhan menggumamkan nama Sehun pelan.

"kau dari mana saja?apa tidak akan terlambat mengikuti les?" Sehun bertanya dengan ekspresi semangatnya yang khas.

Sementara Jongin yang hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan dan pemuda yang tidak ia kenalnya berinteraksi. Ia sedikit terkejut akan kedekatan keduanya, 'apa mereka sepasang kekasih?' sedang berputar dalam pikarannya.

"sudah lebih 30 menit sekarang,ayo berangkat." Sehun menggenggam lengan putih Luhan lembut.

"Se-sehun..." Luhan melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Sehun.

"ya?" Sehun berbalik saat menyadari Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia sedikit bigung.

"hari ini..aku tidak akan mengikuti les,Ibu menyuruhku pulang bersama.." Luhan menjelaskan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda tan di sisi kanannya.

"Kim Jongin." Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"o-oh?begitu ya..ahaha,baiklah. Tak masalah." Sehun tersenyum saat tau alasan Luhan. walau dirasa sedikit kekecewaan.

"selamat sore,Senior. Kim Jongin,siswa pindahan kelas. Mohon bantuannya." Jongin yang merasa tengah diperhatikan oleh kedua seniornya membungkukan badannya hormat.

"Oh Sehun,dari smu Gyeongsan." Sehun membalas ramah.

"kau..akan pulang bersama Luhan?" Sehun bertanya.

"ya,betul senior."

"emm..kalau begitu,tolong jaga Luhan,ya." Sehun menitipkan Luhan.

"tentu saja,senior." Jongin mengangguk patuh.

"pulanglah. Hati-hati dijalan,ya." Sehun mengacak surai Luhan sambil tersenyum tulus. Tanpa disadari hal tersebut mebuat siswa smu Chungju memekik melihat kedekatan dan skinship yang terjadi antara Si sempurna Luhan dan pemuda berkulit pucat,Sehun.

"..." Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sehun memekik dalam hati saat itu terjadi,Luhan tampak sungguh manis.

Setelah pesan Sehun barusan,Luhan berjalan ke arah kiri menuju halte diikuti Jongin yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"sampai jumpa,senior." Jongin tak lupa berpamitan pada Sehun,seniornya.

"jaga Luhan,untukku."

DEG

Jongin yang mendengar pesan Sehun berhenti berjalan. Ia semakin yakin bahwa Luhan,seseorang yang ia kagumi memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sehun yang ia tau berasalah dari smu Gyeongsan.

"te-tentu saja,senior." Jongin mengiyakan keinginan Sehun tanpa membalikkan badannya lalu berlari menyusul Luhan.

.

.

.

 _Other side, 2:20 PM_

"apa yang ini cocok?" Sehun bertanya pada gadis bermata sipit disampingnya.

"sudah kukatakan itu yagn paling cocok. Kau ini bagaimana sih?" Seulgi,teman wanita Sehun yang sejak awal kedatangannya dari Irlandia dekat dengannya mendumal kesal.

'kalau memang ingin pilihan sendiri untuk apa mengajakku membantu . menyebalkan sekali." Seulgi meninju lengan atas Sehun.

"iya..iya baiklah. Bibi,aku pilih yang ini." Sehun memanggil bibi pemilik Toko aksesoris.

"kau sudah selesai memilih?Deer..hm,apa kekasihmu seekor Rusa?" Bibi pemilik toko bergurau.

"huh,bibi..mana boleh begitu,ia bukan seekor rusa,tapi..benar juga,matanya terlihat seperti mata seekor ." Sehun menutup mulutnya saat megingat seperti apa Irisan bening itu terlihat. Sungguh indah.

'hoho..lihatlah si jenius yang sedang jatuh cinta ini..Bibi?kau lihat?" Seulgi menggoda Sehun.

"haha, baiklah berapa harganya,Bi? Tolong dibungkus serapih mungkin ya. Saat menjemputnya aku akan memberinya langsung."

"320 Won. Tenang saja,akan kujamin Rusamu akan menyukainya." Bibi toko aksesoris meyakinkan.

.

.

Setelah mengambil barang yang dibelinya,Sehun langsug menuju ke Smu Chungju dengan hati penuh ekspetasi menyenangkannya. Tentunya setelah berpamitan dan berterimakasih pada sahabatnya,Seulgi.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 2:40 PM. Sehun memilih datang lebih awal karena tak ingin membuat Luhan menunggunya terlalu lama seperti yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia menggenngam kotak hadiah berukuran mini yang berisi kalung berbandul Deer di tangan kanannya.

Tersenyum cerah,menunggu dengan sabar terus Sehun lakukan bermenit-menit lamanya. Ia sesekali melihat arloji hitamnya yang telah menunjukkan 20 menit berlalu. Ia tetap sabar dan berfikir positif.

Pandangannya ia tujukan pada gerbang di sebrangnya,mungkin saja Luhan tenggelam hingga tak terlihat oleh banyak siswa smu Chungju,mengingat tubuh luhan yang berukuran sangat mungil.

Penantiannya tampak selesai saat melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi ia nantikan terlihat. Ia tersenyum cerah sampai pandangannya menangkap Si sempurna itu tak datang sendirian. Ia menajamkan pandangannya untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa pemuda berkulit sedikit coklat disamping Luhan itu.

 _"mungkin temannya,sebaiknya aku menyebrang."_

Sehun menghampiri Luhan dengan berlari,semangat.

Setelah menanyakan mengapa Luhan terlambat,ia mengajak Luhan untuk berangkat ketempatnya Les. Sebenarnya juga untuk meberinya hadiah yang telah ia beli di jalan nanti.

Namun,..

 _"hari ini..aku tidak akan mengikuti les,Ibu menyuruhku pulang bersama.."_

 _"Kim Jongin."_

Tangan kanan yang sedari tadi menggenggam kotak hadiah untuk luhan perlahan merenggang. Tanpa Luhan sadari,Sehun memasukkan kotak kecil itu ke saku blazer Sekolahnya. Kecewa tak Sehun pungkiri sungguh terasa, namun ia tetap tersenyum dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan berfikir positif.

 _"selamat sore,Senior. Kim Jongin,siswa pindahan kelas. Mohon bantuannya."_

Ia membalas sapaan Jongin,pemuda yang hari ini akan pulang bersama dengan Luhan sampai ke kediamannya. Ia menitipka Luhan pada junior yang baru saja pindah ke kelas Luhan itu.

.

.

Sehun berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Luhan dan Jongin, di sepanjang perjalanan yang mulai sepi dengan hangatnya sinar matahari sore Sehun teringat kejadian saat ia bertemu dengan Luhan tadi.

Saat Luhan bersikap seolah,menolaknya. Tepatnya saat Luhan enggan menatap matanya,dan..saat Luhan melepaskan genggamannya sedikit,kasar.

Ia mencoba berintospeksi pada diri sendiri,ia mencari-cari sikapnya yang mungkin membuat Luhan tak nyaman. Ia terus memikirkannya. Tak tenang terus seperti ini,sehun memutuskan untuk memutar arah dan menyusul Luhan-juga Jongin- untuk memita maaf.

Sehun mulai berlari menembus jalan yang mulai sepi ini.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, pikiran Luhan berkecamuk entah fokus akan hal apa. Batalnya ia bersama Sehun walau untuk beberapa saat saja,ibunya yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya membawa Jongin ke rumah,dan yang terpenting..

 _"em..Luhan behati-hatilah dengannya.."_

 _"tidakah kau merasa?mungkin saja ia mendekatimu karena ingin menyingkirkanmu dalam olimpiade maematika nanti?"_

Luhan sekuat tenaga meyakinkan Baekhyun hanya curiga berlebih saja pada Sehun. Dan memang benar pula hati kecilnya yakin bahwa Sehun bukanlah orang seperti itu. Namun,logikanya terus bertanya tentang 'bagaimana jika itu memang benar adanya?' atau 'bagaimana jika memang benar Sehun mendekatiku hanya untuk memanfaatkanku?'

Luhan semakin semrawut dibuatnya. Ia mencoba untuk yakin dan mengikuti apa kata hatinya namun,insting untuk terus berhipotesis terus menggebu-gebu seolah menghalangi yakinnya si hati kecil.

Luhan terlalu sibuk berfikir hingga tak menyadari seorang pengendara dari arah berlawanan melaju cukup kencang disaat ia berjalan turun dari trotoar.

Laju motor itu semakin cepat,entah si pengendara sadar atau tidak bahwa di jalan itu ada seorang siswa berseragam lengah berjalan.

Jangan lupakan selain Luhan, Jongin sedari tadi juga berjalan mengikuti Luhan,bukan hanya mengikuti namun juga memperhatikan seniornya yang tampak sedang dalam suasana hati kurang baik. Gerak-gerik Luhan semakin meyakinkan jongin.

Dalam usia boleh saja Jongin sama dengan Luhan. Namun dalam urusan kehati-hatian dan kesigapan, tolong jangan coba untuk membandingkan keduanya.

Jongin yang berada 15 langkah di elakang Luhan berlari dengan cepat saat melihat motor yang melaju kencang dan Luhan yang berjalan semakin ke tengah dengan pandangannya yang terus menatap kebawah.

"Luhanah!"

BRUG

.

.

.

 _"Luhanah..."_

Sehun..tolong katakan ini hanya pikiran negatifku semata.

Luhan yang berhasil selamat dari musibah yang bisa saja menghilangkan nyawanya tampak belum sadar apa yang terjadi. Sementara Jongin,si penyelamat menindih Luhan di trotoar dengan tangannya yang diletakkan di belakang kepala si sempurna Luhan agar tak terbentur kerasnya jalanan tersebut.

Perih terasa saat lututnya tak disadari tergoser aspal yang berjam-jam terkena terik matahari hari ini.

DEG DEG DEG

Pandangan kosong Luhan,lentiknya rambut di sisi atas dan bawah irisan bening Luhan,hidung bangir,hingga..bibir tipis merah mudanya.

Tanpa kendali,kepala pemuda tan itu bergerak mendekati bibir yang lebih mungil.

"Luhanah.." Jongin menyebut nama Luhan.

 _"Luhanah.."_

Sehun,..

CHU~

Bersinggunganlah keduanya bersamaan dengannya sampainya pemuda yang beberapa saat tadi menutar arah jalannya untuk meminta .

"Luhanah.."

 _I wish i could say all these words,_

 _All these things that your heart never heard,_

 _But i saw a pain in your eye and it's in my lips._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **ToBeContinue**

 **Selamat sore! Apa kabar semua?saya harap teman-teman selalu dalam keadaan sehat,amin. Hm..berapa lama saya tidak meng-update fanfic ini?i feel soooo sorry,saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk teman-teman (yang mungkin lama menantikan new chapter dari Ambisious Love ini) TT. Maaf sekali untuk keterlambatannya,karena jadwal saya di semester ini sangat padat. Akan tetapi saya tau betul kewajiban saya untuk tetap mengupdate fanfic ini. Karena jujur menulis adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi saya pribadi. Jadi teman-teman tak usah dibuat risau karena sesibuk apapun saya,saya akan tetap mengupdate fanfic ini.** ** _Writting 4 lyf(?) LOL._**

 **Tak lupa juga saya ucapkan terimakasih yang seeeebanyak-banyaknya kepada siapapun yang telah membaca,me-review,mem-favorit,dan mem-follow fanfic saya ini. I love you guys!/grins cutely/lol.**

 **Oiya saya punya pertanyaan nih,tolong dijawab ya. (karena ini survei untuk kepentingan project fanfic terbaru saya,lol.)**

 **-Dalam sebuah fanfic,apa teman-teman rela jika author memilih bias teman-teman sebagai tokoh antagonis dalam fanfic yang ia buat?-**

 **And finally,saya sudahi saja ya cuap-cuap saya kali ini,jangan lupa bahwa saran dan kritik yang membangun dari teman-teman sangat berarti bagi saya,kkk. So,review ya kalo teman-teman sempat.**

 **ps: jujur kadang saya merasa kesal jika ada author yang memaksa saya(dalam hal ini saya sebagai reader) mereview fanfic yang ia buat dengan kasar dan penuh kalimat paksaan.**


	6. Chapter 5 Mereka,Oh dan Zhang

**Tittle : "Ambitious Love"**

 **Chapter : 5/? "Mereka,Oh dan Zhang"**

 **Author : otpexperience98**

 **Genre : YAOI,Boys Love,romance,school life**

 **Rate : M (sesuai alur/plot)**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun,Byun Baekhyun,Kim Jongin,Park Chanyeol,etc.**

 **Pair : HUNHAN,CHANBAEK,etc.**

 **Backsound : I'm Yours by The Script,**

 **Disclaimer : plot,setting dan hal lainnya dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi saya. Cast tentunya milik tuhan,bangsa,negara,dan para fansnya(?)**

 **Maaf untuk typo.**

 ***mohon jawab Q yang saya sediakan di akhir cerita!/grins/***

 **Enjoy,**

 **Otpexperience98**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Previous chapter_**

 _Jongin yang berada 15 langkah di belakang Luhan berlari dengan cepat saat melihat motor yang melaju kencang dan Luhan yang berjalan semakin ke tengah dengan pandangannya yang terus menatap kebawah._

 _"Luhanah!"_

 _BRUG_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Luhanah..."_

 _Sehun..tolong katakan ini hanya pikiran negatifku semata._

 _Luhan yang berhasil selamat dari musibah yang bisa saja menghilangkan nyawanya tampak belum sadar apa yang terjadi. Sementara Jongin,si penyelamat menindih Luhan di trotoar dengan tangannya yang diletakkan di belakang kepala si sempurna Luhan agar tak terbentur kerasnya jalanan tersebut._

 _Perih terasa saat lututnya tak disadari tergoser aspal yang berjam-jam terkena terik matahari hari ini._

 _DEG DEG DEG_

 _Pandangan kosong Luhan,lentiknya rambut di sisi atas dan bawah irisan bening Luhan,hidung bangir,hingga..bibir tipis merah mudanya._

 _Tanpa kendali,kepala pemuda tan itu bergerak mendekati bibir yang lebih mungil._

 _"Luhanah.." Jongin menyebut nama Luhan._

 _"Luhanah.."_

 _Sehun,.._

 _CHU~_

 _Bersinggunganlah keduanya bersamaan dengannya sampainya pemuda yang beberapa saat tadi menutar arah jalan untuk meminta ._

 _"Luhanah.."_

.

.

.

 **Otpexperience98**

Sehun POV

 _"Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Entah karena terlalu memikirkannya,entah karena terlalu sibuk mencari-cari kesalahanku terhadapnya,entah...memang benar,"_

 _"Memang benar,yang kulihat saat ini adalah Luhan dan Jongin,"_

 _"Yang sedang bertautan."_

Sehun POV end

.

.

Luhan masih belum tersadar dari apa yang dilakukannya dengan Jongin,junior yang baru saja sehari pindah ke kelasnya. Jongin yang masih menautkan kedua belah bibirnya,Luhan yang masih terpejam.

Luhan akhirnya membuka pejam matanya saat nafas terasa mulai menipis. Disaat itu pula ia terbangun dari imajinasinya akan Sehun dan menyadari bahwa kenyataannya saat ini bukan seperti itu.

Jongin yang menciumnya. Dan ia yang bahkan tak menyadarinya.

Luhan berusaha bangkit dan secepat mungkin melepas tautan antara ia dan Jongin. Ia terduduk di trotoar yang terlihat sangat sunyi itu.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"..." Jongin yang sejak awal sadar perbuatannya salah bahkan sangat salah hanya diam.

Luhan yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi bangit dari posisi duduknya dengan lemas. Ia berlari melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sementara Jongin yang merutuki kebodohannya masih terduduk di tepi trotoar.

.

.

Luhan hanya tinggal berjalan beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai dikediamannya. Pemuda mungil itu tampak pucat dan tak bersemangat. Tas yang tersampir hanya pada salah satu bahunya,wajah yang memerah,dan pandangan mata yang lelah,semakin meyakinkan bahwa keadaan si sempurna ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan dengan tak bersemangat. Di ruang tamu ia melihat kedua orangtuanya sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita. Dari wajahnnya bisa Luhan sadari wanita tersebut sebaya dengan tuan dan nyonya Xi.

"kau sudah pulang?" Tuan Xi bertanya saat dilihatnya Luhan yang berdiri di balik pintu utama.

"..." Luhan hanya mengangguk. Bukannya ia tak sopan,hanya saja Tuan Xi biasanya tak pernah bertanya seperti itu.

"mana Jongin?" Nyonya Xi ikut bertanya,dengan tatapan datarnya.

"o-oh?..Jongin masih di belakang." Luhan bersyukur karena bertepatan ia menjawab Jongin datang. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain Jongin.

"selamat sore." Jongin membungkuk hormat.

"Jonginah..Kau akhirnya sampai." Wanita lawan bicara kedua orang tua Luhan kini bertanya.

"ya,bu."

"Luhan,ini Nyonya Kim dan putranya Kim Jongin."

"Nyonya Kim teman satu fakultasku dulu. Untuk sebuah alasan,mulai hari ini hingga 3 bulan kedepan Jongin akan tinggal bersama kita di rumah ini." Tuan Xi memperjelas.

Luhan membelalak. Bukannya ia keberatan,namun peristiwa di trotoar tadi pasti akan mempersulit mereka untuk dapat berkomunikasi dengan santai tanpa kecanggungan.

"Luhan,aku meminta tolong agar kau dapat membimbing putraku Jongin dengan baik,bolehkah?"

Melihat ekspresi Nyonya Kim yang seperti itu,Luhan menduga ada peristiwa besar menimpa Jongin dan keluarganya hingga ia terpasksa harus dititipkan untuk 3 bulan kedepan bersamanya,disini. Well,senyum lembut dan raut wajah wanita yang ia tahu Ibu dari Kim Jongin itu tampak jelas menyembunyikan beban dan masalah.

"..." Luhan dengan ragu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"putramu sungguh manis dan anggun." Mendengar Nyonya Kim memuji Luhan,kedua orangtuanya hanya tersenyum tipis. Sesungguhnya Luhan cukup tercengang saat ayahnya memperkenalkan Nyonya Kim sebagai teman satu fakultasnya dulu. Ia tak menyangka ada yang bersedia untuk menjalin pertemanan dengan pria paruh baya berwatak dingin seperti ayahnya itu.

"nailaklah. Kamar Jongin tepat disebelah kamarmu,Luhan. Tunjukan padanya." Nyonya Xi memerintah tak terbantahkan.

.

.

Setelah menunjukan dimana kamar yang harus Jongin tempati,Luhan langsung bergegas menuju kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. _–tanpa melepas sepatu,menyimpan ransel,dan mengganti seragamnya._

Isi pikirannya belum juga berubah. Masih memikirkan apa yang teman satu-satunya katakan. Logikanya menyadari sesuatu yang terasa janggal. Memang janggal,janggal sekali. Ia mengikuti seleksi olimpiade,gurunya memberi tahu bahwa Smu Gyeongsan mengganti wakilnya di seleksi kali ini,lalu Sehun datang.

Ia yang rela absen di les tambahannya untuk pulang bersama Sehun,ia yang bertukar pesan saat mengerjakan modul matematikanya,ia yang mulai mendengarkan musik di ponselnya,ia yang kali ini jarang berintuisi. Semua berawal saat ia mengenal Oh Sehun.

Namun,ia tak juga menyangkal ada kebahagiaan tersendiri saat hal-hal tersebut terjadi. Ia tak memungkiri harinya tak lagi terasa seperti biasanya. Ia tak munafik,ia menikmati semua perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya. Dekapan hangatnya,sentuhan lembutnya,bahkan ciuman memabukkannya..semua terasa menyenangkan.

Andai Baekhyun tak mengatakan serentetan kalimat itu,mungkin pikiran Luhan takkan sekacau sekarang. Semua terasa membingungkan hingga si mungil tidur 120 menit lewat dari jam tidurnya _. –oh,apa peristiwa Jongin yang menciumnya sempat Luhan pikirkan?_

.

.

Sementara Luhan sibuk dengan keraguannya akan kebaikan yang seseorang berikan,lain lagi cerita dengan Sehun si 'seseorang' yang dimaksudkan dalam kalimat sebelumnya.

Siapa yang tidak kecewa saat di terik matahari kau yang bahkan memaksa teman dekatmu untuk menemanimu ke toko aksesoris,memilih dengan skala prioritas tinggi barang seperti apa yang akan kau beli,menunggu _seseorang itu_ dengan sangat lama,lalu saat akhirnya datang ia membatalkan janji,dan parahnya lagi saat kau berbalik arah untuk meminta maaf kalau-kalau ada kesalahan yang kau perbuat padanya kau malah melihatnya sedang berciuman dengan posisi _intim_ bersama pria lain?

Sehun tak memungkiri emosinya meluap sampai ke ubun-ubun saat ini. Namun,ia juga tak melupakan tentang 'siapa dirinya' untuk dikatakan pantas marah pada si mungil dengan segala kesempurnaan yang ia miliki.

"kau panas dalam?" terdengar suara wanita paruh baya mengintrupsi. _–sedikit informasi,sejak 2 jam lalu botol air mineral berkapasitas 2 Liter berhasil Sehun minum dengan jeda tak kurang dari 20 detik per gelasnya._

"..." Sehun hanya diam dan kembali memuat tutup botol air mineral untuk kembali ia minum.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,hm?" Nyonya Oh mengambil botol air mineral dari tangan putranya itu.

"hentikan kebiasaanmu itu,Sehun. Jika kau sedang merasa tidak baik,kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu pada Ibu." Digenggamnya tangan kanan Sehun.

"hhh..aku baik-baik saja bu,aku hanya merasa...panas."

"memangnya berapa derajat terik matahari di musim semi ini sampai mampu membakar kulitmu,hm?" Nyonya Oh menyindir dengan nada yang _Sialnya_ sangat halus.

"sangat panas,bu." Sehun yang menyadari sindiran Ibunya hanya tersenyum.

"..."

"apa ada hubungannya dengan pemuda manis yang kau bawa kemari?" Tepat sasaran.

"..." Sehun menatap dalam mata wanita yang telah bersedia melahirkan anak sepertiya ke dunia.

"kalian bertengkar?" Nyonya Oh menaikkan alisnya menuntut jawaban.

"hhh..sebaiknya aku naik." Sehun terlihat enggan menceritakan apa yang sebenarya terjadi. Bukan apa-apa,hanya saja ia merasa ini hanyalah salah satu contoh dari problematika yang biasa dialami oleh pasangan muda-mudi.

Nampaknya Sehun melupakan sesuatu, Ia dan Luhan bukanlah pasangan. Tepatnya,belum.

.

.

Pukul 6 PM ini suasana sangat sunyi di kediaman keluarga Xi. Tak ada makan malam apalagi bincang keluarga. Praktis,kau lapar?maka makanlah agar laparmu tak lagi terasa. Tak perlu mengadu apalagi sampai mengajak anggota keluarga lainnya makan bersama.

Luhan sedang menekuni soal hitungannya. Ia beranggapan karena hari ini dirinya tak mengikuti les tambahan,maka mengerjakan berpuluh-puluh soal di buku bank soal miliknya-lah penggantinya. Konsep 'menikmati nikmat yang Tuhan berikan' tidak berlaku dalam hidup si anggun,Luhan.

TOK TOK

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Luhan yang sedikit lagi hampir menyelesaikan jawabannya terpaksa menunda aktivitas tanggungnya itu. Ia berjalan kurang lebih 7 Langkah ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"selamat malam,senior."

Jongin.

Luhan cukup terkejut saat mengetahui Jonginlah yang mengetuk pintunya. Ia mencoba bersikap tenang seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun antara keduanya.

"..." Luhan hanya menampakkan ekspresi bertanyanya.

"apa senior sudah makan malam?" jongin bertanya dengan sopan.

"itu..belum."

"kalau begitu,maukah senior makan malam bersamaku?"

"..." Luhan sungguh ingin mengatakan 'tidak' namun,entahlah bibirnya terasa amat kelu bahkan untuk mengatakan satu kata itu.

"bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya kembali.

"..." Luhan entah sadar atau tidak mengangguk setuju.

" !" jongin tampak sangat senang saat Luhan menerima ajakan makan malamnya. Reflek tangan kanannya menarik lembut tangan kanan si pria yag lebih mungil.

Luhan sedikit heran dengan perlakuan Jongin,namun sugesti Jongin yang mengajaknya makan malam membuat perutnya yang tak lapar menjadi lapar. Dengan pasrah ia mengikuti Jongin yang telah melangkah didepannya.

Setelah menuruni kurang lebih 15 anak tangga untuk sampai ke lantai pertama,Jongin menempatkan Luhan di kursi yang tampaknya sudah jongin tata sedemikian rupa hingga rapih. Luhan sempat berpikir Jongin hanya minta ditemani untuk merebus ramen instan untuk kemudian mereka santap. Namun,..

3 lilin dengan api kecil, piring putih dengan posisi terbalik,alat makan lainnya di samping kanan dan kirinya,hidangan makan malam dengan berbagai macam menu. Apa Jongin sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sejak awal? Penerangan yang terasa sedikit lebih temaram. Luhan hampir melewatkan yang satu ini.

 _"apa Ibu belum membayar tagihan listrik bulan ini?"._

"Senior,bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" Jongin yang sudah menempati kursinya bersuara.

"ya?" Luhan bersyukur ia segera terbangun dari dunia intuisinya.

"maaf jika ini sangatlah tidak sopan."

"karena sekarang aku sudah ada di kelas yang sama denganmu.." Jongin kembali menjeda pertanyaannya.

"dan seperti yng ku tau,kita..lahir di tahun yang sama.."

"ya?" Luhan penasaran.

"bolehkah aku tak lagi memanggilmu dengan sebutan senior?" akhirnya selesai.

"..." Luhan tersenyum geli. Bagaimana mungkin hanya untuk bertanya hal sesederhana itu Jongin sampai perlu menjeda perkataannya 2 kali berturut-turut.

"hm.." Luhan ahirnya mengangguk,lagi. Mengiyakan kemauan Kim Jongin untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

Jongin yang baru saja menyaksikan pertunjukan perdana di depannya terpaku dengan jantung yang berdetak tak teratur. Wajar,ini momen pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang yang dikaguminya tersenyum dengan manis. Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup. Dirasa masih gugup juga,ia berdehem memecah kecanggungan yang ia rasakan.

"terimakasih,...emm,Luhan?"

"...pfftt." Keduanya tertawa geli..

.

.

Luhan bersyukur menuruti ajakan Jongin untuk makan malam bersama. Karena nyatanya,hal ini membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang dan sedikit demi sedikit melupakan kerisauannya akan pemuda yang -Oh?ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa jam hari ini ia lewatkan tanpa memikirkan Oh Sehun?

"Luhan,soal yang tadi siang.." Jongin memecah keheningan keduanya.

Luhan yang baru saja teringat akan pemuda berkulit pucat yang tadi siang ia abaikan kembali harus menyauti perkataan yang dilontarkan pemuda yang lebih muda disampingnya.

"aku meminta maaf,atas kelancanganku tadi siang." Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

Setelah makan malam ditemani 3 lilin kecil tadi,Jongin mengajak Luhan untuk berjalan-jalan di lingkungan sekitar kediaman keluarga Xi. Luhan yang seumur hidupnya tak pernah menapaki jalan disekitar kediamannya kecuali jalan menuju halte tergiur,dan akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Jongin.

"hm.." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya,menerima permintaan maaf Jongin.

Karena Jongin akan tinggal di rumah yang sama dengannya untuk 3 bulan kedepan,Luhan bertekad untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengannya. Lagipula,Jongin dirasa dapat menghilangkan perasaan kesepiannya di rumah selepas berpisah dengan Sehun.

"hh..terimakasih." Jongin tersenyum dan menatap dalam mata Luhan. Dirasa aktivitas itu dapat berdampak kurang baik bagi detak jantungnya,Jongin berinisiatif memutuskan pandangan keduanya dan lanjut berjalan.

4 menit kemudian mereka telah kembali sampai di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Xi. Luhan mnegatur nafasnya agar kembali stabil. Padahal baru berjalan ringan,namun nafas si mungil ini seperti telah mengikuti lari maraton berkilo-kilo meter saja.

"kau baik?" Jongin yang melihat Luhan sedang mengatur nafasnya dengan menarik lalu menghembuskan kembali udara yang ia hirup khawatir.

"oh.." Luhan mengangguk lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Luhanah.." terdengar suara yang tak asing terdengar. Keduanya, -Jongin dan Luhan- berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil.

"se-sehun.." Luhan memanggil ragu.

"hosh..hoshh.."

"kau kemana saja,hm? Mengapa tak menjawab panggilan-ku?" Sehun,ternyata pria yang memanggil Luhan barusan bertanya. Nada pertanyaannya terdengar amat khawatir.

"...ehemm..hh." Luhan yang hendak menjawab tersedak. Tangan lembutnya ia bawa untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya.

"kau baik-baik saja,Lu?" jongin yang masih ada di samping Luhan bertanya.

"Kim Jongin?Kau..?bertetangga dengan Luhan?" Sehun yang hampir melupakan kehadiran junior yang kini berada di angkatan yang sama dengannya.

"selamat malam,Senior." Jongin yang hampir mengalami kejadian sama dengan Seniornya, (hampir melupaka kehadiran Sehun) terlebih dahulu memberi salam dan membungkukan tubuhnya.

"untuk 3 bulan kedepan,aku akan tinggal bersama Lu- maksudku,Senior Luhan."

"o-oh?tinggal bersama?"

"hm,Ibunda Jongin teman satu fakultas Ayah-ku,untuk suatu alasan Jongin akan tinggal di rumah keluargaku." Luhan menjawab saat nafasnya kembali stabil.

"ah..aku mengerti." Sehun tersenyum.

"ah,lalu kemana saja kau seharian ini? Bahkan tak satupun pesan singkatku yang kau balas." Sehun kembali ke topik awalnya.

"a-aku..itu..meninggalkan ponselku di nakas sedari tadi." Luhan merasa bersalah.

"ahaha..aku mengerti,aku hanya bergurau. Yang terpenting aku dapat memastikan keadaanmu baik-baik saja." Sehun tersenyum lembut. dibawanya tangan kanannya ke surai hitam Luhan,mengusap lembut.

"..." Jongin yang kembali melihat interaksi antara Luhan dan seniornya yang bila tak salah bersekolah di Smu Gyeongsan hanya menunduk. Keduanya tampak sangat dekat,bahkan Luhan yang bersikap biasa saat berbicara dengannya beberapa kali terlihat gugup dan terbata saat berbicara dengan Senior dari smu Gyeongsan tersebut. Bahkan si mungil tertangkap sedang meremas tipis pakaian biru pastelnya saat pemuda berkulit pucat di depannya mengusap halus surai hitam miliknya.

"Se-sehun..aku minta maaf,tadi..aku membatalkan janji kita untuk pulang bersama secara sepihak." Luhan berkata lirih penuh penyesalan.

"..hhh,tentu saja kau harus membayarnya kemudian hari." Sehun menggoda.

"me-membayar?"

"ya. Kau harus membayar janji kita yang tadi batal,nanti." Sehun membuat keputusan.

"a- aku tak mengerti,Sehunah."

"kkk.." Sehun terkikik. Perlahan ia mendekatkan jarak tubuh antara ia dengan pria mungil di hadapannya. Ia mendekatkan belahan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan perlahan.

Luhan tersentak. Ia sungguh gugup,hembusan hangat nafas Sehun terasa semakin dekat. Namun,tak barang seincipun tubuhnya bergeser maupun mundur. Tetap diam di posisinya.

"tunggulah pesan masuk pada pukul 10 malam." Sehun membisikan pesannya dengan volume kecil.

"..hhh." dijauhkannya kepala dengan rambut coklat itu ke posisi semula. Lalu sehun kembali tersenyum lembut.

"masuklah..jangan lupa pesanku." Sehun tersenyum.

"hm.." Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan menutup gerbang tinggi rumahnya diikuti Jongin di belakang. Sehun masih terlihat mengawasi di sebrang sana sembari tersenyum.

"selamat malam,Senior." Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk sebelum akhirnya gerbang tertutup sepenuhnya.

.

.

Langit gelap dan udara semakin dingin. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9:34 PM saat Luhan keluar dari toilet dikamarnya. Luhan seperti biasa mendahulukan bercermin sebelum mengenakan pakaian. Disisirnya surai kecoklatan dengan perlahan. Luhan memandangi wajah miliknya di cermin dengan seksama. Dari mulai kedua matanya,hidung,rambut,bahu sempitnya,leher jenjangnya,hingga bibirnya.

Memandangi bibir membuatnya kembali teringat peristiwa di jalan tadi. Ia dan Jongin yang –mungkin- tak sengaja berciuman. Entahlah,ada sensai berbeda saat berciuman dengan Jongin maupun Sehun. Ciuman dengan Jongin tadi seolah-olah tak memberi efek membekas apapun pada dirinya. Baik fisik bahkan hati. Seperti angin, _berlalu begitu saja._

 _Only my shadow knows how i feel about you~_

Terdengar lagu yang tak asing terdengar dengan volume sangat kecil. Luhan bersyukur karna ia dengan cepat tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun saat di depan gerbang rumahnya tadi. Ia yakin ada notifikasi baru dari Sehun. Mengapa begitu yakin? Ya..peluang hanya tersedia untuk 3 orang pada ponselnya. Jadi,jika ada yang menghubungi dalam bentuk apapnu itu pasti dari ayahnya,kalaupun bukan pasti dari ibunya. Atau jika bukan keduanya?ya,kalian bisa menebak siapa.

1 pesan masuk.

 **From : Oh Sehun**

 _Luhanah,bukalah link ini lalu registrasi,okay?_

Ada serentetan uruf dan angka tak berpola tepat dibawah kalimat yang baru saja Luhan baca. Ia dengan patuh membuka Link yang Sehun maksud. Matanya menyerngit bingung,namun ia cerdas kalian tak lupa hal itu,bukan?

Ia dengan perlahan mengikuti langkah-langkah yang tertera di layar ponsenya dengan cermat, dari mulai mengunduh dan berbagai macam registrasi,akhirnya,.

 _LINE!_

 _Oh Sehun menambahkan anda dengan nomor ponsel._

Luhan dengan yakin memilih opsi _'terima'_ seperti apa yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

DRRTTTTT

Selang beberapa menit, ponsel Luhan bergetar. Layar menampakkan Sehun yang sedang menghubunginya untuk ber-video call.

"Luhanah!" Sehun terlihat sangat semangat menyapa Luhan saat ia menekan ikon bertuliskan 'terima'

"selamat datang pengguna baru line,Luhan!hahaha." Sehun mengatakan kalimatnya dengan penuh euforia.

"..." Luhan hanya tersenyum hingga mata rusa-nya membentuk lengkungan lucu.

"o-oh...apa kau baru saja mandi?" Sehun yang melihat bathrobe kuning pastel yang Luhan gunakan tergagap.

"..." Luhan yang tersadar ia belum mengenakan kain apapun pada tubuhnya-pun sama terkejut. Ini sangat memalukan.

"Sehun,a-aku...bolehkah kita lanjutkan nanti?aku..ingin be-berpakaian dulu.." Luhan mencicit.

"hm,tentu saja." Sehun yang sadar kondisi sedang canggung kembali bersuara.

"Luhanah..jangan gugup dan takut,aku..tak sama seperti mereka di luar sana." Sorot mata Sehun tulus terlihat walau hanya dengan layar ponsel. Luhan yang mendengar itu mulai sedikit tenang. Ia mengerti betul apa maksud dari ucapan Sehun tersebut. Luhan membalas senyum lembut Sehun sampai akhirnya layar keduanyapun kembali ke tampilan beranda pada aplikasi _LINE._

Luhan mengunci layar ponsel berwarna putihnya setelah membaca pesan dari Sehun yang mengingatkannya agar tak lupa mengadiri pengumuman seleksi olimpiade matematika yang tempo lalu mereka berdua ikuti.

.

.

Hari berganti, pagi ini pukul 7:00 AM rombongan guru pembina dan seluruh wakil SMU Chungju telah bersiap memasuki bis oprasional sekolah untuk menuju tempat pengumuman seleksi olimpiade kemarin. Baekhyun terlihat sedang bertelfon ria dengan seseorang disebrang sana yang Luhan yakini kekasih tinggi Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol.

"selamat pagi. Baik langsung saja aku akan mengabsen peserta dan guru pembina masing-masing mata olimpiade."

Luhan menghadap kedepan dengan cepat. Ia ingin memanggil Baekhyun untuk cepat masuk kedalam bis karena Mrs Shin sudah akan mengabsen,namun apalah daya Luhan dengan kaca bis hitam yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Byun baekhyun." Mrs Shin memanggil untuk yang ketiga kalinya namun sang subjek tak kunjung menyahut. Ia melangkah ke jejeran kursi belakang tempat Luhan duduk.

"Luhan,kemana temanmu?" yang ditanya hanya diam. Ia tentu saja mengetahui dimana keberadaan Baekhyun bahkan apa yang sedang pemuda pemuda yang baru saja mencat rambutnya itu.

"..." Mrs Shin masih disana dengan sorot mata elangnya. Luhan yang tentu saja tak mau terlibat masalah lebih lanjur akhirnya menghadapkan kepalanya ke kaca bis dengan ekspresi gugup dan seolah mengatakan _'Byun yang kau maksud disana,bu. Sedang bertelfon.' 'dengan kekasihnya'._

Luhan seperti hilang kesadaran saat melihat ekspresi Mrs shin yang notabene memiliki mimik wajah menyeramkan bertambah menyeramankan. Wanita paruh baya tersebut bergerak untuk menyusul Baekhyun di luar sana. Selebihnya Luhan tak tahu karna suara Baekhyun dan Mrs shin yang tehitung hanya mencapai beberapa oktaf mustahil terdengar samapai kedalam bis dengan berbagai bahan yang mampu meredamkan suara.

.

"hahaha kau terlalu _cheesy_ ,Chan." Baekhyun tertawa dengan pipinya yang sedikir berubah warna. Ia tak menyadari Mrs Shin berdiri tepat dibelakangnya lengkap dengan mimik datar serta mata elang menyeramkannya.

"hm. Setelah pengumuman selesai aku akan ke rumahmu."

"do'akan aku agar lolos,okay?"

"hey. Tak ada yag lebih tampan dibandingkan kekasihku Park Chanyeol si kapten basket." Baekhyun menggoda kekasihnya.

"ah,jadi kau berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol yang selalu membolos saat pelajaranku itu?" Mrs Shin bersuara. Baekhyun yang tanggap sesuatu yang aneh terjadi membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang,dan.. _Bang._ Mrs Shin melipat tangannya tepat dibelakangnya.

"Masuk kedalam. Atau kucopot jabatan ketua kapten Basket Chungju." Baekhyun yang tak ingin menambah masalah mencoba patuh dan dengan cepat berlari memasuki bis.

Bis rombongan SMU Chungju berangkat sedikit terlambat 4 menit 57 sekon terhitung karena insiden Byun Baekhyun yang malah asik dengan si kapten team basket SMU Chungju. Baekhyun yang tertimpa musibah kehilangan _mood_ nya. Namun jangan khawatir,karena Park Chanyeol kekasihnya sedang berusaha mati-matian mengembalikan _mood_ baekhyun walau melalui aplikasi chat.

"Lu,sejak kapan kau begitu tertarik dengan ponsel?" Baekhyun yang menyaksikan bagaimana teman disebelahnya yang juga terlihat asyik dengan ponsel di tangannya terheran. Pasalnya Luhan yang ia kenal belum pernah sekalipun sengaja memainkan ponsel kecuali saat orang tuanya menelfon.

" tak terlalu buruk,kurasa." Pandangan Luhan sibuk melihat ponselnya. Baekhyun berdecak dengan aksi Luhan tersebut.

"hey,apa Luhan si sempurna sudah berkencan?" baekhyun bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Ia mulai mencoba menangkap dan merebut ponsel Luhan untuk melihat sedang apa sebenarnya Luhan.

"Baek,jangan." Mereka tampak seperti anak sekolah dasar.

"astaga,Luhan benar-benar berkencan. Berikan padaku..aku ingin melihat."

"jangan,Baek. Jangan." Terus saling tarik menarik seperti itu hingga ponsel putih tersebut terhempas ke dasar pijakan bis,tepat saat pesa seseorang masuk melalui jendela notifikasi.

 **From : Oh Sehun**

 _Kita bertemu pukul 3 ya,sayang._

DEG

Keduanya tiba-tiba hening. Luhan dan Baekhyun secara mendadak mengehentikan gurauannya. Luhan membelalak terkejut dan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kepada teman dekatnya,Baekhyun.

"..." Baekhyun diam,pandangannya berubah datar. Luhan kalap,ia terjebak di suasana yang kurang memberuntungkan ini.

"Lu?kau?tetap berhubungan dengannya?Oh Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya dalam.

"..."

"kau tak tau bagaimana khawatirya aku padamu?sahabatku?" Baekhyun menggelengkn kepalanya tak percaya. Luhan menunduk tak kuasa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Lu,dia mendekatimu hanya karna keegoisannya semata. Ia senaja ditunjuk oleh SMU Gyeongsan untuk mengalahkanmu,mengalahkan kita,menjatuhkan harga diri SMU Chungju,tidakkah kau mengerti?" Baekhyun menahan kekesalannya.

"Baek..aku tak mengerti mengapa kau bisa mengatakan itu semua. Sehun tak seperti itu."

"Lu,kau sahabatku. Aku mengenalmu,aku mengetahui bagaimana kehidupanmu,dan aku tak ingin kau menjadi korban kelicikan Sehun selanjutnya." Baekhyun berujar lirih.

"korban? A-apa maksudmu Baek?"Luhan bertanya,ia tampak begitu terkejut,ia mencoba mengontrol emosinya dan teteap berfikir positif.

"Chanyeol,chanyeol yang meberitahuku,Lu. Di-dia..-"

" terdengar tak asing. Ternyata memang dia,dia si pengganti Kim Minseok." Suara lain terdengar. Mrs Shin berujar.

"Luhan, Xi Luhan. Zhang Yixing.. kalian sama-sama berketurunan Cina?" pertanyan itu terdengar klasik sekaligus menyimpan rahasia. Luhan berekspresi seolah-olah betanya apa yang Mrs Shin maksud sementara Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

"Zhang Yixing. Dua tahun di atasmu,ia sepertimu.. sempurna."

"tahun ketiga sekolahnya,menjadi tahun terakhir pula ia mengikuti olimpiade. Namun kali ini berbeda,bukan kemenangan..ataupun pengalaman yang ia cari,namun uang. Uang yang menjadi jaminan bagi siapapun pemenang olimpiade regional ini."

"Mrs Shin,k-kumohon jelaskan dengan jelas,aku..sungguh tak mengerti."

'ibunya tak bisa lebih lama lagi terdiam dan berpura-pura sehat. Kankernya,harus tetap ditangani walau itu semua tak mejamin apakah ibunya dapat tetap hidup."

"yixing mulai diam,dan tak banyak bicara. ia hampir menyerah sebelum panitia memberi tau bahwa ada penghargaan bagi pemenang olimpiade disamping piala dan sertifikat. Aku masih mengingat betul,ia yang bahkan melewatkan jam makan siangnya setiap hari dan memaksaku memberinya jam tambahan."

"saat itu aku memang sudah mengetahui,apa yang terjadi. apa yang ia sembunyikan,apa dibalik senyum semangatnya,dan siapa yang dekat dengannya. Oh sehun,juniornya di SMU Daeguk."

"Yixing tak menutup diri,tak pernah. Kepada siapapun,kecuali orang-orang yang memiliki rasa padanya. Namun itu berbeda saat pemuda bermarga Oh itu mendekatinya."

"..." Luhan mulai tak enak hati. Dia tetap berfikir positif dan beranggapan Mrs Shin berkata demikian karena tak ingin dirinya tak fokus dan kembali pada kehidupan hampanya,saat ia belum mengenal Sehun.

"aku mengerti seperti apa orang kasmaran. Pemuda itu, yang selalu mejemput Yixing,mengajak Yixing melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan,,hingga..Yixing terlena,dan merasa nyaman. Lepas,bebas,dari kewajibannya sebagai wakil sekolah dan harapan orang tuanya,terlebih ibunya."

"Yixing mencoba tenang,saat 1 minggu sebelum hari pengumuman,kekasihnya itu tak mengabarinya. Ia seolah menghilang. Yixing mencoba mengerti,kesibukan siswa SMU Daeguk yang juga selaku peserta olimpiade matematika,seperti dirinya. Walau tak dipungkiri,ia sangat membutuhkan kehadiran sosok itu disisinya saat kondisi ibunya semakin memburuk." Luhan setia mendengarkan,walau matanya muali terasa berkristal.

"hingga hari H pun akhirnya tiba. Teman-temannya memberi semangat dan mengancam bergurau. Yixing tersenyum, ia berangkat diirngi harapan dan do'a,juga bayang-bayang keselamatan ibunya yang diberi toleransi oleh dokter dalam waktu dan uang pembayaran."

"aku juga masih mengingat betul,saat aku berpura-pura tak tahu apapun. Dan..saat panitia memanggil Sehun dan memberi berbagai penghargaan serta uang sebagai bentuk apresiasi." Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Tangannya meremas blazzer coklatnya. Kakinya terasa lemas.

"Yixing sedikitpun tak merasa marah. Ia dengan tulus berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Walau aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. hingga di akhir acara Yixing meminta maaf atas kekalahannya yang mungkin membuatku dan SMU Chungju malu dan berpamitan." Aku khawatir sejak awal pengumuman dibacakan,karena tak enak hati aku mengikuti kemana langkah Yixing.

"pemuda itu..,berlalu diam saja saat Yixing dengan mata memerahnya mengatakan betapa ia merindukan kekasihnya itu,saat ia berkata 'selamat atas kemenaganmu' dan pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja saat yixing berkata 'tolong do'akan agar ibuku dapat kembali tersenyum'."

"aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang,dan yakin yang tadi itu hanya masalah biasa yang dialami remaja,maksudku..tentang bagaimana Yixing yang akhirnya dicampakkan."

"hingga aku merasa bersalah,saat 4 hari pengumuman pemenang olimpiade dibacakan sekaligus 3 hari aku menerima kabar,Ibu Yixing tak dapat tertolong, sampai akhirnya Yixing..ia yang akhirnya memilih jalan terakhir,bagi para orang putus asa."

Mrs Shin yang menggali kembali memori masa lalunya,walau hanya memori 2 tahun silam terlihat sangat terpukul dan emosi. Ada rasa bersalah yang tertangkap di mimik wajahnya. Namun ia terlihat pandai menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan dan membalikkan keadaan seperti semula.

"ehm,hh. Untuk itu,aku harap...kau Luhan,mampu menjaga dirimu,dan mengambil keputusan yang tepat."

Si sempurna Luhan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Mrs Shin tentang mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Ponselnya masih menampilkan pesan sehun dengan kata 'sayang' di akhirnya. Ia menyimpan rasa senangnya lalu menggangtinya rasa kekecewaan.

Cerita tadi seolah menjadi sugesti,impuls dan rangsangan yang beraksi dengan sel motorik dan sensorik dalam tubuhnya,entah dengan atau tidak logikanya turut bekerja.

.

.

Salah satu hotel dipilih sebgai tempat pertemuan. Peserta sudah mulai memasuki balroom yang telah didekorasi sedemikian rupa hingga terciptanya hawa-hawa formal dan resmi. Mendebarkan menjadi sensasi yang mendominasi perasaan setiap individu yang terlibat.

Luhan dan Baekhyun berdampingan saat menunggu giliran absen pada lobi hotel tersebut. Banner bertuiskan 'Selamat Datang Peserta Seleksi Olimpiade Regional 2015' mungkin tak keduanya sadari terpampang megah di pintu masuk tadi. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya,sejak Mrs Shin bercerita tadi.

"Luhan,giliranmu." Baekhyun memberi tahu Luhan untuk segera mengisi absen.

Rombongan SMU Chungju telah mengisi absen dan beberapa persyaratan registrasi yang disediakan. Selanjutnya mereka masih harus mengantri dengan berbaris di pintu masuk balroom sebelum dapat duduk didalamnya. Tampak rombongan SMU lain yang bebaris dan yang sudah menduduki kursi di dalam ruangan itu.

Tak sedikit terdengar bisikan bisikan siswa SMU lain terdengar tentang bagaimana menawannya Luhan,bahkan Mrs Go beberapa kali menerima permintaan dari siswa siswa tersebut untuk memintakan nomor ponsel,alamat e-mail,bahkan id _LINE_ si sempurna.

"selanjutnya rombongan dengan nomor urut 67,SMU Chungju!" pembawa acara berbicara dan terdengar sayup-sayup tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah. Rombonganpun mulai memasuki balroom dengan tertib.

Luhan berada di posisi kedua pada barisan,tepatnya di depan Baekhyun serta di belakang Mrs Go. Siulan dan pujian langsung terdengar begitu Luhan dan Baekhyun masuk. Itu memang pandangan biasa,kecuali saat mata luhan menangkap Sehun dan rombongan SMU Gyeongsan yang duduk dekat dengan pintu masuk berbisik-bisik heboh.

"Sehun!itu Luhan!sehun" siswa dan siswi yang berseragam sama seperti Sehun heboh.

"Sehun,dia luar biasa indah" yang lain terdengar.

"Luhan,Sehun bilang ia masih takut untuk mengajakmu berpacaran." Kalimat itu tak Luhan pungkiri menggetarkan hatinya. Ia tak kuasa berbohong terlebih pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia amatlah senang saat mendengar itu,namun..ia juga tak bisa melupakan dan mengabaikan sugesti yang ia dapatkan. Rangsangan agak perilakunya tetap diam dan tak bereaksi.

"hey,apa yang kau bilang,hey!Jung Eun Geum!" Sehun tampak kelabakan.

Namun Luhan tetap berjalan tanpa melirik sedikitpun siswa itu. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang melekat dalam jiwa Luhan bersikap seperti itu,namun yang ini sangatlah berbeda, ia..seperti membua-buat kepalanya yang pada dasarnya ingin berbalik untuk sekedar melirik menjadi kaku dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Sikap Luhan yang tampak jelas menghindar itu membuat teman-teman Sehun yang tadi heboh berbisik dan memanggil Sehun terdiam. Mereka sadar Luhan tak seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Intinya mereka dapat membedakan mana lugu dan mana kesal. Dua hal tadi sangat signifikan perbedaannya.

"Sehun...apa,kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Luhan..ia tampak dalam mood yang buruk"

"Da Bin terlalu berisik,itulah penyebabnya." Dan berbagai reaksi yan teman-teman Sehun berikan. Sementara Yang sangat merasa Luhan tak seperti biasanya,Sehun terdiam.

 _"apa mungkin,ia kesal dengan tingkah teman-temanku?"_

 _"atau mungkin..karna pesanku yang tadi?"_

Sehun terus berasumsi segala hal yang mungkin menjadi faktor sikap Luhan berubah. Sementara pandangannya masih mengikuti kemana Luhan melangkkah sampai akhirnya duduk di jajaran bangku rombongan bagian barat sana.

"Baik hadirin sekalian,dikarenakan seluruh rombongan telah menduduki kursinya masing-masing,untuk mempersingkat waktu langsung saja kita eralih ke acara berikutnya yaitu-"

Sehun kembali meluruskan pandangannya kedepan.

.

.

Acara puncak berlangsung saat jam dengan lonceng bergaya Eropa di balroom tersebut menunjukkan pukul 2 PM. Sehun yang tak terlalu berharap dan mempedulikan siapa yag lolos dan siapa yang tidak hanya diam dan terus berasumsi tentang sikap acuh Luhan yang tadi ia saksikan sendiri dengan mata kepalanya.

"Selamat untuk peserta yang lolos dalam seleksi bidang Fisika."

"selanjutnya kami akan mengumumkan peserta yang lolos seleksi bidang Matematika." Co-mc berbicara. Nampaknya ada tekhnis yang mereka lewatkan karna salah satu panitia membisikan sesuatu kepada kedua MC tersebut sampai akhirnya mereka menganggukan kepalanya tanda paham.

"Baik,hadirin sekalian dikarena ada pembaruan peraturan, tahun ini peserta yang akan diberangkatkan ke Jepang untuk olimpiade di jenjang berikutnya di bidang matematika hanya diperuntukan untuk dua orang saja."

Sebagian hadirin diruangan memberikan reaksi berbagai macam mendengarnya,namun tidak bagi Sehun. Ia tak terlalu peduli.

"peserta yang akan berangkat ke Jepang dengan score akumulasi berjumlah 500,adalah.." Semua tampak tegang mendengar perkataan MC itu selanjutnya.

"Oh Sehun dari SMU Gyeongsan,Seoul." Para hadirin bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Teman-teman dan guru pembimbing SMU Gyeongsan tampak berbahagia dan memberi Sehun ucapan Selamat. Sehun mulai menaiki podium dengan wajah datar dan berkarismanya. Ia terkejut bukan main,namun kekhawatirannya akan Luhan Menutupi keterjutannya tersebut.

Di barat dari bangku rombongan SMU Gyeongsan, rombongan SMU Chungju tampak terdiam dan terkejut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya semenjak 5 dekade berturut-turut mereka lolos.

"Semua terbukti,Luhan." pandangan Mrs Shin dan Baekhyun yang sedang ada di podium sana sama-sama seolah mengatakan kalimat itu. Luhan hanya menunduk dan menekan ibu jarinya sebagai reaksi.

"hadirin,jangan Lupakan bahwa kami baru menyebutkan satu orang peserta. Langsung saja,peserta selanjutnya dengan jumlah score akumulasi sama, Xi Luhan dari SMU Chungju,Seoul." Hadirinpun kembali bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Berbeda saat Sehun, Luhan mendapat banyak siulan siswa SMU Lain.

Luhan bukan main sungguh mempesona.

Reaksi rombonga SMU Chungju tak jauh berbeda dengan SMU lainnya saat salah satu wakil dari mereka lolos seleksi. Mrs Shin hanya tersenyum lega.

Sehun yang terlebih dahulu samapi di podium tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan bangga. Kadang ia juga berdecak saat Siswa SMU lain bersiul dan tanpa sungkan mengajak Luhan _nya_ berkenalan.

Luhan menaiki tangga podium,Sehun tersenyum tulus seperti biasanya. Senyum tulus yang mampu mendebarkan hati siapapun terlebih lagi bagi Si Sempurna,Luhan.

"Selamat,Luhanah." Kata itu mengiang-ngiang ditelinga Luhan.

Namun dengan segala pertimbangan dan pemikiran logisnya,Luhan hanya diam dengan pandagan lurus kedepan. Mengabaikan pemuda yang lebih pucat.

 _Dan menganggap ia (Sehun) seolah tak ada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **ToBeContinue**

 ** _Next chapter_**

 _"Luhanah..tunggu."_

 _"kau baik-baik saja?maafkan aku perihal teman-temanku tadi,maafkan aku tentang pesan lancangku tadi."_

 _"kumohon maafkan aku jika aku berbuat salah padamu."_

 _"lama tak berjumpa,tuan muda Oh"_

 _"Sehun,tolong lupakan apapun tentang kita."_

 _"bersikaplah seolah-olah kita tak pernah mengenal."_

 _"berhentilah berpura-pura baik."_

 _"SMU dari provinsi Goyang tak bisa mengirimkan wakilnya."_

 _"Kim Jongin,Bersiaplah untuk keberangkatanmu ke Jepang."_

 _"Aku akan bersama dengan Luhan."_

 _"Kumohon jangan menangis,Lu."_

 _"Luhan,aku mencintaimu."_

 _"hmm..sshhh..hhh"_

 _"Kim Jongin"_

 **Selamat malam!saya harap teman-teman semua dalam kondisi yang baik. Untuk kesekian kalinya saya meminta maaf yang seeeeebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan meng-update Ambitious Love,saya rasa tak perlu lagi saya memaparkan . dan tak lupa saya berterimakasih banyak kepada teman-teman semua yang sudah bersedia membaca,mereview,mem-follow,dan mem-favorite Ambitious Love.**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya sepertinya saya akan mengupdate dalam waktu singkat,** ** _mungkin_** **malam minggu. Dan untuk para reviewers semua terimakasih banyak atas apresiasi,saran,serta masukannya. Saya sangat menghargai kalian semua,kkk. Untuk teman-teman yang mungkin sedikit lupa dengan jalan ceritanya,silahkan membaca kembali Ambitious Love dari chapter sebelumnya lol. Dan juga,bagi teman-teman semua yang ingin berkenalan atau menyakan apapun boleh langsung PM saya. (ini sedikit menggelikan,lol)**

 **Well,Banyak kata-kata yang hilang saat fanfic sudah berhasil di post,itu sungguh menyebalkan-_-**

 **Finally, review teman-teman semua sangat berharga bagi saya,jika sempat silahkan mereview,ya..sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!~**

 **Q : hal menarik apa yang menurut kalian akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya? /grins/ /smirk/**


	7. Chapter 6 Jepang,Terhambat Kenangan

**Tittle : "Ambitious Love"**

 **Chapter : 6/? "Menuju Jepang,Terhambat Kenangan"**

 **Author : otpexperience98**

 **Genre : YAOI,Boys Love,romance,school life.**

 **Rate : M (sesuai alur/plot)**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun,Byun Baekhyun,Kim Jongin,Park Chanyeol,etc.**

 **Pair : HUNHAN,KAILU,CHANBAEK,etc,.**

 **Backsound : EXO – El Dorado, Taeyeon – Gemini.**

 **Disclaimer : plot,setting dan hal lainnya dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi saya. Cast tentunya milik tuhan,bangsa,negara,dan para fansnya(?)**

 **Maaf untuk typo.**

 **(Silahkan cek Q dibawah,jika berkenan. /bow/)**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Otpexperience98**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Previous chapter_**

 _"Nyonya Kim teman satu fakultasku dulu. Untuk sebuah alasan,mulai hari ini hingga 3 bulan kedepan Jongin akan tinggal bersama kita di rumah ini."_

 _"bolehkah aku tak lagi memanggilmu dengan sebutan senior?"_

 _"ah,lalu kemana saja kau seharian ini? Bahkan tak satupun pesan singkatku yang kau balas."_

 _"a-aku..itu..meninggalkan ponselku di nakas sedari tadi."_

 _"Luhanah..jangan gugup dan takut,aku..tak sama seperti mereka di luar sana."_

 _"astaga,Luhan benar-benar berkencan. Berikan padaku..aku ingin melihat."_

 _"jangan,Baek. Jangan."_

 _"Lu,dia mendekatimu hanya karna keegoisannya semata. Ia sengaja ditunjuk oleh SMU Gyeongsan untuk mengalahkanmu,mengalahkan kita,menjatuhkan harga diri SMU Chungju,tidakkah kau mengerti?"_

 _" terdengar tak asing. Ternyata memang dia,dia si pengganti Kim Minseok."_

 _"Mrs Shin,k-kumohon jelaskan dengan jelas,aku..sungguh tak mengerti."_

 _"Luhan,Sehun bilang ia masih takut untuk mengajakmu berpacaran."_

 _"hey,apa yang kau bilang,hey!Jung Eun Geum!"_

 _"peserta yang akan berangkat ke Jepang dengan score akumulasi berjumlah 500,adalah.."_

 _"Oh Sehun dari SMU Gyeongsan,Seoul."_

 _"Semua terbukti,Luhan."_

 _"hadirin,jangan Lupakan bahwa kami baru menyebutkan satu orang peserta. Langsung saja,peserta selanjutnya dengan jumlah score akumulasi sama, Xi Luhan dari SMU Chungju,Seoul."_

 _"Selamat,Luhanah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Otpexperience98**

Balroom hotel masih terlihat ramai saat panitia selesai mengumumkan peserta yang akan terbang ke Jepang. Masing-masing rombongan sekolah berkumpul untuk memberi anak didiknya selamat dan mungkin juga memberi semangat bagi mereka yang tak lolos.

"selamat Sehun!"

"kau sungguh mebuatku bangga,Sehun."

"hey,berhentilah berbicara seperti orang tua."

"hahaha.." Teman-teman dan guru pembimbing SMU Gyeongsan mengerumuni Sehun dan bersuka cita akan keberhasilannya. Sehun yang juga gembira akan pencapaian yang ia raih membalas semua ucapan selamat tersebut dengan wajah yang ia buat secerah mungkin.

Mimik wajahnya boleh saja gembira,namun Luhan yang mengabaikannya tadi sungguh menapik rasa bahagia di hatinya. Sedari tadi,sejak peserta yang lolos ke Jepang dipersilahkan menuruni podium matanya tak lepas melirik rombongan berseragam coklat _caramel_ di ujung barat ruangan sana.

"Mr Joo,aku izin ke Toilet sebentar." Ia dengan segera berlari ke luar Balroom saat matanya menangkap Luhan yang berjalan menjauhi rombongan SMU Chungju.

Keramaian ternyata hanya terlihat di Balroom hotel saja. Buktinya lorong yang saat ini tengah Sehun lewati terasa amat sunyi dengan penerangan kekuningan khas hotel – hotel bintang lima pada bagian atapnya.

Sehun tak menyangka pemuda semungil Luhan bisa berjalan begitu cepat dan menghilang dari keawasan pandangannya. Ia mulai bingung kemana harus mengikuti Luhan yang tiba-tiba tak terlihat lagi akan berjalan dan menuju kemana.

"hhh..." hembusan nafas mengiringi langkah kaki Sehun. Ia yang pada dasarnya tak tahu seluk beluk Hotel ini masih berakal sehat untuk tidak tersesat.

 _"lebih baik aku kembali saja,aku akan menghubungi Luhan nanti."_ Pikirnya. Dan dbalikkannyalah arah berjalannya.

"Hallo?" suara di lorong bagian kanan yang baru saja Sehun lewati mengehentikan langkahnya. Ia seperti mengenal suara yang sepertinya sedang bertelfon tersebut. Langkahnya kembali ia bawa mundur untuk melihat siapa gerangan seseorang itu.

Senyum sehun mengembang saat Luhanlah ternyata pemilik suara tersebut. Kelegaan luar biasa ia rasakan dalam hatinya. Dengan semangat ia berjalan kedepan untuk menemui Luhan yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Jongin?"

DEG

"darimana..kau mengetahui nomor ponselku?"

"oh?hm..terimakasih." Sehun berhenti melangkah saat mengetahui dengan siapa Luhan bertelfon. Ia sadar mendengar pembicaraan orang lain tanpa izin itu sebuah bentuk kelancangan,namun kakinya enggan untuk berbalik dan tetap berdiri disana,dibelakang Luhan.

"pulang?entahlah,rombogan sekolahku sepertinya akan tiba pukul 5 sore." Sehun masih belum bergeming dari posisi sebelumnya. Seolah – olah menunggu kelanjutan ucapan yang lebih kecil sementara sepertinya disebrang sana- _Jongin_ masih berbicara.

"tidak perlu,kau tak perlu menjemputku,Jongin. Aku akan pulang bersama Sehun." Yang lebih tinggi tersenyum saat mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Bukan,bukannya Sehun merasa menang dari seseorang yang sepertinya mengajak Luhan pulang bersama di sebrang telefon sana. Entahlah,

 _siapa yang tak senang saat diprioritaskan?_

"hm,ta-tapi Jongin-"

"pulanglah bersamaku." Senyum seseorang diruangan itu perlahan hilang.

"ti-tidak,aku akan pulang bersamamu." Luhan meralat ucapannya dengan nada sedikit mendesak pemuda disebrang telfon tersebut untuk pulang bersamanya.

"hm,baiklah. Terimakasih,Jongin." Sehun kembali terseyum. Namun bukan senyum seperti halnya tadi,kali ini berbeda. Tanpa menyempatkan menyapa Luhan ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke depan,tanpa melirik kembali kebelakang.

TES

Tanpa Sehun sadari,langkah kakinya tersebut terjadi bersamaan dengan menetesnya air mata seseorang yang masih setia menggenggam ponselnya. Tanpa berniat untuk tetap mempertahankan kakinya untuk tetap berdiri,Luhan akhirnya runtuh. Ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam tak luput terlepas,dengan terlihatnya notifikasi _'Jongin – Rejected'_

TES TES

Air mata Luhan terus menetes dengan intensitas lebih banyak dibandingkan beberapa detik yang lalu. "hhhh...ahh,hiks...hhh hhks" tangisnya-pun pecah.

Tangan berjari lentiknya terkepal,memukul dadanya. Sementara tangisnya belum sekalipun mereda.

"mengapa rasanya sesak sekali hhh,,hkkkss,hhhh..."

"mengapa disaat seperti ini mereka memberitahuku hhhh..hkks"

"aku..."

"aku lebih memilih untuk tidak tahu"

"jika rasanya sesesak ini"

"hhh..hkkss..hh" kulit yang sebelumnya terlihat putih bersih diwajahnya kini berubah memerah. Air matanya terus menetes membasahi pipi dan bulu mata lentiknya. Tangan mungilnya masih setia memukul-mukul dadanya.

Luhan sebenarnya apa penyebab dadanya terasa sesesak ini. Entah karena kebenaran yang baru saja ia dapat, entah ia yang baru saja sengaja membuat Sehun kecewa. Belum pernah ia merasa sesesak ini sejak pertama kali matanya terbuka untuk melihat kehidupan. Namun di tahun ke-17 ini,banyak hal yang tak bisa ia hindari,hingga perasaannya seperti ini.

.

.

Jalanan tak sedikitpun terlihat gulita di hari yang mulai berganti gelap ini. Lampu jalan,lampu kendaraan,berbagai space iklan berukuran besar cukup -bahkan lebih- untuk membuat jalanan benderang dari hulu hingga hilirnya.

Perubahan jadwal di hotel tadi membuat semua rombongan harus pulang sedikit larut. Tak terkecuali rombongan SMU Gyeongsan. Di pukul 7 P.M ini bus oprasional masih sangat ramai dengan nyanyian – nyanyian dan gurauan siswa. Wajah cerah sangat kontras terlihat.

Namun berbeda dengan _Subject_ penyemangat siswa SMU Gyeongsan yang duduk di barisan kursi penumpang paling belakang,Sehun. Ia tampak kurang bersemangat dan memilih untuk melihat jalanan disamping kaca bus.

Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya melihat dan memperhatikan apa saja objek di luar sana. ia hanya merasa sedikit lelah. Walaupun tubuh semut berukuran sangat kecil akan tetapi jika terus disakiti ia-pun akan melawan. Begitupun dengan hatinya yang bukan terbuat dari baja.

Si positif terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dalam hatinya Sehun tak ayal beranggapan sesungguhnya ia-lah yang sesungguhnya egois. Apa salahnya Luhan bertelefon dengan seseorang selain dirinya?lebih jelasnya Kim Jongin,teman serumah Luhan? ia bahkan bukan orang yang membelikan Si sempura itu ponsel.

Namun Sehun tidakklah sesabar itu. karena saat ini inti permasalahan bukan terletak disitu. Jongin bahkan sudah berciuman dengan Luhan. dan pada saat itu Sehun tidak sedikitpun mencoba mengungkitnya,ia diam dan bertingkah seoalah tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

 _"emm..jadi?apa kau membawanya?maksudku rautan,nona?"_

 _"nona?"_

 _"tidakkah antara pria dan wanita terdapat perbedaan yang sangat signifikan?"_

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat memori saat ia dan Luhan berkenalan pertama kali terlintas dalam pikrannya. Ibu Luhan yang begitu dingin,Luhan yang sangat indah saat pertama kali ia menatapnya saat sedang berdo'a,semua menghangatkan hatinya.

Mereka yang hampir berciuman di toilet,tepatnya di hadapan cermin, Sehun semakin tersenyum. Semua sangat indah,saat si mungil bersamanya.

 _"Oh Sehun!"_ Sehun menyerngit saat bayangan lain,bayangan yang sangat samar tiba-tiba muncul diotaknya.

 _"yang terpenting adalah kau sudah menang,Sehun."_

 _"tinggalkan dia!dia tak pantas bersanding bersamamu!"_

 _"Ibu!"_ kepalanya terasa sangat berat bersamaan dengan bayagan samar itu datang.

"Arrgghhh!" Tangannya meremas rambutnya,seolah menariknya dan menghilangkan sakit menusuk itu.

 _"Jangan,Sehun!Jangan!"_ dalam bayangan itu ia melihat dirinya sedang berdiri di tempat tak beratap,diatasnya ia melihat birunya langit tak berawan. Sambil menahan sakit menusuk dikepalanya ia mencoba untuk terus melihat bayangan samar tersebut.

"aarrgghhhh!" kepalanya terasa semakin berat seiring dengan ia yang mencoba melihat bayangan samar yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya tersebut. Air matanya tanpa mampu ia tahan mengalir dengan sendirinya seolah ia baru saja mengalami kesakitan emosional yang sangat parah.

 _Terasa ada sesuatu yang ingin mencoba untuk melepaskan diri,namun disisi lain ia juga merasa ada yang mencoba untuk menahan,mempertahankan sesuatu._

 _"ia tak boleh berakhir seperti ini!ini bukan salahnya!ia tak tahu apa-apa!"_

 _"istriku!tenanglah!istriku"..._

Dua kalimat terakhir terdengar sangat familiar ditelinganya sebelum akhirnya semua terasa sunyi,dan sakit menusuk dikepalanya hilang dengan perlahan. Namun kesedihan jiwa yang baru beberapa saat lalu muncul bersamaan dengan bayangan samar itu sangatlah membekas hingga ke akar,tak menghilang seperti halnya suara dan kesakitannya.

 _Satu hal,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

.

.

"hhhh..." pemuda mungil dengan bulu mata lentik berjalan dengan langkah kecilnya. Sepasang tangannya masih saling bergesekan demi mengilangkan suhu dingin ditubuhnya.

Ia tak menyangka akan sampai disekolah selarut ini,perubahan jadwal karena tambahan acara tadi sebenarnya bukan titik permasalahannya. Ia dengan naluri intuisi kentalnya sudah berhipotesis berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke SMU Chungju.

Bahkan mungkin bukan intuisi lagi. Selama ini intuisinya selalu tepat,apakah tetap pantas disebut intuisi? Namun kali ini,hal sekecil ini,tak mampu ia pecahkan.

Luhan tampaknya melupakan sesuatu –lebih jelasnya belum menyadari. Bahwa segala sesuatu yang terjadi bukanlah hanya bersumber dari teori dan rumus,namun ada hal lain yang ikut berperan didalamnya. Sesuatu yang disebut dengan _takdir._

Ponselnya mati. Tampaknya masalah bukan berhenti sampai disini saja. Sampai dirumah nanti ia masih harus menghadapi hardikan orang tuanya karena terlambat.

Trotoar belum sepenuhnya sepi atau mungkin tak akan pernah sepi. Di ibu kota Korea Selatan ini,mustahil transportasi berhenti hanya karena kegelapan malam. Namun bukan sepi seperti itu yang kini Luhan rasakan,jadi..apa?

Luhan menyadari tali sepatunya terlepas dan akan berakibat fatal jika ia membiarkannya. Ia mengehentikan langkahnya dan berjongkok namun tak langsung menalikan tali sepatunya tadi,lampu gapura gedung disebrang jalanan sana menarik perhatiannya.

Gelanggang Olah Raga yang saat itu ia dan pemuda satunya lagi datangi.

Luhan terdiam,tak bergeming dari posisi jongkoknya. Pandangannya berubah sendu.

 _"keluar kau keparat!"_

 _"lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati,Luhan."_

 _"a-apa yang terjadi?Se-sehun?"_

 _CHU~_

 _"a-apapun yang terjadi barusan"_ _"te-terimakasih,Sehun."_

TES

Air matanya kembali mengalir sampai kepipinya,bibirnya terkatup rapat tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara. Wajahnya yang memerah karena udara dingin semakin memerah.

Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari posisinya tersebut. Kakinya entah mengapa terasa sangat lemas,ia melanjutkan langkah kecilnya sedikit demi sedikit. Air matanya terus mengalir semakin banyak.

 _"Luhanah.."_

BRUG

Luhan menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Tangannya menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh semakin parah. Kasarnya ubin sudah pasti membuat tangannya terluka.

"hhh..sakit.." tangisannya pecah.

"sakit sekali..hhhh..hiks..hhh"

"Luhan? Luhan!"

"kau baik-baik saja?"

.

.

Pukul 10 P.M

Kediaman Luhan sudah tampak sepi. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh langsung memasuki kamarnya beberapa saat setelah sampai rumah. Sementara penghuni baru di rumah itu belum juga bisa tenang. Luhan yang belum sampai,itu membuatnya gusar.

Jongin telah coba untuk menghubungi Luhan untuk beberapa kali. Namun tak membuahkan hasil. Ponsel Luhan sepertinya mati. Ia ingin menghubungi Sehun untuk memastikan Luhan bersamanya dan baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi ia ingat jelas nomor ponsel Sehun tak ada di list kontaknya.

Tanpa menimbang lebih lama lagi Jongin mengambil mantelnya dan segera keluar dari kediaman keluarga Xi untuk mencari Luhan.

Tempat pertama yang Jongin datangi adalah Sekolahnya,SMU Chungju. tampak sepi dan sunyi,bahkan bus oprasional sekolahpun terlihat sudah terpakir. Itu tandanya rombongan sudah kembali beberapa saat yang lalu. Kemana Luhan?Jongin semakin panik.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan sekolah untuk lanjut mencari pemuda yang perlahan menumbuhkan perasaan dihatinya.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan,Jongin melihat seseorang dengan seragam yang ia kenal seragam SMUnya bersekolah terduduk tepat di trotoar sebrangnya. Dengan hanya sekali melihat ia langsung mengenali siapa pemuda bersurai _caramel_ tersebut.

Luhan.

Yang lebih mungil terlihat kesakitan. Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas Luhan yang sedang menangis. Jongin seolah mengalami De Javu dengan peristiwa ini.

 _Mengapa saat aku dibelakangmu kau selalu saja sedang dalam keadaan menyedihkan,Luhan?_

"Luhan? Luhan!" Jongin berlari dan dengan segera ikut berjongkok untuk memeriska Luhan.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tangan besarnya refleks memegang pipi kemerahan Luhan. Si sempurna Luhan tampak sangat berantakan. Air mata yang belum mengering,bahkan masih ada yang mengalir. Itu semua berhasil membuat hati Jongin berdenyut.

GREP

Jongin membawa yang lebih mungil kedekapannya. Tangan kirinya mengusap surai Luhan lembut.

"apa sakit?oh?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada lirih.

"..." Luhan diam namun isakannya masih dapat Jongin dengar degan jelas.

"...sakit..."

"ini sungguh sakit.."

"hingga aku ingin mati..sakit sekali..." Luhan berbisik.

Jongin mengerti suasana hati Luhan sedang tidak baik – baik saja. Ia juga mengerti 'sakit' yang Luhan maksud bukanlah 'sakit' secara fisik.

Kedua tangan Jongin memegang pelipis Luhan,dan dengan perlahan ia mengecup dahi Si sempurna dihadapannya. Setelahnya ia kembali membawa Luhan untuk berdiri. Tubuh Luhan terasa sangat ringan,mungkin karena lemas dan kelelahan. Ia berjongkok sampai akhirnya ia menggendong pemuda yang lebih mungil.

"Semua akan baik – baik saja." Jongin berkata sambil melangkah untuk menuju kerumah keluarga Xi.

 _"semua akan baik – baik saja,Luhanah."_ Kalimat yang Jongin ucapkan membuat Luhan kembali membawa ingatannya kepada Sehun. Hatinya menghangat saat sehun berkata seperti itu. Luhan mengencangkan pegangannya di leher Jongin tanpa sadar. Kepalanya juga turut ia tempelkan di bahu kanan Jongin dan memejamkan matanya.

"sekarang..sepertinya aku tak lagi menyukaimu."

"bagaimana ini,Luhan?"

"aku..." Jongin berhenti bejalan. Ia menghadapkan kepalanya ke bahu kanannya. Tepat di depan wajah Luhan yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"kurasa sekarang,"

"aku mulai"

"mencintaimu."

.

.

"apa yang terjadi padanya,Istriku?" tuan Oh yang masih terengah – engah langsung menanyakan kondisi putranya.

"oh?kau sudah pulang?" Nyonya Oh yang tak sadar kehadiran suaminya merasa sedikit terkejut.

"hm,apa yang terjadi padanya?" tuan Oh duduk di pinggiran ranjang putranya,Sehun.

"kurasa ia hanya sedikit kelelahan. Acara tadi sepertinya sangat padat." Tangan lembut nyonya Oh mengusap surai Sehun yang sedang terbaring dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahinya.

"Luhanah..tunggu." Sehun mengigau.

"oh?kau mendengarnya,Suamiku?"

"anak ini..ck." Tuan Oh terkekeh.

"apa ia sedang bertengkar dengan si cantik Luhan?" Nyonya Oh ikut terkekeh.

"kau baik-baik saja?..maafkan aku perihal teman-temanku tadi,maafkan aku.. tentang pesan lancangku tadi." Sehun masih mengigau.

"kumohon maafkan aku jika aku berbuat salah padamu."

"hiks..hhh..." Sehun mengeluarkan air matanya. Kerigat dingin di pelipisnya terlihat semakin banyak,rambutnya mungkin sudah basah.

"sebaiknya kita tinggalkan Sehun,biarkan ia beristirahat." Tuan Oh mengajak istrinya untuk keluar dari kamar Sehun. Saat selangkah lagi mereka menuju pintu kamar,keduanya diam terkejut saat mendengar igauan Sehun,Putra mereka.

"Yixing...Zhang Yi Xing..."

DEG

Nyonya Oh menggenggam tangan suaminya erat. Begitupun dengan tuan Oh.

"Sehun...Sehunah.." Sehun mengigaukan namanya sendiri.

"Suamiku...A-apa yang terjadi?O-oh?Ba-bagaimana ini?" Nyonya Oh terlihat sangat panik, ia menghadap suaminya,ekspresinya terlihat panik,tubuhnya mulai bergetar seperti ketakutan.

"kita harus membuatnya kembali lupa..oh?ayo..ayo suamiku..ayo!"

"sssttt...tenanglah,kau tidak melupakan apa yang ia katakan dulu kan?" Tuan Oh memeluk Istrinya dan mengusap punggungnya,mencoba menenangkan.

"bagaimana jika ia mengingatnya?ba-bagaimana jika ia.." Nyonya Oh menitikkan air matanya. Sungguh saat ini ia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"biarlah,biarkanlah..karena ini,mungkin sudah waktunya." Tuan Oh menatap lurus kedepan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya masing – masing sekolah, khusunya SMU Chungju tengah sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu keperluan anak didiknya ke Jepang esok lusa. Dari mulai surat-surat kepentingan administrasi,pasport,bimbingan ekstra ketat,test – test evaluasi,juga fasilitas berupa uang saku. Semua sudah dipersiapkan secara matang.

"Jangan khawatir Nyonya Xi. Kami pastikan Luhan senantiasa selalu sehat disana." Mrs Shin meyakinkan Nyonya Xi.

Saat ini Mrs Shin dan Nyonya Xi sedang berbincang di ruang pertemuan SMU Chungju.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan. Aku yakin anak itu akan baik – baik saja." Nyonya Xi menyesap secangkir teh hangatnya.

"aku tak mengenal kesempatan kedua. Ajang ini harus menjadi ajang kesekian kalinya Luhan menyabet juara." Ia mengalihkan mata dengan pandangan datarnya kepada Mrs Shin.

"Ah..tentu saja Nyonya. Kami sudah melatih Luhan semaksimal mungkin." Mrs Shin meyakinkan kembali.

"Bagus. Jangan biarkan apapun mengganggunya."

"Termasuk teman pria sekaligus rival terberatnya,Oh Sehun."

"ah..jadi itu maksud anda." Mrs Shin tertawa licik.

"untuk yang satu itu..anda juga tak perlu khawatir,Nyonya."

"karena aku..telah memberitahunya sebuah kebenaran." Mrs shin menyenderkan punggungnya dan menghela nafas. Satu sisi bibirnya terangkat kilas.

 _"lama tak jumpa,tuan muda Oh."_

"Luhan adalah bunga,sekaligus aset yang sangat berharga. Jadi..tak mungkin aku mebiarkan lebah sembarangan seperti Oh Sehun.."

"menghisapnya." Nyonya Xi tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya. Mimik wajahnya tak berubah. Masih saja dingin.

.

.

"Kudengar sistem olimpiade nanti akan sedikit berbeda dengan tahun – tahun sebelumnya." Mrs Im memberi tahu murid bimbingannya, Xi Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun.

"..." Luhan terdiam,seperti biasa.

"ya,Mrs Im." Baekhyun menjawab.

"baik. Untuk bimbingan jam terakhir ini aku akan mengetest,sebanyak apa pengetahuan kalian di mata pelajaran lain selain Kimia dan Matematika." Mendengar itu,keduanya mengangguk.

"Byun Baekhyun. Saat cangkang telur direndam kedalam larutan cuka selama 24 jam terjadi sebuah reaksi yaitu membran telur tersebut dapat terpisah dari cangkangnya. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi?"

"karena ini bukan bidang kalian,aku memberi waktu masing – masing 2 menit untuk memikirkan jawabannya." Mrs Im menjelaskan.

"Baik,Mrs." Baekhyun mulai memikirkan jawabannya.

"Sekarang,Luhan." Luhan mendongak untuk mendengarkan penjelasan yang akan disampaikan.

"silahkan lihat gambar di layar. Disana terdapat gambaran reaksi fusi nuklir di inti matahari." Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"ada 4 gambaran energi. Yaitu Deutrium,Helium,Tritium,dan Neutron. Lalu apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud Deutrium dan Tritium dalam gambar ini?"

"silahkan,waktumu 2 menit dari sekarang." Luhanpun mulai menajamkan matanya seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"baik. Mr Byun silahkan paparkan jawabanmu." Baekhyun dengan segera berdiri dari kursinya.

"jawaban yang saya dapat, sebab terjadinya reaksi tersebut adalah cangkang telur tersusun atas molekul – molekul karbonat. Molekul ini terurai menjadi molekul gas CO2 dan garam yang dasarnya memang mudah larut dalam air."

"inilah yang menyebabkan cangkang telur menjadi rapuh dan telepaslah membran dari cangkangnya." Byun baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya saat jawaban yang ia susun selesai ia paparkan.

"hm...baik. sesuai. Silahkan duduk." Mrs Im mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Luhan,silahkan." Yang menjadi objek bicaranyapun berdiri dari kursinya.

"setahuku, Deutron adalah hidrogen yang memiliki satu buah neutron. Sementara Tritium adalah hidrogen yang memiliki dua buah Neutron." Luhan tapa basa basi kembali duduk di kursinya.

"..."

"yap,tepat. Tepat sekali. Untuk pertemuan terakhir ini aku cukupkan sampai disini. _GoodLuck_." Mrs Im meninggalkan ruangan dengan segera selesainya menyemangati kedua murid bimbingannya.

.

"Luhan?apa kau baik – baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya tangan lentik itu memasukan barangnya kedalam tas.

"..." Luhan terdiam seperti tak menyimak pertanyaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"..." Baekhyun menyerngit.

"Luhan?" Ia berpindah ke hadapan Luhan untuk memastikan ia baik – baik saja.

"oh?Ada apa,baek?" Luhan mulai tersadar.

"apa..kau baik-baik saja?" tangan Baekhyun menempel di kening Luhan memeriksa.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"percayalah. Ini yang terbaik,Lu." Baekhyun menguatkan. Ia paham mengetahui setelah terjadinya peristiwa indah memang menyakitkan. Namun,ia lebih memahami diam dan baik-baik saja tanpa mengetahui setelah terjadinya kenangan lebih menyakitkan.

Sepahit apapun Baekhyun lebih menginginkan sahabatnya ini degan segera terlepas dari Sehun.

.

.

"lalu..apa sekarag Luhan baik – baik saja?"

"aku berbohong jika mengatakan ia baik – baik saja."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyesap jus mangga yang baru saja selesai mereka buat. H-1 sebelum akhirnya esok Chanyeol akan berpisah beberapa pekan dengan kekasihnya Baekhyun. Saat ini Chanyeol meyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi kediaman Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya beberapa waktu lalu saat Baekhyun pertama kali megajaknya berkunjung,Chanyeol ragu dan sempat menolak secara halus. Bukannya keberatan,hanya saja ia sudah banyak mendengar rumor sikap para orang tua dari anak seperti Baekhyun. Ya, _over protecive._ Kira – kira seperti itulah yang ia dengar.

Namun dugaannya seratus persen salah. Malam hari setelah Baekhyun mengajaknya berkunjung ada panggilan nomor tak dikenal ke ponselnya. Saat diangkat suara pria paruh bayah yang ternyata ayah kandung kekasihnya sendiri. Mr Byun mendesak dengan nada tegasnya agar Chanyeol mengunjungi anaknya esok dikarenakan ia dan istrinya masih memiliki keperluan pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan.

Chayeol tanpa mampu beralasan lagi akhirnya dengan sepenuh hati menyetujui,dan sampailah pada hari ini.

"aku tak menyangka,anak semuda Oh Sehun bisa melakukan perbuatan sekeji itu. terlabih kepada kekasihnya sendiri." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"hm,demi nilai dan image." Chanyeol balas menatap kekasihnya.

"..."

"hm,omong – omong berapa lama kau akan berada di Jepang?" Chanyeol hampir saja melupakan pertanyaan yang paling penting.

"uh..sekitar 1 pekan sampai 10 hari."

"kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"tidakkah..kau merasa itu terlalu lama?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

"hm,tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" Baekhyun setuju.

"aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya di kening kekasih mungilnya.

"aku takkan lupa untuk sering – sering menghubungi." Baekhyun dengan yakin ikut menempelkan hidungnya dan hidung Chanyeol.

Mereka berpandangan beberapa lama sampai akhirnya keduanya memejamkan mata masing – masing. Berpangutan lembut,tak dipungkiri keduanya merasa sesuatu mengganjal karena akan tak akan saling bertemu selama beberapa lama.

Digenggamnya tangan dengan jemari lentik Baekhyun oleh tangan besar Chanyeol. Sementara tangan kirinya mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Berpindah ke pipi,kening,telinga,hingga perut.

Baekhyun tak terlalu banyak bereaksi. Mungkin ia menahannya. Hanya sedikit mengeluarkan suara yang menandakan sentuhan – sentuhan ringan kekasihnya berhasil membuatnya nyaman bahkan lebih dari nyaman.

Chanyeol tahu diri untuk tak mebuat kekasihnya kesuitan bernafas. Tanpa diperintahkan ia dengan inisiatif menjauhkan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat pinggang Baekhyun berpindah posisi,berpindah ke pangkuannya.

Udara dingin dan perlakuan lembut Chanyeol mebuat Baekhyun memerah. Nafasnya sedikit terengah karena aktivitas manis tadi. Kini mereka saling menatap dalam. Seakan menanamkan hanya lawannya masing – masinglah yang berhak dipandang sedemikian intensnya. Tak mengizinkan keberadaan orang lain selain mereka berdua.

Baekhyun hanya dapat kembali memejamkan matanya rapat dan bersuara aneh tanpa mampu ia tahan saat Chanyeol berbisik lirih dengan suara beratnya tepat ditelinga Baekhyun setelahnya ia mencium dan sekikit berbuat nakal dengan menggigit cupingnya. "Kau..hanya milikku."

"kalau begitu,saat aku kembali nanti..angh!" Baekhyun berteriak kecil saat perbuatan Chanyeol semakin mengejutkannya.

"milikilah aku.."

"seutuhnya."

.

.

Sehun masih terbaring di rangjangnya semenjak kemari ia pingsan di dalam bus oprasional sekolah tempo lalu. Suhu tubuhnya mendadak meningkat,ia demam.

Para guru dan teman – teman Sehun khawatir akan kondisinya sekarang. Karena jadwal kebrangkatan ke Jepang tinggal menunggu Jam. Nyonya Oh dengan setia menunggui Sehun dan terus – menerus mengganti air kompresan putranya itu.

Seulgi tiba satu jam yag lalu untuk menjenguk Sehun. Seulgi sangat telaten membantu Nyonya Oh menyiapkan dan merawat Sehun.

"bibi,apa Oh Se- ah,maksudku Sehun akan baik – baik saja jika dibarangkatkan?" Seulgi bertanya sambil menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Sehun.

"entahlah,aku sangat khawatir." Nyonya oh menjawab dengan nada kelewat panik dan kalut.

"ah,apa Luhan mengetahui ini?"

"sepertinya tidak. Oh ya,aku ingin bertanya kepadamu. Apa Sehun dan Luhan sedang bertengkar?" Seulgi yang memang belum mengetahui apa – apa juga terbingung. Namun kemarin ia mendengar temannya yang juga mengikuti olimpiade bercerita tentang Luhan yang sepertinya bersikap aneh.

"kemarin malam,Sehun terus saja mengigau dan menyebut – nyebut maaf kepada Luhan."

"entahlah bi. Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Luhan. boleh aku pinjam ponsel Sehun sebentar?"

Seulgi mencatat nomor ponsel Luhan. gadis sipit ini semakin merasa aneh saat tidak ada satupun pesan dari Luhan pada Sehun masuk hari ini. Bukankah seharusnya ia khawatir jika situasi sedang seperti ini?

 _ **pesan terkirim.**_

.

.

TUTTT

Jongin membuka matanya saat ponsel disakunya terasa bergetar. Kelas masih ramai karena Mrs Shin sepertinya berhalangan untuk hadir di jam ini.

"hallo?" Jongin menjawab panggilan.

"Kim Jongin?ini aku." Jongin yang hafal siapa yang menelfon langsung duduk dengan tegap dan berbsik kepada teman sekelasnya. Gerak bibirnya mengatakan 'tolong jangan berisik,Mrs Shin menelfon.' Lantas yang lainpun dengan sigap menutup mulut masing – masing.

"ya,Mrs Shin."

"segera ke ruanganku." Telefon berbuni TUT tanda panggilan selesai.

"Kim Jongin,apa yang Mrs shin katakan?" Ketua kelas bertanya.

"entahlah,ia hanya menyuruhku datang ke ruangannya." Jongin menjawab diiringi langkah keluarnya. Namun ia menyempatkan berhenti saat tiba di pintu kelas.

"ah,tolong jangan terlalu berisik. Luhan sedang kurang sehat." Ia berpesan.

"woahh.." Kelas malah semakin riuh saat mereka mendengar betapa perhatiannya Jongin pada Luhan.

Sementara Luhan yang sedang berlatih soal hanya bereaksi seperti biasanya di saat teman sekelas bahkan Baekhyun menggodanya.

Bukannya bagaimana,jujur saja Luhan malah tidak terfokus pada apa yang baru saja terjadi. ia malah sedikit khawatir saat menerima pesan dari nomor tak dikenal yang mengatakan Sehun sedang sakit lumayan parah.

Bahkan bukan hanya mendapat kabar dari pesan tak dikenal itu saja. Mrs shin sebelumnya juga telah memberinya kabar tentang itu. wanita paruh bayah itu sempat menyruh Luhan untuk tetap fokus dan menjadikan ini sebagai peluang baginya.

Ia tak berbohong,ia sungguh khawatir. Apalagi mengingat keberangkatan ke Jepang hanya tinggal menghitung detam jarum jam. Bagaimana jika ia batal mengikuti olimpiade itu? apa pantas,ia menuruti kata – kata Mrs shin tadi?

 _Kini ia mulai bingung. Apa yang membuat orang – orang menyebutnya Sempurna. Karena bahkan untuk mempertimbangkan sesuatupun ia tak bisa._

 _._

Sementara Luhan sedang sibuk menimbang,Kim jongin justru sedang berbahagia. Kabar mendadak yan seharusnya menyebalkan malah terasa snagat menyenangkan bagi Jongin.

Ia teringat bahkan snagat jelas ucapan Mrs Shin tadi.

 _"SMU dari provinsi Goyang tak bisa mengirimkan wakilnya."_

 _"Kim Jongin,Bersiaplah untuk keberangkatanmu ke Jepang."_

Ia kembali tersneyum untuk kesekian kalinya saat kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Mrs Shin.

 _"Aku akan bersama dengan Luhan."_

"Mr Cho. Aku izin pulang untuk mempersiapkan keperluan keberangkatan ke Jepang."

.

.

Dengan segala kegundahan dan keraguan,pemuda mungil berparas cantik ini terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja. Ia harus melakukan ini. Harus,tak peduli apa yang terjadi.

Bel kediaman sehun berbunyi.

Nyonya Oh yang sedang duduk di tepi kasur langsung turun ke lantai dasar untuk mengecek siapa yag datang. Senyumnya berkembang antusias saat mengetahui Luhan datang. Dengan segera ia membukakan pintu gerbangnya.

"nak Luhan,apa kabar?" dengan tulus,ia langsung merengkuh Luhan kepelukannya.

"..." Luhan terdiam membeku. Ia mencoba mengingat sudah berama lama kehangatan seperti saat ini ia dapatkan.

"apa kau datang untuk menjenguk Sehun?" kini Nyonya Oh tak lagi memeluk Luhan namun mengusap pipi dan surai Luhan lembut.

"sudah dua malam Sehun mengigau dan menyebutkan namamu. Demamnya juga tak kunjung turun."

DEG

 _"sudah dua malam Sehun mengigau dan menyebutkan namamu?"_ obsidian Luhan mulai membening karna tergenangnya air mata.

"ayo,masuklah...temui Sehun." Merekapun memasuki rumah.

.

.

Luhan kini hanya berdua dengan Sehun. Nyonya Oh membiarkan dan memberi kesempatan pada dua sejoli itu.

Luhan hanya terdiam melihat Sehun yang terbaring tak berdaya. Kulit pucatnya semakin terlihat semakin pucat saja. Bibirnya tak lagi merah muda.

Dengan ragu,iapun duduk di sisi ranjang sebelah kanan Sehun. Tangannya tanpa bisa dikendalikan mengusap dahi Sehun sayang. Turun kepipinya yang entah mengapa lebih terlihat lebih tirus daripada sebelumnya.

"mengapa wajah ini..sama sekali tak mencerminkan kau orang yang setega itu?" Luhan bertaya dengan volume yang teramat kecil.

"mengapa wajah ini..membuatku tak yakin kau setega itu?"

"mengapa wajah ini..membuatku kembali goyah?"

"mengapa..oh?mengapa?hhh.." air mata Luhanpun pecah. Ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun yang terpejam tak sadar.

"hh...Kau..Kau yang merubah duniaku."

"kau berkata tak ada seorangpun sendiri di dunia ini,begitupun aku."

"tapi..tapi mengapa saat itu kau mebiarkannya sendiri?"

"mengapa kau tega membiarkannya sendiri?"

"apa..."

"apa kau juga akan memberlakukanku sama sepertinya suatu saat nanti?"

Luhan berbicara sambil berurai air mata. Tangisnya semakin histeris,kulitnya memerah,Luhan sangat berantakan saat ini. Beberapa menit ia mempertahankan posisinya. Sudah cukup tenang dirasa ia bangkit dengan teerhuyung,hari sudah petang dan ia harus segera pulang.

Disampirkannya ransel biru muda ke pundaknya,ia melangkah pulang ika saja tangannya tak di genggam seseorang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"jangan pergi.." Luhan terkejut. Suara decitan ranjang menandakan Sehun sedang mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Luhan panik dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sehun.

Sehun yang sedang dalam kondisi lemah tak kuasa untuk menahan pemberontakan Luhan. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba bangkit, Tuhan sepertinya ikut andil dalam perjuangannya ini dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki ia bangkit dan menekan pintu kamarnya mencegah Luhan keluar.

BRAK

Pintu berhasil tertutup kembali. Setelahnya Sehun langsung mengalungan tangannya,memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"jangan pergi...Luhan."

TES

Air mata keduanya menetes bersamaan. Suara Sehun terdengar sangat parau disamping lirih. Sehun membalikan posisi Luhan yang sedang membelakanginya. Ibu jarinya terangkat menghapus air mata Luhannya.

"kumohon jangan menangis,Lu." Luhan enggan menatap Sehun,ia lebih memilih melihat lantai dibawahnya,sebelum Sehun mengangkat kepalanya untuk mendongak. Air mata Luhan semakin deras menetes saat melihat bagaimana sehun saat ini.

Begitupun dengan Sehun. Sehun perlahan mengecup kening Luhan yag patuh dan tak lagi mecoba menolak. Beberapa menit sampai akhirnya bibir keduanya bersatu. Sehun merasa damai luar biasa saat ia dan Luhan bersatu. Ia merasa dapat kembali bernafas dengan leluasa.

Saat terbaring dan terpejam Sehun snagat menderita. Ia bermimpi aneh,namun semua itu terasa amat nyata. Entah hanya ilusinya atau bukan,setiap mimpi itu datang kepalanya akan terasa amat sakit hingga ia tak mampu membuka matanya.

Saat mimpi itu datang,jiwanya terasa amat bersalah. Seperti mimpi itu mengingatkan Sehun akan kesalahan masa lalunya. Samar,kilat – kilat kesakitan,peristiwa menyeramkan bagi hidupnya,dapat Sehun saksikan dalam mimpinya walau sama sekali tak jelas. Sehun peka,akan pesan – pesan yang tersirat.

 _Akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam masa lalunya._

Tentang pemuda persis dirinya,tentang suara – suara memanggil pemuda itu dengan nada ketakutan luar biasa.

 _"Sehun...jangan,nak. Sehun?"_

Suara itu seolah menjadi klimaks jika saja mimpinya menjadi sebuah cerita. Puncak konflik,puncak dari sebuah problematika,yang menusuk siapapun yang membacanya.

Semua kesakitan itu sirna saat ia merasa sentuhan lembut di lehernya. Luhan pelakunya. Sehun membuka matanya terkejut. Kelopak matanya kembali sayu saat Luhan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Ia terhanyut.

Entah sadar atau tidak,ia membawa Luhan berpindah ke ranjangnya yang cukup luas. Luhan patuh tak sekalipun melawan. Keduanya berbaring,diiringi kepedihan sekaligus kenikmatan.

Tangan Sehun mengusap pinggang dalam seragam Luhan. bibirnya kini berpindah ke bagian tubuh pemuda cantik dibawahnya. Menyesapnya dengan leluasa,apalagi saat yang lebih mungil mendongakkan kepalanya.

Turun,semakin kebawah hinggan sampai di bagian dada yang masih terbalut seragamnya. Dengan persetujuan yang tak perlu diucapkan,kancing seragam itupun terlepas.

"a-anghh!" Luhan tak menyangka suara juga bisa termasuk organ involunter dalam tubuhnya,bekerja tanpa dikendalikan. Tepat saat perasaan menggelitik itu semakin nyata,lembab indra pengecap pemuda diatasnya didadanya.

"kancingnya terlepas seluruhnya,nikmat semakin terasa. Sehun bukan main memanjakannya.

"Luhan,aku mencintaimu."

Hilang,saat indra tersebut berpindah menyesap pendengarannya. Luhan sadar,sepenuhnya sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan apa yang seharusnya Luhan lakukan. Ia bahkan bergetar saat pengakuan itu sehun lontarkan. Semua terasa membahagiakan jika saja situasinya tidak seperti ini.

"Anghhh,aku..mencintaimu,a-ahh."

 _"Oh Sehun."_

"Kim Jongin." Sangat perih. Pengakuan ini,teramat perih.

Namun,semua berjalan tanpa kuasa ia hindari. Dengan penuh keyakinan,ia mencoba bangkit melawan segala kenikmatan ini.

Ia menarik kepala Sehun dan menempatkan bibirnya sama sepeti yang ia lakukan tadi. Menggoda telinganya,menyesap,membasahi dengan salivanya,lalu..

 _" terdengar tak asing. Ternyata memang dia,dia si pengganti Kim Minseok."_

"Sehun,tolong lupakan apapun tentang kita." Sehun tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia tak mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan.

"hmm..sshhh..hhh" Luhan mendesah,juga menangis.

 _"Zhang Yixing. Dua tahun di atasmu,ia sepertimu.. sempurna."_ Perkataan Mrs shin terus mendengung ditelinganya. Menghalangi Luhan bernikmat dengan pemuda yang mencuri hatinya ini. Sesuai dengan rencana awalnya,ia tak boleh kembali goyah,untuk menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya. Walau harus dengan sengaja membuat Sehun kecewa untuk kedua kalinya.

"bersikaplah seolah-olah kita tak pernah mengenal." Sehun tampaknya mulai tersadar dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan. Ia mengurangi intensitas kegiatannya dan mencoba menyimak baik – baik.

 _"hingga aku merasa bersalah,saat 4 hari pengumuman pemenang olimpiade dibacakan sekaligus 3 hari aku menerima kabar,Ibu Yixing tak dapat tertolong, sampai akhirnya Yixing..ia yang akhirnya memilih jalan terakhir,bagi para orang putus asa."_

"berhentilah berpura-pura baik."

DEG

Iapun akhirnya mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang tidak baik – baik saja terjadi. Dengan berat hati,ia menyetujui keinginan Luhan. ia ingin mengungkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,karena ia yakin Luhan seperti ini sangat berkaitan dengan bayangan semu yang akhir – akhir ini muncul kepermukaan.

Ia menyadari, _ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal di masa lalu._

Sehun bangkit,dan turun membawa Luhan.

"baiklah. Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan."

"aku...akan bersikap seperti apa yang kau minta." Pandangan mata datar itu tak mampu membuat Luhan takut. Karena yang mungil tau,serapuh apa hati Sehun _-nya_ saat ini.

Bukan ini,bukan ini yang Luhan inginkan. Apa semua ini akan berakhir begitu saja?semua keangan indah antara dirinya dan Sehun akan berakhir seperti ini?apa Sehun menyerah karena apa yang mereka bilang benar adanya? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ti-tidak. Ka-kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Yakinkan aku,ayo!" ia menggelengkan kepalanya,semakin kencang. Semakin histeris.

"..." Sehun hanya diam.

"ka-kau..tidak mengenal Zhang Yixing,kan?oh?ka-kau.."

"Zhang? Zhang Yi-yixing?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaan Luhan.

"Argghhh!" Sehun meremas rambutn miliknya sendiri dengan keras. Sakit menusuk itu kembali ia rasakan. saat Luhan menyebut nama itu,entah mengapa Sehun kembali merasakan kesakitan itu.

"Se-sehun..."

"Oh Sehun!" Sehun terus seperti itu,menahan sakit menusuk yang kembali datang.

"ibu! Tolong Sehun,Ibu!" Ia melupakan seragam dan tubuhnya yang masih terekspos. Ia melupakan kamar Sehun kedap suara,hingga sampai saat ini Mrs Oh tidak juga datang.

CHU~

Ia menambatkan lengannya di leher Sehun,dan langsung menciumnya. Ia sadar sehun terlihat sangat tenang saat ia mulai menciumnya tadi.

TES TES TES

 _"Ini yang terakhir,"_

 _"Semua ternyata memang benar,Sehun..."_

 _"Aku kini sudah tau,kau memang melakukannya."_

 _"Selamat tinggal,Sehun.,"_

 _"Aku tak menyangka semua memang berakhir seperti ini."_

 _"Namun,ada perasaan bahagia didadaku.."_

 _"Kini aku sadar,dinamakan apa perasaan yang satu ini,"_

 _"Setidaknya, aku tau."_

 _"Perasaanku,tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan."_

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinue**

 **Hallo! Long time no see~ berapa lama saya menghilang?kkk. saya tak bosan dan tak akan pernah bosan untuk meminta maaf atas keterlambatan meng-update & berterimakasih kepada semua pihak yang sudah bersedia membaca,me-review,mem-fav,mem-follow Ambitious Love ini. Kalian semangat saya! /deep bow/**

 **Terlebih kepada reviewers semua,saya sangat berterimakasih dan mengapresiasi kalian. kesibukan saya ternyata sangat susah untuk di ajak berkompromi,jadi untuk menyalurkan hobipun saya harus pintar-pintar mencuri waktu,maafkan saya sekali lagi.**

 **Karena mungkin banyak dari teman-teman yang sudah lupa jalan cerita AL,silahkan untuk membaca dari Chapter awal untuk mendapat feels yang lebih terasa(?) LOL./ini menggelikan/ dan bang!hal menarik yang saya tanyakan kemarin silahkan dinikmati,ampunilah saya jika kurang menarik huhu.**

 **Oh,dan sedikit bocoran saya akan mempublish ff terbaru saya dalam waktu dekat ini,good willing. Kkk.**

 **Finally, review teman-teman semua sangat berharga bagi saya,jika sempat silahkan mereview,ya..sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!~**

 **Q : mana diantara OTP ini yang lebih baik saya pilih untuk FF terbaru nanti?**

 **KAISOO/HUNHAN?CHANBAEK?**


	8. Chapter 7 Believe Me,Can You?

**Tittle : "Ambitious Love"**

 **Chapter : 7/? "Believe Me,Can You?"**

 **Author : otpexperience98**

 **Genre : YAOI,Boys Love,romance,school life.**

 **Rate : M (sesuai alur/plot)**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun,Byun Baekhyun,Kim Jongin,Park Chanyeol,etc.**

 **Pair : HUNHAN,KAILU,CHANBAEK,etc,.**

 **Backsound : Juniel – Please, Stop Girl – U Kiss.**

 **Disclaimer : plot,setting dan hal lainnya dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi saya. Cast tentunya milik tuhan,bangsa,negara,dan para fansnya(?)**

 **Maaf untuk typo.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Otpexperience98**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Previous chapter_**

 _"baiklah. Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan."_

 _"aku...akan bersikap seperti apa yang kau minta." Pandangan mata datar itu tak mampu membuat Luhan takut. Karena yang mungil tau,serapuh apa hati Sehun-nya saat ini._

 _Bukan ini,bukan ini yang Luhan inginkan. Apa semua ini akan berakhir begitu saja?semua keangan indah antara dirinya dan Sehun akan berakhir seperti ini?apa Sehun menyerah karena apa yang mereka bilang benar adanya? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"ti-tidak. Ka-kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Yakinkan aku,ayo!" ia menggelengkan kepalanya,semakin kencang. Semakin histeris._

 _"..." Sehun hanya diam._

 _"ka-kau..tidak mengenal Zhang Yixing,kan?oh?ka-kau.."_

 _"Zhang? Zhang Yi-yixing?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaan Luhan._

 _"Argghhh!" Sehun meremas rambutn miliknya sendiri dengan keras. Sakit menusuk itu kembali ia rasakan. saat Luhan menyebut nama itu,entah mengapa Sehun kembali merasakan kesakitan itu._

 _"Se-sehun..."_

 _"Oh Sehun!" Sehun terus seperti itu,menahan sakit menusuk yang kembali datang._

 _"ibu! Tolong Sehun,Ibu!" Ia melupakan seragam dan tubuhnya yang masih terekspos. Ia melupakan kamar Sehun kedap suara,hingga sampai saat ini Mrs Oh tidak juga datang._

 _CHU~_

 _Ia menambatkan lengannya di leher Sehun,dan langsung menciumnya. Ia sadar sehun terlihat sangat tenang saat ia mulai menciumnya tadi._

 _TES TES TES_

 _"Ini yang terakhir,"_

 _"Semua ternyata memang benar,Sehun..."_

 _"Aku kini sudah tau,kau memang melakukannya."_

 _"Selamat tinggal,Sehun.,"_

 _"Aku tak menyangka semua memang berakhir seperti ini."_

 _"Namun,ada perasaan bahagia didadaku.."_

 _"Kini aku sadar,dinamakan apa perasaan yang satu ini,"_

 _"Setidaknya, aku tau."_

 _"Perasaanku,tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan."_

.

.

.

 **Otpexperience98**

"Sehun tak boleh ingat!tidak!" ruangan dengan rak buku disetiap sisinya terasa dingin seiring lengkingan itu terdengar.

"ini sudah saatnya,istriku." Pria paruh baya mendekati wanita berstatus istrinya.

"itu sangat menyeramkan,suamiku. Ia tak akan sanggup menghadapi kenyataan itu!" air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Usapan lembut suaminya tak merubah apapun. Ia tetap kalut dan panik.

"sudah saatnya Shixun menemukan jati dirinya,ia tak bisa terus berpura – pura menjadi orang lain." Kesabarannya hampir mencapai batas. Tuan Oh tak habis pikir mengapa istrinya bisa menjadi seegois ini.

"tentu saja ia harus!karna mereka saudara. Oh Sehun dan Oh Shixun bersaudara!"

"bersaudara bukan berarti Shixun harus menerima hukuman atas apa yang dilakukan Sehun,Ahn Yang Mi!" suasana hening sekejap saat Tuan oh tak lagi bisa menahan kesabarannya.

"mereka bersaudara,dan mereka berdua juga merupakan anak kita."

"mendiang Oh Sehun,dan Oh Shixun..keduanya adalah anak kita." Suaranya melirih. Seolah lelah mengingatkan istrinya tentang hal tersebut.

.

.

Dalam hidup jangankan waktu dalam hitungan jam,waktu dalam hitungan mileniumpun seolah tak terasa. Pagi ini Luhan sudah duduk dengan gayanya yang anggun dalam bis khusus peserta olimpiade. setelah melewati waktu – waktu sulit,peperagan batinnya,ia berhasil sampai ke tempat ini.

Tempat yang dulu ia harapkan. Masihkah sekarang seperti itu? entahlah.

Sehun dipastikan tidak jadi berangkat setelah malam tadi Luhan menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri,betapa lemahnya pemuda itu.

Ia seharusnya sedikit saja merasa senang. Selain berhasil sampai ke tempat yang ia harapkan,saingan terberatnya –Sehun dari SMU Chungju- setidaknya mengurangi beban persaingan karena ketidak hadirannya.

Akan tetapi,ada sesuatu yag aneh disini. Dalam nuraninya. Bukan ia iba,ia hanya sedikit merasa perasaan bersalah.

"Luhan?Lu?" kelima jari besar tampak bergerak konsan dihadapan matanya.

"y-ya?" Luhanpun sadar.

"kau baik – baik saja,kan?" keningnya terasa semakin menghangat. Pemuda disamping tempat duduknya itu merabanya.

"ya,aku baik."

"syukurlah. Segera bersiap,kita sudah akan memasuki komplek Hotel." Jongin,pemuda itu tersenyum lembut.

.

Akhir – akhir ini,Jongin memang selalu bersamanya. Walau baru beberapa jam terakhir,namun sosoknya terasa amat membantu bagi seseorang yang boleh dibilang sedang bermuram durja – _Luhan._

Jongin sangat baik juga lembut,samahal-nya seperti Sehun. Ia juga cerdas bahkan sangat untuk melompat langsung ke kelas berjenjang sama dengan Luhan. hati kecil Luhan mengakui semuanya.

Kebaikan Jongin,pengorbanannya. Ia mustahil lupa akan Jongin yang berkali – kali hadir saat hatinya terasa bercampur aduk,atau Jongin yang dengan berani menyelamatkannya dari insiden kecelakaan saat pertama kali bertemu.

Walau berakhir ciuman.

Akhir – akhir ini pula tampaknya Luhan seperti kembali menggali ingatannya akan apapun yang berkaitan dengan pemuda berkulit tan disampingnya tersebut. Namun,di waktu yang sama ia tampaknya lupa siapa seseorang yang terlebih dulu ada dan mengenalkannya pada setiap perasaan yang ia rasakan.

Tak ada salahnya. Semua terserah pada Luhan,si sempurna yang buta rasa. Setidaknya itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum Sehun hadir di kehidupannya.

Saat ini Luhan sedang berperang mengatasi kekalutannya. Bukan kalut akan soal – soal matematika regional yang sebentar lagi harus ia kerjakan,namun tentang sesuatu yang lain. Tentang seseorang yang saat ini ia anggap pembunuh. Walau bukan secara fisik.

Laki – laki yang tadi malam sempat menyentuhnya sampai ke titik kenikmatan,walau kenyataannya tak sejauh itu. Yang kini tengah berbaring tak berdaya di ruangan bernuansa biru berbau khas zat antiseptik jauh bermil – mil sana.

"kau harus melupakannya. Ia tak berhak merenggut sekecil apapun buah usahamu." Genap 2 orang mengatakannya. Ibunya,lalu Mrs Shin.

Setelah itu,muncul pertanyaan dalam hati kecilnya.

 _"Lalu,haruskah aku menerimanya?"_

 _"cinta Jongin?"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Seoul,8 : 45 PM_**

 _Entah atas dasar apa Luhan memilih meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah digiring ke rumah sakit untuk segera ditangani lalu menghubungi Jongin untuk menjemputnya._

 _Jongin dengan pasti mengatakan ia siap dan meminta Luhan untuk menunggunya 5 menit kedepan di halte terdekat._

 _Ia datang dengan –mungkin- gaya khasnya. Luhan menyadari tinggal diatap yang sama dengan Jongin sebulan ini tidaklah menjamin ia hafal gerak – gerik dan kebiasaan Jongin. Ia juga tak memaksakan dirinya untuk hal yang –Ehm kurang penting itu._

 _Dijalan mereka terdiam tanpa ada yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan hingga bermenit – mrnit terlewati. Jongin tampak menahan rentetan pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya penasaran mengapa orang yang ia sukai tiba – tiba menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk menjemput._

 _Sementara Luhan hanya menatap kosong kaca didepannya. Tak ada yag ia pusingkan kecuali seseorang bernama Oh ada yag ia harapkan kali ini selain tak menangis. Tangannya dengan cepat menyalakan tape dan membesarkan volumenya._

 _Setidaknya isak tangisnya tak akan membuat pemuda disebelahnya terganggu. Ia lagi – lagi tak kuasa menahan air matanya._

 _Jongin,pemuda disebelahnya hanya terdiam. Sungguh ia tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui apa dasar musik yang tiba - tiba menyala dengan volume yang lumayan kencang. Ia juga tak tuli untuk tak mendengar isakan Luhan disebelahnya._

 _Emosinya mulai naik sampai ke ubun – ubun. Siapa yang membuat Luhannya seperti ini?ia kesal,mengapa seseorang bisa membuat si mungil yang notabene memiliki sifat dingin dan cenderung tak memikirkan apapun selain belajar menangis seperti ini?sementara ia disini,ia yang bahkan memendam perasaannya hanya berjalan ditempat._

 _CKITTTTTT_

 _Kepala Luhan hampir terbentur jika saja ia tak memakai seatbeltnya. Ia memandang tak mengerti kearah Jongin sementara yang dipandang hanya memandangnya tajam._

 _"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu,oh?" nafas Jongin memburu. Ini bukan kali pertama atau keduanya menyaksikan si mungil di depannya ini murung dan menangis._

 _"mengapa?mengapa kau selalu saja menangis dan bersedih di depanku?"_

 _"tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk membuatmu bahagia,Luhan?" Jongin bertanya hampir berteriak._

 _Luhan sedikit terhenyak mendengarnya. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir._

 _"apa aku..apa kehadiranku membuatmu tidak bahagia?" Jongin kembali bertanya. Kini suaranya melemah._

 _"ti-tidak,tidak seperti itu,Jongin." Luhan tergagap. Bayang – bayang saat ibunda Jongin memintanya untuk menjaga Jongin langsung muncul kepermukaan saat ia mendengar Jongin berkata seperti itu._

 _"selama ini..ternyata benar,sebelum aku hadir dan tinggal bersamamu,kau tidak seperti ini bukan?"_

 _"bukan sepet-"_

 _"apa..apa aku mengusik kalian?"_

 _"kau dan Sehun?" keadaan sunyi sejenak. Sungguh masalahnya dengan Sehun tak ada campur tangan Jongin sama sekali._

 _Perkataan Jongin membuat Luhan khawatir. Bagaimana jika Jongin tak betah tinggal di rumahnya dan memilih pindah sementara ibunya sudah menitipkan Jonin padanya._

 _"bukan...bukan sepeti itu,Jongin." Luhan menggeleng. Matanya masih berair namun tak sederas tadi._

 _"Sehun..ia membuatku merasa kurang merasa nyaman,ia melakukan sebuah kesa-" Luhan belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena kedua bahunya tertahan kedua tangan Jongin._

 _"apa kesalahan yang ia buat?" Jongin mengatakannya dengan berapi – api._

 _"Sehun sebenarnya bukan berbuat kesalahan..ia hanya membuatku-"_

 _"lalu mengapa kau harus selalu bersedih karenanya?"_

 _"karena..karena dia selalu saja memb-" Air mata Luhan kembali mengalir. Ia berbicara dengan terputus – putus._

 _"mengapa kau masih saja bertahan dengannya?"_

 _DEG_

 _Luhan menatap Jongin aneh. Apa yang Jongin katakan?benaknya._

 _"Lu," Tangan besar Jongin turun ke bagian lengan Luhan._

 _"semua ini..yang sudah kulakukan terhadapmu,tidak bisakah kau memahaminya?" pandangan Jongin berubah lembut dan lelah di waktu bersamaan._

 _"tak cukupkah semua ini membuatmu sadar?"_

 _"bahwa aku.."_

 _Luhan masih terdiam memandang dan menyimak ucapan Jongin hati – hati._

 _"mencintaimu?" akhirnya Jongin mengatakannya. Mengatakannya di tepi jalan raya yang mulai sunyi ini. Ditengah dinginnya udara musim menjelang musim dingin._

 _"jika yang berkesempatan selalu membuatmu bersedih,bisakah kau mempercayai aku yang tak diberi kesempatan ini membuatmu bahagia?"_

 _Luhan dan Jongin saling memandang. Mata yang sama – sama menatap dalam itu tidaklah berperasaan sama. Intinya hanya,mereka sedang mencoba untuk memahami maksud masing – masing._

 _Setidaknya Jongin berharap Luhan menangkap ucapannya yang bermaksud sama seperti 'maukah menerima cintaku' tadi._

 _Tangan Jongin perlahan bergerak lembut. dari bahu sempit itu menuju leher. Ia mendekat dan semakin mendekat ke arah yang lebih mungil._

 _Mencoba mengikis jarak antara keduanya,Jongin semakin mendekat. Ia berhasil menggapai bibir itu jika saja pemiliknya tak memalingkan pandangannya. Siapa yang tak merasa kecewa?namun Jongin seakan tak peduli untuk tetap menempelkan bibirnya di sudut terpinggir bibir Luhan. air matanya lolos begitu saja._

 _Begitu ciuman itu terlepas,tubuh Luhan ia bawa mendekat ke rengkuhannya. Luhan tak bergerak,hanya mengikuti geraka Jongin. Saat ini ia memang membutuhkan sandaran demi mengurangi beban pikirannya yang semakin rumit dari waktu ke waktu._

 ** _Flashback off_**

 _._

 _._

Rombongan sudah sampai di Grand Ayahama Hotel,Tokyo. Kini yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya adalah mengantri singkat untuk _check in._ Luhan secara kebetulan mendapat kamar yang sama dengan Jongin yaitu kamar bernomor 259 tepatnya.

"Bergegaslah ke kamar kalian masing – masing. Kami para pembimbing berada di lantai 4." Mr Shin menginstruksi.

Para siswa kembali mengangkat tas bawaan mereka untuk menuju kamar. Luhan yang hendak mengangkat tasnya terhenti karena ada tangan lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkatnya. Jongin,ia tersenyum lembut.

"ayo." Tagannya terulur meminta Luhan untuk menggenggamnya.

"hm." Luhan dengan ragu menerima tangan itu dan tersenyum walau seikit kaku.

Sejak Jongin menyatakan perasaannya Luhan seperti mendapat alternatif atas berpisahnya ia dengan Sehun. Walau kata berpisah belum terucap oleh siapapun antara keduanya Luhan dengan cepat mengasumsikan berpisah dalah akhir dari semuanya. Untuk itu,ia sedikit demi sedikit akan mulai memberi Jongin kesempatan.

Test akan diselenggaran pada puncak acara dua hari kedepan nanti. Luhan sebenarnya tidak perlu dipersiapkan dengan tekanan karena hal ini bukan kali pertama dalam hidupnya. Namun,begitu banyak tekanan terasa kali ini. Luhan gamblang mengakui ia sedikit takut.

TING

Pintu elevator terbuka dengan muatan yang lumayan penuh. _Apa masih muat?_

"kau mau naik yang ini atau menunggu elevator selanjutnya,Lu?" Jongin bertanya. Karena waktu mereka sedikit untuk menimbang dan elevator terasa begitu penuh bahkan sebelum mereka masuk kedalamnya.

"terserah padamu saja." Luhan menjawab.

"kalau begitu ayo masuk,kau tampak sudah sangat lelah." Jongin merangkul Luhan dan pintu elevatorpun tertutup.

Tak disangka di dalam akan sesempit ini saat mereka masuk. Tak lagi ada jarak antara bahu setaip orang,begitupun dengan Jongin dan Luhan. mereka berada di bagian tersudut elevator. Luhan menghadap kedepan,semnetara Jongin di depannya menghadap berlawanan arah dengannya.

Cukup hening,ada yang sibuk dengan ponselnya,ada pula yang hanya mengamati objek didepannya sembari menunggu elevator sampai ke lantai gedung yang mereka tuju.

Nafas hangat jongin kentara terasa di wajah Luhan. ia hanya diam tak melakukan apapun memandang sepatu yang ia kenakan. Situasi ini mengingatkannya pada Sehun saat keduanya berganti pakaian selepas berenang.

Ia ingat betul saat itu Sehun melindunginya dari gangguan seorang pria dewasa yang mencoba melecehkannya. Kenangan manis itu menggetarkan hatinya apalai saat Luhan ingat saat itu pula-lah ia berciuman intim dengan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya.

Luhan tersenyum kecut. _Akankah semua terulang kembali?_

"apa kau baik – baik saja?" Lamunan Luhan terpecah. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit terkejut,jaraknya dengan Jongin sangat dekat.

"..." ia mengangguk semu. Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"satu hari sebelum test panitia akan mengajak kita rekreasi untuk merilekskan pikiran." Ia memberi tahu.

"benarkah?" Luhan mencoba antusias.

"hm,ada waktunya nanti.." menggantung.

"izinkanlah aku untuk membuatmu kembali bergembira,Lu." Hidunya menempel dan bersentuhan dengan hidung bangir Luhan. tangan kirinya menggeggam kedua tangan yang lebih mungil.

Sementara Luhan hanya diam. Tak mengiyakan tidak juga menolak. Ia hanya mengedipkan matanya yang kali ini sedikit lebih sayu.

.

.

Suara tetesan cairan infus hampir terdengar karena kesunyian ruangan ini. Sehun masih terbaring di kasurnya dan belum menampakkan tanda – tanda akan siuman.

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh terpaksa melarikannya Sehun yang kejang – kejang ke rumah sakit kemarin malam. Sehun tak pernah seperti ini,tak ada riwayat penyakit seperti ini dimasa lalunya.

Dokter mendiagnosis keadaan seperti ini terjadi akibat tekanan psikologis yang berlebihan. Otak Sehun diibaratkan tak cukup kuat untuk menampung memori kelam dimasa lalunya yang sedikit demi sedikit muncul ke permukaan. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh kepalang khawatir terlebih rasa bersalah.

Mereka menyadari keegoisan keduanyalah penyebab ini semua terjadi. Tidak sepantasnya mereka membedakan _porsi_ kasih sayang terhadap kedua buah hatinya. Jika saja mereka mampu bersikap adil,pasti kedua anak kembarnya akan tetap utuh tanpa harus ada yang dikorbankan.

.

Pukul 10 AM adalah jadwal untuk digantinya cairan infus Sehun. Perawat dengan masker dan sarung tangannya sedang mengecek kadar cairan pengganti nutrisi agar tetap sesuai dengan semsetinya.

"nggg.." Suara khas seseorang yag baru pulih terdengar. Sehun sudah siuam.

"oh?pasien Oh sudah sadar?" Tanpa mengharapkan jawaban dari seorang pasien yang baru saja tersadar dari tidur panjangnya,perawat itu langsung menekan tombol di bagian atas kasur Sehun.

Sehun masih tak terlalu kuat untuk menggerakan anggota tubuhnya walau hanya membalikan telapak tangan. Suara terbukanya pintu terdengar semu di telinganya. Pria paruh baya berjas putih juga tampak samar dimatanya.

Namun,peristiwa semalam saat ia dan Luhan bersentuhan,saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan,saat kepalanya terasa memberat saat mendengar nama Zhag Yixing,hingga saat Luhan mengatakan ia mencintai Kim Jongin,tidak sedikitpun terasa samar ataupun semu di ingatannya.

 _Rasanya ia ingin kembali tertidur saja saat ingatan itu muncul._

.

.

Setelah satu hari penuh berada dalam ruangan ICU,dokter akhirnya menyatakan Sehun sudah 80% pulih. Bahkan dokter juga mengatakan kemampuan fisik dan mental Sehun dalam menstabilkan kondisi kesehatannya sangat baik.

Tak seorangpun mengetahui apa yang mendasari Sehun dapat kembali pulih secepat ini kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tak ada hal lain selain ambisinya untuk segera mengungkap apa peristiwa menyeramkan yang terjadi di masa lalunya.

Jika semua terungkap dan memang terbukti dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebabnya,ia tak ragu untuk bertanggung jawab dalam bentuk apapun itu.

Setelah semua selesai,ia baru akan meyakinkan _nya._ Ia berjanji akan membawa si sempurna itu kedalam pelukannya.

 _Bagaimanapun caranya._

Langkah pertama yang ia lakukan adalah, berpura – pura seakan tidak mengetahui apapun kepada kedua orang tuanya. Percayalah,telinga dan otaknya tak berarti ikut tertidur pula saat raganya tertidur kemarin.

Ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar semuanya.

"ibu,mengapa ekspresimu tidak kunjung ceria?apa kau tak senang aku kembali sembuh?" Sehun bertanya lengkap dengan gaya merajuknya yang dibuat sebaik mungkin.

"kalau begitu aku akan kembali koma agar ibu kembali ceria." Ia berakting tertidur dan hendak menarik selimutnya hingga tangan lembut ibunya menggenggam tangannya.

"jangan..ka-kau harus kembali sembuh. Kau tidak boleh kembali koma." Ibunya mencegah dengan memelas.

"kalau begitu tersenyumlah,Ibu. Yakinlah bahwa aku sepenuhnya sudah kembali sembuh." Sehun tersenyum.

"hm..baiklah.." Akhirnya Nyonya Oh-pun tersenyum walau mata lelahnya tak juga terlihat cerah.

"..." Sehun tersenyum senang. Ia merengkuh Nyonya Oh.

"Aku menyayangimu,Bu." Sehun mengatakannya dengan sungguh – sungguh.

Walau di dalam sana batinnya berperang,

Nyonya Oh menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisnya. Sungguh,saat ini ia merasa menjadi seorang ibu yang amat bodoh.

"Ibu..bisakah kau mengabulkan kemauanku agar aku selalu sehat?" Sehun bertanya. Nyonya Oh hanya diam beberapa saat,ia menarik nafas lalu kembali mencoba berbicara dengan normal.

"hm,apa yang anak nakal ini mau?"

"aku ingin pergi untuk tetap mengikuti olimpiade ke Jepang."

.

.

.

" _Youkoso!_ Selamat datang kepada siswa – siswi peserta olimpiade matematika dan ilmu alam regional musim ke-3. Kalian semua terlihat sangat bersemangat!" MC upacara pembukaan menyapa para peserta dengan semangat.

Ballroom dipenuhi sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Setelah upacara dilaksanakan dengan khidmat,acara dilanjutkan dengan petunjukan dalam rangka penyambutan oleh pihak tuan rumah.

Luhan hanya turut bertepuk tangan mengikuti yang lainnya. Terhitung 5 kali ia memandang deretan kursi di sebrang kirinya,deretan kursi peserta dari SMU Gyeongsan. Belum lagi lirikanya,sudah terlalu banyak terasa untuk dihitung.

Satu kesimpulan yang bukan lagi berupa hipotesis, Sehun tak akan secara ajaib datang.

Hampir genap 2 hari ia tak bertemu dengan pemuda pucat itu. Genap 2 hari pula ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk melupakannya dan mencoba dekat dengan pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya,Kim Jongin.

"Lu,lihatlah...gadis kecil itu menari dengan kimononya." Tangan Jongin menggenggam tangan Luhan sambil menunjuk objek yang ia maksud.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari deretan peserta SMU Gyeongsan duduk dan mengikuti arah pandang Jongin. Kini ia tak lagi mencoba menolak apapun tindakan Jongin,seperti saat ini. Ia membiarkan tangannya digenggam Jongin.

Biarlah seperti ini,walau ia harus mengawalinya dengan kepura – puraan,pikirnya,

Keadaan berubah lebih cepat dari yang Luhan perhitungkan. Ini kesekian-kalinya hitungannya meleset. Jongin yang awalnya tak ada di lingkungannya,kini mejadi orang yang selalu hadir disisinya menemani.

Ibunya yang awalnya menghubunginya saat ingin memerintahkan sesuatu,kini selalu menghubunginya setiap malam untuk menanyakan _"apa saja yang kau dan Jongin lakukan seharian tadi?apa menyenangkan?"._

Sungguh,sejak ia lahir ibunya tak pernah mempedulikan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia sedikit terheran. Namun tak berniat memikirkannya lebih jauh karena ia akui masalah tentang pemuda pucat bernama Oh Sehun membuat otaknya terasa amat penuh.

"Lu?kau mendengarku?" Suara Jongin mengembalikan Luhan ke dunia nyatanya.

"ayo kembali ke kamar,acara sudah selesai." Jongin menuntun si mungil.

.

.

"Lu,tempat apa yang akan kau kunjungi nanti?" Jongin bertanya pada Luhan yang sedang berlatih soal di meja sisi kanan kamar.

Luhan yang tak mengerti akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jongin dengan terpaksa menghentikan sejenak kegiatan hitung – menghitungnya.

"maksudmu?"

"apa tadi kau tidak mendengar pengumuman dari Tuan Yamamoto?" Jongin seakan tak percaya.

"pengumuman?" Luhan semakin tak paham.

"iya,beliau berkata kita akan diberi waktu dua hari untuk refreshing dnegan mengunjungi tempat manapun di tokyo." Jongin menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di ranjang Luhan.

"bagaimana jika pergi ke Yokohama?"

"kita bisa _Landmark Tower,_ lalu menikmati pemandangan pelabuhan _Osanbashi_ yang indah." Pemuda tan itu bertanya seraya mengelus pipi Luhan.

"sebenarnya sangat ingin mengajakmu ke Osaka. Namun ibumumenyuruhku membawamu ke Yokohama."

"Ibuku?" Luhan semakin bingung.

"hm,ibumu sudah menitipkanmu padaku,Lu. Jadi,kau harus selalu bersamaku." Jongin berkata seolah menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja." Senyum meyakinkan itu masih terpatri di wajah Jongin hingga Luhan mengangguk seolah patuh.

.

.

Sehun kini menemukan hal – hal yang sepertinya menjadi kunci dari kebenaran yang ia cari. Ia sungguh tak pernah menyadari,ia sadar selama ini ia tak pernah mengingat apa saja yang terjadi saat sebelum ia menduduki bangku kelas 3 SMU.

Ingatannya seakan terputus. Ia hanya mampu mengingat sampai ke saat ia berada di dalam mobil dan baru saja terbangun dari tidur. Ia masih ingat betul,ia bertanya pada ayahnya.

 **Flashback On**

 _Sehun membuka matanya dengan berat. Silau cahaya lampu langsung menyakiti mataya yang baru saja terbangun. Ia dengan langsung menyadari ia sedang berada dalam sebuah mobil dan melakukan perjalanan._

 _Ia menemukan ayahnya yang sedang menyetir dengan pandangan fous kedepan. Namun mata itu terlihat penuh dengan pandangan kosong._

 _"ayah?" Sehun mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya agar terdegar jelas oleh ayahnya._

 _"o-oh?Shixun?kau sudah sadar?" Tuan Oh terlihat menyembunyikan kepanikannya._

 _"Shixun?siapa?" Sehun tak mengerti mengapa ayahnya memanggilnya dengan nama yang salah?_

 _"Se-sehun...Sehun,apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Lagi – lagi Tuan Oh menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya._

 _"hm,kepalaku sedikit sakit." Sehun memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening._

 _"mungkin karena kau tidur terlalu lama,Hun-a"_

 _"ayah,kita dimana?"_

 _"kita di Finlandia,kita pindah rumah. Apa kau tak ingat?" Tua Oh meraih tangan Sehun dan sedikit meremasnya._

 **Flashback Off**

Dari situlah ingatannya dimulai. Ia tak bisa mengigat lebih jauh lagi. Dari memori itu ia menemukan sesuatu yang ganjal, yaitu saat ayahnya memanggilnya dengan nama 'Shixun'. Jelas – jelas namanya Sehun.

 _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Semua terasa memusingkan bagi Sehun. Kepalanya yang tiba – tiba terasa sakit saat mendengar nama Zhang Yixing,saat Luhan memaksanya untuk mengelak akan sebuah hal yang bahkan Sehun sendiri tak tau apa.

 _"Apa kesalahanku hingga harus mengelak?"_ Batinnya.

Dan sekarang saat ia sadar ia tak bisa megingat apa saja yang ia alami sebelum ia berada dalam mobil di Finlandia.

.

"selamat sore,siswa Oh. Saya membawa beberapa buku petunjuk yang di dalamnya sudah terdapat jadwal selama karantina olimpiade dilaksanakan." Berkas yang dibawa seseorang yang sepertinya salah satu pelaksana itu berpindah tangan.

"Terimakasih." Sehun membungkuk 90 derajat dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Nyonya Oh tak bisa menolak saat Sehun ingin tetap pergi ke Jepang untuk mengikuti olimpiade. Sampailah ia di negeri sakura,dengan mebawa sebuah ambisi.

Sehun akan menginap di kamar nomor 260. Ia mengambil _Room's Card_ di saku mantelnya lalu setelahnya pintu kamar terbuka dan peneranganpun menyala dengan otomatis.

Sehun bergegas masuk. Pintu kamarnya tertutup disaat pintu kamar bernomor 259 disampingnya terbuka.

Entahlah,sepertinya 'kebetulan' datang menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Padahal sebenarnya panitia menyusun kamar para peserta secara _random_. Bahkan bisa saja peserta dengan sekolah yang sama berada di kamar bahkan lantai bereda,namun tak menutup kemungkinan juga tidak.

Bel kamar Sehun berbunyi saat waktu makan malam tiba.

"Selamat malam. Siswa Oh apa kau sudah menentukan tempat tujuan wisatamu? Saya harus men-"

"Tempat tujuan wisata?" Sehun memotong pembicaraan pria paruh baya di depannya. Ia segera sadar tindakannya tersebut tidaklah sopan,lalu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf. Apa maksud tempat tujua wisata?"

"Ah,sepertinya kau belum membaca buku panduan yang telah diberikan." Panitia tersebut tersenyum maklum.

"jadi,pihak panitia menjadwalkan seluruh peserta untuk merileksasikan otaknya jelang test nanti dengan berlibur selama 2 hari. Selain itu,peserta bebas memilih pergi kemana saja sesuai keinginan masing – masing." Ia menjelaskan.

"Ah...begitu rupanya. Tapi aku baru saja sampai dan belum sempat memikirkan kemana aku akan pergi."

"hm,kalau begitu aku akan merekomendasikan tempat – tempat yang banyak dipilih peserta lain karena data harus sudah direkap malam ini."

.

.

Peserta berkumpul di restoran hotel untuk menyantap hidangan makan malam yang sudah disediakan tuan rumah. Luhan duduk di meja untuk 2 orang berhadapan dengan Jongin. Luhan sebenarnya sedang tidak terlalu nafsu untuk makan,namun Jongin terus memaksanya dengan alasan kesehatan.

"Jongin,pukul berapa kita akan berangkat besok?" Luhan bertanya.

"ngg...pukul 7 pagi." Jongin yang sedang mengunyah cepat – cepat menelan makanannya.

"apa persiapanmu sudah rampung?"

"belum seratus persen. Aku masih belum memasukan beberapa pakaianku."

"..." Jongin hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Ah aku hampir lupa. Sepertinya selain mengunjungi _Landmark Tower_ kita akan mengun..."

Luhan sebenarnya fokus mendengarkan perkataan Jongin. Namun pemandangan di depannya membuyarkan segalanya.

 _Oh Sehun disana, di meja sebrangnya._

DEG

Detak jantungnya bertambah hampir dua kali lipat saat ia dapat kembali melihat pemuda pucat itu. Lega luar biasa terasa. Luhan bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Sehun sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding keadaannya terakhir.

Jelas tampak Sehun sedang menyantap suapan pertamanya setelah duduk disana dan seorang gadis bersurai hitam – _tampaknya bukan berkewarganegaraan Korea_ \- berbicara sepertinya meminta izin Sehun agar ia boleh duduk di hadapannya. Sehun tersenyum dan dipastikan mempersilahkan gadis tersebut.

"di kuil kuno itu kita dapat menyaksikan festival-..." Jongin baru sadar bahwa Luhan tak lagi fokus mendengarkannya menghentikan ucapannya sejenak.

"Lu?Luhan?" Ia memastikan Luhan baik – baik saja karena mata rusanya memandang lurus kedepan tanpa berkedip.

"luhan?apa kau mendengarku?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

"O-oh?Jongin..maaf,aku melamun...barusan kau bicara apa?" Luhan akhirnya tersaar. Ia gelagapan bertanya pada Jongin karena sejak tadi ia tak mendengarkannya.

"kau..kau tak mendengarku?"

"Jongin..bolehkah aku mendapatkan segelas coklat panas?" Luhan seperti membelokan topik. Sementara Jongin langsung menyanggupi tanpa menolak.

"hm..baiklah,kau tunggulah sebentar."

Jonginpun menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia sebenarnya terpaksa berbohong kepada Jongin agar ia tak curiga. Luhan tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap duduk di tempatnya saat ini dan tak nekat menghampiri Sehun.

Kerinduannya sungguh menggebu. Ia ingin berdiri dan beranjak menghampiri Sehun untuk meminta maaf. Tak seharusnya ia meninggalkan seorang _teman_ yang sedang kesulitan apalgi sakit,bukan?

Matanya yang beberapa sayu dan tak kunjung cerah itu perlahan kembali memunculkan cahayanya. Saat ia kembali melihat _nya_.

Tanpa berhipotesis dan berasumsi lagi,Luhan berdiri dari kursinya. Ia bawa langkahnya agar mendekat kepada pemuda pucat di sebrang sana.

3 langkah kemudia Luhan berjalan,dari arah lain Jongin muncul dengan secangkir coklat panas digenggamannya. Jongin semakin mendekat.

"Luhan...aku memba-" Selangkah lagi,namun pelayan yang membawa banyak baki dikedua tangannya –mungkin- dengan tak sengaja menyenggol menabrak Jongin. Sampai—

PRANG

"a-ah!" baki berisikan piring kaca itupun jatuh dan pecah.

Kaca berserakan dilantai. Sementara coklat panas ditangan Jongipun turut tumpah mengenai lengan kiri Luhan yang saat itu sedang berada tepat di depan Jongin yang bertabrakan.

"LUHAN!" Jongin yang mendengar jeritan Luhan langsung bangun dari terjatuhnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Luhan yang tersungkur dengan kaki yang tergores pecahan kaca dan legannya yang berwarna coklat kehitaman.

 _Coklat panas itu tumpah mengenai lengan kiri Luhan._

Suara keributan yang baru saja terjadi itu sontak membuat semua orang di Restoran Hotel itu berpaling dari aktivitas mereka masing – masing untuk melihat sumber keributamn,begitupun dengan Sehun yang berada tak jauh dari meja Luhan dan Jongin.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?! Menyingkirlah!" Jongin dengan panik langsung mengendong Luhan bridal untuk memperoleh pertolongan.

Luhan menangis dengan suara yang terbilang sedikit keras karena tak kuat menahan sakit. Darah sudah menetes ke lantai apalagi saat Jongin mulai bergerak.

Sementara Jongin yang sedang berjalan setengah berlari tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan Sehun yang sedang menatap Luhan dalam gendongannya. Raut khawatir begitu kentara tak bisa lagi tersembunyikan. Jongin sempat berhenti untuk memberi kesempatan Sehun yang mungkin ingin membantu Luhan.

Bukan hanya itu, mereka –Sehun dan Luhan- bahkan saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi yang sama. Ekspresi kerinduan,khawatir,dan terkejut. Namun tanpa terprediksi Sehun memutus tatapannya terlebih dahulu dan kembali duduk di tempatnya saat orang – orang disana juga mulai kembali ke tempatnya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing – masing.

 _Bajingan itu. –jongin._

Tanpa mau berbasa – basi lagi Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya dengan Luhan digendongannya. Telnganya menangkap suara tangis Luhan yang semakin terisak. Dan sialnya lagi ia tau apa penyebabnya.

.

.

"A-Ah!"

Sehun yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya sembari berbincang ringan dengan gadis berkebangsaan Jepang di depannya menghadapkan wajahnya ke sumber suara teriakan.

Ia dapat melihat kaca yang berserakan dan cairan bewarna coklat berasap di lantai. Orang – orang datang untuk berkerumun.

"LUHAN!"

DEG

 _Lu-luhan?_

Apa ia tak salah dengar?Suara itu menggema di telinganya..ia mengenal suara itu. Apa Luhan yang diteriakkan tadi adalah Luhan yang sempurna?Luhannya? batinnya bertanya – tanya.

Lalu kerumunan itu bergeser untuk memberi jalan. Dan jantungnya semakin berdetak pula disertai denyutan saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia sayangi tengah berada di gendongan pemuda yag ia kenal sebagai Jongin. Dengan tetesan darah yang terus membasahi lantai restoran dan..

Astaga,lengan mungil itu terlihat berasap dan memerah. Lengan Luhan terkena luka bakar.

Jongin yang tiba – tiba mengehentikan langkahnya membuat obsidian dirinya bertukar pandang dengan Luhan. Mata itu berair,kulit wajahnya memerah. Luhannya sedang menahan sakit.

Sungguh,demi apapun. Sehun sangat ingin berlari kesana dan mengambil Luhan ke pelukannya. Menenangkan si mungil itu dan meyakinkan ia akan baik – baik saja. Namun,rasa egonya mengalahkan nuraninya.

Malah ia putuskan tatapannya,dan ia bawa tubuhnya kembali duduk dengan tenang di kursi tempatnya sedari tadi duduk.

 _Maafkan aku,Luhanah._

 _Kau harus tetap baik – baik saja._

.

.

Luhan kini sudah dipakaikan perban pada bagian – bagian tubuhnya yang terluka karena insiden tadi. Untung saja penanganannya cepat,jika terlambat sedikit saja mungkin saat ini Luhan harus melalui perawatan cukup intensif.

"hikss..hh..ssh,hikhss"

"..." Jongin hanya diam dan tak berniat mengatakan apa – apa dahulu saat ini. Luhan yang berada di belakangnya masih saja belum kunjung berhenti menangis sedari tadi.

 _Ya,karena si brengsek Sehun itu. –Jongin._

Jongin yang mulai kelelahan karena tenaga yang terkuras habis mulai tergopoh – gopoh apalagi ditambah beban berat badan seseorang di gendongannya. Meski sebenanrnya Luhan jauh dari kata berat. Ia sangat ringan,dan bertambah ringan dari terakhir ia menggendongnya.

Untung saja jarak kamar tinggal beberapa langkah lagi higga akhirnya sampai. Tangannya mengambil _Room's card_ di sakunya dan segera membuka pintu kamar bernomor 259 itu.

.

Luhan sudah didudukkan pada ranjang tempatnya tidur oleh Jongin. Isakannya perlahan mulai berhenti. Ia enggan menatap Jongin dan terus menunduk ke bawah.

"Lu..ingatlah,dokter menganjurkan untuk tidak dulu mengenakan celana untuk saat ini." Jongin berjongkok di depannya tangannya ia bawa untuk mengelus pipi serta merapihkan helaian poni Luhan.

"Gunakanlah keatasan saja. Lipat bagian tangannya sampai ke siku agar luka bakarmu tak terlalu sakit,okay?"

Luhan memandang Jongin.

"Terimakasih.." Luhan berbisik lirih. Ia mencoba tersenyum walau lemah,matanya berkaca – kaca.

"terimakasih,Jongin." Bola mata itu lurus menatap dalam pemuda tan dihadapannya.

"..." Jongin hanya diam dan balas menaap dalam Luhan. Perlahan ia mendekati wajah Luhan untuk menggapai bibir merah mudanya itu.

Namun untuk kesekian kalinya,Luhan menolak dengan memalingkan wajahya ke samping. Lantas Jongin hanya mampu mengecup pipinya.

Tersenyum kecut,menyadari sungguh malang nasibnya. Ditolak berkali – kali oleh seseorang yang ia cintai.

"ganti baju,lalu tidurah. Kau akan cepat sembuh." Itu menjadi pesan penutup Jongin karena setelah mengatakannya Jongin langsung menaiki rangjangnya dan berbaring.

.

.

Luhan mengikuti perintah Jongin atas anjuran dokter tadi. Untuk tidak dahulu mengenakan bawahan dan melipat lengan sampai sebatan siku agar luka bakarya tak terlalu sakit karena tergesek – gesek.

Alhasil ia terpaksa meminjam walau tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya,yaitu Jongin. Ia mengenakan kemeja bewarna putih milik kemeja miliknya sangat pas ditubuh hingga terkesan 'sama saja' ia akan merasakan sakit jika tetap bersikukuh mengenakannya.

Ia hampir melupakan agenda terakhirnya. Yaitu mempacking beberapa pakaian untuk pergi ke Yokohama esok pagi.

Ia membuka lemari yang tampak seperti dinding itu. ia melipat beberapa pasang pakaian dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Saat semua pakaian masuk,bagian belakang lemari telihat. Akan tetapi,bagian belakan lemari pakian itu terdapat seperti pegangan pintu di bagian samping tengahnya.

Ah..mungkin ini pintu yang bersambungan lagsung dengan kamar di sebelahnya. Luhan tak pernah sepeduli ii sebelumnya. Akan tetapi ia merasa ada seuatu yang mendorong hatinya agar membuka gagang pintu dan melihat ruangan disebelahnya.

 _Lancang sekali ia kali ini._

.

.

CEKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar mandi ruangan tersebut. Mata Luhan membola terkejut akan apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya.

Sehun. Pemuda yang baru saja menyakiti hatinya kini di hadapannya dengan handuk ydi rambut basahnya. Begitupula dengan Sehun. Ia terkejut melihat Luhan yang muncul dari pintu lemarinya. Seseorang yang – _mungkin_ baru saja ia sakiti hatinya kini ada di depannya. Dengan perban dikaki serta lengan kirinya. Satu lagi,Luhan juga mengenakan kemeja berukuran besar tanpa bawahan.

"ma-maaf.A-aku telah lancang." Luhan dengan terburu buru mundur dan menutup pintu lemari dan membuka pintu penghubung ke kamarnya. Dengan terburu – buru pula ia membuka pintu lemari kamarnya da melangkah menjauhi lemari tersebut.

"Luhanah!Lu-Lu tunggu" Sehun yang kini dapat mengalahnkan egonya segera menyusul Luhan.

Ia tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung membuka pintu lemari kamar Luhan. Luhan yang terkejut mundu beberapa langkah ke belakang menhindari Sehun yang semakin mendekat.

Suara keduanya cukup berisik hingga diperkirakan dapat membangunkan teman sekamar Luhan yang sudah tertidur. Cermatnya logika Sehun membuatnya tanpa basa – basi menarik lengan kanan Luhan dan membekap mulut Luhan,terpaksa.

Ia membawa Luhan kembali masuk ke lemari dan menutup pintunya sesampainya mereka. Tak ada cahaya apapun kini di dalam lemari itu

Hanya ada suara hembusan nafas Sehun dan Luhan yang tersenggal.

CREKK

Entah darimana pemuda pucat dihadapan Luhan ini mendapatkan korek api. Kini cahaya temaram menerangi kegelapan sebelumnya.

Luhan tertegun menyadari hidungnya sudah bersinggungan dengan hidung Sehun. Ia semakin lemas dibuatnya. Lima menit terhitung masing – masing mata saling memeriksa keadaan wajah objek didepannya.

Sehun yang tak mampu lagi menahan segalanya mendekati bibir Luhan. Luhan hanya diam tak menolak juga menerima. Matanya perlahan tertutup.

 _Ternyata ia menerima.-Sehun._

CHU~

Bibir keduanya pun bersentuhan bersamaan dengan korek api yang padam. Air mata keduanya menetes perlahan. Seolah mencoba mengerti kesakitan yang dialami masing – masing lawan.

Lumatan terasa sedikit asin karena air mata kedua insan tersebut.

Sehun memutuskan taunan keduanya. Dan menangkup pipi Luhan. Ia mengecup dahi,sepasang bola mata Luhan,hidung,dagu,rahang,dan berakhir kembali di bibirnya.

Walau tak ada seikitpun kata – kata yang terlontar dari keduanya. Mereka yakin,mereka dapat memahami perasaan masing – masing.

 _"Believe me,can you?" –Sehun._

 _"tunggu aku sebentar lagi. Beri aku sedikit waktu untuk meyakinkanmu aku tak perlu mengelak kesalhan yang memang bukan kesalahanku."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **ToBeContinue**

 **Selamat malam,apa kabar teman –teman semua? Saya do'akan selalu dalam keadaan baik. Pertama – tama,saya tidak akan pernah bosan untuk meminta maaf atas keterlambatan meng-update AL juga berterimakasih kepada semua pihak yg sdh bersedia me-review,mem-follow,mem-fav,dan yang membaca AL. I love you,guys!**

 **Banyak penghambat yang terpaksa menghalangi saya untuk mengupdate AL dan mem-post ff baru saya sesuai dengan janji dan keinginan readers semua,pardon me.**

 **Untuk reader yang mungkin sedikit lupa alur cerita AL ini,bisa kembali sedikit membaca ulang chapter sebelumnya,kkk. Dan untuk backsounds,saya anjurkan untuk mendengarkannya selagi membaca chapter kali ini. LOL**

 **Ah. Dan baru – baru ini saya membuat akun Instagram dengan username sama yaitu otpexperience98 untuk menshare beberapa hal. Silahkan jika ada yang berminat memfollow LOL.**

 **Finally, review teman-teman semua sangat berharga bagi saya,jika sempat silahkan mereview,ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!~**

 **p.s untuk reviewer dengan username 'MagnaeYK' , terimakasih telah membaca AL,saya sangat menyukai 'Dont Make Me a Jerk'!kkk.**

 **untuk kak 'Maple Fujoshi' terimaksih sudah membaca dan memberi saya beberapa masukan!kkk.**


	9. Chapter 8 Yokohama

**Tittle : "Ambitious Love"**

 **Chapter : 8/? "Yokohama"**

 **Author : otpexperience98**

 **Genre : YAOI,Boys Love,romance,school life.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun,Byun Baekhyun,Kim Jongin,Park Chanyeol,etc.**

 **Pair : HUNHAN,KAILU,CHANBAEK,etc,.**

 **Backsound : EXO – My Lady**

 **Disclaimer : plot,setting dan hal lainnya dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi saya. Cast tentunya milik tuhan,bangsa,negara,dan para fansnya(?)**

 **Warning for typo(s).**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Otpexperience98**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Previous chapter_**

 _Ia membawa Luhan kembali masuk ke lemari dan menutup pintu sesampainya mereka. Tak ada cahaya apapun kini di dalam lemari itu._

 _Hanya ada suara hembusan nafas Sehun dan Luhan yang tersenggal._

 _CREKK_

 _Entah darimana pemuda pucat dihadapan Luhan ini mendapatkan korek api. Kini cahaya temaram menerangi kegelapan sebelumnya._

 _Luhan tertegun menyadari hidungnya sudah bersinggungan dengan hidung Sehun. Ia semakin lemas dibuatnya. Lima menit terhitung masing – masing mata saling memeriksa keadaan wajah didepannya._

 _Sehun yang tak mampu lagi menahan segalanya mendekati bibir Luhan. Luhan hanya diam tak menolak juga menerima. Matanya perlahan tertutup._

 _Ternyata ia menerima. -Sehun_

 _CHU~_

 _Bibir keduanya pun bersentuhan bersamaan dengan korek api yang padam. Air mata keduanya menetes perlahan. Seolah mencoba mengerti kesakitan yang dialami masing – masing lawan._

 _Lumatan terasa sedikit asin karena air mata kedua insan tersebut._

 _Sehun memutuskan tautan keduanya. Dan menangkup pipi Luhan. Ia mengecup dahi,sepasang bola mata Luhan,hidung,dagu,rahang,dan berakhir kembali di bibirnya._

 _Walau tak ada seikitpun kata – kata yang terlontar dari keduanya. Mereka yakin,mereka dapat memahami perasaan masing – masing._

 _"Believe me,can you?" –Sehun._

 _"tunggu aku sebentar lagi. Beri aku sedikit waktu untuk meyakinkanmu aku tak perlu mengelak kesalahan yang memang bukan kesalahanku."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otpexperience98**

"Lu...lu,bangunlah..." Suara Jongin semakin membesar seiring dengan kesadaran Luhan kembali. Saat membuka matanya,cahaya pagi yang tembus dari jendela kamar hotel tempatnya menginap langsung menyambar.

"aigoo...Luhan sungguh menggemaskan saat bangun tidur." Jongin mengusak rambut kecoklatan Luhan.

"jonginah...pukul berapa sekarang?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara serak khas.

"pukul 7.00,bergegaslah sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke Yokohama."

Mendengar itu Luhan langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk kemudian mandi dan bersiap. Sebelum ia berjalan,Jongin menahan tangan Luhan dan menariknya kembali duduk di ranjang.

"Lu,semalam...kau kemana?saat aku hendak tidur aku tidak menemukanmu dimana-mana. Namun,saat aku keluar dan kembali masuk ke kamar aku menemukanmu sudah terlelap di kasur."

DEG

Pertanyaan yang baru saja Jongin berikan mengingatkan Luhan pada kejadian semalam. Saat ia tak sengaja masuk ke kamar sebelah yang ternyata merupakan kamar Sehun menginap. Bahkan ia ingat betul apa saja yang dilakukannya saat bersama Sehun dalam lemari.

"..." Luhan diam. Ia bingung menjawab apa,sementara Jongin menaikkan alisnya menunggu jawaban.

"aku..,disini." Luhan akhirnya menjawab singkat dan langsung berlalu untuk mandi dan bersiap. Jawaban itu tak mengubur rasa penasaran Jongin namun ia memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya. Ia kembali memasukan beberapa keperluannya ke Yokohama.

.

.

 _Fiuh._

Luhan menghela nafas lega setelah tertutupnya pintu kamar mandi. Untung disaat genting seperti tadi otaknya tidak terlalu berfikir dan berasumsi untuk mengeluarkan jawaban. Bisa dibayangkan,jika kebiasaan ber-logika dan ber-teorinya datang tadi. Jongin pasti akan curiga,semakin curiga.

Ngomong – ngomong,mengenai pertanyaan Jongin tadi Luhan jadi kembali teringat pada kejadian semalam. Ia kembali teringat,dengan detail. Dadanya tiba – tiba berdebar,darahnya berdesir,pipinya memanas. Semalam,Sehun menciumnya dalam keadaan gelap,ditempat yang tak pernah Luhan sangka sebelumnya.

Luhan menggeleng. Fokus,ia harus fokus. Setelah kembali dari perjalanannya ke Yokohama pertarungan yang sesungguhnya akan menanti. Ia harus menang,apapun yang terjadi. Ini mimpi yang sedari dulu Luhan inginkan,ia tak ingin ada hal kecil yang malah mengahambatnya.

"Log75 1,8751. Log76 1,8808. Log77 1,8865. Log78 1,8921.." dibawah guyuran shower,bibir merah alaminya bergerak melafalkan bilangan logaritma. Ini memang selalu dilakukannya,saat waktu – waktu seperti ini.

Sebenarnya tingkah laku Luhan sedikit aneh. Beberapa waktu yang lalu,tepatnya sebelum 'peristiwa semalam' Luhan terlihat kurang bersemangat mengikuti ajang ini. Ia terlihat murung,kadang terlihat begitu sedih dan tertekan. Namun kali ini,semua berbalik 180 derajat.

Apa,Sehun mengembalikan semangatnya?

Ia kini kembali menjadi Luhan si ambisius. Semangatnya seperti kemali membara,dan menggebu.

Namun masih ada hal yang Luhan pikirkan. Masalahnya dengan Sehun,ia tidak begitu saja lupa bahwa saat itu ia meminta Sehun menjauhinya. Sehunpun berjanji akan kembali pada Luhan jika masalahnya telah selesai. Masalah yang berhubungan dengan mediang Zhang Yixing. Luhan kembali termenung. Dengan Sehun menciumnya,bukan berarti perkara selesai begitu saja,bukan?

 _"tunggu aku sebentar lagi. Beri aku sedikit waktu untuk meyakinkanmu aku tak perlu mengelak kesalahan yang memang bukan kesalahanku."_

Itu pesan Sehun semalam. Maka untuk saat ini,Luhan tak ingin berbangga hati terlebih dahulu. Sehun masih memiliki urusan yang harus diselesaikan,begitupun dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak ingin menjadi penghalang langkah Sehun. _Kami berdua harus fokus._ Hingga saatnya tiba,Luhan akan menuruti permintaan Sehun. Bahwa sebenarnya dugaannya selama ini salah,dugaan mereka semua salah,Sehun akan mencari bukti dan membuktikan semuanya.

"Log97 1,9868. Log98 1,9912. Log99 1,9956. Log100 2,0000..." Luhan kembali melafalkan bilangan logaritma hinggga akhirnya selesai mandi dan bersiap.

.

.

Para peserta sudah berada di ballroom hotel untuk mendengar pengarahan panitia. Karena mereka tidak menuju ke tempat yang sama,panitia dan seluruh peserta harus kompak dan cermat. Ada yang bertujuan ke Osaka,Fukuoka,Kyoto,Yokohama seperti Jongin dan Luhan,dan kota lainnya. Masing – masing peserta berkumpul di bagian ruangan yang berbeda sesuai dengan kota yang nantinya akan mereka kunjungi.

Luhan dan Jongin menempatkan diri disudut ballroom. Mr Kireta,akan menjadi pemandu wisata kelompok Yokohama beberapa waktu kedepan. Ia menjelaskan tekhnis perjalanan,dan segala kepentingan perihal perjalanan mereka. Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama,begitupun dengan peserta lainnya.

Suasana sedikit hening saat kalimat – kalimat berbahasa Jepang Mr Kireta ucapkan. Sesekali ia mengimbuhi dengan bahasa Inggris agar semua dapat mengerti. Jongin berdiri tepat disamping Luhan. Luhan tak membawa koper,hanya tas berukuran kecil tempat menyimpan barang – barang pribadi Luhan. Jongin membawa dua buah koper. (Salah satunya milik Luhan)

"Selamat pagi. Maaf aku terlambat." Rombongan perjalanan lantas melihat ke sumber suara. Begitupun dengan Luhan dan Jongin. Seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat membungkukan badannya 90 derajat.

"Ya. Silahkan bergabung." Mr Kireta kembali menjelaskan.

"Oh,Bukankah itu Oh Sehun?" entah siapa yang berbicara. Sepertinya peserta tuan rumah. Walau berbahasa Jepang,Luhan dan Jongin dapat dengan jelas mengerti.

Benar,pemuda yang terlambat itu benar Oh Sehun. Luhan memperhatikan dalam diam. Pikirannya kembali berasumsi. _Dia memilih Yokohama?ah,itu jelas karena peluang dari 10 kota yang terpilih oleh 300 peserta adalah..._

Cukup. Kebiasaan Luhan lagi – lagi kembali.

Luhan benar – benar menghitung 'peluang' Sehun memilih Yokohama. Ia juga menemukan jawabannya. Namun sepertinya salah,karena setelah ia berfikir dan menguras otak jawaban yang didapat adalah Fukuoka. Ia juga menghitung peluang tersebut berkali – kali. Karena mungkin mulai lelah,ia menyerah.

Terlepas dari salah atau benarnya perhitungan peluang yang ia coba kerjakan,tak dipungkiri ada perasaan senang saat mengetahui Sehun memilih Yokohama sebagai destinasi wisatanya. Dengan begitu ia bisa melihatnya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Sehun berada di barisan paling belakang. Dari tempatnya berdiri,Luhan dapat dengan jelas mengamati. Sehun tampak jauh lebih baik dari kondisinya terakhir. Saat bertemu semalam,ia tidak terlalu jelas memperhatikan kondisi Sehun.

Ah,ia lagi – lagi teringat peristiwa semalam.

Kepalanya menggeleng. Mana mungkin ia terus mengingat hal _itu?_!aish.

Jongin yang berada disampingnya memegang tangan kanaan Luhan. Ia bertanya "apa kau baik – baik saja,Lu?" Luhan hanya mengangguk.

.

Tanpa disadari siapapun,bahkan oleh Luhan yang ada disampingnya,Jongin memperhatikan Sehun dengan tatapan berbeda. Ekspresi seperti kesal,dan penasaran. Mengapa Sehun bisa memilih tempat yang sama seperti yang ia dan Luhan pilih? Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas tangan kanan Luhan. dan soal Luhan yang menggelengkan kepalanya tadi,ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui apa penyebabnya.

Tentu saja karena si 'tuan terlambat' tadi. Oh Sehun.

Luhan menatap Jongin yang tiba – tiba meremas tangannya. Ia memperhatikan,sepertinya Jongin tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Matanya tengah fokus memperhatikan sesuatu. Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Jongin. Dan sampai pada Sehun,Jongin sedang memperhatikan Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

.

.

Tidak ada alasan khusus Sehun memilih Yokohama sebagai tujuan destinasinya. Ia hanya mengikuti salah satu panitia lomba saat ia diminta memilih kota yang ditujunya. Lalu ia sedikit pusing saat bangun tidur tadi. Semalam ia bermimpi aneh. Lagi – lagi mimpinya tentang _nya._ Namun dengan adanya mimpi itu,ia sedikit bersyukur. Karena jujur akhir – akhir ini ia sedikit melupakan tujuan utamanya. Ia terlena dengan semua yang ada di tempat ini. Termasuk terlena dengan keberaaan Luhan.

Tentang Luhan,ia mengetahui dengan jelas sedari tadi,sejak ia datang terlambat. Luhan terus memperhatikannya. Itu sangat menggemaskan,ia setengah mati berusaha agar kegiatan stalkingnya itu tidak diketahui siapapun. Dan lagi,Luhan sangat mempesona hari ini. Sama seperti hari – hari sebelumnya. Ia memang selalu begitu.

Sama halnya dengan Luhan. Sehunpun merasa senang,sangat senang melihatnya berada di tengah – tengah rombongan peserta yang akan berwisata ke Yokohama. Sehun bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar saat pulang nanti,ia akan berterimakasih pada panitia lomba yang merekomendasikan Yokohama sebagai tujuan berwisata.

Sejujurnya Sehun sangat ingin membalas tatapan Luhan di sebrang barisan sana. Sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan Kim Jongin yang tepat berada disisi Luhannya. _Apa mereka sudah berpacaran?_ Dan mugkin alasan mengapa ia selalu tampak cuek terhadap Luhan adalah tidak lain karena keberadaan Jongin yang selalu saja disamping Luhan.

Tubuhnya tiba – tiba terasa panas saat melihat pemuda berkulit tan itu disamping pemuda mungilnya. Ia cemburu,ya. Sejak awal kehadiran Jongin ia selalu merasa seperti ini. Ia hanya tidak suka miliknya berada ditangan orang lain. Namun sialnya Luhan belumlah menjadi jadi miliknya.

Ada rasa bersalah saat dirinya hanya diam dan mengabaikan Luhan yang menangis saat terkena pecahan secangkir coklat panas. Kala itu tubuhnya sudah hampir bangkit dari kursi untuk menolong Luhan. Namun hatinya ternyata berpenaruh begitu besar terhadap kontrol tubuhnya. Apalagi saat Kim Jongin datang.

Tetapi disaat bersamaan,ia sungguh merasa direstui oleh Tuhan. Ia tak menyangka Luhan berada tepat disebelah kamar tempatnya menginap. Malam tadi,semua sungguh menyenangkan. Ia sebelunya menduga Luhan akan menolak atau lebih parahnya menampar dirinya saat dengan lancang mencium bibir lembutnya semalam. Namun ternyata tidak. Luhan adalah sosok penyembuh menurut Sehun. Dengan kehadirannya,ia dapat merasakan perasaan lega dan bahagia.

.

.

Di halaman hotel,sudah terparkir kurang lebih 8 bus travel. Setelah rampung,Mr Kireta membagikan nomor bis dan kursi yang nantinya kan mereka tempati dalam bus. Luhan mendapat bus nomor terakhir dengan nomor kursi 16. Ia hendak mengambil kopernya dari tangan Jongin. Namun Jongin menolak,ia memaksa untuk membawa dua buah koper agar Luhan tidak kerepotan. Luhan terlalu malas berdebat,ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Jongin menyuruh Luhan untuk masuk kedalam bus. Ia akan menyimpan koper di bagasi bus. Kebetulan Jongin mendapat nomor bus yang sama dengan Luhan. Dan kebetuannya lagi ia akan duduk dikursi nomor 17. Ya,tepat disamping Luhan.

Luhan sudah duduk dikursinya. Matanya terus melihat ke berbagai arah mencari seseorang. Siapa lagi,bukan Jongin. Sehun,ia mencari Sehun. Bus terakhir membuatnya sulit mencari keberadaan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. _Oh?Itu Sehun?_

Ia melihat Sehun berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah bus yang ia tumpangi. Apa Sehun akan menaiki bus yang sama dengannya? Dan benar saja. Pemuda berbaju hitam itu kini tengah menaiki tangga menuju bagian dalam bus. Luhan tersenyum.

 _Mereka direstu semesta._

Ini adalah saat yang Luhan rindukan. Bertatapan dengan Sehun. Sehun,pemuda yang membuat keinginannya tercapai. Ia,yang begitu buta terhadap perasaan. Berkatnya,ia berhasil merasakannya. Malu,berdebar,dan lepas.

Sehun menatap tepat kearah matanya. Kerinduan jelas terlukis dimata masing – masing pemiliknya. Sehun seperti ingin tersenyum kepada Luhan jika saja seseorang tidak datang.

"Lu. Ini minuman untukmu." Dia,Jongin.

Luhan tak mendengarkan apa yang Jongin katakan. Matanya masih mengikuti Sehun. Setelahnya Jongin duduk dikursi sampingnya,Sehun memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Ia tak tersenyum sedikitpun. Pandangan itu,pandangan Sehun yang paling Luhan benci. Ia berlalu begitu saja. Luhan tertawa miris dalam hati. Ia kecewa,entah pada siapa. Sehun selalu begitu. Dan Luhan tak mengerti itu.

"Lu,kau tidak suka minuman ini?" Jongin lagi – lagi berbicara. Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin. Ia menerima minuman kaleng yang ia berikan dan berterimakasih. Matanya sempat melirik kemana Sehun akan duduk.

Ia duduk tepat di sebrang kursinya. Kursi nomor 19. Dengan seorang gadis bersurai pirang. Mereka tampak langsung akrab. Sehun tak sekalipun melihat Luhan. Luhan lemas. Ia menyadarkan tubuhnya. Pertanyaan Jongin hanya ia jawab dengan gelengan kepala. Sejujurnya ia tak terlalu menangkap apa yang Jongin katakan.

.

Perjalanan terasa sangat lama. Peserta yang berasa di bus nomor 8 ada beberapa yang berkarauke dengan gembira,ada yang tertidur,ada juga yang hanya diam seperti Luhan. Luhan sedari tadi,sejak pertama kali bus berangkat hanya diam dengan lesu. Ia menatap jalanan dari kaca jendela bus. Jongin sepertinya tertidur. Ia tidak mendengar pemuda itu berbicara.

Walau Luhan tampak sedang melamun,telinganya dengan jelas mendengar suara dua orang berbincang – bincang disebrang kursi tempat ia duduk. Itu jelas suara Sehun dengan teman sebangkunya. Si gadis berambut pirang itu.

Mereka tampaknya sedang asyik mengobrol. Terkadang mereka berbisik dan kemudian tertawa bersama. Dan entah mengapa Luhan tak suka mendengarnya. Ia tak mau untuk hanya melihat ke arah samping. Ia terlalu malas untuk melihat Sehun yang semakin lama terasa menyebalkan.

 **PUK**

Luhan merasa sesuatu mengenai bahunya. Ia menoleh ke samping,itu kepala Jongin. Pemuda itu ternyata benar tertidur. Luhan hanya diam. Ia membiarkan kepala Jongin menyandar dibahunya. Namun ia mendapat tatapan tak menyenangkan dari pemuda disebrang kursinya.

Sehun. Dia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan Luhan akui itu sedikit menyeramkan. Luhan balas menatap dengan ekspresi bingung. Mengapa ia seperti itu? Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menyibukan diri dengan si gadis rambut pirang.

 _Hahaha. Sehun memang seperti ini. Selalu seperti ini. Setelah membuatku terbang kelangit,ia akan kembali melemparku ke lautan._

Tatapan tidak bersahabat Sehun membuat Luhan tidak baik – baik saja. Moodnya kali ini benar – benar buruk. Namun apa yang membuat seorang Xi Luhan terlihat berbeda saat moodnya baik atau buruk.

Luhan berniat mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya. Ah,ia ingat. Hanya satu lagu yang ada di playlistnya. Dan itu lagu yang selalu mengingatkannya akan Sehun. Moodnya benar – benar hancur sekarang.

Selama ini,sejak mengenal Sehun. Banyak kemajuan yang terjadi pada diri Luhan. Ia mulai peka terhadap lingkungannya. Ia mulai bisa mengenali apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Intinya ia sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik walau hanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Ya,semua butuh proses dan Luhan paham benar itu.

Luhan kini mulai tak mengingat apa – apa. Ia jatuh tertidur. Perjalanan menggunakan kereta api mungkin hanya memakan waktu beberapa puluh menit ke Yokohama sana. Namun kini ia dan peserta lainnya menumpangin bus yang memiliki batas limit kecepatan tertentu dan tentunya berbeda dengan kereta api.

Luhan tertidur dengan kepala menumpangi kepala Jongin dibahunya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk kembali melihat ke arah sebrang kursinya. Ia terlalu malas mendapat tatapan Sehun yang menyebalkan itu. Nyatanya Sehun yang notabene memiliki pandangan seperti burung elang semakin menyeramkan saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali tersadar saat mendengar suara Jongin memanggil – manggil namanya. Ia sadar kini mereka suda sampai di tempat tujuan Yokohama.

Sangat indah. Benar apa yang orang – orang katakan. Ia tau betul hal – hal umum tentang Yokohama. Itu satu dari sekian banyak pengetahuan umum yang ia kuasai.

Ia paham betul. Yokohama adalah sebuah kota yang namanya berasal dari nama desa nelayan 'Yokohama-mura' yang terletak di Distrik Kuraki,Provinsi Musashu. Hingga di akhir zaman Edo,desa Yokohama sendiri merupakan esa kecil di atas sebuah delta sungai.

Sebagai pelabuhan perdagangan terbesar di Jepang,Yokohama menikmati masa keemasan perdagangan Internasional yang akhirnya memberikan kemudahan bagi perkembangan perdagangan dan industri yang sangat cepat. Luhan tersenyum,rasanya menyenangkan menghirup oksigen dari kota seindah ini.

Ah,dan Luhan ingat. Banyak budaya asing yang ikut masuk kesini. Hotel bergaya barat,restoran,penjahit,dan pabrik roti. Itu semua beberapa aspek kebudayaan Barat yang pertama kali diperkenalkan dan berkembang di Yokohama. Dan dizaman sekarang ini pelabuhan Yokohama berfungsi sebagai pelabuhan kontainer dan salah satu dari berbagai pelabuhan di Jepang yang melayani arus ekspor dan impor.

"Lu,Ayo..Mr Kireta menyuruh kita berkumpul." Jongin menyadarkan Luhan dari kebiasaan berteorinya. Luhanpun dengan segera mengikuti kemana peserta lain berkumpul.

.

Luhan dan peserta lain yang memilih berdestinasi ke Yokohama menginap disalah satu Hotel berbintang lima,Super Hotel Yokohama Kannai. Mr Kireta juga telah membagi urutan kamar yang nantinya akan mereka tempati. Kali ini Jongin tidak ditempatkan di kamar yang sama dengan Luhan. Tadi bahkan Ia sempat merengek pada Luhan karena menempati kamar yang berbeda nomor an lantai. Luhan dilantai 5 dan jongin dilantai 4.

Wisata akan secara resmi dimulai besok pagi. Sesuai jadwal,Mr Kireta menyuruh para peserta lomba untuk masuk dan beristirahat di kamar masing – masing. Jongin sempat menawarkan diri untuk membawa koper milik Luhan hingga sampai dikamarnya. Namun Luhan menolak. Ia tak tega,Jongin tampak lelah dan butuh istirahat dan sepertinya Jonginpun memang merasa begitu. Akhirnya merekapun berpisah untuk menuju kamar masing – masing.

Luhan sampai dikamarnya dan mulai membenahi barang – barangnya. Ah,ia sempat memikirkan Sehun. Dimana kamar Sehun?Ia terlalu lelah tadi. Jadi saat Mr Kireta membacakan nomor kamar masing – masing peserta. Alhasil Luhanpun tak tau Sehun menempati kamar nomor berapa.

Setelah semua barangnya rapi,Luhanpun bersiap untuk beristirahat. Sebelum benar – benar tertidur,ponselnya bergetar menandakan masuknya pesan baru. Luhan membukanya,itu dari Jongin.

 **Fr. Kim Jong In**

 **Selamat beristirahat,Lu. : )**

Luhan tersenyum dan membalas _"kau juga."_ Sebelum akhirnya benar – benar tertidur.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tidak ada kegiatan yang terlalu mengikat dihari pertama mereka berada di Yokohama. Begitu sampai kemarin,para peserta hanya sibuk membereskan barang – barang mereka,beristirahat,dan makan. Di pagi hari ini,semua telah berkumpul di restoran hotel untuk sarapan. Setelah ini mereka akan mulai berwisata.

"Saya akan mengumumkan pembagian kelompok tour. Kelompok ini dibuat secara acak,tidak berpengaruh kepada nomor bus atau apapun." Mr Kiretapun menyebutkan para peserta di kelompoknya masing – masing.

Luhan sempat terkejut saat mendengar nama Sehun disebut tepat setelah namanya sendiri. Itu artinya ia dan Sehun berada di kelompok tour yang sama. Luhan lagi – lagi merasa mereka direstui semesta. Ia bersyukur akan hal tersebut. Luhan berharap tour ini berjalan dengan lancar dan menggembirakan dengan satu kelompoknya ia dengan Sehun.

Jongin,ia berada di kelompok yang berbeda dengan Luhan. Wajahnya sudah masam sejak awal namanya dipanggil. Luhan tidak paham apa penyebabnya,mungkin Jongin kurang beristirahat. Luhan benar – benar tidak paham hal – hal seperti itu.

Semua sudah menempatkan diri di kelompok tournya masing – masing. Mereka mulai berekenalan satu sama lain. Walau bagaimanapun,mulai hari ini (atau seharusnya kemarin) mereka akan selalu bersama – sama mengunjungi tempat wisata di Yokohama sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Namun tampaknya kegiatan bersosialisasi seperti itu tidak terjadi pada Luhan si mungil berbulu mata lentik. Kalian tentu ingat,ia bukan jenis yang pandai bersosialisasi. Ia hanya tau belajar. Ah,dan memikirkan Sehun mungkin untuk sekarang ini.

Luhan memlihat Sehun yang sudah ikut berbaris di depannya. Pemuda itu tampak cerah dan segar pagi ini. Luhan ingin tersenyum,namun ingat di tempat ini ia tidaklah seorang diri. Sehun sudah melihatnya. Luhan yakin itu,namun entahlah ia tidak sedikitpun memberi perhatian.

Agenda pertama mereka adalah mengunjungi taman Minato-no-Mieru-Oka. Itu adalah salah satu destinasi gratis di Yokohama yang lokasinya berdekatan antara satu dengan yang lainya. Dapat ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki,sangat cocok dilakukan dipagi hari.

Selain taman,rombongan dibawa untuk mengunjungi tempat – tempat lain yang letaknya berdekatan. Banyak diantara peserta yang befoto satu sama lain,bercanda,atau melakukan hal lain yang menyenangkan. Saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore,mereka dibawa kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat.

Luhan tidak merasakan sesuatu yang begitu spesial hari ini. Bukan,bukan karena tempat yang dikujunginya jelek atau apapun. Ia hanya merasa sendirian di tengah banyak orang. Entahlah,mungkin hal seperti ini sangat sering ia alami,namun kali ini rasanya begitu kentara. Jongin berkali – kali mengahampirinya untuk menikmati pemandangan bersama- sama. Terkadang ia juga mengajak berfoto. Namun entahah,Luhan masih saja merasa kurang.

 _Apa karena Sehun yang acuh kepadanya?_

.

Hari ketiga. Sekarang adalah satu hari sebelum akhirnya mereka harus pulang esok hari. Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan hampir sama dengan kemarin. Yang membedakan adalah tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi. Pukul 8 pagi,sesuai agenda mereka mengunjungi 'Japanese Overseas Migration Museum'.

Ini merupakan museum yang menceritakan tentang migrasi penduduk Jepang dan kekuatan angkatan laut Jepang. Menurut Luhan,museum ini cukup sepi. Yang datang mayoritas orang tua,mungkin ingin megenang masa lalunya. Walau begitu,tempat inilah yang menurut Luhan menyenangkan dan pas dengan hatinya. Sunyi,tenang,penuh pengetahuan.

Peserta lain berpencar melihat barang berharga sebagai bukti sejarah Jepang. Disini ia hanya seorang diri. Jongin,Luhan belum melihat anak itu sejak pagi. Luhan bersyukur. Jongin juga butuh waktu untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Selama ini Luhan pikir ia terlalu sibuk dengan orang lain. Orang lain itu dirinya. Luhan sendiri.

Kurang lebih 15 menit dari sekarang,rombongan harus sudah berkumpul untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Terhitung sejak 4.800 detik yang lalu saat Mr Kireta memberi tahu. (Luhan tampak lebih tertarik menyebut waktu dalam satuan detik. Padahal sederhananya,itu adalah satu setengah jam yang lalu).

Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet sebelum kembali berangkat. Barusan ia sempat bertanya,letaknya lumayan jauh dari pintu utama museum.

.

.

Luhan mendengar suara orang merintih kesakitan. Ia sedang bercermin saat ini,dan tiba – tiba suara itu terengar. Suara itu seperti seorang yang menahan sakit. Luhan dengan sigap mencari sumber suara. Itu bersumber dari ruangan disebelah toilet yang ia gunakan.

Syukurlah pintu tidak terkunci. Ia langsung membuka dan masuk kedalam.

 **DEG**

"Se-sehun?" Pemuda itu bertumpu dilantai dengan kedua tangan yang meremas rambutnya sendiri. Luhan panik,ia langsung berjongkok meraih Sehun.

"Sehun?Kau..kau kenapa?Sehun!" Sehun semakin tidak tenang. Remasan pada rambutnya mengeras.

Luhan prihatin. Ia seperti mengalami De Javu. Luhan tau penyebabnya,itu..sepertinya Sehun kembali mengingat sesuatu. Luhan tak tau pasti.

Luhan memeluk kepala Sehun. Ia mengusap – usap rambut Sehun dan membawa tangannya untuk idak lagi meremasnya. Ia berbisik kecil, _Tenanglah..Sehun,tenanglah._ Terus seperti itu,sampai akhirnya pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri.

Untunglah disaat genting seperti ini salah seorang petugas museum segera datang. Ia langsung memanggil petugas lainnya untuk menyelamatkan Sehun. Sebelumya mereka akan membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit,namun Luhan menolak. Ia khawatir Sehun malah tidak bisa mengikuti lomba. Luhan suda pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Sehun hanya butuh ketenangan.

Akhirnya salah seorang petugaspun membawa Sehun kesebuah tempat penginapan yang berada tak jauh dari museum.

Luhan kalap. Sebelumnya,ia tak pernah sepanik ini. Suatu hal yang baru bagi Luhan. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak melebihi batas normal. Darahnya terasa memanas,tak nyaman. Matanya tak bisa lagi melihat kemanapun,hanya mengikuti tubuh Sehun yang dipindahkan tanpa perlawanan.

Khawatir. Harapan terbesarnya hanya agar pemuda itu baik – baik saja.

.

.

Dimana ini? Kira – kira pertanyaan pertama saat mata Sehun sepenuhnya terbuka. Untuk dapat terbuka sepenuhnya,ia berusaha ekstra mengesampingkan rasa pusing dikepalanya. Ia menyerngit karena denyutan yang masih terasa walau tak sebanyak tadi.

Ah,ia ingat. Tadi ia mengalami lagi,penyakit itu. Sakit kepala yang tiba – tiba selalu datang saat mencoba mengingat kembali masa lalunya kini Sehun sebut sebagai 'penyakit'.

Tangan kirinya meraba sebuah alas yang memiliki dasar sedikit kasar. Ia menengok untuk melihat,itu sebuah tikar tebal yang dibuat dari jerami. Sehun tau benda itu adalah 'tatami'. Ini pasti melapisi lantai yang kini tengah dipijaknya. Di depannya,dapat Sehun lihat sebuah pintu geser yang dibungkus kertas tembus pandang. Ada bingkai – bingaki yang menghiasnya.

Kini Sehun tau. Ada dimana dirinya sekarang. Disebuah rumah tradisional Jepang,Tapi..bagaimana ia bisa sampai ada disini?

Sejak itupun Sehun sadar. Bahwa ada seseornag yang tengah tertidur sambil menggenggam lengan kanannya erat. Sehun cukup terkejut,ia mengenal betul siapa seseorang ini. Luhan,seseorang yang kini tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

Akhirnya ingatannya membaik. Ia dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya beraa ditempat ini. Ia juga ingat,saat Luhan dengan paniknya memanggil – manggil namanya. Ia tersenyum haru. Luhannya memang sangat tulus. Padahal terhitung beberapa kali ia mengabaikannya.

Tangannya ia bawa untuk menyusuri wajah polos Luhan yang tanpak hanya sebagian. Ia mengelus pipi halus Luhan dengan lembut. Mengusap surai madunya. Sehun memeriksa arloji,ternyata sudah jam 11.

 _"Dasar ceroboh. Bukannya pergi bersama rombongan. Malah tertidur disini sambil menungguku."_ Senyum singkat Sehun muncul.

Ini sudah lewat hampir 2 jam. Seharusnya mereka kini sudah berada di 'Minatomirai'. Kota baru yang pernah menjadi tempat penyelenggaraan 'Yokohama Exotic Showcase' pada tahun 1989. Sehun saar. Luhan dan dirinya telah terpisah dari rombongan tour.

"Apa kau melakukannya karena khawatir padaku?" Pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada seseroang yang tertidur lelap. Sehun terenyuh,ia terharu atas kepedulian Luhan. Dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap acuh beberapa waktu ini. Sehun bangkit. Ia bergerk sepelan mungkin agar Luhannya tak bangun.

Ia memindahkan diri ke samping. Dan menempatkan Luhan agar tertidur di kasur lantai bersprai putih yang ia gunakan saat sebelumnya. Ia kembali tesenyum. Luhan tak pernah terlihat jelek,ia seperti seni. Selalu tampak indah dan memuaskan seseorang yang melihatnya.

Berbicara tentang peristiwa tadi. Ia kembali teringat apa saja yang ia lihat disaat kepalnya berdenyut nyeri.

 _Sehun ada disebuah ruangan. Kini ia sedang terduduk sambil membaca kumpulan kalimat beralas kertas putih. Di meja,ada beberapa buku dan alat – alat tulis. Ini sebuah meja belajar._

 _Suara tertawa seseorang menghinggapi pendengarannya. Semakin lama semakin jelas. Ia melihat ke luar ruangan dari celah pintu. Terkejut,itu yang dirasakannya saat melihat siapa yang tertawa tadi. Seseorang mirip dirinya,ia bahkan bingung apakah betul hanya 'mirip' ataukan itu 'benar dirinya'?_

 _Seseorang itu sedang berjalan menuju ke ruangan lain dirumah ini. Jelas terlihat dari tempatnya sekarang. Tangannya menggenggam tangan seorang pemuda. Sehun tak dapat melihat jelas siapa pemuda itu. mereka melewati ruangan tempat Sehun berada begitu saja. Karena penasaran,ia terus mengikuti dua orang tersebut._

 _Merek berhenti di sebuah ruang terbuka yang sepertinya bagian kebun belakang rumah ini. Sosok mirip dirinya mengajak yang lain untuk ikut duduk di bangku sampingnya. Sehun menajamkan indranya._

 _"Ibumu...apa keadaanya sudah membaik?" Nada ragu tersemat saat pemuda itu bertanya. Yang diberi pertanyaan mendadak sendu. Ia menunduk,jelas Sehun melihat. Lalu menggelengkan kepala,itu sebuah jawaban._

 _"Tidak. Ia malah bertambah parah,Sehunah."_

 ** _DEG_**

 _Sehunah,mengapa ida memanggil sosok miripn dirnya dengan nama Sehun?yang notabene adalah namanya sendiri? Sehun tekejut. Apalagi saat mendengar pemuda yang dipanggil Sehun itu menjawab._

 _"Kuatlah. Zhang Yixing,kau tak sendiri. Ada aku disini."_

 _Jadi pemuda itu adalah Zhang Yixing?seseorang yang selalu membuat kepala Sehun berdenyut sakit jika mendengar namanya disebut?_

Itulah yang Sehun ingat dalam ketidak-sadarannya tadi. Memikirkannya kembali membuat Sehun frustasi. Sehun,Zhan Yixing jelas memanggil sosok mirip dirinya tadi dengan nama 'Sehun'. Bagaimana jika benar apa yang orang lain katakan?bagaimana jika memang dirinya?

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia hampir saja kehilangan kontrol jika saja sebuah usapan lembut tidak terasa pada tangannya. itu Luhan.

Yang lebih mungil itu berekspresi bingung. Mungkin karena meliat tingkah laku Sehun yang tidak biasa. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Darisitu Sehun sadar,ia bergerak terlalu berisik hingga mebuat Luhan terbangun.

.

Obsidian bening kecoklatan itu menatap lurus kearah matanya. Sehun perlahan mulai tenang. Ia mulai bisa bernafas dengan normal. Sesuatu yang lembut dapat Sehun rasakan mengusap keringat di pelipisnya. Itu telapak tangan Luhan.

Tak lama setelah itu,Luhan masuk kedekapannya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Kedua lengannya melingkari pinggang Sehun. Mengusap lembut punggungnya menenangkan.

"Tenanglah...tenanglah."

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan. Ia mendekap yang lebih mungil lebih dan semakin erat. Hatinya semakin terenyuh,Luhan memang sebuah obat. Obat yang langsung semesta kirimkan kepadanya. Pelukan mereka merefleksikan dua hal secara bersamaan. Yaitu perlindungan dan kerinduan.

.

.

Sudah pukul 1 siang. Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan penginapan untuk menyusul rombongan. Itu niat awal mereka,namun ternyata Yokohama terlalu asing bagi keduanya yang baru pertama kali berkunjung.

Sehun sudah menghubungi Mr Kireta via telefon. Ia meminta maaf karena telah memisahkan diri dengan rombongan dan merepotkan Mr Kireta sebagai penanggung jawab. Tak disangka,Mr Kireta malah turut meminta maaf kepada Sehun dan Luhan karena tidak teliti hingga akhirnya meninggalkan keduanya.

Mr Kireta memberitahu bahwa saat ini ia dan yang lainnya tengah berda di Yokohama Comsmo World. Sebuah taman bermain dengan bianglala raksasanya yang terkenal hampir diseluruh Jepang. Letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat Sehun dan Luhan kini berada. Dan lagi,MrKireta juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa merubah jadwal dan meninggalkan peserta lain yang tengah berekreasi di taman bermain itu untuk pergi menjemput.

Akhirnya dengan kesepakatan keduanya,Mr kireta menganjurkan Sehun dan Luhan untuk berwisata mandiri di daerah sekitar mereka berada sampai nanti malam ia datang menjemput. Sehun awalnya ragu,namun ia sadar bahwa tugas Mr Kireta bukan hanya untuk mengurusi dirinya dan laki – laki mungil disampingnya. Ia Setuju.

Mr Kireta akan menjemput di 'Japanese Overseas Migration Museum',tempat awal berpisahnya mereka. Ia juga akan menghubungi Sehun lagi jika sudah sampai disana. Keduanya dianjurkan untuk santai dan menikmati wisata mandirinya. _Itu untuk menebus ketidak-telitiannya_ –Mr Kireta mengatakan.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang mengantri untuk mendapat giliran menaiki salah satu wahana di taman bermain. Tempat ini sungguh mengasyikan dan dapat menghilangkan stress pikirannya. Ia sungguh menikmati semua wahana yang beragam.

Ah,Luhan. Ia belum melihat simungil itu sejak meninggalkan museum. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah,ia malah asyik sendiri dengan teman- teman baru. Untuk itu ia meminta izin pada yan lain untuk pergi menemui Luhan.

Panik. Itu yang Jongin rasakan saat tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun. Barusan ia bertemu dengan peserta yang berada di kelompok yang sama dengan Luhan,ia tidak tau dimana Luhan. anak itu mengaku tidak melihat Luhan sejak pertama masuk ke taman bermain.

 _Oh Tuhan. Sungguh,Luhan bukan tipe anak yang pandai bersosialisasi. Bagamana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?_

Syukurlah ia beremu dengan Mr Kireta di Food Court taman bermain. Karena panik,ia langsung bertanya dimana Luhan tanpa mengucapkan salah terlebih dahulu.

Benar saja. Luhan tertinggal rombongan. Mr Kireta tadi sudah menjeaskan semuanya dengan detail bagaimana laki – laki bersurai madu itu bisa tertinggal. Ia merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Benar – benar kecewa. Ia lengah,ia tidak bisa menjaga Luhan.

Dan lagi saat Mr Kireta mengatakan Luhan tidak sendiri. Ada satu peserta yang juga tertinggal,dan ia adalah Oh Sehun. Seseorang yang membuat Jongin kesal akhir – akhir ini. Pasti si bajingan Sehun yang membuat Luhan berpisah dengan rombongan. Tangannya mengepal.

Mr Kireta menangkap kekesalah sekaligus kekhawatiran Joongin. Pria paruh baya itu mencoba untuk menenangkan. Ia mengatakan nanti malam ia akan menjemput Luhan dan Sehun di museum yang tadi pagi mereka kunjungi. Jongin meminta agar ia dapat menjemput sekarang,namun Mr Kireta berkata tidak bisa. Ia bisa saja melanggar prosedur dan itu sangat beresiko.

Jongin akhirnya kembali tenang. Sadar ia tidak boleh membuat situasi semakin sulit. Tapi ia meminta untuk ikut menjemput nanti malam. Mr Kireta mengizinkannya.

Luhan yang terpisah dengan rombongan bersama Sehun sukses membuat Jongin uring – uringan. Ia tidak lagi dapat menikmati kegiatan rekreasinya sekarang. Darahnya memanas. Ia bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memberi satu bogeman mentah untuk si brengsek Oh Sehun itu.

.

.

.

Sementara Kim Jongin sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik,Sehun dan Luhan malah tengah berada dalam lingkupan rasa canggung. Sehun sudah menjelaskan apa yang tadi Mr Kireta katakan. Luhan hanya menghela nafas lega,dan mengangguk.

Sehun tidak nyaman dengan situasinya sekarang. Untuk ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa,seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa – apa sebelumnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kemana Luhan ingin pergi. Namun yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tau tempat – tempat di Yokohama." Sebenarnya Sehunpun begitu. Ia tidak tau dimana tempat menarik di daerah ini. Tapi ia ingat,abad ini sudah menyediakan ponsel pintar untuk dimanfaatkan.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke China Town?" Tanyanya ragu. Tak disangka,Luhan yang mendengar kata 'China' tampak sedikit antusias. Ia mengangguk setuju.

Sehun tersenyum. Tanpa ia sadar tangannya mengulur seperti mengajak Luhan untuk saling menggenngam. Luhan diam,ia terkejut. Menatap bergantian tangan dan mata Sehun meyakinkan.

 **GREP**

Kedua tangan itupun saling menggenggam. Merekapun mulai berjalan berdampingan dengan diiringi detakan keras jantung masing – masing. Sehun tersenyum simpul,Luhanpun sama.

.

.

Menyenangkan,mendebarkan,menghangatkan. Itu yan sekarang Luhan dan Sehun rasakan.

Di China Town ini,mereka dapat menemukan banyak restoran dan toko – toko yang menjual makanan,pakaian,dan suvenir. Mungkin ratusan jumlahnya,mereka sampai bingung dibuatnya.

Sehun dan Luhan sedang mengunjungi sebuah toko yang menjual barang – barang etnik. Khas anak muda,dan sebagian besar barangnya disini adalah barang impor dari luar negeri,bukan khas Jepang. Walau begitu,barang – barang disini sangat menarik. Sehun dan Luhan masih saling berpegangan tangan. Suasana canggung sudah hilang,kini mereka benar – benar dekat dan menikmati perjalanan.

"Lu,lihat ini. Apa dimasa lalu kau kau terkena kutukan?" Sehun berkata sambil mengamati sebuah benda dalam etalase. Luhan yang penasaran menghampiri Sehun. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah miniatur sebuah rusa berwarna putih kecoklatan.

"Ini benar – benar mirip denganmu." Sehun terkekeh.

"bagaimana bisa." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Sehun terkejut,Luhan sudah banyak berubah sekarang. Ia hanya diam dan mengamati wajah Luhan. Si mungil kini lebih berwarna.

Luhan yang tidak mendengar apapun dari Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Sehun sedang memandang lurus kearah matanya. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum sangat lembut. Hal itu berhasil hati Luhan berdesir.

"Luhanah,kau..sudah banyak berubah. Kini kau tampak lebih berwarna." Sehun mengatakannya dengan suara yang berat. Jantung Luhan,sudah tidak menentu bagaimana detakannya. Luhan hanya diam.

"Berkatmu." Luhan menjawab. Ia tersenyum tulus. Sehun membalas senyumannya.

"Luhan sangat lucu." Sehun gemas. Ia mencubit hidung yang lebih mungil itu. Yang dicubit tertawa dan meringis.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalan. Mereka mengunjung berbagai tempat di China Town. Sambil berjalan Luhan mengatakan China Town sungguh mengingatkannya pada nenek dan kakek. Sehun hanya mendengarkan,ia senang. Luhan sekarang sudah mulai banyak berbicara. Sesekali tangan besarnya membenarkan poni Luhan yang menutupi dahi. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu tersenyum cantik.

.

Meninggalkan China Town,kini mereka berada di sebuah restoran. 'Marine Tower' tempat yang sekarang mereka kunjungi.

Menara setinggi 106 Meter dengan tiket masuk 740 Yen. Di dalam Marine Tower ada restoran dan toko yang menjual suvernir. Para pengunjung bisa menikmati lezatnya hidangan sambil melihat pemandangan indah Yokohama dari menara ini.

Tadinya Luhan kurang begitu menyadari pemandangan yang bisa dilihat dari jendela disamping meja makan tempat mereka duduk. Ia hanya sibuk melahap makanan yang dipesan karena berjalan di China Town tadi membuat energinya sesikit habis. Sehun menyadari itu. Ia terkekeh kecil.

Luhan mengehentikan acara makannya saat merasakan sentuhan tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya. Ia menegakkan pandangannya,dan langsung mendapati Sehun yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Jari Sehun mengusap lembut tangan Luhan yang terletak diatas meja.

"apa kau selapar itu?" Luhan menyerngit kurang paham.

Sehun tiba – tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan. Luhan sontak terkejut dengan gerakan mendadak pemuda berkulit pucat dihadapannya itu. Ia terpaku tak sanggup melakukan apapun karenanya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras.

Tangan Luhan yang semula berada di atas meja Sehun bawa untuk menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Luhan diam tak melawan. Ia hanya menunggu hal selanjutnya terjadi.

Tangannya Sehun bawa untuk mengusap pinggiran bibirnya.

"Kau lapar tapi menyisakannya untuk orang lain dipinggiran bibirmu."

"O-oh?" Luhan tergagap. Pipinya memerah karena malu. Tentu saja ia malu,ternyata Sehun membawa tangannya tadi tak lain untuk membersihkan sisa nasi di pinggiran bibirnya. Luhan dengan terburu –buru mengusap bagian disekitar bibirnya untuk memastikan tidak ada lagi sisa makanan yang tersisa.

"hahahaha..." Sehun tertawa lepas. Ia tak tahan lagi menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Luhan yang sedang malu itu. Ini hal baru untuknya,ia tidak pernah melihat Luhan seterkejut barusan.

Luhan hanya menunduk malu. Pipinya mungkin sudah berwarna merah marun saat ini sangking malunya. Luhan tak peduli. Menyadari kebodohannya barusan Luhanpun akhirnya ikut tertawa.

 _Lepas. Ia merasakannya. Luhan merasakannya._

.

.

Mungkin sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Luhan tak tau pastinya. Ia hanya mengira dan menghitung waktu yang sudah mereka (dirinya dan Sehun) lewati sejak pertama berkunjung ke China Town sampai sekarang berada di Osanbashi. Dan lagi,ia terlalu malas untuk mengangkat tangan untuk melihat arloji. Posisinya sudah sangat dan terlalu nyaman.

Tangan berarlojinya sedang Sehun genggam dengan erat.

Suasana petang di Osabanshi ini sangat menenangkan hati siapapun yang mengunjunginya. Ditambah lagi jika seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupmu ikut. Saling bepegangan tangan erat,menghantarkan kehangatan pada masing – maisng pemiliknya,dengan langit yang mulai senja.

"Lu,apa yang kau tau tentang tempat ini?" Sehun bertanya.

"Hm..tempat ini terletak diantara Yamashita Park dan Minato Mirai." Luhan menjawab. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun disampingnya. Meminta persetujuan.

Sehun terkekeh. Ia mengayunkan tangan yang saling berpegangan itu.

"Benar..Apalagi yang membuat kecerdasan Xi Luhan diragukan?" Lagi – lagi Sehun menggoda. Luhan hanya berdecih dan menyenggol bahu Sehun sekilas.

"Kau mau melihat sunset bersama?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Hm.." Luhan mengangguk senang.

Mereka berhenti berjalan untuk melihat suasana pelabuhan dari sisi perairan. Langit berwarna kekuningan,dicerminkan oleh air dibawahnya. Burung – burung berterbangan seperti mengajak kawanannya untuk kembali pulang. Romantis,bagi Luhan dan Sehun.

'Osanbashi Yokohama International Passenger Terminal'. Seperti yang Luhan katakan tadi,terletak diantara Yamashita Park dan Minato Mirai. Menjadi pelabuhan penumpang internasioanal diamana banyak kapal – kapal wisata yang mewah berlabuh.

Desainnya yang unik membuat pelabuhan ini didatangi pengunjung untuk piknik atau sekedar duduk santai. Pemandangan Yokohama Bay Bridge,Minato Mirai lengkap dengan Landmark Towernya,Ferris wheel,hingga Red Brick Building yang cantik merupakan beberapa view menarik yang bisa dilihat selain pemandangan terbit atau terbenamnya matahari.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya perlu menunggu beberapa lama saja untuk meyaksikan tenggelamnya sang raja siang. Luhan hanya diam dan sesekali memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan keindahan tempat ini sekali dan bekali – kali lagi. Ia tidak sedikitpun merasa menyesal berpisah dari rombongan. Karena dengan berpisahnya mereka,Luhan dapat menikmati Yokohama berdua,dengan Sehun.

Begitupula Sehun. Ia tak merasa keberatan jika harus berkali – kali 'kambuh' dan merasakan kesakitan luar biasa dikepalanya karena kembalinya rangkaian masa lalunya jika pada akhirnya akan memiliki momen seindah ini dengan pemuda bertubuh mungil bermata rusa disampingnya ini. Ada dua keuntungan sekaligus yang Sehun dapatkan. Berdua dengan Luhannya,dan sedikit demi sedikit mengapungkan memori yang selama beberapa tahun ini dipaksa terkubur.

Tapi,sebelum lanjut menikmati momen seindah ini,Sehun harus mengobati rasa penasarannya akan suatu hal. Sehun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali merilekskan dan mempersiapkan diri. Ia berbalik menghadap Luhan yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Luhanah.." Sehun memanggil. Luhan yang mendengarpun berbalik ke arah Sehun.

"Oh?" Ia menunggu yang Sehun katakan selanjutnya. Sehun tak langsung menjawab,ia kembali menarik nafasnya.

"Apa...Apa kau dan Kim Jongin sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Sehun akhirnya mengatakannya. Akhirnya Sehun bertanya akan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir – akhir ini.

Respon Luhan tak memperbaiki apapun. Tak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya diam. Pandangannya berubah sendu,kemudian ia menunduk.

Sehun masih menunggu jawaban Luhan. Ia diam tak mengatakan apapun lagi,sekaligus mempersiapkan diri untuk apapun jawaban yang akan Luhan berikan. Namun satu hal yang harus semua orang ketahui. Bahwa ia tak pernah siap. Ia tidak pernah siap jika "iya" menjadi jawaban yang Luhannya berikan.

Sehun sadar. Mungkin tingkah gelisah Luhan saat ini semata – mata hanyalah untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tidak akan terlalu mebuat dirinya sakit. Bagaimana cara menjawab "iya" dengan lebih halus lagi.

Sehun tertawa miris. Luhan melihatnya.

"Hahaha. Benar. Untuk apa aku menanyakan sesuatu yang bahkan jawabannya sudah ku ketahui?haha." Sehun berkata miris.

Luhan semakin gelisah. Yang ia perlu lakukan kini hanyalah menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak'. Tapi entahlah,ia terlalu sibuk berfikir,tanpa menyadari Sehun didepannya kini akan segera menyerah.

"Bahkan saat pertama kali aku ingin melakukan _nya_ ,kau menyebut namanya. Kim Jongin" Sehun semakin menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

Luhan tak mengira akan seperti ini akhirnya. Padahal iapun merasa sakit yang sama. Membohongi perasaan Sehun dan perasaannya sediri. Sakitnya semakin berdenyut saat Sehun mengajaknya pulang.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Aku takut Mr Kireta menjemput." Sehunpun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan ditempatnya berdiri.

Luhan diam. Tak sedikitpun memanas.

Selalu seperti ini. Kesedihan akan selalu langsung muncul tak lama setelah ia merasakan kebahagiaan. Kenapa?Kenapa harus secepat itu?kenapa harus secepat ini? Apa Tuhan tak mengizinkannya berbahagia?apa Tuhan menciptakan Luhan hanya untuk merasakan sakitnya tertekan?merasakan lelahnya belajar terus – menerus,mempertahankan sebuah gelar semu?

Cukup. Cukup sampai disini saja ia menahannya. Ia tak mau lagi mengalami kesedihan berkali – kali. Ini waktunya untuk mempertahankan sesuatu selain sebuah gelar prestasi yang selama ini selalu ia pertahankan mati – matian.

Luhan berlari mengejar Sehun yang sudah jauh didepannya. Nafasnya tersenggal karna menahan isakan. Itu terasa begitu sesak di dadanya.

"Oh Sehun!" Yang dipanggil hanya terus berjalan tanpa mendengar. Luhan terus berlari menyusul.

"Sehun!"

"Hey!Oh Sehun!" suaranya bergetar semakin menjadi. Kakinya terus berlari menyusul Sehun. Tak peduli seberapa jauh itu,kali ini Luhan tak akan menyerah.

.

.

 **GREP**

Sebuah tangan melingkar di perut Sehun yang sedang berjalan. Iapun menghentikan langkahnya. Telinganya mendengar isakan tertahan dibelakangnya. Jelas siapa.

"Bagaimana bisa pergi!" Luhan berbicara dengan suaranya yang lirih dan penuh emosi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau pergi lagi!"

"mataharinya tenggelam sebentar lagi. Kau benar – benar jahat Oh Sehun!" Luhan semakin terisak. Tangannya memeluk erat Sehun dari belakang. Air matanya deras.

Sehun mengerti apa maksud Luhan yang sebenarnya. Isakan,emosi,dan apa yang Luhan katakan mengubur rasa kecewanya. Sehun perlahan iba dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan. Percayalah bahwa Luhan tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun untuk Sehun,untuk menyusulnya yang jauh didepannya,ia rela berlari sambil menahan tangis yang menyesakkan dada.

Sehun berjanji pada dirinya untuk tak lagi melakukan hal seperti ini pada Luhan. Hal yang dapat menyakiti Luhannya.

 **GREP**

Sehun berbalik,memeluk Luhan.

Memeluk seseorang yang selama ini ia perjuangkan dan hampir saja ia lepaskan dengan bodohnya. Ia mendekap Luhan erat. Membenamkan pria mungilnya ke dada miliknya. Tangannya mengusap surai madu itu sayang. Berkali – kali mengecup dahi dan puncak kepala Luhan tulus. Sungguh,ia tak akan lagi melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi.

.

Mereka masih berpelukan. Luhan sudah mulai tenang dalam dekapannya. Ia sudah tidak lagi terisak sepeti beberapa menit lalu. Nafasnya sudah stabil.

Warna langit diatasnya semakin menguning. Ah,bahkan oranye. Sehun berbisik pada Luhan.

"Lu,matahari akan terbenam" Kemudian Sehun membalik posisi Luhan agar menghadap ke arah perairan di depannya. Kini Sehun yang memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Lengan besarnya melingkari tubuh mungil Luhan.

Pemandangan sangat indah saat ini. Bersama dengan hembusan angin mengenai surai keduanya,berpelukan. Yang lebih besar mendekap erat yang mungil. Melindungi,menhangatkan,memberi ketenangan.

Tangan Luhan berpindah untuk mengusap tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya. Seperti biasa,Sehun selalu hangat. Luhan tersenyum tulus. Kepalanya mendongak memandangi wajah Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Sehun yang sedang memandangi objek didepannya menunduk. Mendapati tatapan dari mata rusa cantik milik Luhan ia tersenyum. Hatinya membuncah melihat keindahan prianya. Perlahan ia mendekati bagian berwarna merah muda alami pada wajah Luhan. Seiring dengan semakin terbenamnya matahari,jarak keduanya menipis.

Luhan masih mendongak ke arah Sehun. Matanya kini perlahan menutup,menunggu Sehun sampai. Hatinya berdesir,kupu – kupu berterbangan diperutnya. Perasaan menyenangkan yang ia dapatkan hanya ketika bersama Sehun,Sehunnya.

 **CHU~**

Bibir keduanyapun besatu bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari. Senyuman tak lupa disematkan saat keduanya besatu. Dalam sebuah kontak fisik sederhana yang mampu menggetarkan hati siapapun terlebih pada Sehun dan Luhan yang melakukannya.

Luhan rindu. Sehun rindu. Keduanya rindu. Rindu dengan hal seperti ini. Dimana keduanya bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman memabukkan. Bukan lagi kecupan,keduanya kini butuh sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar itu.

Ciuman semakin intim. Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan yang lembut dan mengandung candu itu. Luhan tak diam,ia membalas lumatan sehun walau sedikit. Ia masih _malu – malu_. Sehun dapat merasakannya. Ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Sehun membalikan posisi Luhan. Kini yang lebih mungil itu tak lagi menghadap ke arah lautan yang mencerminkan terbenamnya matahari. Yang bisa ia lihat kali ini hanyalah wajah terpejam Sehun dengan bibir yang saling memangut. Tangan Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan erat,sementara jemari lentik Luhan meremas baju Sehun.

Kepala sehun tak hanya diam. Ia bergerak,terus mencari posisi yang mampu mebuat keduanya mabuk. Luhan mengikuti,ia menyesuaikan.

Maju beberapa langkah mendorong Luhan bersandar pada tanggul pembatas,Kedua tangannya mengurung pemuda mungil itu. Ciuman masih terus berlanjut. Adam's Apple bergerak seperti menelan sesuatu.

Lama berpangutan,yang dikurung mulai merasa sesak. Ia mendorong dada Sehun. akhirnya merekapun terpisah dari tautan intim itu. Wajah keduanya seperti memerah dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Hidung keduanya masih bersentuhan sangking tak adanya jarak satu sama lain.

Luhan bergetar saat suara serak Sehun berbisik di telinganya.

"Luhan,aku mencintaimu."

"dan,..mari kita kembali ke penginapan. Maaf,namun kali ini harus benar – benar kita tuntaskan."

Luhan lemas. Matanya berubah sayu,ia menatap dalam mata Sehun. Berjinjit,dan mengecup singkat bibir Sehun. Ia mengangguk dengan senyuman yang tulus.

.

.

.

Entah apa dan siapa yang membantu keduanya sampai secepat ini. Kini Sehun dan Luhan sudah berada didalam kamar penginapan yang mereka tempati sebelumnya.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan intim. Matanya berkilat mencerminkan gairah mendalam. Ia mengecup seluruh bagian pada wajah si mungil. Mengecup lembut dahi,pipi,dagu,hidung,kedua mata Luhan,dan turun pada bibir merah alaminya. Mereka kembali berpangut penuh gairah.

Tangan Sehun mengusap – usap punggung sempit Luhan,pinggang kecilnya,dan mendekapnya semakin erat. Ciumannya bepindah ke cuping telinga Luhan yang terasa sangat halus.

"anh,,hh" Luhan mendesah tertahan. Matanya tak kuasa menahan air mata kenikmatan. Ia menangis dengan mata sayu sempurna.

Sehun terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Lidahnya menjilat telinga Luhan bergairah,tulang rahang Luhan,dan turun ke bagian leher jenjang Luhan. Si pemilik hanya pasrah mendongak agar Sehun lebih leluasa. Bibirnya terus mendesah tertahan.

Menghisap,mencium,menjilat leher luhan,Sehun sukses membuat tanda – tanda berwarna kemerahan jelas. Luhan meremas punggung Sehun nikmat. Terkadang bibirnya melontarkan kalimat rengekan seperti "Sehun..ahh,Sehunn." Terdengar meminta sesuatu,meminta lebih.

"Luhan...aku mencintaimu..Luhannhh." Sehun berbicara dengan suara serak beratnya. Itu membuat Luhan menggigil dan merapatkan jemari kakinya. Gairahnya semakin besar.

Kini ciuman Sehun mengenai banyak bagian pada bahu dan tulang selangkanya. Baju yang dikenakannya kini tak lagi menempel sempurna pada tubuh putih mulusnya. Sehun membukanya,Kini sebelah bagiannya hanya menempel asal. Lidahnya membelai tubuh bagian atasnya. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Luhan merasa hebat. Hebat karena menjadi seseorang yang berhasil disentuh dengan intimnya oleh pemuda berkulit pucat tampan dihadapnnya ini. Sehun,ia dijamah dengan lembut oleh Sehunnya.

Usapan Sehun semakin turun hingga sampai pada bokongnya. Sehun meremas bokong Luhan dengan gemas. Mengusap lembut,dan mencubit gemas bokong Luhan. Sehun tak menyangka seseorang seperti Luhan ternyata memiliki bokong berisi yang sintal.

 **PLAK!**

"Angh!a- angh!" Luhan terangkat. Ia duduk dipangkuang Sehun dengan lengan yang melingkar manja di leher Sehun. Kepalanya mendongak. Mendapat perlakuan panas dari Sehun sungguh membuat Luhan bergairah.

 **PLAK!**

Bokongnya terasa panas saat Sehun menamparnya. Luhan menggelinjang nikmat. Ia berdiri dan melengkungkan tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar gerakannya itu membuat bagian bawah miliknya yang sudah mulai mengeras mengenai perut dan dada Sehun.

"Ahh..Lu.." Sehun mendesis.

Sehun membalikan posisi Luhan. Ia menidurkan Luhan di kasur dengan posisi tengkurap. Dengan terburu – buru Sehun membuka celana yang Luhan gunakan. Ia sudah terbakar gairah. Tak ada kata sabar dalam kamus hidupnya kali ini.

Sementara Luhan hanya menerima pasrah apapun yang Sehunnya lakukan. Ia hanya diam menikmati. Kini ditubuhnya hanya tersisa selembar baju yang bahkan sebagiannya hanya menempel di lengan. Mempertontonkan bahu mulus dan lembutnya.

Sehun membuka celana miliknya sendiri. Ia menindih Luhan dibawahnya dan mulai menggesekkan kesejatiannya pada belahan bokong Luhan yang luar biasa nikmatnya itu.

"ang!ahhh...Sehunhh..." Luhan mendesah dan merengek di waktu bersamaan. Daging kesejatian Sehun terasa sangat menggoda. Ia awalnya menikmati kegiatannya itu,namun semakin lama ada perasaan ingin lebih selain hanya digesek dengan panas oleh Sehun.

Sehun terus menggesekan kesejatiannya di belahan bokong Luhan. Tangannya merambat sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan puting kenyal milik Luhan. Jarinya menelintir benda itu dengan hebat. Membuat Luhan melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas,membuat junirnya semakin menempel lekat di belahan bokongya.

Ia menghadap ke kiri,membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. Sambil terus menggesekan Sehun juga sesekali membelai telinga Luhan dengan kalimat – kalimat sensual yang ia lontarkan. Kalimat cinta yang mebuat Luhan semakin memerah.

"ahh..Luhanh...Luhanku-ah!"

"Aku mencintaimu..Sayang,ahhhh...kau sungguh indah...semua yang ada padamu sungguh indahh.." Sehun terus berbisik seperti itu. Luhan membalasnya dengan kecupan – kecupan kecil.

Tangan Sehun kini sedang meremas - remas junior Luhan dengan panas. Junior Luhan terasa kecil ditangannya. Kenyal,menggemaskan. Luhan mendesah terus menerus saat ibu jari Sehun mengusap – usap lubang kencing miliknya.

Satu hal yang Sehun baru ketahui. Luhan sangatlah manis. Manis di segala indranya. Bahkan sangat manis dilidahnya. Ia merasakan rasa manis itu saat menjilat seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Kini tubuh Luhan terlihat sangat mengkilat. Mungkin karena keringat dan saliva milik Sehun.

Mulai bosan dengan posisinya yang sekarang,Sehun berinisiatif untuk merubahnya. Ia menidurkan Luhan dengan posisi terlentang. Ia bangkit,dan menempatkan bagian bawah tubuhnya di depan wajah milik Luhan. Ia memegang juniornya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Luhan yang sedang menutup itu.

Awalnya Luhan ragu. Ia tau apa yang Sehun akan lakukan. Melihat junior Sehun yang besar,panjang,dan berurat itu Luhan tak yakin ia bisa melahapnya. Namun melihat wajah Sehun yang sudah sangat memerah,terbakar gairah ia akhirnya melahap junir besar Sehun itu.

"ohhhh...sayangku...ahhh" Sehun memasukan dan mengeluarkan junior miliknya yang sedang berada dalam mulut hangat Luhan dengan lembut. Ia tak ingin membuat Luhan terluka.

Mata Luhan terpejam. Pipinya mencekung menghisap junior Sehun yang ukurannya luar biasa itu. Sehun sedang mengangkangi wajahnya,Luhan tak menyangka hal ini akhirnya terjadi.

Sesekali ia mencoba memasukan junior besar Sehun hingga ujungnya mengenai tenggorokannya. Itu mebuatnya tersedak. Namun dibanding sakit,ia lebih merasa nikmat.

Sehun mencabut junirnya dari mulut Luhan. Luhan mendesah kecewa saat ia melakukanya. Ia merengek seperti seorang anak kecil yang meminta permennya dikembalikan. Sehun gemas,semakin gemas dan bergairah.

Juniornya ia usapkan ke wajah Luhan. Wajah Luhan sangat lembut. Luhan hanya terpejam dengan senyuman yang tersungging. Sehun mengusap dahi Luhan,kedua mata Luhan,hidug Luhan,dan semua bagian pada wajah Luhan. Dahsyat,ia mengusap bukan dengan jemarinya,namun dengan juniornya.

Luhan mengambil alih junior milik Sehun dari genggaman pemiliknya. Ia memegang junior Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Ia megusapka junior milik Sehun ke bibirnya. Ia menikmatinya. Lidahnya keluar untuk menjilat luban kencing milik Sehun,persis seperti yang Sehun lakukan padanya tadi.

Luhan bangga membuat Sehun menggeram nikmat. Sehun mencoba meredam nafsu yang semakin membesar milinya. Karena jika tida,mungkin ia akan meledak dan menyakiti pria mungil dibawahnya.

Hidung Luhan mengendus badan junior Sehun. Luhan baru sekali mencoba hal seperti ini,dan tak disangka pula ia jatuh cinta pada aroma yang keluar dari kesejatian pria tampannya. Luhan merasa dirinya bukan ia yang biasanya. Ia tak menyangka akan berbuat seperti ini dengan Sehun. akan bertindak mirip pria jalang saat diranjang bersama Sehun. Namun yang ia lakukan ini semata – mata untuk membalas perlakuan Sehun yang selalu mebuatnya bahagia.

"Lu..cukuph.." Sehun bangkit. Kini tak ada lagi junior besar yang terpampang didepan wajahnya. Aroma penis Sehun terasa semakin menjauh.

Sehun menarik Luhan untuk bangkit. Ia membawa Luhan untuk menempel pada dinding kamar oenginapan khas Jepang ini. Untunglah dinding ruangan ini terbuat dari kayu,sehingga suhunyapun tidak terlalu dingin. Malah terasa hangat,dan semakin panas.

Tangan Luhan bergerak – gerak mencari pegangan. Namun ia tak dapat menemukannya. Seluruh tubuhnya kini sudah bergetar hebat terbakar gairah dan nafsu. Bibirnya terus bersuara memanggil nama Sehun manja. Serak,basah,erdengar seksi di telinga Sehun.

Sehun menggesekan penisnya lagi di belahan bokong Luhan. tangannya aktif membelai kulit halus prianya. Mulutnya terus melontakan kalimat sensual dan cinta ditelinga Luhan.

Gesekkan itu semakin cepat. Gairah sudah berkumpul di ubun – ubun.

"Lu...sayanghh...bolehkah?" Sehun bertanya dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke dalam mata Luhan. Ia menarik lembut kepala Luhan untuk mengahap padanya.

Luhan mengangguk. Ciumanpun lagi – lagi terjadi.

Penis Luhan sudah sampai di lubang berkedut milik Luhan. Luhan semakin bergetar.

"ANGHHH!" Luhan menjerit. Sehun mengehntikan sejenak kegiatannya. Ia menenangkan Luhan dengan cara mencium bibirnya dan berbisik meminta maaf.

Luhan yang sudah merasa nyaman akan kehadiran Luhan didalamnyapun mendorong mundur bokongya. Ia mendah hebat,begitupun dengan Sehun.

"Ohh.. Sayangh!" Sehun tak dapat lagi menahan. Ia bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat dan beringas.

Luhan hanya dapat mnedesah hingga kini suaranya semakin serak. Tubuhnya melemas,jika saja tidak ada lengan Sehun dipingganggnya menahan erat,mungkit tubuhnya sudah terjkulai kelantai. Percintaa kali ini sungguh dahsyat. Hal terhebat yang pernah Luhan alami dalam hidupnya.

"Sehunh..angh!Sehun!Sehun!Sehunhh!ang!" Suara cicitan tikus yang Luhan keluarkan membuat Sehun semakin panas. Ia bergerak dengan brutal menggenjot nikmat lubang hangat dan ketat pria cantiknya.

Sehun menarik Luhan. posisinya masih tetap sama,namun kali ini ia mengajak Luhan yang kakinya sduah lemas untuk berjalan. Sodokannya semakin brutal,Luhan tetap berusaha berjalan karena ia tau sebentar lagi kenikmatan tiada tara akan menghampirinya.

"aghh!nikmat sayangh!" Sehun menggeram bagai binatang buas dibelakangya. Mereka berjalan perlahan dengan bokong Luhan terhentak – hentak hebat. Mengelilingi ruangan ini.

"Sehunh..aku inginh...ahg!Sehun aku ingin pipish!" Luhan polos.

"Bersama luh angh!" Sehun mendorong Luhan ke arah dinding dan menyentak keras lubang ketantnya. Tubuh keduanya bergetar. Mulut keduanya berteriak tanpa suara.

"Luhan,Sayangku..aku mencintaimu." Kalimat itu terdengar seraya cairan hangat Sehun yang berhasil menembus lubang Luhan dalam.

"Aku..jugah,ah!mencintaimu Sehun."

 **BRUK!**

Keduanya terjatuh di kasur. Dengan posisi Sehun yang memeluk Luhan dari belakang,dan penis yang masih menancap kuat di lubang berkedut Luhan. Cairan kental berwarna putih terlihat sedikit melumer dari lubang Luhan. Mungkin terlalu banyak yang ditampung didalam,hingga sebagian leber keluar.

Nafas keduanya saling besahutan. Berantakan. Sehun mengecup Luhan berkali – kali dengan sayang. Tangannya mengelap keringat Luhan. Luhan tersenyum,wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi lemas yang menggemaskan.

"Tidurlah..maaf,aku telah mebuatmu kelelahan." Sehun berbisik.

"Bagaimana dengan Mr Kireta?jemputan?" Kepala Luhan berbalik kebelakag menghadap Sehun.

"aku akan membangunkanmu saat Mr Kireta menelfon. Tidurlah,Sayang." Luhan berdebar saat Sehun memanggilnya 'sayang'. Luhan mengangguk. Matanya terpejam tertidur karena lemas dengan kegiatan nikmat yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Ah,tapi..penismu?" Luhan menyadari dilubangnya sana masih tertancap penis besar Sehun yang telah melemas. Sehun terkekeh gemas.

"Biarkan dulu seperti ini. Penisku juga kelelahan.."

"dan kedinginan." Sehun beralasan. Luhan hanya terkikik geli sebelum akhirnya jatuh tetidur.

Sehun tersenyum bahagia. Demi Tuhan,ia sungguh mencintai laki – laki cantik bertubuh mungil didekapannya ini.

"Luhanah..Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinue**

 **Hi! Akhirnya update dengan chapter baru. Tidak ada yang ingin saya sampaikan selain maaf yang sebesar – besarnya karena telatttttt mengupdate AL ini. /BOW/**

 **Maaf juga mungkin NC-nya kurang hot TT Chap selanjutnya akan saya buat lebih hot deh. HAHAHA**

 **Dan terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview,fav,ataupun follow AL ini, i love u guys! Tunggu sampai akhir chapter ya,saya akan menulis special thanks untuk kalian semua!kkk.**

 **Jangan lupa juga untuk membaca ff oneshoot saya 'If I Never Knew You' dan ff chaptered terbaru saya 'Hidden Room' ya!kkk**

 **Terakhir,sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!~**


	10. Chapter 9 Goodbye Japan

**Tittle : "Ambitious Love"**

 **Chapter : 9/? "Goodbye,Japan."**

 **Author : otpexperience98**

 **Genre : YAOI,Boys Love,romance,school life.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan,Oh Sehun,Byun Baekhyun,Kim Jongin,Park Chanyeol,etc.**

 **Pair : HUNHAN,KAILU,CHANBAEK,etc,.**

 **Backsound : EXO – My Lady, BIG BANG – Last Dance.**

 **D isclaimer : plot,setting dan hal lainnya dalam fanfic ini murni hasil imajinasi saya. Cast tentunya milik tuhan,bangsa,negara,dan para fansnya(?)**

 **Warning for typo(s).**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Otpexperience98**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Previous chapter**_

 _Nafas keduanya saling besahutan. Berantakan. Sehun mengecup Luhan berkali – kali dengan sayang. Tangannya mengelap keringat Luhan. Luhan tersenyum,wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi lemas yang menggemaskan._

" _Tidurlah..maaf,aku telah mebuatmu kelelahan." Sehun berbisik._

" _Bagaimana dengan Mr Kireta?jemputan?" Kepala Luhan berbalik kebelakang menghadap Sehun._

" _Aku akan membangunkanmu saat Mr Kireta menelfon. Tidurlah,Sayang." Luhan berdebar saat Sehun memanggilnya 'sayang'. Luhan mengangguk. Matanya terpejam tertidur karena lemas dengan kegiatan nikmat yang baru saja dilakukannya._

" _Ah,tapi..penismu?" Luhan menyadari dilubangnya sana masih tertancap penis besar Sehun yang telah melemas. Sehun terkekeh gemas._

" _Biarkan dulu seperti ini. Penisku juga kelelahan.."_

" _dan kedinginan." Sehun beralasan. Luhan hanya terkikik geli sebelum akhirnya jatuh tetidur._

 _Sehun tersenyum bahagia. Demi Tuhan,ia sungguh mencintai laki – laki cantik bertubuh mungil didekapannya ini._

" _Luhanah..Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

Yokohama selesai dengan kenangan manis yang Sehun dan Luhan dapatkan. Peristiwa menyenangkan yang tak mungkin datang lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Walau tetap dibumbui dengan sedikit pertengkaran dua lelaki bertubuh tinggi.

Sehun dan Luhan nyatanya hanya tertidur selama satu jam setelah melakukan kegiatan penuh cinta itu. Sehun membangunkan Luhan dan mengatakan bahwa Mr Kireta sudah menjemput. Mereka sama – sama berjalan dengan kondisi berantakan ke tempat Mr Kireta menunggu.

Mr Kireta sudah menunggu disana,bersama Jongin. Luhan tak menyangka pemuda itu akan ikut menjemputnya. Bukannya menanyakan keadaan Luhan,Jongin malah langsung menyambar Sehun dengan sebuah pukulan kasar.

Luhan terkejut saat itu. Begitupun dengan Mr Kireta. "Brengsek!kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Jongin kembali memukul Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam. Entah karena malas bertengkar ataupun kelelahan setelah kegiatan yang dilakukannya bersama Luhan beberapa saat lalu. Luhan segera melerai keduanya,ia juga sempat berteriak pada pemuda yang terlihat membabi buta.

Tentu saja kali ini ia harus bertindak tegas. Bagaimanapun kini Sehun adalah kekasihnya. Ia tak terima atas perlakuan kasar Jongin yang pastinya dapat membuat kekasihnya terluka.

"Jongin!" Luhan berteriak. Mr Kireta yang terkejut akan apa yang sedang terjadipun langsung ikut membantu Luhan melerai keduanya.

Jongin tak menghiraukan Luhan maupun Mr Kireta. Ia menarik kerah Sehun dan membawanya mendekat selagi memandang tajam. "Kau- sadarkah yang kau lakukan itu dapat membahayakannya?!"

"Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan?" Sehun membalas dengan nada tenang. Matanya semakin tajam saat menatap Jongin.

"Dengar,tanpa perlu kau minta aku tentu saja akan menjaga Luhan-"

"kekasihku."

"Siapa yang kau bilang kekasihmu bajingan! Kau mencampakannya bahkan saat ia terluka dan sekarang kau berani mengatakan dia kekasihmu?!" Jongin mendorong Sehun hingga menabrak pagar pembatas.

Tak Sehun pungkiri bahwa apa yang Jongin katakan tak sepenuhnya salah. Ia bahkan dengan lancangnya meniduri Luhan yang notabene belum memiliki status jelas dengan dirinya.

Sehun menghela nafas lalu memandang Luhan yang juga terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia berusaha lebih keras untuk membuat Luhan benar – benar menjadi miliknya,ia seharusnya memperjuangkan cintanya. Bukan merusaknya.

"Berhentilah mendekatinya,kau merusak Luhan." Jongin mendorong Sehun dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya menarik Luhan pergi. Mr Kireta yang tidak mengerti apa yang membuat ketiga remaja tersebut hanya menghela nafasnya lega. Setidaknya pertengkaran sudah berhenti.

"Pelajar Oh,mari kita kembali ke hotel." Ia mengajak Sehun yag masih mematung. Sehun yang juga sadar telah merepotkan Mr Kireta segera mengikuti apa yang dikatan pria paruhbaya tadi. Mengikuti langkahnya menuju mobil untuk kembali.

.

.

Pintu mobil tertutup. Sehun duduk tepat disamping kemudi,disamping Mr kireta. Sementara Jongin dan Luhan duduk di jok penumpang bagian tengah. Mobilpun melaju memulai perjalanan.

Tak ada percakapan apapun dalam mobil selama perjalanan. Sehun melihat ke cermin,Luhan sedang memandang keluar dengan Jongin yang duduk disampingnya. Sejak pertengkarannya dengan Jongin tadi Sehun merasa sangat bersalah pada Luhan.

"Lu,apa kau sudah makan?" suara Jongin terdengar lembut. Menatap pemuda cantik disampingnya khawatir.

Luhan yang merasa ditanya hanya mengangguk dan bergumam. Jongin mendekat menyentuh kening Luhan.

"apa kau merasa tak enak badan?kau baik – baik saja?" Jongin yang kasar dan berpandangan tajam yang sempat Luhan lihat tadi seolah tak pernah ada. Karena saat itu yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah Jongin yang memandangnya lembut syarat akan kekhawatiran.

Sehun dapat melihat segalanya. Ia tak bisa beruat apa – apa,hanya diam dan menyaksikan bagaimana Luhan diperlakukan selembut itu oleh pria lain.

"aku...baik – baik saja,hanya saja..."

"hanya saja?" Jongin menunggu kalimat Luhan selanjutnya.

Disaat Luhan akan melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terjeda otaknya mencegah dengan cepat. Jika Luhan mengatakan _nya_ pasti Jongin akan curiga padanya,dan apa yang ia sempat lakukan bersama Sehun tadi. Luhan tadinya akan mengatakan bahwa bagian bawahnya terasa perih,namun ia bersyukur akan kecepatan berpikir yang ia miliki.

Luhan memandang cermin bagian depan mobil,ternyata Sehun sedang memandangnya juga. Mereka sempat saling berpandangan beberapa detik. Mata Luhan berkedip lucu,ia jadi teringat kejadian tadi bersama Sehun. Sementara Sehun yang menyaksikan Luhan seperti itu hanya menatap heran.

"ti-tidak...aku baik – baik saja." Luhan dengancepat menjawab Jongin.

"ah..syukurlah." Jongin tersenyum,mengusap surai Luhan lembut.

Luhan memerah,untung sorotan cahaya tak terlalu terang,Jongin tak dapat melihatnya. Ia buru – buru memandang jalanan diluar.

 _Jantungku mengapa berdebar lagi?_

.

.

.

Hari puncakpun tiba. Saat ini seluruh peserta olimpiade sudah menempati ruangannya masing – masing. Begitupun dengan Luhan yang terlihat sangat tenang,seperti biasa. Entahlah ini olimpe keberapa yag ia ikuti,yang jelas ia tak pernah gelisah ataupun takut,ia sungguh tenang bagaimanapun kondisinya. Kecuali satu,Peristiwa yang membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat,

 _kegiatan manisnya dengan Sehun._

"Selamat pagi peserta. Demi efektivitas waktu pengerjaan soal dipersilahkan dimulai dari sekarang oleh karena itu jangan lupa untuk terlebih dahulu melengkapi identitas pada lembar jawaban"

Dengan petunjuk yang baru saja panitia berikan tersebut para peserta langsung mempersiapkan diri. Dan si sempurna Luhanpun kembali pada mode briliannya. Penuh tak tik,ketepatan berfikir,dan keakuratan logika.

Walau tenang,ia tetap berharap hasil yang maksimal. Karena entah mengapa,ia merasa semangat yang lebih untuk mengerjakan soal olimpiade kali ini. Lagipula,ia akan sulit terbiasa dengan kekalahan.

Tidak sulit,semua berjalan dengan lancar. Satu per empat dari total soal berhasil Luhan kerjakan tanpa kesulitan berarti. Sesuai dengan berbagai macam persiapan Luhan rasa ini cukup mudah,materi yang diberikan sudah sangat ia kuasai.

Namun kita semua tentu ingat bahwa diatas langit masih ada langit,Bukan berarti Luhan arogan memang kenyataannya seperti itu Lagipula Luhan tidak pernah mengumbar-umbar kemudahannya dalam mengerjakan soal pada orang lain,bukan?

Luhan sungguh aan melalui olimpiade ini dengan baik. Ia bahkan sempat bertekadpadahal sebelumnya tak seperti ini. Ia hanya berusaha,mengerjakan,lalu menang. Entahlah,saat ini ia berfikir tentang sesuatu,semacam penghargaan. Akan tetapi bukan pengharaan seperti itu,ia ingin sesuatu yang lain.

Mungkin sesuatu seperti 'kewenangan' yang diberikan orang tuanya apabila ia dapat menyelesaikan soal – soal ini degan baik. Luhan ingin merasakan sesuatu yang baru,ia ingin dibebaskan. Ingin seperti anak lain pada umumnya.

Tak mengaharapkan uang,barang mewah,ataupun tiket liburan ketaman bermain terkenal. Ia hanya ingin 'kebebasan'

.

.

.

Puncak acara telah peserta lalui. Tiba di penghujung acara,berkumpul di ballroom hotel tempat mereka menginap untuk acara penutupan. Sedikit informasi yang kembali panitia ingatkan pada para peserta,bahwa pengumuman hasil masing – masing mata pelajaran yang dilombakan akan diumumkan secara tertutup. Artinya panitia nantinya akan mengirim _E-mail_ langsung pada sekolah masing – masing peserta perihal hasil yang didapat. Dikirim satu minggu terhitung mulai besok. Tampaknya hal itu membuat para peserta belum bisa tidur dengan leluasa.

Jamuan makan malam dengan beberapa penampilan pengisi acara menjadi agenda malam hari ini. Luhan menyaksikan dengan penuh apresiasi. Lega rasanya,olimpiade kali ini bukan main menyenangkannya. Liburan gratis,penginapan nyaman,makanan yang memanjakan lidah,pelayanan memuaskan,dan...Sehun. Kehadiran Sehun membuat semua terasa membahagiakan. Untuk saat ini ia hanya ingin mulai menikmati hidupnya,hidup yang tidak begitu sama seperti orang kebanyakan. Dipenuhi buku,rumus,intuisi,dan logika.

 _Lupakan hal yang membuatku sakit,dan mari lakukan kebahagiaan_.

"Luhan." Panggilan tiba – tiba itu sedikit membuat Luhan terkejut. Itu Jongin dengan minuman yang dibawanya.

"Apa kau ingin mulai mengemasi barang – barang di kamar?" Ah iya,mereka akan pulang ke Korea besok pagi. Luhan mengangguk dan keduanyapun langsung menuju kamar hotel.

Jongin menanyakan banyak hal dengan perhatian pada Luhan selama perjalanan menuju kamar. Di dalam Lift,di lorong kamar,dan Luhan menanggapi dengan baik. Kamar yang tepat berada disamping kamarnya menginap sungguh menyita perhatian. Kamar Sehun,ia jadi kembali teringat pristiwa dalam lemari dengan pemuda itu. Romantis,lagi – lagi membuat jantung Luhan berdetak dengan tempo tak normal.

"Luhan?kau mendengarku?" Suara Jongin memecah lamunan Luhan. Tanpa disadari sedari tadi ia hanya berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sehun sambil berkhayal kegiatan romantis bersama sang penghuni kamar.

 _Luhan kau sungguh keluar dari batas wajarmu._

Dengan salah tingkah Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Jongin untuk mengemasi barang. Sedikit menggelang pelan,menormalkan kembali pikirannya. Sementara Jongin menatapnya aneh..

.

.

Semua barang sudah terkemas rapih dalam koper. Jam sudah menunjuk pada angka 11,lumayan larut. Begitupun dengan Jongin,pemuda itu bahkan sudah terlelap. Sebelumnya pemuda tan itu sudah mengingatkan Luhan untuk tidur,bahkan ia berkata akan tidur jika Luhanpun tidur. Tak lama sejak mengatakan itu inilah pemandangan yang Luhan dapatkan. Jongin terlelap dengan begitu lelapnya. Luhan tanpa sadar terkekeh.

 _ **Drrttt Drrrttt**_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar,tanda pesan masuk.

 _ **From; Sehun**_

 _ **Kau tidur?**_

Luhan tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa seseorang membuat kalimat pertanyaan serancu ini? Seharusnya sebuah kalimat itu dibubuhi dengan-

Luhan menggeleng. Bisa – bisanya ia berintuisi dan berpikir setelah membaca pesan yang dikirim kekasihnya sendiri. _Tunggu,kekasih?_ Oke,mari hentikan. Luhanpun mengetikkan balasan setelah sempat berdebat dengan akal sehatnya.

 _ **To; Sehun**_

 _ **Belum.**_

Inilah Luhan,dengan pesannya yang singkat tanpa pertanyaan balasan lainnya. Belum 2 menit ponsel yang masih ia genggam kembali bergetar.

 _ **From; Sehun**_

 _ **Baguslah. Bisa buka pintu lemarimu?**_

Luhan sedikit bingung dengan permintaan Sehun tersebut. Namun dalam rangka mencegah perdebatan dengan akal sehat dan logikanya,Luhan dengan cepat bangkit dan membuka pintu lemari yang ada di kamar hotel tempatnya menginap tersebut.

Pintu lemari itu bahkan belum tebuka sempurna,namun Luhan lagsung dapat merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat pada tubuhnya. Luhan langsung menyadari pelakunya,ini Sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisikan berat membuat telinga Luhan geli. Luhan tersenyum,tangannya membalas pelukan pemuda yang lebih besar. Desiran hangat terasa dalam tubuhnya,ini sungguh menyenangkan.

"nghhhh..." Pelukan keduanyapun terlepas. Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya sadar ada orang lain diruangan ini,yaitu Jongin. Dengan waspada dan nafas yang ditahan,keduanya terpejam takut Jongin bangun dari tidurnya lalu memergoki keduanya yang tengah berpelukan.

"hmmm..." Ternyata Jongin hanya bergati posisi tidur. Sehun langsung tertawa,ia baru sadar betapa konyolnya dirinya dan Luhan saat ini. Berpelukan mesra lalu langsung terpaku karena takut dipergoki.

"hahahaha" Tertawanya tak berlangsung lama karena Luhan membekap mulutnya. Bibir pemuda mungil yang tengah didekapnya ini bergerak tanpa suara, _sstt_... _Jongin bisa bangun_. Sehun mengerti,ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Namun,ngomong – ngomong Luhan tampak sangat menggemaskan saat ini,ekspresi takutnya sungguh menggemaskan.

Tanpa membuat suara lagi,Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam lemari yang didalamnya terdapat pintu penghubung kedalam kamar yang ia tempati. Dan pintupun tertutup.

.

.

 _ **Fiuh**_

Keduanya menghembuskan nafas lega. Lalu saling menatap satu sama lain,mereka baru menyadari akan raut wajah tegang masing - masing. pfffttt...tawa tertahan datang pertama kali dari Sehun,lalu Luhan sampai akhirnya keduanyapun tertawa bersama – sama karena tingkah konyol dirinya masing - masing.

 _Ini aneh,baru pertama aku merasakan selepas ini. Ini sungguh membahagiakan,aku ingin merasakan hal ini lagi dan lagi,setiap hari,bersamanya_.

Ditengah tawanya dengan Sehun,Luhan ingin menangis. Ia sungguh merasa lepas dan bahagia sampai rasanya kedua perasaan itu mampu membunuhnya. Melihat Sehun dihadapnnya,mendekapnya erat,tertawa bersama,melakukan hal konyol tanpa sadar bersama – sama,ia bahagia.

"hahaha..maaf,tertawaku memang berisik." Sehun mulai lelah tertawa,ia mulai berhenti dan menenangkan nafasnya. Luhan tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Sehun,nafasnya memburu setelah tertawa dengan kencang.

Sehun dan Luhan memandang wajah masing - masing. Keduanya tersenyum,Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya mengharapkan sebuah pelukan. Namun didepannya Luhan hanya diam,tak bergerak sedikitpun. Pemuda mungil itu hanya berkedip imut,ia tak mengerti apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Sehun menyadari ketidak-mengertian Luhanpun terkekeh. Luhan sungguh si genius yang polos. Iapun mendekat dan memeluk Luhan gemas. Luhan terkejut,bahkan tubuhnya terdorong kebelakangkarena pelukan Sehun itu.

"Yaampun...Luhanku benar – benar seorang _innocent's baby_." Sehun menggerakan pelukannya kekanan dan kekiri.

"baiklah,aku akan mengajarimu." Luhan sama sekali tak paham maksud perkataan Sehun. pemuda yang lebih tinggi melepas pelukannya lalu membawa Luhan untuk duduk di tepi kasur. Sehun memegang kedua tangan Luhan.

"Oke,pelajaran pertama. Luhanah,jika aku merentangkan tanganku seperti tadi-" sebelum sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya,luhan melontarkan pertanyaan.

"merentangkan tangan seperti tadi?" Luhan merasa semua yang sehun katakan tak sampai di otaknya. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya,selama ini ia selalu menyerap semua ilmu dengan baik. Bahkan saat guru matematikanya berkata ia akan menerangkan materi kalkulus untuk pertama kalinya pada Luhan,ia langsung bisa mengembangkan perkataan tersebut,menghubungkannya dengan berbagai materi yang ia oelajari sebelumnya. Ini membuatnya tak nyaman,sungguh.

Sehun yang bisa menebak mengapa pemuda mungilnya bisa bertanya sampai dahinya menyergit itupun tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Lu,saat kau tak memahami sesuatu,bukan berarti kau bodoh. Kau hanya belum terbiasa,hidup ini bukan hanya tentang rumus dan logika,namun lebih menyenangkan daripada itu semua. Oleh karena itu biarkan aku untuk membawamu mengenal satu persatu kesenangan hidup itu."

Luhan menatap lekat obsidian pemuda bemata tajam dihapannya itu. Kalimat yang Luhan dengar barusan seolah menyadarkannya,betapa membosankannya hidup yang ia jalani 17 tahun ini. Pantas ia buta rasa,pantas ia hanya memiliki sedikit teman,padahal ia selalu mendengar tentang betapa sempurna,indah,dan cerdas dirinya setiap pagi di lorong menuju kelas.

"Sehun," Luhan memanggil dengan lemas.

"Oh?kenapa,hm?kau tak enak badan?" Sehun memeriksa suhu pada kening dan leher Luhan.

"..."

"Kau kenapa Lu?" Sehun tak merasa tubuh Luhan demam bertanya sekali lagi.

"Sehun..."

"Hm?" Sehun menunggu.

"Maaf,aku terlalu membosankan bagimu." Luhan menunduk dalam setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Suasana hening seketika.

Sehun tiba – tiba merasa bersalah. Apa karena ia Luhan jadi merasa rendah diri seperti ini? Sehun meringis,ia harusnya bisa mengontrol ucapannya pada Luhan.

"Luhan...mana mungkin kau membosankan,hm?" Sehun memegang bahu Luhan. Ia mendekat lalu kembali memeluk Luhan.

"Mana mungkin Luhan si sempurna ini membosankan dimataku?Sejak pertama aku melihatmu,aku yakin tak ada sekalipun kekurangan yang kau miliki. Bukan hanya aku,semua orang bahkan berkata kau sempurna,Lu." Sehun berbicara dengan lirih.

"Tapi,aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa kau merntangkan tanganmu. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau harapkan jika melakukan itu."

"Maaf,apa aku terlalu berlebihan?Jangan terlalu dipikirkan,Lu. Aku sungguh tak beraksud apa – apa." Sehun meyakinkan pemuda mungilnya.

"Apa kau mengantuk?kembalilah ke kamarmu,kita akan memulai perjalanan pulang besok pagi." Sehun menyarankan. Kepala Luhan menggeleng di bahunya.

"Sehun..."

"Hm?"

"Ajari aku." Sehun melepas pelukannya lalu memandang Luhan tak mengerti.

"Ajari aku untuk mengerti hal – hal seperti tadi." Luhan melanjutkan. Sehun tersenyum lembut. Sungguh aneh bagi Sehun. Bagaimana Luhan hidup bersama kedua orang tuanya selama ini. Apa mungkin orang tua Luhan tidak memberi kasih sayang yang cukup untuk putra mereka yang sempurna ini?

.

.

Malam mungkin sudah sangat larut sekarang. Di sebuah kamar hotel,dua orang yang belum menjadi sepasang kekasih ini sedang asyik bergurau dan tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan,yang jelas keduanya tampak asyik bersama.

"Oke. Jadi,Luhanah apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku merentangkan tanganku seperti ini?" Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar – lebar sambil tersenyum. Luhan tersenyum tipis melihat Sehun seperti itu.

Setelah Sehun mengajarkan dan menjelaskan panjang lebar,Luhan akhirnya mulai mengerti sedikit demi sedikit. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap jika seseorang spesial baginya bertingkah seperti itu. Luhan cukup rumit bukan?ia bahkan harus diajari untuk melakukan hal – hal seperti ini. Berkat Sehun,Luhan mengerti. Bagaimana hidup seperti orang lain pada umumnya.

Sehun masih merentangkan tangan dan tersenyum. Luhan dengan sedikit malu berjalan mendekat dan menyampirkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Sehun. Merekapun berpelukan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya malam ini.

Sehunpun ikut menyampirkan kedua tangannya. Sesekali ia mengecup dahi Luhan dan menghirup harumnya surai lembut pemuda mungil dipelukannya ini. Jujur,Sehun merasa ibda pada Luhan. ternyata Luhan tak sesempurna yang orang lain bayangkan. Terlepas dari betapa indah,mempesona,anggun,jeniusnya Luhan,ternyata ia tak memperoleh kasih sayang yang cukup dari kedua orang tuanya. Bukan karena kedua orang tuanya _workaholic,_ ataupun perjala bisnis yang memakan waktu berbulan – bulan karena memang orang tua bukan pelaku ekonomi secara langsung. Mereka pulang setiap hari,sarapan bersama,namun tak berinteraksi sebagaimana keluarga pada mumnya.

Disaat orang tua lain mengidam – idamkan Luhan menjadi anak mereka karena kesempurnaan yang ia miliki,orang tua Luhan malah seperti _'mengabaikannya'._ Hal itu membuat Sehun semakin ingin melindungi Luhan dan berada disisinya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Oke. Pelajaran pertama sudah selesai. Sakarang mari praktekan materi kedua." Pelukan keduanya terlepas. Luhan menunggu 'materi' selanjutnya yang akan Sehun 'tanyakan'. Senyum masih belum hilang dari wajah _cantiknya_. Ah,ngomong – ngomong 'materi' yang Sehun ajarkan adalah materi paling menarik bagi Luhan.

 _Pernyataan macam apa itu,Lu?_

"Jika aku melakuka ini,apa yang akan kau lakukan,Lu?" Sehun bertanya seraya menaikan tangan kanannya kedepan. Telapak tangannya menghadap kebawah,lalu kelima jemarinya terbuka satu sama lain.

Luhan yang sudah tau apa yang harus ia lakukan kemabli terneyum. Tanpa banyak berpikir,ia langsung maju menuju Sehun dihadapannya. Posisi kepalanya sejajar dengan telapak tangan Sehun. Membuat telapak tangan Luhan bersentuhan dengan surainya. Sehun terkekeh,tangannya menahan kekehannya itu.

 _Yaampun. Kalian harus tau betapa menggemaskannya Luhan saat ini._

Sehun mengusak surai madu Luhan. Luhan ikut terkekeh,bangga dengan keberhasilannya pada 'materi ke-2' ini.

"Wah...Luhan sungguh seorang jenius!" Sehun tertawa. Luhan yang tak nyaman dengan perkataan itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Keduanyapun kembali tertawa.

"Dan...ini materi terakhir malam hari ini. Materi ke-3! Luhanah,kau siap?" Sehun mengarahkan tangannya yang terkepal seolah sedang memegang _mic._ Luhan mengagguk siap.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku melakukan ini?" Sehun memperagakan. Kedua tangannya kedepan,telapak tangannya megarah keatas,posisinya seperti huruf 'V'. Luhan lagi – lagi mengangguk yakin. Ia sudah tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

Luhan maju pada Sehun dehadapannya. Terus sampai kedua telapak tangan Sehun menyentuh pipinya. Sehun dan Luhan terkekeh. Sehun menyubit pipi Luhan yang tak terlalu tirus dan tembam itu. Luhan menyerngit kesakitan.

"Sehun sakit." Bukannya melepaskan cubitannya Sehun malah menarik pipi Luhan kekanan dan kekiri gemas. Luhan merengek minta dilepaskan. Sehun tertawa mendengar Luhan merengek untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sehun lepassss" Sehunpun akhirnya melepaskan cunitannya. Ia mengusap pipi Luhan yang mulai memerah.

"Ah bagaimana ini?Pipi Luhan memerah." Sehun mengusap lembut pipi Luhan. Padahal yang terjadi sesungguhnya adalah warna merah itu muncul bukan sepenuhnya karena cunitan Sehun. Lagipula Sehun tidak benar – benar menyubit. Luhan terlalu berdebar hingga tekanan daranya naik sampai pada pipinya.

Hening. Kedua pemuda berebda tinggi badan ini diam tak lagi tertawa. Luhan menatap Sehun yang serius mengusap – usap pipiya yang memerah. Sehun sadar tak ada suara yang keluar dari dirinya dan Luhan,ia mengehentikan usapannya.

Mereka saling berhadapan,saling menatap mata masing – masing. Sehun mulai terbawa suasana,ia mendekat dengan perlahan. Luhan diam,tak menajuh. Ia tak menolak kedatangan Sehun.

Tanpa aba – aba,Sehun mencium Luhan tepat dibibirnya. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perut Luhan saat bibir Sehun menyatu dengan sempurna pada bibirnya. Lawannya mulai bergerak,melumat degan lembut. Luhanpun mengikuti alur,ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan sayang itu.

Tangannya mengalung pada leher Sehun. Kedua pemuda yang sama – sama berotak jenius itu duduk di tepi ranjang kamar hotel. Tanpa perintah siapapun,mereka hanya menyari posisi yang lebih santai dibanding berdiri. Tangan Sehun melingkar pada pinggang Luhan dan membawanya semakin dekat.

Decakan samar mulai terdengar di kamar hotel yang sunyi ini. Hembusan angin malam diluar sana semakin membuat keadaan sekitar sunyi kecuali erangan tertahan kedua insan yang sedang berpangutan ini. Tangan Luhan sesekali meremas rambut Sehun,sementara yang rambutnya diremas membalas memeluk pinggang Luhan semakin erat.

"mmhh..." Luhan melenguh pelan. Sehun ingin mendengarnya lebih sering,oleh karena itu ia mulai menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan. Meminta masuk.

Bergantian,Sehun tanpa tergesa – gesa melumat bibir yag lebih mungil dengan khidmat. Atas lalu bawah,menggigit kecil tanpa ingin membuatnya terluka. Luhan yang juga semakin memanas terbakar suasanapun membuka kedua belah bibirnya perlahan. Daging tak bertulang Sehunpun menerobos masuk. Menyapa isi didalamnya.

Decakan semakin jelas terdengar. Luhan semaki terpejam erat dengan pautan bibir saling menikmati. Sehunpun begitu,ia terpejam menikmati sunyinya malam dengan kupu – kupu dalam tubuhnya.

Sehun mendekap Luhan,berganti posisi dan mendorong tubuh keduanya agar tertidur di ranjang yang sebelumnya hanya mereka duduki. Luhan berada dibawahnya dengan nafas yang semakin memendek. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalau pautannya dengan pemuda berkulit pucat itu belum pernah terlepas,pantas saja Luhan mulai merasa sesak.

Tangannya menepuk – nepuk dada Sehun refleks. Sehun mengerti,ia sadar harus menahan diri dan bergerak perlahan itupun langsung memundurkan wajahnya hingga bibirnyapun terlepas dari bibir Luhan. Menyisakan saliva entah milik siapa yang ikut tertarik sebelum akhirnya terputus.

Kelopak mata Sehun dan Luhan kembali terbuka. Mereka menangkap merah wajah masing – masing. Telinga keduanya mendengar hembusan nafas yang tak teratur milik lawannya masig – masing. Tangan Sehun terangkat dan ditempatkan di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Luhan,mengurung Luhan.

Kepalanya mendekat,tidak melakukan apa – apa. Hanya medekat dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya sejenak pada pundak yang lebih mungil. Tubuh Luhan bergetar dengan perlakuan sederhana yang Sehun lakukan tersebut.

"Sehunah." Tanpa suara,hanya bisikan lembut Luhan memanggil pemuda diatasnya.

"Oh." Sehun menyahut dengan berat. Nafasnya terhembus dan menggelitik leher Luhan.

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Luhan bertanya dengan rancu.

"Jika kau melakukan ini,aku harus melakukan apa?" Sehun langsung paham dengan maksud pertanyaan Luhan. Ini mengacu pada 'pembelajaran' yang ia berikan pada pemuda mungil itu tadi. Namun yang ditanyapun bingung. Kali ini tak pernah ia bayangkan,jawabannya.

"Entahlah." Sehun berbisik.

"Hanya ikuti nalurimu."

Dengan jawaban tersebut,Luhan langsung menenggakan lehernya. Entah dorongan darimana,ia hanya mengikuti apa yang Sehun katakan. Mengikuti nalurinya.

Sehun merasa ada perubahan yang Luhan lakukan. Ia menggeram dalam hati,maka tanpa menahan hasratnya yang semakin menggebu Sehunpun langsung menyambar leher putih mulus milik si mungil. Ia mengecupi hampir seluruh bagiannya,tangannya memenjarakan tangan Luhan di sisi kepalanya.

Pertama – tama ia hanya mengecupi,lalu beranjak menghirup dalam,sampai akhirnya ia menghisap leher Luhan seperti seorang _Vampire_ yang haus akan darah. Luhan memekik sambil mendesah pelan. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat libido sang _top_ meningkat drastis. Ia menggigit,menghisap dengan dalam. Menandai Luhan,ia takjub akan hasilnya. Merah keunguan,sungguh kontras pada leher seputih milik Luhan. Ia menjilat bangga tanda tersebut.

"Anghh..Sehun.." Luhan kembali mendesah. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat karna panas hasratnya sendiri. Saat merasakan lidah dingin Sehun yang menjilat lehernya Kakinya menggeliat dibawah sana tanpa Sehun ketahui. Menendang pelan selimut pada ranjang.

Sehun tadinya ingin berbuat lebih jauh. Namun sekelebat bayangan tak jelas _itu_ kembali muncu dipikirannya. Seseorang yang sudah mulai ia hafal dengan baik,bernama Zhang Yixing. Ia berniat menghiraukannya dan lanjut bermesraan dengan pemuda mungil yang sepertinya mulai bergairah dibawahnya ini. Namun bayangan itu malah semakin sering muncul,bagai cuplikan drama.

" _Sehun,aku mencintaimu." Zhang Yizing memeluk seorang pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sehun itu dari belakang. Mereka tampak bahagia,dengan pelukan erat Zhang Yixing yang terus mengerat setiap detiknya._

 _Lagi – lagi pemuda berlesung pipi di bayangnnya memanggil namanya,Sehun. Sehun adalah namanya persetan dengan Zhang Yixing atau siapapun yang selalu memanggil nama yang menjadi miliknya itu. Bayangan ini semakain membuatnya muak._

"Ah!Sehun sa-sakit." Pekikan Luhan menyadarkan Sehun pada dunia nyatanya kembai. Ia terkejut,secara tak sadar giginya menggigit kulit leher Luhan dengan kasar. Bayangan sialan.

"Luhanah?! Ma-maafkan aku,oh tidak bagaimana ini?" Sehun bangkit dari posisinya yang semula menindih Luhan. Ia panik,sungguh ia tidak pernah bermaksud sekasar itu.

Leher Luhan memerah pada satu titik. Dari semua tanda kemerahan yang ia ciptakan,bekas gigitan tanpa sengaja yang barusan ia lakukan sangatlah kontras berbeda. Sialan, _aku hampir merusak keindahan Luhan._

Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk bangkit duduk. Ia mengusap – usap bekas gigitannya,itu benar – benar merah demi Tuhan.

"Sehun,kau kenapa?" Suara pelan Luhan menyapa telinga Sehun yang sedang dilanda rasa bersalah dan menyesal.

"Tidak,aku- entahlah." Sehun bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Luhan kembali bertanya apa ada sesuatu yang kembali menganggu pikirannya. Sehun menangkap pertanyaan ambigu itu sebagai kecurigaan Luhan. si mungil yang feminim terlihat seperti mengetahui apa yang Sehun sering alami,tentang 'bayangan' menyeramkan yang tiba – tiba muncul itu.

Tentang Zhang Yixing yang selalu bermesraan dengan kekasihnya yang selalu ia panggil 'Sehun'. Dan sialnya lagi wajah mereka mirip. Sehun seperti sedang bercermin.

Sehun enggan menbahas masalah yang akhir – akhir ini serig ia alami itu pada Luhan. Karena tentu saja ia tak ingin membebani si mungil dengan masalah hidupnya yang sepertinya sungguh rumit itu. Padahal ada yang paling penting dalam menjalankan sebuah hubungan –walau sebenarnya belum ada kalimat 'apa kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku' diantara Sehun dan Luhan-. _Yaitu 'saling keterbukaan'._

"Luhanah,sebaiknya kau tidur. Ayo,kuantar kekamar." Sehun tersenyum menyembunyikan masalahnya. Setelah sempat hening beberapa saat,tanpa menjawab pertnyaan Luhan,Sehun akhirnya kembali membuka suara. Namun bukan jawaban yang mungkin Luhan tunggu,malah sebuah saran yang terlihat memaksa.

Luhan hanya mengangguk ragu. Ia menangkap sesuatu yang pemuda tingginya sembunyikan. Tak ingin membuat Sehun semakin pusing,ia akhirnya mengikuti Sehun yang sudah bangkit dari ranjang menghadap kedepan,membelakangi Luhan.

Mereka pun akhirnya berpisah di depan lemari kamar Luhan menginap. Jongin sedang terlelap pulas,dengan berbisik sehun mengatakan 'Sampai jumpa di Seoul,Luhanah." Tanpa mendengar balasan dari Luhan pintu lemarinya kembali tertutup rapat. Sehun langsung meninggalkan Luhan.

.

.

.

Dikamarnya Sehun sedang terlentang dengan kedua tangan yang dijadikan bantalan kepala. Ia memandangi langit – langit kamar,banyak yang ia pikirkan. Tentang Zhang Yixing dan Sehun- _nya_ ,tentang rasa penasarannya akan masa lalu,tentang rahasia yang orang tuanya tutup rapat – rapat darinya,tentang seseornag bernama Sehun dan Shixun,dan tentang _dia._

Sehun pikir Luhan satu – satunya dalam lingkungannya yang tidak berhubungan ataupun terlibat dalam masalah masa lalunya,namun jika diperhatikan pemuda mungil itu seolah – olah ikut melibatkan diri. Tanpa berani menyebut hal tersebut sebagai 'ikut campur' Sehun merasa ada perhatian besar Luhan akan dirinya.

Sekarang kau boleh saja menyebut Sehun terlalu percaya diri,namun inilah kenyataannya. Jika tidak begitu,mana mungkin ada seseorang yang tidak memiliki perhatian khusus terhadap sesuatu namun repot – repot terlibat dalam masalahnya?Dunia ini terlalu banyak yang harus dikejar menurut Sehun,mana mungkin ada orang seperti itu.

 _Berarti Luhan memang memiliki sesuatu yang lebih,kan pada dirinya?_

Ya Sehun,teruslah bertanya dan mengira – ngira pada seseorang yang bahkan telah kau tiduri dan kau cumbui bernama Luhan. Kau pikir Luhan murahan?mana mungkin ia menerima diperlakukan seintim itu oleh seseorang yang tidak ia beri perasaan khusus? Ah ya,aku hanya ingin mengingatkan pada kalian semua,hal sederhana bisa menjadi sangat kompleks dipikiran kedua orang jenius yang saling menyimpan rasa ini.

Sehun kembali termenung,mengngat hal yang baru saja ia lakukan belum lama ini. Mencumbui Luhan dan enikmati keindahannya,meninggalkan banyak tanda cinta di lehernya,tanpa sengaja menggigit dan membuatnya kesakitan,lalu tiba – tiba mengantarkannya ke kamar tanpa penjelasan apapun.

Siapa yang lebih bajingan daripda dirinya saat ini?

Sehun merasa bersalah. _Aih,harusnya aku tidak setega itu._ Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Namun tentunya ada alasan yang membuatnya tega menjadi 'bajingan untuk semalam' ini. Tak lai bayangan yang selalu membuat kepalana beredenyut sakit,ah..ia tau.

Apa mungkin,ia terlalu terlena akan kebahagiaasaat bersama Luhan?sampai ia melupakan dan mengesampingkan misinya?menemukan jati dirinya,masalah tentang siapa ia sebenarnya,yang sebelumnya sangat ia tekadkan dalam hati? Pantas saja,ia bukan menyesali keberadaan Luhan dengan segala pesonanya,namun kecerobohan dirinya yang tidak bisa menempatkan diri dan menyesuaikan terhadap waktu.

Ia hampir saja melupakan kapan dan dimana ia harus melakukan suatu hal dengan benar. Tanpa membuat siapapun merugi,atau bahakn tersakiti.

.

.

.

 _ **Tokyo,7:45 AM.**_

Keberangkatan menuju Seoul 15 menit lagi. Luhan terkantuk – kantuk di ruang tunggu tanpa dirinya sadari. Beruntung keberadaan Jongin yang sangat membantu,jika pemuda tan itu tak ada mugkin saat ini Luhan sudah jatuh tertidur di lantai.

Tentu saja Luhan akan mengantuk. Ia baru tertidur kira – kira pukul 3 dini hari dan harus kembali bangun untuk bersiap pada pukul 6. Tiga jam yang sungguh tak terasa. Awalnya pasti si mungil merasa kepalanya yang begitu pening,dan mata yang sulit untuk terbuka.

Jongin bingung,apa Luhan begadang semalam?Ia menyayangkan rasa lelahnya semalam yang membuatnya tidur sebelum pemuda yang mencuri hatinya ini tertidur. Namun tentu saja Jongin tak akan tau bahwa Luhan ternyata mengahabiskan satu per empat malam bersama rival Sekolahnya yang tak lain adalah Sehun.

Jika saja ia tau,pasti akan terjadi baku hantam untuk yang kedua kalinya antara dirinya dan Sehun.

Ah dan untuk masalah transportasi,ia sedikit tenang hari ini. Karena tadi pagi Mrs Xi menghubunginya untuk memberi tau bahwa ia dan putrnya Luhan tidak akan duduk di kelas yang sama dengan peserta dari korea ainnya dalam pesawat. Karena –dengan sedikit berlebihan- Mrs Xi menyediakan akses untuk keduanya di kelas VIP.

Hal itu jelas saja membuat Jongin tenang. Sehun yang mendadak menyusul ke Jepan pasti akan pulang dengan pesawat yang sama dengan dirinya dan Luhan. Ia tak ingin melihat pemuda itu kembai mendekati Luhan.

 _Kim Jongin,andai kau tau apa yang selama ini terjadi dibelakangmu tanpa kau ketahui._

"Luhanah..bangunlah,pesawat akan segera berangkat." Jongin membangunkan si 'putri tidur pagi ini' dengan penuh kelembutan. Ah dan berbicara tentang kejadian semalam di kamar Sehun menginap,Luhan dengan susah payah sambil menahan kantuknya memasang syal dan jaket tertutup untuk menghindari kecurigaan Jongin.

.

.

Pesawatpun lepas landas. Siap mengarungi udara bersama para penumpang untuk kembali menuju tempat tinggalnya,dengan ketinggian yang begitu jauh dari permukaan daratan. Luhan deperti biasa duduk bersampingan dengan Jongin,menatap keluar jendela. Matanya yang sempula mengantuk berat kini mulai bisa ia atasi,tidak separah beberapa saat lalu.

 _It's a secret_

 _It's not time yet_

 _It's my hidden feelings_

 _I still don't know you_

 _Honestly,i'am afraid,i'am so scared_

 _That you'll treat me however you want,so it makes me act strong_

Selamat tinggal jepang. Dengan banyak kenangan membahagiakan sekaligus menyedihkan yang Luhan dapatkan. Bersama para peserta olimpiade,yang tak lain memiliki otak sejenis dengan dirinya. Bersama para panitia yang sudah bekerja keras menjamu dan melayani,bersama Jongin yang selalu menjaga dan perhatian padanya.

Juga bersama _nya_ ,yang masih saja sudi mendekatinya yang buta rasa ini. Yang sebelumnya sempat ia tinggalkan dengan kesakitan masa lalunya yang luar biasa,yang tak mampu berteguh diri untuk mencampakannya,yang terus kembali dan kembali lagi padanya. Yang mengajarkannya hidup seperti orang lain pada umumnya,saingan terberatnya dalam olimpiade matematika yang ia ikuti, yang mencium dan menyentuhnya dengan menggoda. Membuatnya merintih lalu memekik,meminta lebih dan jangan berhenti.

Oh Sehun.

Seminggu lagi,dan ia harap keinginan terbesarnya dapat dikabulkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Luhan ingin segera 'hidup' bersama Sehun,pergi kemanapun ia membawanya,menemukan hal – hal baru yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya,merasakan kupu – kupu dalam tubuhnya bereaksi sesering mungkin.

 _Tolong izinkan aku mendapatkan 'Seoul' yang baru. Yang jauh lebih indah dan memukau daripada Yokohama._

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul,10:00 AM.**_

Mr dan Mrs Oh sama – sama sedang mengelus permukaan kaca sebuah lemari penyimpanan abu kremasi dengan sayang. Ekspresi yang ditunjukan keduanyapun sama. Duka mendalam,membuat kulit putih keduanya memerah menahan tangis. Meratapi anggota keluarga tercintaya yang terleih dahulu meninggalkannya.

Di depan guci abu kremasi terdapat sebuah foto yang berbingkai. Sepasang suami istri dan kedua anak laki – lakinya yang tampak begitu bahagia. Dua anak lelaki itu berwajah sama,mereka kembar. Tak salah lagi. Dengan mata membentuk sabit saat tertawa,perlu waktu tidak sebentar untuk menemukan perbedaan satu sama lainnya.

"Sehunah,tak terasa satu setengah tahun sudah kau meninggalkan kami. Ibu harap kau tenang disurga sana. Kau pasti tau betapa kami merindukan kehadiranmu." Air mata wanita paru baya itupun akhirnya menetes.

"Jangan khawatirkan kami disini,Hunah. Ibu,Ayah,dan saudaramu baik – baik saja disini." Ia kembali bersaudara.

Sementara sang istri terus menerus menyampaikan rasa rindunya,Mr Oh sealiknya. Ia hanya diam tapa berkata apapun,menatapi foto keluarga yang ada dalam lemari itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bahkan dirinya sendiripun tak mampu menyimpulkan perasaan ini. Sungguh memberatkan.

Setiap hari,sejak kematian _nya_ dan putranya itu ia tak lagi bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lega. Selama ini mereka berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin didepan semua orang,dari awal kepidahannya kembali ke Korea,ia dan sang istri sudah berkomitmen untuk menghadapi ini bersama dengan semua rencana yang mereka rancang,demi kedua putra kembar mereka.

" _Tidak satupun boleh mengetahui masalah ini. Bahkan Shixun sekalipun."_

Awanya ia pikir cara ini adalah yang terbaik. Baik bagi Shixun maupun Sehun yang sudah meninggal dunia. Namun semakin hari ia semakin sadar betapa jahatnya cara ini. Setiap putranya memanggil dengan sebutan "ayah" hatinya bergetar,tubuhnya seolah menolak.

Mr Oh semakin tak pantas menerima panggilan itu setiap harinya.

 _Setelah semua terjadi,aku baru menyadari betapa kejamnya aku dan istriku. Aku semakin malu mendengar putraku memanggil kami dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu. Maafkan kami Shixun,maafkan kami Sehun. Maafkan orangtua kalian yang egois ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **ToBeContinue**

 **Aku gaberani ngomong terlalu banyak karena begitu malu. Huaa udah lama sekali AL ini gak update,tanpa mau beralasan lagi aku mohon maaf yang sebesar – besarnya ya..**

 **Ah apa kalian udah liat Lu's new hair style?aahhh...tetep cute ya!awwww! Dan selamat buat temen – temen EXO-L,our boys lagi – lagi memenangkan banyak pernghargaan tahun 2016 kemarin,congratulations! Jangan terlena dulu tapi ya,tetap vote mereka karena masih ada beberapa acara penghargaan lainnya!Semangat!**

 **Lalu...ah,tentang Sehun dan vivi. Gemesin yaampun uuuu;;;; Sebenernya masih banyak yang ingin aku diskusikan bersama kalian (ttg EXO dan HunHan tentunya) huhu,tapi ini bukan tempatnya yaTT LOL.**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview,fav,ataupun follow AL ini, i love u guys! Tunggu sampai akhir chapter ya,saya akan menulis special thanks untuk kalian semua!kkk. Silahkan review lagi jika memang memungkinkan kkk.**

 **Jangan lupa juga untuk membaca ff oneshoot saya 'If I Never Knew You' dan ff chaptered terbaru saya 'Hidden Room' ya!kkk**

 **Last,Selamat tahun baru!tetap dukung EXO dan OTP – OTP kita tercinta terutama HunHan ya!**

 **(Note pertama dengan bahasa yang tidak terlalu baku. LOL,saya terbiasa bakuTT)**


End file.
